L'Alliance des serpents
by Alazais
Summary: Nouvelle mission pour Kakashi et Iruka qui devront protéger Harry durant sa 5ième année à Poudlard. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, 7 ans, viennent avec eux ainsi que leur mère adoptive, épouse d'Iruka et soeur de Kakashi. Mauvaise idée. Surtout lorsque Orochimaru convoite le sharingan et trouve un allié de poids en Lord Voldemort, lui faisant miroiter le pouvoir de Kyûbi...
1. Rencontre

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ceux de _Naruto_ sont à Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de _Harry Potter_ à J.K. Rowling.**

**Je remercie Cho30 qui fait un super travail de bêta-lectrice ! D'ailleurs, ce premier chapitre est presque entièrement d'elle. Je ne fais que reprendre cette fic qu'elle a abandonnée, tout comme le personnage de Sachiko.  
>De plus, à partir du moment où les sorciers arrivent à Konoha, les phrases en italique sont dites en Japonais par les protagonistes, les autres en Anglais.<strong>

**Je dédis ainsi cette fic aux amies qui m'ont fait connaître _Naruto_, Cho30 bien sûr, mais aussi Momo0302.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : RENCONTRE<strong>

« Maman ! J'ai faim ! »

Le petit Naruto déboula dans la cuisine, du haut de ses sept ans. Derrière lui, Sasuke marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

« On mange quand ? On mange quoi ? »

Sachiko soupira. Elle se tourna vers son fils adoptif en agitant sa cuiller en bois.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ces cris et ces hurlements ? Retournez jouer dehors, je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt !

-Mais Sasuke, il est pas drôle. Il parle jamais et moi j'ai faim... se plaignit Naruto, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Oh, Naruto ! soupira sa mère. Tu peux bien attendre le retour d'Iruka et de Sakura quand même ?

-T'as fait des ramen maman ? » interrogea le petit blond sans avoir rien écouté.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et poussa doucement les deux garnements hors de sa cuisine non sans un sourire.

« On mange bientôt, allez hop ! Dehors ! »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke. Il souffla de dépit et les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage s'envolèrent. Son frère avait une espèce de lueur narquoise dans ses yeux noirs qui tranchait avec son habituel air malheureux.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, toi ! J'ai faim, répéta le blondinet habitué à faire la conversation seul depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke. Je sais c'que tu penses mais j'ai trop faim ! »

Son frère adoptif haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. Naruto grogna. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, debout, les mains dans les poches. Soudain, Naruto sauta sur Sasuke qui poussa un cri de surprise et ils tombèrent à la renverse.

« J't'ai eu ! » hurla le blondinet.

Le brun se débattit et une petite bagarre commença dans laquelle Sasuke prit vite l'avantage. Alors qu'ils se roulaient dans la terre, Sachiko les appela.

« Non mais, vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes, vous deux ! Allez vous nettoyer, vite ! Le repas est prêt. »

Les deux garçons montèrent rapidement à l'étage pour se changer et se débarbouiller.

Pendant ce temps, Sachiko mettait la table. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blancs derrière son oreille. Son chignon s'était relâché et les mèches folles jaillissaient dans tous les sens.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et son mari, Iruka, fit irruption dans la pièce. Il referma bien vite la porte, empêchant la chaleur de rentrer et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures. Il tenait Sakura d'une main, confortablement blottie contre son torse.

Sachiko s'avança vers eux, embrassa son mari et puis la joue de la petite fille.

« Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une angine blanche. Pas de médicaments, juste du repos. Tu aurais pu l'ausculter...

-Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas sur mes proches. » répondit-elle en récupérant la fillette.

Sakura semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et se blottissait contre Sachiko. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras et la cala contre elle. Elle sentit la petite blottir son nez dans son cou.

« T'as encore de la fièvre, ma puce. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Sakura secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Je m'occupe de faire manger les garçons, intervint Iruka. Tu ferais mieux d'aller la coucher. »

Sachiko lui sourit. Elle prit la direction de l'étage, en berçant Sakura doucement. Iruka les regarda partir et se dirigea quant à lui vers la cuisine. Il finit de mettre la table et commença à servir le repas.

Bien vite, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent, suivit par Sachiko qui, vraisemblablement, venait de leur dire de faire moins de bruit pour laisser Sakura dormir tranquille.

Le repas passa, Sasuke aida à débarrasser pendant que Naruto essayait d'échapper à la corvée, poursuivi par un Iruka passablement fatigué. Finalement, Naruto dut passer l'éponge sur la table sous la surveillance de son père alors que Sasuke et Sachiko allaient au salon.

L'enfant commença à jouer dans son coin, toujours silencieux. La jeune femme prit son crochet et continua l'ouvrage entamé.  
>Quand il arriva, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke et le jeu devint nettement plus animé.<p>

« Il est presque vingt heures, les garçons, on va commencer les douches. »

Comme d'habitude, l'annonce souleva un grognement contrarié de la part de Naruto et aucune réaction particulière de la part de Sasuke.

« Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de jouer, râla le blondinet.

-Tu aurais eu le temps si tu n'avais pas essayé de t'enfuir tout à l'heure, souligna Iruka.

-Papaaa, s'il te plait !

-Puisque tu râles encore, c'est toi qui passe en premier. Tu as dix secondes pour aller dans la salle de bain. »

Trainant des pieds, Naruto suivit son père et la pièce redevint silencieuse.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les deux petits garçons étaient tout propres, en pyjama, prêts à aller au lit...

« Déjà ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Il est neuf heures, crapaud. A neuf heures, c'est l'heure de faire dodo.

-Mais j'ai pas sommeil. »

Iruka soupira et embrassa la petite terreur blonde.

« Bonne nuit, crapaud. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke et hésita sur la marche à suivre, comme tous les soirs. Après tout, le petit Uchiwa n'avait confiance qu'en Sachiko...

« Bonne nuit, crevette. » dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

La-dite crevette grimaça au surnom mais se laissa embrasser avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Une histoire plus tard, la maison retrouvait son calme jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>« Chérie ?<p>

-Oui ?

-Je crois que Sasuke commence à aller mieux. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sachiko.

« Vraiment ? se réjouit-elle.

-Oui, il m'a laissé l'embrasser. C'est un sacré progrès, non ?

-Oh là là ! Oui ! Oui, c'en est un ! s'exclama Sachiko, heureuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'accepterai en moins de deux mois.

-Moi non plus ! »

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Iruka soupira et se décida à reprendre la parole pour quelque chose qui ne plairait sûrement pas à son épouse :

« Mon amour ? J'ai une nouvelle mission. »

Sachiko fit la grimace et vint rejoindre son mari sur le canapé. Les enfants n'étaient pas couchés depuis deux heures que déjà les mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient. Pourquoi sa joie de savoir que Sasuke commençait à revenir à la lumière devait-elle être atténuée de la sorte ?

« Je t'écoute.

-Une mission à l'extérieur du village, dans une école, en Angleterre...

-En Angleterre ? Mais c'est hyper loin !

-Et la mission devra durer toute l'année...

-Toute l'année !

-Et Kakashi vient avec moi... »

C'en fut trop pour Sachiko qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester. Iruka la coupa avant-même qu'elle ne parle.

« Je dois donner des cours avec Kakashi sur les arts ninjas pour apprendre aux enfants de cette école à se défendre.

-Apprendre à se défendre contre qui ? Ils peuvent pas se débrouiller ?

-Ce sont des sorciers... »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Des sorciers ?

-Oui, et ils sont en guerre contre un Mage noir.

-Han, han...

-Et le directeur de cette école de sorcier est un grand ami du Hokage.

-...

-Je devais partir la semaine prochaine, pour la rentrée.

-Devais ? Et... tu le sais depuis quand ? »

Le ton était calme mais Iruka savait que sa femme pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Depuis trois jours.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

Iruka soupira. L'explosion avait eu lieu.

« J'ai essayé de négocier pour savoir si les enfants et toi pourriez venir.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ! »

Elle avala sa salive un peu difficilement avant de demander :

« Alors ?

-Vous avez le droit de venir. Si je n'étais parti qu'avec Kakashi, on partait la semaine prochaine. Mais comme les enfants et toi venaient, ils m'ont demandé de partir plus tôt pour qu'ils s'acclimatent...

-C'est à dire ?

-Dans deux jours. »

Bouche bée, Sachiko fixa son mari...

"Deux jours, pensait-elle, mais à quoi ils pensent ces Européens ? Avec leurs baguettes magiques, ça doit être facile, mais avec nos petites mains, il va nous falloir du temps pour empaqueter toutes nos affaires. En plus, si on part un an ! Quelle bande de crétins, j'vous jure !"

« Dans deux jours... J'imagine que c'est pas négociable, déjà qu'ils nous laissent venir... Il faut que je prévienne l'hôpital, l'école des enfants, il faut que je prévienne mes amies, que je fasse les valises, que je prévois les ramen de Naruto, les tomates de Sasuke, parce que je suis sûre qu'en Angleterre, ils n'en font pas. Par pitié, qu'on n'oublie pas les doudous ou on aura des problèmes ! En plus, Sakura est malade, ça va pas être pratique pour voyager. Comment est ce qu'on y va ? »

Iruka, amusé par le flot de parole de sa compagne, répondit calmement :

« On part en transplanage, à ce que j'ai compris. »

Devant son air confus, il ajouta :

« Un moyen de transport sorcier. Apparemment indolore mais qui peut effrayer et secouer les enfants. Quatre sorciers vont venir demain après-midi nous chercher, ils dormiront ici. Et on repartira avec eux le lendemain. Pour les bagages, j'ai les rouleaux d'invocations donc il suffit que tu prépares les affaires et je me chargerai de les sceller. Tu pourras prévenir tes amies demain, pendant que je le ferai. L'hôpital est déjà au courant, Maître Sarutobi s'est chargé de les prévenir. Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'oubliera pas de doudous. »

Sachiko se laissa aller dans ses bras, en soupirant.

« Et pour les ramen et les tomates ?

-Je suis sûr qu'on en trouvera là bas, répondit son mari en l'embrassant. Et Sasuke n'est pas autant accro aux tomates comme Naruto aux ramen !

-Tu crains pas que ça fasse beaucoup pour Sasuke ? Il est encore fragile et...

-Je suis sûr que changer d'air lui fera le plus grand bien.

-Et Sakura ? Elle est timide et n'aime pas le changement...

-Et bien ça l'obligera à vaincre sa timidité !

-Mais tu ne penses pas que Naruto...

-Non, je ne pense pas ! se retint-il de rire. Tu le connais, il sera très content de voir du pays. »

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je pars avec mes enfants, mon mari et mon frère ? Ca va être joyeux. » résuma-t-elle.

Iruka laissa échapper un rire bref avant de la soulever et l'emmener dans leur chambre.

* * *

><p>Le jour se leva, doucement. Assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, Iruka profitait des derniers instants de calme avant le réveil des enfants.<p>

Se décidant à se secouer un peu, le jeune homme se leva et alla dans la chambre. Sachiko dormait encore, un ange au milieu des draps. En essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, il commença à faire sa valise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? grogna Sachiko, mal réveillée.

-Bonjour mon cœur. » murmura Iruka, en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle répondit doucement au baiser mais y mit fin pour bailler. Elle se frotta le visage, avec l'espoir de réussir à se réveiller un peu.

« Tu fais tes valises ?

-Plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper des rouleaux d'invocations. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, ensommeillée. Elle bailla encore une fois et se leva.

« Tu vas où ?

-Prendre un café. M'laver. J'reviens t'aider, dit-elle comme un automate.

-OK. » sourit Iruka.

Sachiko n'était décidément pas du matin. Tous les jours, il la voyait se battre contre le sommeil, tenter de garder les yeux ouverts et finir par avaler trois grands cafés pour se motiver. Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant de se remettre à sa valise.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux avaient fini de préparer les affaires qu'ils voulaient emmener. Iruka avait réussi à limiter sa femme à trois valises.

Juste quand ils refermaient le couvercle de la dernière malle, ils entendirent un grand bruit venir de la chambre des enfants suivi d'un hurlement, venant vraisemblablement de Sasuke, puis d'un autre sûrement de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Un peu ensommeillé, il se redressa. Dans le lit à côté de lui, Sasuke semblait encore endormi.<p>

« Sasuke ? Tu dors ? »

Le blondinet soupira : oui, il dormait. Il décida de se lever pour aller déjeuner. Il se sentait soudainement en pleine forme après une bonne nuit de sommeil et était décidé à reprendre ses jeux interrompus la veille par la douche et le lit.

Il rejeta les draps tout en se levant. Son pied se prit dans le linge et il bascula la tête la première vers le lit du brun. Par pur réflexe, il se rattrapa au coussin et au drap-housse de Sasuke. Bien entendu, il entraîna le tout dans sa chute. Son frère, réveillé en sursaut, se mit à hurler. Naruto fit de même lorsque Sasuke tomba sur lui.

Un peu hébétés, ils se regardèrent, allongés au sol, tentant de se débarrasser du tissu qui les emprisonnait. Ils virent arriver Sachiko et Iruka en courant, un peu paniqués.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en voyant la lividité de Sasuke. Vous êtes tombés de vos lits, ou quoi ?

-Perspicace, ma chérie, railla Iruka avant d'être interrompu.

-Il m'a attaqué... souffla le brun qui ne parlait qu'à Sachiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Naruto ? répéta cette dernière sans comprendre.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit Naruto. J'te jure 'man ! Je suis juste tombé sur lui !

-Il m'a attaqué...

-Même pas vrai ! Papa ! Quand il parle c'est que pour dire des bêtises ! Il sait même pas ce qui c'est passé, il dormait !

-Du calme ! » leur intima Iruka.

Les deux petits garçons le regardèrent, penauds.

« Naruto, tu n'as peut-être pas pensé à mal mais tu as fait peur à Sasuke alors qu'il ne t'avait rien demandé. Quant à toi Sasuke, tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne va t'attaquer au saut du lit. Maintenant, dépêchez vous de faire votre lit et de vous habiller qu'on en parle plus ! On a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.

-Du travail ? grogna Naruto.

-Oui, répondit joyeusement son père. On doit faire nos toutes nos valises et se préparer à partir pour demain. »

La curiosité se mit à briller au fond des prunelles de Naruto. Même Sasuke avait l'air un peu intéressé.

« On va où ? interrogea le blond.

-Surprise ! fit Iruka, mystérieux. Mais on vous le dira si vous nous aider à nettoyer la maison. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Naruto se transforma en une véritable tornade et fit son lit en troisième vitesse. Sasuke n'était pas loin derrière lui. Iruka et Sachiko refermèrent la porte pour les laisser ranger.

« Tu retournes sceller les premières valises ?

-Non, je les scellerai avec toutes les autres, expliqua le shinobi. Je pense que je vais m'occuper de vider le frigo et de porter la nourriture aux voisins s'ils en veulent.

-OK, je m'occupe de Sakura et des garçons. Garde quand même de quoi nous nourrir jusqu'à demain !

-Mais oui... »

Iruka se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme resta un moment dans le couloir, pour écouter et vérifier que tout se passait bien dans la chambre des garçons et, finalement, s'éloigna vers la chambre de Sakura.

La petite fille dormait, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, la respiration sifflante. Même le boucan des garçons ne l'avait pas réveillée. Posant une main sur son front, Sachiko put se rendre compte que la fièvre avait baissé. Elle entreprit de la réveiller en chuchotant à son oreille.

Réveillée en douceur, Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et se blottie contre elle.

« Bien dormi, ma belle ?

-J'ai mal à la gorge...

-Papa va te préparer un thé bien chaud, tu veux bien ? »

La petite hocha la tête.

« Mets tes pantoufles et ton peignoir et tu pourras aller le rejoindre en bas. Il doit être dans la cuisine.

-D'accord.

-En passant, tu peux dire à tes frères d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ?

-Oui. »

Et Sakura quitta la pièce. Sachiko commença alors à préparer ses affaires, privilégiant les affaires d'hiver. Après tout, ils allaient en Angleterre, pays de la pluie et du mauvais temps.

Ce fut vite fait et elle put poser la valise dans le couloir avant de passer à la chambre des garçons. Les lits avaient été fait à la va-vite et elle prit le temps de les refaire comme il faut. Quant au rangement, il semblait avoir tourné court.

"Il va falloir qu'ils rangent leur chambre mieux que ça", pensa-t-elle en enjambant les jouets pour accéder à l'armoire. "Hors de question de laisser cette pièce dans cet état là !"

Pestant quand elle se cognait ou marchait sur un jouet qui traînait, elle parvint tout de même à trier les vêtements à emporter sur chacun des lits. Elle allait les mettre dans une valise quand Sasuke remonta dans la chambre.

« Ah, chéri. Tu appelles Naruto et vous rangez votre chambre. C'est vraiment le bazar ! »

Sasuke eut une sorte de grimace et redescendit chercher son frère. Sachiko soupira. Elle savait bien que le jeune Uchiwa ne parlait qu'à elle, mais elle espérait que l'obliger à communiquer au moins avec Naruto le pousserait à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

« Mais c'est pas en bazar, entendit-elle crier. C'est juste rangé... par terre.

-Naruto, fais un peu ce que ta mère te dit, soupira Iruka.

-Mais j'ai pas envie !

-On en a déjà parlé hier, non ? Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, c'est comme ça. »

La voix d'Iruka, toujours calme, sembla ramener le blondinet à la raison.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? »

Sachiko l'imagina soufflant comme à son habitude et se rendre. Elle entendit bientôt des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, alors qu'elle bouclait la valise de Sasuke. Elle la porta dans le couloir et retourna faire celle de Naruto.

Les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, Naruto boudant toujours.

« Moi, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a à ranger. » bougonna le petit blond, les bras croisés.

Sasuke ne prononça pas le moindre mot et commença à mettre les figurines de ninjas dans la caisse à jouets. Quand il vit que Naruto ne l'aidait pas, il lui jeta un regard glacial qui le convainquit plus efficacement qu'une colère. Le blondinet poussa un grand soupir et, finalement, entreprit de ranger.

"Il y a mis le temps" pensa Sachiko qui n'y croyait plus.

La valise pleine partit rejoindre les autres dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient fini par trouver une cadence et chacun s'occupait de sa tache : Sachiko faisait le ménage dans les chambres, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto allaient porter la nourriture aux voisins qui en voulaient et Iruka scellait les valises, malles, vanitis, sacs à dos pleins de jouets, livres et peluches indispensables.<p>

A midi, ils mangèrent au salon un reste de riz et de poisson. Et l'après-midi se passa tranquillement dans les préparations. Vers seize heure, Iruka se redressa brusquement.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Déjà ? jura Sachiko, entre ses dents.

-Qui ? Qui c'est qui va arriver ? »

Sachiko se tourna vers Naruto en souriant.

« Les gens qui vont nous emmener demain, répondit-elle mystérieusement. Ils dormiront ici ce soir.

-C'est pour ça que t'as pas voulu que je range les futons. » comprit le petit garçon.

Sa mère hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers son mari.

« Ils arrivent où ?

-Normalement, en dehors du village, c'était une condition de Maître Sarutobi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse rentrer et sortir du village sans passer par les portes, ajouta-t-il devant le regard confus que sa femme lui lança. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont reçu un laisser-passer, il faut juste que j'aille les chercher pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas en route.

-D'accord, tu y vas maintenant ?

-J'peux venir ?

-Allez viens, ça te fera du bien de te dégourdir les jambes. Tu viens aussi, Sasuke ? »

Le petit brun déclina la proposition d'un signe de tête, refusant de rencontrer des inconnus. Iruka ne préféra pas le proposer à Sakura qui était toute ensommeillée.

* * *

><p>Naruto courrait dans les rues. Les gens le regardaient un peu de travers, comme d'habitude, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout ce qui importait pour lui, c'était le fait qu'il était en train d'échapper à la fin du nettoyage !<p>

« Naruto, attends moi ! »

Iruka était loin derrière, alors il se mit sur le côté et attendit en trépignant.

« Papa ! On fait la course jusqu'à la porte ?

-Jusqu'à chez Teuchi, si tu veux. Après, tu m'attends.

-Ouais ! Le dernier chez Teuchi a perdu ! »

Et il s'élança, sans attendre le top départ. Iruka soupira et suivit son fils, en prenant garde toutefois à ne pas le dépasser.

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

-Bravo, crapaud ! sourit-il. Pour la peine, t'as le droit de monter sur mes épaules ! »

Naruto se sentit soulever et installer sur les larges épaules de son père. On n'aurait pas dit, mais c'était un privilège extraordinaire de pouvoir monter là-haut. Iruka avait arrêté de les y faire monter pour ne pas faire de jaloux entre Sakura et lui : dès que l'un d'eux en avait le droit, l'autre réclamait la même chose et le harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke semblait particulièrement haïr ce mode de transport, sans parler qu'il refusait tout contact physique en dehors de Sachiko.

« Pas un mot à Sakura ou à maman, d'accord ? Sinon, je ne te fais plus jamais monter, compris ?

-Promis ! Je suis un ninja, moi ! Je trahis pas les secrets ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route, ou plutôt, Iruka la continua.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, à l'entrée de Konoha, quatre étranges personnages étaient aux prises avec Izumo et Kotetsu, les gardes.<p>

« _Vous venez d'où, exactement ?_

_-D'Angleterre, _répondit la seule femme du groupe._ Votre chef de village nous a remis un laissez-passer. Tenez._ »

Kotetsu prit le papier et l'examina. Il le tendit ensuite à Izumo qui l'étudia à son tour, cherchant un éventuel genjutsu. Il parut être satisfait car il le leur rendit avec un grand sourire :

« _Bienvenue à Konoha. Donnez moi vos noms que je les __inscrive__ dans le registre et vous pourrez y aller._ »

La femme aux cheveux bleu vif se chargea de faire les présentations. Elle semblait être la seule à parler un peu Japonais.

« _Je suis Tonks, T-O-N-K-S, et voici Rémus Lupin, L-U-P-I-N, Arthur Weasley W-E-A-S-L-E-Y et Kingsley Shacklebolt, S-H-A-C-K-L-E-B-O-L-T, _épela-t-elle devant le regard surpris du jeune garde.

_-Vous avez des noms peu __courants__ par ici_, s'excusa celui-ci. _Vous pouvez y aller, passez un bon séjour !_

_-Merci. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin pour aller chez Umino Iruka ?_ »

Izumo sourit.

« _Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander directement ! Il est juste derrière vous._ » dit-il en pointant un jeune homme qui portait un petit garçon blond.

Tonks le remercia et s'avança vers cet homme.

« _Bonjour. Vous êtes Umino Iruka ?_ »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« _Oui, et vous devez être les sorciers envoyés par le professeur Dumbledore ?_

_-C'est cela. Je suis Tonks, et voici Rémus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Tonks et Kingsley._

_-Enchanté._ Si ça vous arrange, je parle parfaitement Anglais. » fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sur ses épaules, Naruto émit un petit cri de frayeur en se sentant tomber en avant, suivit par un rire ravi. Les quatre sorciers sourirent au petit blond.

« Je vous présente mon fils, Naruto.

_-Bonjour !_ fit celui-ci en agitant la main.

_-Allez hop, descends de là, bonhomme. On va rentrer à la maison. _»

Naruto fit une moue déçue mais se laissa reposer au sol. Il prit la main de son père.

« Venez, c'est par là. »

Ils suivirent tous Iruka dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant une petite maison coquette. Une jeune femme les attendait derrière la fenêtre et leur ouvrit dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur la terrasse.

« _Bonjour_,_ enfin, _bonjour ! Rentrez vite, il fait chaud dehors ! On est mieux à dedans. »

Ils se pressèrent à l'intérieur. Iruka présenta sa famille aux sorciers.

« Donc, je vous présente ma femme, Sachiko et mes deux autres enfants, Sasuke et Sakura. Et voici, Rémus, Arthur, Tonks et Kingsley.

_-C'est ceux qui vont nous emmener... là où __on__doit aller ? _demanda Sakura.

_-C'est bien nous !_ s'exclama Tonks. _Et on vous emmène en Angleterre._ »

Les trois enfants écarquillèrent les yeux. Amusée, Tonks se laissa prendre au piège et se retrouva bien vite assise avec eux par terre à leur raconter l'Angleterre, la magie... Naruto et Sakura s'installèrent sur ses genoux tandis que Sasuke se tenait à une distance raisonnable mais l'écoutait quand même.

Rémus secoua la tête, mi-affligé, mi-amusé, Arthur paraissait attendri et Kinglsey eut un rictus.

Sachiko ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

-Du thé, si vous en avez, demanda Rémus.

-Un thé aussi, s'il vous plaît.

-Et bien, la même chose. » sourit Arthur.

Sachiko disparut dans la cuisine. Iruka dirigea les trois sorciers vers le canapé du salon pour qu'ils s'installent. Tonks parlait toujours.

« Elle les captive, commenta Iruka.

-Elle aime bien s'occuper des enfants, dit Rémus. Avec la guerre qui commence, on a de moins en moins de temps pour faire ce qu'on aime, alors on en profite quand on peut.

-La guerre ? La situation est si critique ?

-Pas encore, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour alors les choses iront de mal en pis. » soupira Kingsley.

Il eut un silence et Sachiko arriva avec le thé.

« Je vois que les enfants se sont trouvés une amie !

-Oui, même Naruto est fasciné ! C'est assez étonnant.

-Il plutôt agité, normalement ? demanda Rémus.

-Oh oui ! Il ne tient pas en place ! soupira Sachiko. Heureusement, les deux autres sont plus calmes.

-Ils ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup. »

La remarque de Kingsley, pourtant anodine, fit réagir les deux jeunes parents.

« Ils ont été adoptés, tous les trois, fit Sachiko avec tristesse. Les parents de Naruto sont morts à sa naissance...

-Sakura a été abandonnée, à la naissance également, continua Iruka. On ignore qui sont ses parents. C'est donc la seule à porter notre nom.

-Et toute la famille de Sasuke est morte, il y a trois mois seulement. » acheva Sachiko en chuchotant, le cœur serré.

Les trois sorciers en restèrent bouche bée.

« Et... Et vous avez décidé de les adopter tous les trois ?

-Naruto est venu en premier. On l'a retrouvé dans la rue il y a presque trois ans, il pleuvait des cordes. Du coup, on l'a prit pour la nuit et on a appris qu'il s'était enfui de l'orphelinat, alors on l'a gardé avec nous.

-Sakura est la seule qu'on ait adoptée en faisant la procédure habituelle. Après un petit gars, on s'est dit, pourquoi pas une petite fille ? Et, on a fait la démarche.

-Ensuite, après la mort des Uchiwa, je me suis occupée de Sasuke à l'hôpital et j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui, donc on l'a adopté aussi. Je ne me sentais pas de le laisser à l'orphelinat alors que je suis la seule en qui il ait confiance et que sa mère était une amie. »

Rémus hocha la tête, impressionné. Kinglsey observait les enfants en se disant qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance dans leur malheur. Arthur Weasley sourit.

« Vous avez une bien belle famille. » complimenta-t-il.

Sachiko rosit de plaisir.

« Merci. Vous avez des enfants, vous aussi ?

-Rémus, Kingsley et Tonks non. Pour ma part, j'en ai sept.

-Sept ! »

Arthur acquiesça, amusé par sa réaction. Iruka, de son côté, discutait avec Rémus et Kingsley et n'avait pas entendu.

« Oui, six garçons et une fille. L'aîné a vingt ans et la petite dernière en a quatorze.

-Je suis... impressionnée. J'ai parfois du mal avec trois, j'imagine ce que ça doit donner avec sept enfants !

-Oh, ma femme doit avoir le truc, rit Arthur. Elle mène tout son petit monde à la baguette ! »

"C'est le cas de le dire, si c'est aussi une sorcière" se dit Sachiko.

Les discussions continuèrent pendant un petit moment. Kakashi fit une apparition pour rencontrer les sorciers et se tenir au courant de l'heure du départ. Les quatre sorciers purent se rendre compte de la relation explosive qui existait entre le frère et la sœur.

Ils s'entendaient très bien avec les ninjas. Sakura, en particulier, avait immédiatement adopté Tonks et ses cheveux colorés. Elle resta assise sur ses genoux toute la soirée et ne manqua pas de lui faire un gros bisous quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ce fut un peu la cohue. Sachiko, particulièrement, courait dans tous les sens pour s'assurer que tout était prêt et les enfants voyageaient entre elle et Iruka pour porter à ce dernier quelques objets, peluches et babioles à sceller à la dernière minute.<p>

Kakashi arriva sur ces entre-faits, prêt à partir.

« _Et bien, Sachiko est toujours aussi organisée !_ » remarqua-t-il.

Sa sœur qui passait à ce moment là au pas de course, le fusilla du regard.

« _C'est sûr que tu es tellement mieux que moi, _cracha-t-elle. _Je parie que tu as oublié la moitié de tes affaires et que tu compteras sur moi pour te dépanner. _

_-Quelle mauvaise langue tu fais, petite sœur. Je sais me préparer pour partir en mission._

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait ? Tu n'es pas en retard ?_

_-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on partait à six __heures__, _se plaignit Kakashi. _Du coup, je suis même en avance. On part quand finalement ?_ »

Iruka intervint.

« _On aurait dû partir il y a dix minutes mais Sachiko n'était pas tout à fait prête._

_-Quoi, tu es en retard ? Tu n'as pas honte..._ »

Sachiko qui arrivait justement, enfin prête, soupira un grand coup, essayant de rester calme.

« _Dit celui qui pensait qu'on partait à six__ heures__ et qui arrive avec quatre heures de retard... Maintenant, tu es __prié__ de me laisser tranquille, sinon je sens que ce voyage va être insupportable. _»

Rémus prit la parole :

« Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? On peut y aller ? »

Les ninjas répondirent par l'affirmative.

« Très bien, on va pouvoir partir. Vous allez vous agripper, un à chacun de nous avec un enfant. Le quatrième partira avec vos bagages. Le voyage ne prendra que quelques minutes, on arrivera vers une heure du matin, heure locale. C'est bon ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. Iruka prit Sasuke qui était à côté de lui dans ses bras et s'approcha de Rémus. Sachiko se chargea de Sakura et alla près de Tonks qui fit un grand sourire à la petite. Kakashi attrapa Naruto qui le laissa faire avec un air méfiant et marcha vers Kingsley. Arthur prit les deux sacs à dos pleins de rouleaux.

« _Les enfants_, prévint Iruka, _faites attention, ça risque de secouer. Vous aurez une sensation très désagréable d'oppression mais ça passera vite._

-On se retrouve là bas. » fit Tonks en prenant le bras de Sachiko.

Tous les sorciers signalèrent aux ninjas de bien se tenir à eux et ils transplannèrent.


	2. L'Injustice de la vie

**Nouveau chapitre !  
>Je rappelle que les peronnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de <em>Naruto<em> sont à Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de _Harry Potter_ à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mais écris juste pour le plaisir.  
><strong>**Le début de ce chapitre a été écrit par Cho30, le reste est de moi.**

**Je rappelle également que les phrases en italique sont en Japonais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : L'INJUSTICE DE LA VIE<strong>

Sachiko sentit Tonks partir et s'agrippa de toute ses forces à elle, en prenant bien garde de ne pas lâcher Sakura. Elle eut l'impression de passer dans un tuyau très très étroit, d'être pressurée de toutes parts.

Sakura se serrait contre elle à s'en faire mal. Elle l'entendit pousser un hurlement. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas très longtemps mais à l'arrivée, Sachiko était complètement étourdie.

Sakura pleurait à pleins poumons. Les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, elle hurlait. Sachiko tenta de la bercer mais rien n'y fit. Comme par effet de contagion, Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent à pleurer eux aussi. Ce dernier voulut se débattre et Iruka fut obliger de le reposer à terre. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, un hurlement se fit entendre.

Du fond de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient apparus, un rideau s'ouvrit et une femme se mit à tempêter :

« INFIDELES ! HONTE A VOTRE SANG ! VOUS VENEZ SOUILLER LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES !

-_MAMAAAAAN !_

_-PAAAPAAA !_ »

Par dessus le tumulte, une petite femme rousse déboula des escaliers qui étaient cachés dans l'ombre et prit les rideaux à deux mains. En face d'elle, un grand homme brun fit de même et à deux, ils parvinrent à refermer le rideau.

Aussitôt, les cris s'apaisèrent et on n'entendit plus que les pleurs et les cris des trois enfants.

« Venez, passez à la cuisine, c'est par là. » dit la femme rousse à Sachiko qui s'empressa d'obéir.

La cuisine en question était assez grande pour contenir plusieurs familles. La table était très grande et très longue, couverte de papiers en tous genre. Les représentants de Konoha entrèrent rapidement, suivis par Rémus, Tonks, Kingsley et Arthur ainsi que d'autres sorciers. Parmi eux, quelques uns qui étaient plus jeunes s'adressèrent à la femme rousse.

« Maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tout va bien, ce sont les personnes que sont allés chercher papa et les autres. »

Pendant ce temps, Sachiko, Iruka et Kakashi peinaient à calmer les trois enfants.

« _Shh, Sakura, tout va bien, ma belle... Calme toi, tout est fini._ » chuchotait Sachiko à son oreille en la berçant.

Peu à peu, Sasuke et Naruto se calmèrent, au grand soulagement de Kakashi qui paniquait complètement. Sakura quant à elle, se tenait les oreilles fermement, en continuant à pleurer.

« _J'ai mal_, sanglota-t-elle.

-_Tu veux que je regarde, ma puce ?_ »

La petite hocha la tête. Sachiko regarda rapidement autour d'elle et la posa sur la table. Elle écarta doucement les mains de Sakura et jeta un coup d'œil.

« _Je ne vois rien, mon cœur. _

-Ne vous inquiétez pas si elle a mal, fit la fameuse femme rousse dont Sachiko ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, le transplannage a toujours cet effet sur les enfants. Ca devrait bientôt passer. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en remerciements et reprit la petite fille contre elle. Elle posa sa main sur son oreille pendant que Sakura calait sa tête contre sa clavicule et la main commença à luire d'une lumière verte.

La douleur partie peu à peu et la petite fille se calma.

« _Mieux ?_ » demanda la mère en la regardant.

Elle hocha la tête et se blottie contre elle. A ce moment, Iruka s'adressa à sa femme.

« Chérie, je te présente Molly, la femme d'Arthur. Et voici Sirius Black, le propriétaire de la maison.

-Enchantée.

-Et je vous présente ma femme, Sachiko et ma fille, Sakura.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit alors Molly. Venez donc vous asseoir ! »

Les nouveaux venus s'assirent autour de la grande table avec Rémus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Sirius et quelques enfants dont ils ne connaissaient pas les noms.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé, café... proposa Molly.

-Du thé, s'il vous plait. »

Aussitôt, elle agita sa baguette et trois tasses de thé fumantes se posèrent devant eux. Sachiko écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Seul Naruto laissa échapper un "woah !" peu discret. Les sorciers rirent devant sa tête et il rougit, se cachant derrière son père.

Une jeune sorcière à la chevelure brune emmêlée vint s'asseoir à côté de Sachiko.

« Vous ne dormez plus, les jeunes ? fit Sirius.

-Non, ta mère nous a réveillés. » répondit un jeune homme brun.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille et de grands yeux verts.

« Celle qui hurlait ? C'était votre mère ? » demanda Sachiko, un peu ébahie.

Sirius soupira en acquiesçant.

« Malheureusement pour moi, oui. C'était ma mère.

-Vous êtes les ninjas dont nous a parlé Dumbledore, non ? demanda la fille aux cheveux bruns.

-Pas moi. Iruka, mon mari et Kakashi, mon frère. Les enfants et moi, on accompagne juste.

-_Maman, tu leur as dit que nous aussi, on est des ninjas ?_ » se renseigna Naruto qui n'avait compris que ce mot dans la conversation en Anglais.

Sachiko leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Quand vous serez diplômés de l'Académie à douze ans et vous venez juste d'y entrer. _»

Naruto fit la moue et se renfrogna. Les jeunes sorciers rirent.

« Je m'appelle Hermione, reprit la jeune fille. Et voici Harry, Ron et Ginny. Un peu plus loin, vous avez Fred et Georges.

-Vous êtes les enfants de Molly et d'Arthur, non ? » demanda Sachiko à l'attention de Ron et Ginny.

Ceux-ci sourirent et confirmèrent.

« Moi c'est Sachiko. Et voici Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. »

Sakura leva les yeux. Elle regarda Tonks qui lui sourit et lui tendit les bras :

« _Allez, viens... _»

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sakura qui s'empressa de quitter les genoux de sa mère pour ceux de l'Auror. Sachiko se mit à rire.

« _Je vais être jalouse..._

-_Il faut pas_, répondit la fillette sérieusement dans un grand bâillement, _parce que toi, t'es ma maman. Mais si tu veux, je reviens..._

-_YAAAAH_ ! »

Un grand cri fit sursauter tout le monde. Naruto venait de se jeter sur Sachiko en hurlant.

« _J't'ai eu maman_ ! »

Il tira la langue à sa sœur et déclara :

« _Qui va à la chasse perd sa place !_

_-Naruto... _soupira Sachiko. _Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était malpoli de tirer la langue..._

_-Mais..._

_-Ta mère a raison, _déclara Iruka.

-_'Solé, Sakura... _marmonna le blond.

-Ils sont adorables ces petits... rit Tonks. Vous avez de la chance...

-Je vous les laisse quelques jours avec plaisir ! pouffa en Anglais Sachiko.

-_Mamaaaaan ! T'as dit quoi ? _clama Naruto.

-_Rien rien mon ange..._ » répondit-elle en Japonais.

Tonks et elle se mirent à rire et Kakashi soupira :

« _Tu serais malheureuse sans tes gosses... Tu devrais lever le pied de temps en temps..._

_-Eh bien, si l'oncle veut participer à la vie de famille, c'est avec plaisir que je les lui laisse pendant une semaine !_

-_OUAIS ! _hurla Naruto, jamais à cours d'énergie. _On va passer une semaine chez tonton Kakashi !_ »

Il sauta des genoux de sa mère et alla se planter devant le ninja.

« _Tu m'apprendras pleins de techniques, hein tonton ? Comme ton truc trop cool qui fait plein de bruit !_

_-Mon truc trop cool qui fait plein de bruit ?_ répéta Kakashi sans comprendre. _Oh ! Le chidori !_

_-Si jamais tu apprends le chidori à Naruto, je révèle tous tes secrets d'enfance les plus humiliants à Pakkun._

_-Calme-toi ma chérie !_ tempéra Iruka. _De toute façon, il est bien trop jeune pour ça. _»

Les sorciers se mirent à rire en suivant l'échange verbal entre le frère et la sœur. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas un mot hormis Tonks, les rapports familiaux étaient parfaitement clairs malgré la barrière de la langue.

Ginny remarqua alors que Sasuke, collé à Sachiko, observait avec curiosité les restes gelée anglaise qu'ils avaient mangé au dîner. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha :

« Tu veux en goûter ? »

Sasuke recula, une lueur inquiète allumée dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vais te manger, s'amusa la rousse.

-Il ne parle pas Anglais... » expliqua Iruka.

Il traduisit les paroles de l'adolescente. Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté et recula d'un pas de plus. Pour le rassurer, Sachiko posa la main sur son épaule et sentit sa tension. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnus pour lui dans cette pièce...

« Excusez-le, soupira tristement la jeune femme. Il a du mal à faire confiance aux gens.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée... »

Iruka s'approcha de la table et prit le plat de gelée et le présenta à Sasuke.

« _Tu peux en prendre si tu veux... _»

Le garçon décida d'essayer et avança sa main jusqu'à ce que la voix de Naruto ne l'en empêche :

« _NOOON ! Touche pas à ça Sasuke ! Tu vas t'empoisonner ! T'as vu la tête que ça a, ce truc ?_

_-Naruto ! Quand même... _» gronda gentiment Sachiko en se retenant de sourire.

Kakashi ne préféra pas prendre parti, mais lui-même trouvait que le dessert avait un air pour le moins... suspect. Finalement, Sasuke accepta d'en prendre un morceau. Il jouait sa vie selon le blond qui préféra fermer les yeux, persuadé que son frère serait foudroyé sur place.

La grimace de dégoût qui traversa le visage de l'enfant renseigna parfaitement l'assemblée sur ce qu'il pensait du dessert.

« Maman, ricana un des jumeaux, il semble que tout le monde n'apprécie pas ta gelée !

-Elle est pourtant bonne... s'étonna Ron en s'approchant du plat.

-Ronald ! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne vas pas en manger à cette heure-ci ?

-Ben si, pourquoi ? J'ai faim...

-Il ne pense qu'avec son ventre, tu devrais le savoir depuis qu'on se connaît ! railla Harry.

-Même pas vrai...

-Ron, s'énerva Molly, Hermione a raison. Hors de question que tu manges à cette heure-ci ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde devrait aller se coucher ! Il est deux heures du matin. »

Elle posa un regard maternel sur Sakura qui s'était endormie dans les bras de Tonks.

« Regardez-moi cet amour ! Elle serait mieux dans son lit. Allez ! Retournez tous dans vos chambres ! Venez, dit-elle aux ninjas, je vais vous montrer les vôtres. »

Tous se levèrent et Sirius retint Molly.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe, t'en as assez fait aujourd'hui, entre le ménage et la cuisine...

-Tiens, tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant ?

-Hey, c'est bon ! J'essaie juste d'être aimable, pour une fois.

-Merci, je veux bien. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

Tandis qu'Iruka prenait Sakura dans ses bras, Molly annonça aux représentants de Konoha que ce serait finalement Sirius qui les guiderait. Après leur avoir rappelé de ne pas faire de bruit en passant devant le portrait de sa mère, Sirius leur désigna les escaliers. Naruto partit devant en courant sans que ses parents ou son oncle ne puissent l'en empêcher. Un cri retentit et il revint, épouvanté, dans le sens inverse.

« _Papa ! Y a des têtes de chauves-souris géantes qui sont clouées partout !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?_

_-J'te jure !_

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Il parle de têtes de chauves-souris géantes... soupira Iruka.

-Ah, ce sont les têtes d'elfes de maison que collectionnait ma famille. On a pas encore eu le temps de les jeter à la poubelle.

-C'est quoi un elfe de maison ? demanda Kakashi.

-Des êtres qui servent les sorciers, expliqua Sirius. J'en ai d'ailleurs un, Kréattur. Vous aurez le malheur de le rencontrer demain.

-Drôle de collection. » remarqua Sachiko en passant devant.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent les têtes d'un air horrifié et passèrent au large. Bientôt, Sirius poussa une porte :

« Voilà la chambre des garçons. Ça gênera pas la petite de dormir avec Hermione et Ginny ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit la mère. C'est déjà gentil à vous de nous accueillir !

-Bah, la maison est grande et au moins, ça me fait voir du monde... »

Sachiko se demanda ce qui empêchait de Sirius de sortir voir ses amis mais préféra ne pas poser la question. Elle sentait qu'elle risquait de faire un impair. Inutile de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat une heure seulement après leur arrivée !

« _Papa, _interpella Naruto, _j'ai pas sommeil. On s'est levé y a pas longtemps !_

_-Vous vous êtes levés à six heures pour tout préparer et vous vous êtes couchés tard hier ! Vous pouvez très bien dormir encore un peu ! Regarde ta sœur..._

_-Mais elle est malade !_

_-Et alors ? Sasuke dors déjà ! _»

Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil à son frère adoptif qui venait de s'endormir sur le lit le plus proche. Il fit la moue et accepta d'aller rejoindre sa propre couche.

* * *

><p>Après avoir étendue Sakura dans la chambre des filles, Sachiko rejoignit Iruka pour se glisser dans les draps frais.<p>

« _Rassurée mon amour ? Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire autant, ils sont très gentils..._

_-Moui... Tant que Naruto n'aura pas détruit la maison, ça ira._ »

Iruka se mit à rire doucement et embrassa avec passion son épouse qui l'enlaça amoureusement. Il quitta sa bouche pour mordiller son cou tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux bruns de son mari. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte décida de s'ouvrir.

« _Papa, maman ? Vous êtes là ?_

_-Naruto ?_

_-Papa ! _s'exclama une voix joyeuse. _J'ai pas sommeil. En plus, Sasuke arrête pas de bouger dans son lit et je peux pas dormir._

-Dites, il y a un bouton ''pause'' sur ce gosse ? grommela une voix, apparemment celle de Harry. Il a réveillé toute la maison avant de vous trouver... On vous l'a amené avec Sirius...

_-C'est pas vrai, ça ! _s'énerva Iruka qui pensait un instant plus tôt avoir un moment de calme avec Sachiko. _Tu peux pas rester un moment tranquille, non ? C'est trop te demander ?_

_-Mais papa ! Même si je voulais dormir, je pourrais pas à cause de Sasuke._

_-Encore un cauchemar..._ soupira Sachiko.

-_Mais c'est pas une raison ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur quelqu'un qui dort ! Va te recoucher..._ tenta de se débarrasser son père.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint Sirius, bien que je comprenne pas ce que vous lui avez dit, je peux lui faire visiter la maison... Ça le calmera peut-être. De toute manière, je ne me rendormirai pas maintenant...

-_Il a dit quoi le monsieur ?_

-Je viens avec vous, grogna Iruka. Il m'a énervé, je pourrai pas non plus dormir. »

Sachiko soupira, regrettant l'intervention de son fils. Elle hésita à se lever afin de voir comment allait Sasuke mais se ravisa. S'il avait besoin de parler après un cauchemar, il viendrait de lui-même, d'autant qu'il n'aimait pas être trop materné.

* * *

><p>« Et ici, vous avez le salon, présenta Sirius en ouvrant la porte.<p>

-C'est quoi ? s'étonna Iruka en voyant un mur décoré d'armoiries et d'un arbre portant des noms.

-Oh ça... se renfrogna Sirius. L'arbre généalogique des Black.

-_C'est quoi papa ?_

_-L'arbre généalogique des Black, dans le salon_, traduisit Iruka.

_-Trop cool les fauteuils !_ »

Naruto, qui n'avait sûrement rien écouté, se précipita vers le siège le plus proche sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il sauta dessus, mais un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de lui avant de s'éparpiller dans la pièce, faisant tousser tout le monde.

« _Ah c'est malin ! _» s'exclama Iruka.

Sirius agita sa baguette et bientôt, la poussière s'évanouit dans l'air.

« _Désolé..._ fit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-Bon, je vous ai tout montré, il est cinq heures du matin... Naruto est toujours en pleine forme contrairement à nous... énuméra Sirius. Vous savez quoi faire maintenant ?

-L'assommer, peut-être ? proposa Harry non sans un sourire.

-Si c'était aussi simple ! maugréa Iruka. Mais il a un grand pouvoir de guérison et il récupère plus vite que n'importe qui.

-Pas de chance...

-_Papa ! Ils sont trop bien ces fauteuils !_

_-Arrête de sauter dessus, tu vas les casser... _»

Naruto obéit aussitôt. Iruka s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur celui occupé plus tôt par son fils. Harry se dirigea vers un autre et allait s'y installer quand Sirius l'arrêta et enleva une nouvelle fois la poussière.

« Je vous laisse maintenant, bailla Sirius. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. A toute à l'heure !

-Bonne nuit ! » dirent en même temps Harry et Iruka.

Naruto grimpa sur les genoux de son père.

« _On va bien s'amuser, hein papa ?_

_-On est pas là pour s'amuser crapaud ! On va travailler. On est là pour apprendre aux sorciers à se défendre et pour protéger Harry._

_-Il a pas de diplôme de l'Académie ? Il pourrait au moins être chuunin ! _»

Iruka se mit à rire et lui expliqua qu'ici, rien ne marchait comme à Konoha. Harry les regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Il a quel âge ?

-Naruto ? Sept ans. Sakura et Sasuke aussi.

-Sept ans ? Mais... Vous... Vous les avez eu à quel âge ? Ce sont des triplets ? Enfin, je veux dire... Vous ne me semblez pas si âgé et... »

Iruka soupira tristement. Décidément, leur famille posait problème aux sorciers !

« Non, Sachiko et moi ne sommes pas _**si**_ âgés. A peine plus que toi en définitive. Mais ce ne sont pas nos enfants. Ils sont tous les trois orphelins et nous les avons adoptés.

-Ils ont de la chance ! s'exclama Harry. Mes parents sont morts aussi. J'ai pas de famille.

-Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas dit à Maître Hokage que vous viviez chez votre tante et votre oncle ?

-Vous appelez ça une famille ? s'énerva l'adolescent. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à leur place !

-Ca m'étonnerait, murmura Iruka en resserrant sa prise sur Naruto qui s'endormait doucement et commençait à glisser. On voit que vous ne connaissez pas leur histoire.

-Je vois pas ce qui peut être pire que d'avoir ses parents assassinés par un Mage noir et de devoir passer sa vie avec des gens qui vous détestent... »

Iruka soupira : c'était quelque part ce qu'avait vécu l'enfant qui dormait enfin dans ses bras...

« Tu sais Harry... Oh ! Ça te gène si on se tutoie ?

-Pas du tout...

-Je disais donc... Tu n'as vraiment pas à envier les enfants. Naruto a perdu ses parents le jour-même de sa naissance. Sa mère est morte en couche et son père au combat. Lui, il est haï de tout Konoha parce qu'il a survécu. »

Harry, entraîné depuis quatre ans à découvrir les secrets, comprit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière toute cette histoire de bien plus important mais préféra ne pas relever.

« Oui, mais il a quand même une famille aimante, répliqua Harry.

-Là, je dois reconnaître que tu as raison. Ton oncle et ta tante t'aiment si peu que cela ?

-Ils me gardent simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de Dumbledore. Jusqu'à mes douze ans, je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier... Alors bonjour la famille ! »

Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Sachiko découvrait un enfant vivant dans un placard... Sûrement tuerait-elle dans d'atroces souffrances ceux qui avaient osé le maltraiter... Déjà qu'il avait cru qu'elle arracherait les yeux de l'assistante sociale venue chercher Sasuke pour l'emmener à l'orphelinat ! Sans parler du directeur de l'orphelinat venu réclamer Naruto, deux jours après son arrivée chez eux. Le pauvre homme devait encore être traumatisé...

« Je comprends mieux... Quand nos parents meurent, on a besoin de soutien, fit Iruka d'une voix triste en pensant aux siens. Surtout quand on passe de personnes attentionnés à ton oncle et ta tante... Tu étais présent lors de leur mort ? »

Harry eut un rire ironique.

« Ouais. Ouais, j'étais là. Sinon j'aurais pas eu autant de problèmes. Voldemort...

-Qui ?

-Voldemort. Vous-savez-qui...

-Oh ! Le Mage noir... Maître Hokage ne nous a pas précisé son nom.

-Ah d'accord ! Je disais, Voldemort a voulu me jeter le sortilège de la mort et il a ricoché. Ça l'a touché et voilà. Seulement, il a trouvé le moyen de pas mourir et de revenir juste avant les vacances, expliqua Harry.

-Je vois... Excuse-moi cette question, elle est sûrement indiscrète mais... Tu as mis longtemps à t'en remettre ?

-Euh... »

Harry ne comprit pas de suite la question. Et puis... pourquoi la poser ?

« Ben... C'est-à-dire ?

-Tes parents sont morts sous tes yeux si j'ai bien compris... Tu as mis longtemps à oublier le traumatisme ?

-Pas vraiment... Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, avoua Harry. J'avais qu'un an après tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Quelqu'un que je connais n'a pas été épargné par la vie... éluda Iruka. Je voulais simplement savoir s'il pouvait s'en remettre un jour. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qui ? Il résista à la curiosité et ne posa pas de question. Rémus, avant de partir, leur avait longuement répété que les ninjas cultivaient autant le secret que les Langues de Plomb. Il était inutile de leur poser la moindre question les concernant, tout était généralement classé secret défense par Konoha. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, leur hiérarchie leur interdisait de parler. Or, Harry sentait parfaitement que certains non-dits entouraient ces gens.

Il observa Naruto qui se blottit inconsciemment un peu plus contre Iruka. Le blond s'était enfin endormi. Harry n'imaginait pas la chose possible au vu de l'énergie dont il débordait. Il soupira tout à coup et chuchota pour lui-même :

« C'est injuste...

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit d'avoir une _**vraie**_ famille ? J'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, moi ! Les ennuis m'adorent alors que j'aimerais bien les fuir.

-Peut-être simplement parce que rien n'est juste, répondit Iruka.

-C'est quand même dégueulasse, non ? Enfin... Ceux qui luttent contre les ténèbres meurent et sont embêtés pour des broutilles alors que d'autres s'en sortent bien... »

Le shinobi sentait parfaitement le stress qui perçait dans la voix de l'adolescent. Ce dernier pensait visiblement à quelque chose qui le tracassait.

« C'est comme ça, on y peut rien, dit Iruka d'un air fataliste. Il faut savoir l'accepter.

-T'y arrives, toi ?

-Parfois, c'est dur. Mais quand tu es ninja, tu sais que tu devras te sacrifier pour le bien du Village et du Pays. Certains trouveraient que les récompenses que nous recevons sont bien en-dessous du travail que nous effectuons. Ça peut paraître injuste. Mais nous l'acceptons. Sinon tu ne fais pas ce métier.

-Vous avez quand même le choix. On ne vous oblige pas à être ninja !

-Moi je l'ai eu, ce choix. Mais certains ne l'ont pas. Ils sont ninjas de générations en générations et déroger à la règle serait un déshonneur.

-C'est... injuste. Pourquoi devrait-on respecter l'honneur si ça doit nous rendre malheureux ? Autant faire un truc qu'on aime, non ?

-C'est difficile à comprendre pour des Européens, réfléchit Iruka. Vous, vous réfléchissez en termes individuels. Familiaux, au pire... Nous, nous acceptons le sacrifice pour les autres, pour le bien de la communauté. Certaines techniques sont interdites pour se protéger soi-même. Mais pour venir en aide à des êtres chers, nous pouvons y avoir recours. Ou pour sauver notre Village.

-Et pour tous ces sacrifices, c'est quoi votre récompense ?

-Au mieux la reconnaissance de nos pairs, sourit Iruka. La possibilité de monter en grade et d'enseigner ce que nous savons aux générations futures. D'une manière plus régulière et matérialiste, de l'argent pour faire fonctionner l'économie de notre pays.

-Ca fait pas grand chose ! Par pur curiosité, vous gagnez beaucoup ?

-Assez pour vivre en tout cas. J'ignore combien ça fait en livres sterling ou en gallions par contre.

-Pas grave. Pour ce que vous faites, ça n'a pas l'air énorme... Les aurors, qui doivent être votre équivalent pour nous, sont très bien payés.

-Nous ne faisons pas ça pour l'argent, tu sais. Ni pour la reconnaissance. Mais par amour pour notre Pays. Tu as au moins la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Il n'y a rien qui remplace ça. Tu n'as jamais eu à sacrifier quelque chose à laquelle tu tenais pour aider une personne qui t'es chère ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Oui, il connaissait ce sentiment. Depuis la première année, il l'expérimentait. En première et deuxième années, il avait choisi de continuer seul pour protéger ses amis et les sauver. En troisième année, il n'avait pas hésité à affronter sa plus grande peur, les détraqueurs, pour sauver son parrain. L'année précédente... Il frémit en repensant à la mort de Cédric. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais dû mourir : c'était lui, et lui seul, qui était visé.

« Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta le shinobi en voyant son air ombrageux.

-Ça va. Je vois ce que tu veux dire à propos du sacrifice. Je l'ai connu aussi. Mais il y a quand même beaucoup d'injustices dans la vie. Tu sais que je n'ai même pas le droit de défendre ma vie ou celle de mon cousin ? Apparemment, il vaut mieux mourir plutôt que de se défendre ici... On a le choix entre se sacrifier pour les autres ou mourir.

-Sachiko a une très belle phrase pour résumer tout ça : tout est injuste dans la vie, particulièrement la mort.

-Elle est ninja aussi ?

-Non, médecin. Elle n'a pas pu accepter justement le sacrifice sans récompense. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de mourir pour ceux qu'elle aime, rectifia Iruka devant l'air étonné de Harry, mais elle aurait préféré que pour le travail accompli lors des missions, il y ait une vraie reconnaissance. Quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle se berçait d'illusion à ce niveau, elle a renoncé à être kunoichi pour devenir pédiatre.

-Kunoichi ?

-Femme-ninja.

-Oh...Merci. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire... Elle voulait de la reconnaissance, pour elle ?

-C'est une partie de sa vie privée, qui ne m'appartient pas de révéler... Mais non, il s'agit pas d'une volonté purement égoïste. Bien au contraire, ça lui en a coûté de prendre cette décision. » lui répondit le shinobi en souriant.

Il y eut un silence, troublé simplement par les marmonnements de Naruto qui parlait de ramen. Harry se mit alors à bailler.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller un peu dormir ? » demanda Iruka en jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

Le Soleil commençait à poindre au-dessus des toits de Londres. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin.

« J'en serais incapable... murmura Harry, tout à coup inquiet. C'est aujourd'hui que je saurais si j'ai le droit de retourner à Poudlard... »


	3. Parenir au Ministère

**CHAPITRE 3 : PARVENIR AU MINISTERE...**

Iruka et Harry continuèrent à discuter pendant un long moment jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley. L'adolescent devait se préparer à partir pour son audience. Le shinobi lui sourit d'un air confiant avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Tandis que Harry partait se laver et s'habiller, Iruka ramena Naruto qui dormait comme une souche dans sa chambre. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de ne pas trouver Sasuke. S'il avait encore fait cauchemar, il était probable qu'il soit allé voir Sachiko. Une fois le blondinet couché, le ninja retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne s'était pas trompé : l'héritier des Uchiwa était recroquevillé contre sa mère adoptive. Endormi, il aurait pu paraître paisible si son visage n'avait pas été sillonné de larmes. Sachiko lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme pour le calmer. Iruka sentit son cœur se serrer : où était donc passé cet enfant joyeux et si vivant qui jouait avec Naruto ? Son épouse leva son regard noir vers son lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma ce dernier en voyant qu'elle aussi pleurait.

-Rien, c'est juste que... J'essaie d'être forte devant Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle pour ne éveiller ce dernier, mais... c'est pas facile... et... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Iruka s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa. Il posa son front sur le sien et caressa la joue humide de celle qu'il aimait.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi... Allez, courage... »

Il enlaça Sachiko qui cala sa tête dans son cou, Sasuke pelotonné entre eux.

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin ? s'énerva Harry, au bord de la crise de nerf. Il va nous mettre en retard si ça continue !<p>

-Calme-toi, tenta d'apaiser Arthur. Il a sûrement une bonne raison, un ninja de sa trempe...

-Le procès est à neuf heure trente ! Il est bientôt sept heures et demi !

-On a encore un peu de temps... Mais c'est vrai que...

-Harry, mon chéri ! s'écria Molly en entrant dans la salle à manger. Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Tu as bien mangé ? Tu as pu te rendormir hier soir ? Et...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? s'étonna Hermione en entrant. Vous deviez pas partir vers sept heures et quart ?

-Si ! s'écria Harry complètement angoissé. Mais Kakashi n'est pas encore là... Dumbledore a décidé qu'il devait m'accompagner partout, où que j'aille et... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang !

-Il ne va sûrement pas tarder... remarqua Ginny qui entra à la suite d'Hermione en tenant Sakura par la main.

-J'espère bien... Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Iruka et Sachiko. Cette dernière, qui avait encore le regard humide, fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Vous deviez pas partir je ne sais trop où ? C'est pas ce que vous nous aviez dit, hier à la maison Arthur ?

-Si, mais votre frère n'est toujours pas là... »

Elle poussa un cri de colère qui fit sursauter tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce et repartit dans l'autre sens. Iruka tourna son regard vers Harry et le rassura :

« Kakashi est peut-être meilleur que moi à tous les niveaux, mais s'il faut je t'accompagnerai. Il rencontrera le professeur Dumbledore à ma place.

-Merci... » souffla l'adolescent.

Ils entendirent une course dans l'escalier qui réveilla la mère de Sirius. Bientôt, Sachiko réapparut dans la cuisine, tirant Kakashi par le col de son uniforme. Elle criait en Japonais sur son frère et sa voix se superposait à celle de Mrs Black.

« _COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !_

-TRAITRE A VOTRE SANG !

_-EN PLUS TU OSES ME DIRE QUE C'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE ?_

-VOUS OSEZ SOUILLER LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES !

_-COMMENT T'AS PU DEVENIR NE SERAIT-CE QUE GENIN, HEIN ?_

-INFIDELES !

_-T'ES PAS ARRIVE EN RETARD A L'EXAMEN ?_

-SANGS DE BOURBE ! »

Kakashi profita du fait que sa sœur reprenait son souffle pour s'expliquer :

« _Sachiko ! Je suis sorti m'entraîner dans un parc voisin, j'ai rencontré une vieille dame qui était perdue et je l'ai aidée à retrouver son chemin._

_-Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire ?_

_-Mais c'est vrai ! Ensuite je suis revenu et j'ai voulu prendre une douche et mettre un uniforme propre avant d'aller au Ministère et..._

_-De plus en plus pathétique..._ grinça le médecin. Harry, le voici, vous allez pouvoir partir.

_-Mais j'ai pas mangé !_

_-T'avais qu'à demander à la veille qu'elle te donne des biscuits pour la route !_ »

Kakashi s'avoua vaincu et ne voulut pas continuer sa dispute avec sa petite sœur. Elle pouvait se montrer terrible quand elle le désirait. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas surnommée Sachiko la Tyrannique pour rien durant leur enfance...

« Bon, on y va ? » fit-il avec une désinvolture telle que sa sœur dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper.

* * *

><p>Arthur avait décidé qu'ils iraient à pied, par l'entrée des visiteurs. Transplanner n'aurait pas été pratique et il valait mieux qu'Harry utilise le moins possible la magie afin de faire bonne figure.<p>

Marcher dans la rue pouvait sembler être quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Prendre le métro également. Se laisser porter par des escalators n'avait rien que de très banal. Mais c'était sans compter un juunin masqué et bardé de shuriken et autres kunai ainsi qu'un sorcier qui s'émerveillait devant le moindre téléphone portable, prodige de la technologie moldue. Un tel voyage pouvait se révéler épique.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. A vrai dire, ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous les moldus qu'ils croisaient. Kakashi paraissait les faire fuir et Arthur les intriguer au plus haut point.

« Oh ! Harry ! s'écria-t-il. C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un distributeur de billets de banque... On inscrit la somme qu'on veut, on insère une carte et on a l'argent.

-Des billets ?

-C'est du papier avec une somme d'argent écrite dessus, expliqua Kakashi. Ca vaut exactement ce qu'il y a d'inscrit.

-Vous savez ça, vous ? s'étonna Harry, habitué l'ignorance des sorciers pour tout ce qui concernait les moldus.

-Bien entendu ! On utilise presque que cela au Pays du Feu.

-Et cette histoire de carte... s'intéressa Arthur. C'est quoi exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça marche réellement, avoua Harry, mais c'est une petite carte qu'on peut mettre dans un portefeuille. Elle est magnétique et permet d'avoir toujours son compte en banque avec soi en quelque sorte... »

Harry vit un moldu qui passait à côté d'eux lever les yeux au ciel et marmonner quelque chose à propos des simples d'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la station de métro la plus proche. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, un homme encapuchonné bouscula Harry. Ce dernier n'y aurait prêté que peu d'attention si Kakashi, rapide comme l'éclair, n'avait pas fait une prise à l'incivil. Celui-ci se retrouva à terre sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Arthur.

-Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi... » fit simplement Kakashi en tendant une montre à Harry.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Me... Merci... Comment... Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Question d'observation et d'habitude, fit le ninja en haussant les épaules.

-Hey vous ! Oui vous, avec le masque ! »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers un policier qui courait vers eux.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien du tout, répondit calmement Kakashi. Cet individu a voulu faire les poches de mon client.

-Votre client ?

-Euh... oui... On m'a engagé comme garde-du-corps...

-Je peux voir vos papiers s'il vous plaît ? »

Le shinobi soupira et plongea la main dans la poche intérieure du gilet de son uniforme pour en retirer sa carte de ninja et la tendre au représentant de l'ordre. Ce dernier eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'écriture japonaise, puis comprit qu'à l'arrière les même informations figuraient dans sa langue.

« Vous êtes un militaire, si je comprends bien ?

-Plus ou moins, si on veut.

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui, préféra-t-il répondre.

-C'est où, ça, le Pays du Feu ?

-Assez loin. »

Harry consultait sa montre toutes les deux secondes, inquiet pour son procès. Ce policier allait les mettre plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà... Il vit alors Kakashi bouger les mains d'une étrange manière. Au même instant, il sentit un sortilège le frôler.

Le moldu eut soudainement un regard un peu vague. Arthur attrapa Harry et s'éloigna, suivi par le shinobi.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna Harry.

-Il est pris dans un léger genjutsu... rassura le juunin. Une illusion si tu préfères. Il croit qu'on y est encore.

-Ah ? C'était pas la peine... sourit Arthur. Je lui ai jeté un petit sort d'amnésie... Il nous a déjà oublié... »

Ils se mirent à rire pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Puis il comprit :

« Mr Weasley... Vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec le Ministère ? C'est interdit de faire de la magie devant les moldus...

-Le sortilège d'amnésie n'est pas tout à fait soumis aux mêmes règles. S'il est fait dans le but de protéger le secret de notre existence et qu'il est extrêmement léger, il est autorisé. C'est le cas ici.

-D'accord... Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retrouviez à Azkaban à cause de moi et de ce fichu procès... Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on utilise un composteur... »

Harry prit son propre ticket de métro et l'introduisit dans la machine qui l'avala et le recracha sous le regard ébahi du sorcier.

« C'est merveilleux ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant de même.

Kakashi lui jeta un regard mi-détaché mi-affligé puis valida son propre billet.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient trouvé des places assises sans aucun mal dans ce métro pourtant bondé. L'aspect dangereux du juunin avait suffi à éloigner les plus récalcitrants. Harry observait défiler les tunnels qu'ils empruntaient, comme une descente droit en Enfer. Plus les stations le rapprochait du Ministère de la Magie, plus l'angoisse l'étreignait.<p>

Arthur lui souriait d'un air confiant, mais il sentait qu'il était également inquiet. Kakashi, en revanche, n'avait aucune expression particulière, perdu dans un livre qui semblait le captiver. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et regarda la couverture orange sur laquelle figurait un symbole d'interdiction rouge. Le lecteur finit par sentir le regard vert sur lui et releva le sien.

« Ca va ?

-Non, je stresse complètement... marmonna Harry.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de procès ? demanda Kakashi en rangeant son livre.

-J'ai utilisé la magie pour me défendre contre des détraqueurs... Je suis pas majeur et c'est interdit. Du coup, ils vont statuer pour savoir si je suis autorisé ou non à retourner à Poudlard.

-Et ta formation ? s'étonna le shinobi.

-Elle s'arrêtera là. Ainsi que ma vie dans le monde des sorciers...

-Mais c'est si grave d'attaquer un... Comment tu dis ? Un ''détecteur'' ? »

Kakashi imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'un acte grave digne d'un nukenin.

« Je les ai pas attaqués ! s'indigna Harry. Ce sont eux qui ont voulu me tuer, ainsi que mon cousin. »

Le ninja fronça les sourcils.

« Mais que te reproche-t-on dans ce cas ? C'était de la légitime défense, non ?

-Bien sûr... Mais j'ai déjà eu des démêlés avec le Ministère... On m'a déjà accusé de faire de la magie chez moi, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison. Du coup, ils ne vont pas me louper, c'est sûr...

-Mais non, tenta Arthur. Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi. Kakashi a raison, c'est de la légitime défense. Même dans ce cas-là les mineurs peuvent user de magie.

-Vous croyez ?

-Sûr et certain !

-Et ils t'ont fait quoi, ces ''détecteurs'' ? interrogea Kakashi.

-Détraqueurs, reprit l'adolescent. Ils m'ont attaqué. Ce sont des créatures abominables... »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit pour se redonner de la contenance. Ces rencontres avec ces créatures n'étaient pas ses meilleurs souvenirs.

« Ils font quoi ? insista le juunin.

-Ils ôtent tout bonheur sur leur passage, chuchota Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Ils font revivre les pires souvenirs de notre vie...

-C'est une véritable torture mentale, grimaça Arthur en pensant aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils ont en charge notre prison. Autant vous dire que la plupart des prisonniers finissent fous...

-Mangekyo sharingan... murmura pour lui-même Kakashi, tout à coup ailleurs.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Arthur sans avoir compris.

-Ca me fait penser au mangekyo sharingan, votre truc. Jusqu'à présent, on pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais on a découvert qu'il existait réellement.

-C'est quoi ce... ''magokye shiragan'' ou je sais pas quoi ? s'intéressa Harry.

-Le mangekyo sharingan est une technique permettant notamment à ceux qui le possèdent d'envoyer quelqu'un mentalement dans une dimension parallèle durant un certain temps. La personne est alors obligé de revivre les pires instants de sa vie ou d'affronter ses peurs les plus profondes... »

Arthur et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Kakashi s'était tout à coup assombri et se trouvait bien loin d'eux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous... Vous l'avez subi ? demanda tout à coup Harry, pris d'un doute.

-Hein ? fit le ninja en redescendant brutalement sur terre. Non, pas du tout. J'ai juste vu les dégâts que pouvait provoquer un tel pouvoir. Alors j'imagine aisément l'horreur provoquée par vos détraqueurs. Je suppose que ça provoque une perte de connaissance, non ? »

Harry détourna le regard. Le shinobi l'observa un instant et comprit aussitôt ce que les détraqueurs lui faisaient.

« Ce n'est pas vrai pour toutes les personnes, mais oui, c'est possible. Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Arthur.

-Le kaléidoscope hypnotique le fait, continua Kakashi sans faire de remarque à l'adolescent. On peut rester une semaine entière dans le coma, même sans être encore sous son influence.

-C'est horrible comme pouvoir... commenta Arthur.

-Le pire, soupira le juunin, c'est qu'il est impossible de le contrer sans un autre sharingan.

-Ah ? Nous nous pouvons ! déclara Arthur. Grâce au sortilège du Patronus.

-Quelle chance ! s'exclama Kakashi. Ce serait tellement bien si nous pouvions le faire également. Et tu maîtrises ce sortilège, gamin ?

-Heureusement ! s'exclama ce dernier. Sinon, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler. Ni en train de me rendre au Ministère pour un procès, d'ailleurs... »

* * *

><p>Arthur pressait Harry et Kakashi vers une vielle cabine téléphonique à moitié délabrée. Une fois dedans, l'adolescent demanda :<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-C'est l'entrée des visiteurs, expliqua Arthur. Je ne l'utilise jamais... Il y a un code... Attendez que je m'en souvienne... Ah oui ! 6-4-4-2. »

En disant cela, il composa les numéros sur le téléphone. Bientôt, une voix féminine retentit dans le combiné tenu par le sorcier.

« Veuillez vous présenter et expliciter la raison de votre venue.

-Euh... Harry Potter qui vient pour un procès, Kakashi Hatake, garde-du-corps ninja et Arthur Weasley, employé au Ministère de la Magie. »

Deux badges tombèrent dans le réceptacle d'ordinaire réservé à la monnaie. Un au nom de _Harry Potter, visiteur_ et un autre à celui de _Cac Hachis Attaquer, garde-du-corps_. Visiblement, la cabine téléphonique magique n'était pas très au fait des noms japonais, ce qui fit grimacer le concerné.

« Lorsque vous arriverez dans l'atrium d'entrée, veuillez présenter vos baguettes magiques à l'accueil. Elles vous seront rendues à votre départ. Merci de votre visite ! »

La cabine s'enfonça alors dans le sol, au plus grand étonnement de Harry et de Kakashi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination et sortirent pour se retrouver dans un vaste hall bondé. On ne pouvait cependant manquer de voir au centre de la gigantesque salle une immense fontaine d'or à la gloire des sorciers. Un gobelin, un centaure et un elfe de maison admiraient béatement un sorcier au port altier et une sorcière d'une grande beauté. L'eau sortant des baguettes des sorciers, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe retombait dans le bassin avec un clapotis régulier et harmonieux. Certains jetaient des pièces dedans et un écriteau indiqué qu'elles étaient récoltées pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Tandis que Harry se jurait d'y mettre dix gallions s'il retournait à Poudlard, Arthur n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers un grand bureau où se pressaient tous les visiteurs.

« Salut Arthur ! s'exclama un employé. Comment ça se fait que tu prennes l'entrée des visiteurs aujourd'hui ?

-Janus ! Ça faisait longtemps... s'obligea à sourire le passionné des moldus. J'accompagne Harry Potter pour une audience...

-Harry Potter ? »

D'un geste machinal, Harry ramena ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque le fonctionnaire l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Quand Kakashi intervint, il l'aurait béni :

« On va rester ici toute la journée ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Oui, bien sûr... Mr Potter, j'aurais besoin de votre baguette. Ainsi que de la votre Mr... ''Hachis Attaquer'' ?

-Hatake Kakashi ! grinça le juunin. Et ça ne va pas être possible, je ne suis pas un sorcier.

-Comment vous avez pu entrer ? Les moldus n'en sont pas capables...

-Janus, c'est pas un moldu non plus, secourut Arthur. C'est un ninja.

-Un ninja ?

-Oui, tu connais Konoha ?

-Konoha, Konoha... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... C'est pas ce pays vers le Japon dont la _Gazette du Sorcier_ parlait tant y a sept ou huit ans ? Il s'était fait attaquer par un truc bizarre... Un dragon, ou un machin du même genre...

-C'est ça. A part que Konoha n'est pas un pays, mais la capitale d'un pays, c'est exactement ça. Eh bien Mr Hatake vient de Konoha.

-Ah d'accord ! Mais ça me dit pas pourquoi il peut entrer dans le Ministère sans être un sorcier...

-Disons que les shinobi...

-Je croyais qu'il était ninja... coupa Janus sans comprendre.

-C'est pareil, soupira Kakashi. Je ne suis pas sorcier, mais je peux entrer ici parce que je suis ninja.

-Un ninja... C'est un sorcier konohan ?

-Si tu veux.

-Ca se dit "konohan" ? demanda Harry à Kakashi.

-Je ne crois pas.

-On dit quoi dans ce cas ? fit Janus en ouvrant des yeux éberlués.

-On dit rien du tout. » répliqua Arthur.

Celui-ci semblait pressé de se débarrasser de l'encombrant personnage. Une fois que Harry eût donné sa baguette, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

« Ouf ! Je croyais qu'il ne nous lâcherait jamais... avoua Arthur. Janus est très gentil, mais il est d'un collant ! Je vous raconte pas...

-Konoha s'est faite attaquer par un dragon ? demanda Harry en pensant à Hagrid qui aimait tant ces créatures.

-Si vous appelez ça un dragon, alors oui. Mais comment se fait-il que l'Angleterre soit au courant ? se renfrogna le shinobi.

-La _Gazette du Sorcier_ en a fait les gros titres il y a quelques années, répondit Arthur. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent et est sûrement tombé dessus en se disant que ça intéresserait les lecteurs. Ça n'a pas loupé : les catastrophes, ça fait vendre ! C'est d'ailleurs ça qui a fait la renommée de Skeeter.

-_**Rita**_ Skeeter ? grogna Kakashi. Je me souviens d'elle... Elle avait une technique de métamorphose assez incroyable. Elle n'a jamais réussi à atteindre Konoha, mais elle suivait tous les dégâts dans le Pays. On avait envoyé une équipe à sa rencontre pour la renvoyer chez elle...

-Ca a réussi ? fit Harry avec un maigre sourire.

-On ne l'a plus revue ensuite. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage et des fonctionnaires entrèrent, ainsi que des avions en papiers qui tournoyaient autour de la lumière comme des papillons de nuit.

* * *

><p>Ils finirent enfin par arriver à l'étage où travaillait Mr Weasley puisqu'ils avaient réussi par arriver largement en avance. L'audience ne commençait pas avant quarante-cinq minutes.<p>

Arthur invita Harry et Kakashi à entrer dans son bureau. Ils furent étonnés de voir la taille minuscule de la pièce où tenaient tout juste deux tables. Après s'être fait un peu de place, ils s'installèrent comme ils purent.

« Maintenant, on a plus qu'à attendre... grinça des dents Harry angoissant de plus en plus.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, assura Kakashi en ressortant son livre. Je ne connais pas vos lois, mais il semble logique que tu n'auras rien. C'était de la légitime défense.

-Dites-le au Ministère... » répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

Le ninja se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se plonger dans sa lecture. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra.

« Salut Arthur !

-Ha Perkins ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mais si tu savais la nuit que j'ai passé ! Encore cette affaire de toilettes régurgitantes... »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Les sorciers avaient vraiment des missions étranges.

« C'est toujours pas fini ? soupira Arthur.

-Faut croire que non... répondit Perkins. Tiens, j'ai d'ailleurs un mémento sur mon bureau... »

L'homme prit un papier et se plaignit tout à coup :

« Pfff... C'est pas pour moi, ils se sont encore loupés... Tiens Arthur, c'est pour toi. »

Ce dernier prit le mémento et poussa un cri d'horreur :

« Ils ont déplacé l'audience ! Elle a commencé il y a cinq minutes ! Et... Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est au Magenmagot, carrément ! »

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était en retard... Kakashi se leva d'un coup et rangea son livre. Arthur attrapa l'adolescent par le bras et ils partirent en courant le plus vite possible.

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry trépignait d'impatience et de peur. Une lueur inquiète brillait dans les yeux d'Arthur et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune sorcier. Il préférait se concentrer sur le shinobi qui semblait pouvoir rester calme en toutes circonstances. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'entrapercevoir le couloir se séparer en deux. D'un côté, il se terminait par une porte close, de l'autre il se continuait sur une certaine longueur. Il eut l'impression d'être à la croisée de sa vie...

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'entraîna vers le plus long corridor. Harry sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran, mais rien ne fut pire que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Magenmagot.

« Allez... Courage... murmura Arthur tout aussi stressé que lui. Tout va bien se passer. Ils... Ils n'ont rien contre toi.

-Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

-On ne peut pas...

-Moi je dois y aller, répliqua Kakashi. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'accompagner partout.

-C'est interdit. Seuls les prévenus, les avocats, les juges et les témoins peuvent entrer...

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai des ordres donnés par Maître Hokage. Je le suis partout, où qu'il aille.

-On ne parle pas de n'importe quel endroit mais du Magnemagot, insista Arthur. Harry et vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes.

-Les ordres sont les ordres.

-Je ne risque rien dedans, je vous assure... souffla Harry qui voulait entrer le plus vite possible.

-Pas la peine, je viens avec toi. »

Les sorciers comprirent qu'il était inutile de discuter, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Harry se sentit pousser en avant par Arthur. Il fut incapable de lui lancer un regard. Comme dans un cauchemar, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra, se jetant dans la gueule du loup, Kakashi derrière lui.

« Vous êtes en retard, déclara le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Et vous... qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi ? Hatake Kakashi.

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

-Je suis envoyé par Konoha pour...

-Sortez immédiatement ! s'énerva Fudge.

-Je ne reçois mes ordres que de Maître Hokage.

-Sachez, Mr Kakashi, que...

-Hatake, rectifia le ninja.

-Pardon ?

-Non, c'est juste que mon nom de famille est Hatake. Le prénom vient après chez nous...

-Ça ne change rien du tout au problème ! répliqua le Ministre. Vous n'avez aucune droit à vous trouvez ici et...

-Calmez-vous Cornélius ! pria une femme. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver...

-Amélia ! Vous êtes la Présidente du jury et vous savez comme moi que personne n'est autorisé à assister à une séance du Mangemagot.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle. Mais la colère ne résoudra rien. Mr Hatake, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est vraiment impossible.

-SORTEZ-LE D'ICI ! » ordonna Fudge.

Deux Aurors s'interposèrent devant le ninja et sortirent leur baguette. Devant la menace, il joignit ses mains, prêt à composer des signes en cas d'attaque.

« Je suis un shinobi en mission. La première règle ninja est de la continuer quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et moi je vous dis que vous n'avez aucun droit à être ici ! Je me plaindrais à vos supérieurs !

-Plaignez-vous donc ! Ma mission est de suivre Potter Harry partout où il ira et de le protéger. Mes supérieurs me couvriront. Maintenant, veuillez rappeler vos chiens de garde. Si vous m'empêchez d'accomplir ce pourquoi j'ai été engagé, sachez que je suis en mesure de considérer votre insistance comme un incident diplomatique. Aimeriez-vous que Konoha envoie des diplomates à votre gouvernement ? »

Fudge pâlit en entendant les mots de Kakashi. Il paraissait très sérieux. L'Angleterre et le Pays du Feu n'avaient jamais eu que des rapports lointains, mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce dont les shinobi étaient capables.

« Mais... Je... Euh... Enfin... C'est... Vous ne pouvez pas...

-Ah Cornélius ! s'écria une voix dans le dos du juunin. Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne fait pas bon sous-estimer la puissance militaire du Pays du Feu. Se faire menacer par un ninja, particulièrement un juunin tel que Kakashi, n'est jamais à prendre à la légère. »

Kakashi avait depuis longtemps senti la présence du nouveau venu. Il fut le seul à ne pas être surpris en voyant Dumbledore sourire au Ministre de la Magie.

« Vous pouvez sortir Kakashi. Ne continuons pas cette dispute alors que nous devons statuer sur le sort de Harry. »

Le shinobi fit une légère révérence et obtempéra. Le Hokage les avait prévenus, Iruka et lui : ils devaient considérer Dumbledore comme leur employeur et obéir à tous ses ordres.


	4. Une ombre à Konoha

**Et hop là ! Chapitre 4 ! Encore une fois, Cho30 a bien participé, puisqu'en plus de la bêta-lecture habituelle, elle a entièrement rédigé la rencontre et le dialogue échangé entre Malefoy et Kakashi...  
>Un grand merci à elle pour son travail !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : UNE OMBRE A KONOHA<strong>

Il y eut quelques cris. Une femme en colère s'époumonait contre un homme en retard. Des bruits de course dans un escalier. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se releva légèrement. Où était passée Sachiko ? Et où était-il ? Une boule d'angoisse monta en lui lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Puis, un peu mieux réveillé, il se souvint de leur départ de Konoha, l'arrivée en Angleterre. En repensant à son cauchemar, il se mit à trembler légèrement puis referma les yeux en serrant les dents. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et se décida à se lever. Il serait bien resté ici, seul, pour le restant de la journée, mais après avoir pleuré, il avait soif. Anxieux à l'idée de quitter la sécurité de la pièce à coucher pour retrouver de trop nombreux inconnus, il balaya tout de même la chambre du regard, au cas où une quelconque bouteille d'eau s'y trouverait. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il sortit sur le palier. Avisant les escaliers, il se dirigea vers eux.

« _Coucou ! _»

Le brun se retourna vers Naruto qui dévalait les marches depuis l'étage supérieur. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés par la nuit. Il arriva à la hauteur de son frère adoptif.

« _Hé, Sasuke ! Regarde, elles sont géniales ces rampes ! _»

Le blond sauta aussitôt sur une dans l'intention de se laisser glisser. Sasuke haussa les sourcils de désapprobation.

« _Ben quoi ?_ fit Naruto d'un air innocent. _Ça sert à rien les escaliers si on peut pas glisser sur la rampe ! Alleeeeez ! Viens ! On va bien s'amuser ! _»

Mais l'héritier des Uchiwa ne semblait pas emballé par cette idée.

« _Pfff..._ soupira le blondinet. _T'étais franchement plus drôle avant d'arriver à la maison ! On l'a déjà fait chez toi ! En plus, maman est tout en bas, elle va pas nous engueuler ! Et on risque pas de se prendre Itachi en pleine poire, comme la dernière fois... Viens, c'est plus drôle à deux ! Ben... Où tu vas Sasuke ? _»

À l'entente du prénom de son frère aîné, le brun avait pâli plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait fait demi-tour et était retourné s'enfermer dans la chambre. Tant pis pour sa soif, il se sentait trop mal pour affronter le monde extérieur et des gens dont il ne savait strictement rien.

Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, haussa les épaules et s'élança en arrière. Se retenant tout juste avec les mains pour ne pas tomber, il prit de plus en plus de vitesse. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage et il ne tarda pas à éclater de rire. Il lâcha une main puis tenta la deuxième mais faillit tomber. Il allait toujours de plus en plus vite... Bientôt, il arriva au palier inférieur, là où la rambarde tournait à quatre-vingt-dix degrés...

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : incapable de négocier le virage, il ne put continuer sa route folle. Il fut projeté sur le mur dans un grand fracas. Des dizaines de têtes d'elfes de maison empaillées lui tombèrent dessus, se brisant en divers morceaux. Il hurla tant de surprise que de douleur.

Au boucan qu'il avait fait s'ajouta une cavalcade inquiète qui montait vers lui. Tous les occupants de la cuisine arrivèrent. Sachiko poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit son fils :

« _Naruto ! Naruto, ça va ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie mon ange !_

_-Maman !_ pleura-t-il. _J'ai mal !_

_-Où tu t'es fait mal crapaud ?_ s'inquiéta Iruka en se baissant vers lui_._

_-Ici !_ » répondit-il en montrant son poignet.

Sa mère se pencha vers lui et dégagea les têtes. Elle examina rapidement son fils et grimaça. Poignet cassé...

« _Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_ demanda son père.

_-Ben... Euh..._ »

Naruto n'osa pas répondre. Il se souvenait encore la colère mémorable qu'il avait essuyé avec Sasuke de la part de leurs mères et d'Itachi... Ce dernier avait déclaré qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais ninjas s'ils continuaient ainsi. De la part d'une personne nouvellement promu au rang d'ANBU, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter...

Devant l'hésitation de Naruto, Sachiko et Iruka comprirent immédiatement. La jeune femme s'énerva aussitôt :

« _Tu n'as pas refait __**ça **__?_

_-Quoi maman ?_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-_LE SKI SUR LA RAMPE ! Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! Où est Sasuke ? Pour ce genre de bêtises, il n'a jamais été bien loin !_

_-Je sais pas..._

_-Comment tu sais pas ? N'essaie pas de le couvrir !_ cria Iruka.

_-Ton père a raison ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Quelle honte ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu te casses le poignet comme ça ! Et regarde donc ces têtes ! Tu les as toutes bousillées ! _» s'égosilla Sachiko en désignant les elfes empaillés.

Sirius comprit d'emblée de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour les têtes... Au contraire, il a bien fait... Il faudrait plutôt le féliciter...

_-Le féliciter ? Mais vous êtes malade ! _»

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé en Japonais, Sachiko répéta sa phrase en Anglais, mais Naruto avait déjà compris.

« _Ah ben tu vois maman ! C'est rien ce que j'ai fait s'il faut me féliciter..._

_-UZUMAKI NARUTO ! TU AS INTERÊT A NE PAS DIRE UN MOT DE PLUS SI TU VEUX PAS T'EN PRENDRE UNE ! _»

Naruto comprit aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas en rajouter. Lorsque Sachiko appelait quelqu'un par son nom complet, elle était vraiment très en colère. Elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur un enfant, mais le petit blond ne désirait pas savoir si c'était possible. Iruka aussi était visiblement très en colère. Ce fut confirmer lorsqu'il hurla vers l'étage supérieur :

« _SASUKE ! Tu descends immédiatement ou je viens te chercher !_

_-Ilyestpourrien... _» tenta de marmonner Naruto, mais un regard meurtrier de son père le fit taire aussitôt.

Bientôt, Sasuke apparut en haut de l'escalier mais en apercevant le monde au palier inférieur, il ne put se résoudre à faire un pas de plus sur les marches. Cependant, Sachiko sentit sa colère s'envoler lorsqu'elle vit l'état du brun. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ses grands yeux noirs étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

« _Tu étais dans le coup avec Naruto ou pas ? _» interrogea Iruka d'un ton sec.

L'enfant entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes pour dire quelque chose mais ne put parler.

« _Mon chéri_, murmura Sachiko_, n'insiste pas, tu vois bien qu'il est au bord de la crise d'angoisse_...

-_Ça va j'ai vu..._

_-Papa ! Il a rien fait... _» intervint Naruto.

Iruka eut un bref sourire. Si le blondinet avait bien une qualité, c'était sa fidélité et il n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à ceux qu'il aimait.

« _Bon, viens par là toi. Je vais te mettre une attelle..._ déclara Sachiko.

_-Mais ça gratte !_

_-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire l'imbécile comme ça ! _»

Au ton sans appel de sa mère, il comprit qu'elle était encore en colère contre lui.

« Vous vous occupez de lui ? demanda Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder maintenant...

-Oui, ça ira vite. _Ma puce, _fit Sachiko à Sakura, _tu restes avec Hermione et Ginny ?_

_-D'accord. Mais elles parlent pas Japonais..._

_-Elles vont t'apprendre l'Anglais en attendant._ Les filles, vous vous occupez de Sakura ? Si vous pouviez lui donner des cours d'Anglais...

-Pas de problème ! »

Sachiko les remercia et attrapa Naruto pour l'entraîner vers l'étage supérieur.

« _Toi aussi tu viens... _» dit-elle d'un voix douce à Sasuke.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre jusque dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son époux.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le lit, le brun monta sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle fut surprise par ce geste : il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour agir ainsi...

Elle se pencha vers sa table de chevet où elle avait installé sa trousse à pharmacie. Après avoir fouillé un instant dedans, elle ressortit une attelle.

« _Descends s'il te plaît mon chéri... Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de Naruto sinon... _»

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur Sachiko, comme par peur qu'elle l'abandonne.

« _Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je ne vais te laisser tout seul..._

_-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est comme ça depuis qu'il habite chez nous ? _»

Sachiko soupira. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer au blondinet ce qu'avait vécu Sasuke ? Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais Naruto n'y arrivait pas.

« _Je te l'ai déjà dit mon cœur. Approche, je vais te mettre ça... _»

Le blond obéit et tendit de mauvaise grâce son bras en grimaçant de douleur. Sachiko poussa délicatement la tête de Sasuke pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait et passa l'attelle en prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à Naruto. Quand elle resserra les lanières, l'enfant protesta :

« _Aïe ! Tu me fais mal..._

_-Je n'y suis pour rien. Si tu veux que ça guérisse, je dois le faire_ . »

Une fois que ce fut fini, Naruto observa un instant d'un air curieux son frère.

« _Il va bien ?_

_-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Hein, Sasuke ? Ça va ?_

_-J'ai soif..._ murmura-t-il.

-_On va descendre, tu pourras boire. _»

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« _Tu ne veux pas boire ?_

_-Si._

_-Tu ne veux pas descendre, c'est ça ? _»

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête. Non, il ne voulait pas descendre. Naruto proposa alors d'aller lui chercher de l'eau mais Sachiko refusa. Il fallait impérativement que Sasuke sorte de sa bulle et n'ait plus peur d'affronter l'inconnu.

« _Pourquoi il veut pas venir ? _» insista Naruto.

Sasuke chuchota quelque chose que Sachiko ne comprit pas. Elle lui demanda de répéter.

« _On les connaît pas... Ils sont peut-être méchants._

_-Ils sont très gentils, je t'assure._

_-C'est vrai ça !_ s'exclama Naruto. _On peut même casser les têtes de chauves-souris géantes !_

_-Non, ça c'est moi qui l'interdit_ , soupira la jeune femme. _Mais il a raison, tu sais Sasuke..._

_-Mais on peut pas faire confiance aux gens. Même nos proches._

_-Je te jure que tu peux leur faire confiance. Les sorciers sont très gentils avec nous. Est-ce que je t'ai menti une seule fois ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors tu vois ! Allez viens, tu vas descendre et tu vas boire. _»

Sasuke accepta d'écouter Sachiko, légèrement calmé. Naruto voulut partir en courant, mais sa mère eut le réflexe de le rattraper pour qu'il ne se casse pas autre chose.

Une fois devant la porte de la cuisine, ils entendirent Iruka qui discutait avec quelqu'un. Ils entrèrent pour voir un vieux sorcier au nez aquilin et aux lunettes en demi-lune. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour...

-Professeur Dumbledore, voici mon épouse Sachiko. Sachiko, le professeur Dumbledore.

-Ce sont vos enfants ? demanda le vieux sorcier. Hiruzen m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux. »

Il sourit à Sasuke qui se colla à Sachiko.

« _Tu dois être Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il paraît que tu es un futur ninja très prometteur..._

_-Et moi ?_ intervint aussitôt Naruto. _Vous savez qui je suis, moi ?_

_-Le petit Naruto Uzumaki ? _»

Un grand sourire fendit la bouche de l'enfant. Mais il le perdit à la phrase d'après :

« _Tu es connu pour tes bêtises... J'espère que tu n'en feras pas trop à  
>Poudlard. <em>»

Sachiko éclata de rire et Sakura, assise à la table avec ses nouvelles amies, leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. Naruto marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Une lueur amusée traversa le regard clair du directeur.

« Je vous laisser maintenant, déclara-t-il. Je dois encore aller au procès de Harry.

-Vous verrez Kakashi alors, sourit Iruka.

-Ah oui ! Je dois lui parler d'ailleurs au sujet de la protection de Harry. Au revoir !

-Au revoir professeur ! »

* * *

><p>Arthur tournait en rond sans pouvoir se calmer. Harry était comme un fils pour lui et il craignait pour son avenir. Qu'allait-il devenir s'il était renvoyé de Poudlard ? Que pourrait-il bien faire de sa vie ? L'obligerait-on à retourner chez les Dursley ? Arthur espérait bien que non. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi adossé au mur, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Il était tellement calme que ça en paraissait irréel pour Arthur qui stressait désormais peut-être autant que Harry précédemment.<p>

« Ils devraient avoir fini... Ca fait un moment que Dumbledore est arrivé. Ils ont commencé depuis longtemps ? fit-il nerveusement pour tenter de se rassurer.

-Un petit peu, oui, le renseigna Kakashi. J'ai eu le temps de lire deux chapitres...

-Déjà ! Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font. Ce n'est pas normal cette attente... »

Il recommença à tourner en rond, se contentant de jeter quelques coups d'œil au shinobi. N'y tenant plus, il demanda, histoire de combler le silence :

« Intéressant votre livre ?

-Mmmh ? Oui, assez. C'est un auteur que j'aime beaucoup. »

Il retourna à ses pages et Arthur s'approcha de la porte pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose. Mais la pièce avait sûrement été insonorisée puisqu'aucun son n'en sourdait.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir puis revint sur ses pas. Ce fut le début d'une longue série de cent pas dans tout le corridor. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Arthur sursauta violemment, inquiet de connaître le verdict. Kakashi se contenta de ranger son livre.  
>Dumbledore sortit et sourit d'un air rassurant à Arthur qui souffla aussitôt de satisfaction.<p>

« Venez Kakashi... Je dois vous parler de Harry.

-On va dans un endroit calme, professeur ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. Arthur les regarda s'éloigner avant de chercher du regard Harry. Celui-ci arriva bientôt avec un léger sourire de soulagement aux lèvres.

« J'étais certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te condamner ! s'exclama Arthur.

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Kakashi n'est pas là ?

-Dumbledore devait lui parler. On va l'attendre ici. Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? »

Harry lui raconta tandis que les jurés passaient devant eux. Une petite femme rondelette et habillée entièrement en rose criard lui jeta un regard mauvais. Arthur haussa les sourcils, surpris :

« Ils t'ont vraiment sorti le grand jeu !

-Qui c'est ? Elle voulait m'envoyer à Azkaban.

-Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre...

-Fudge était là aussi, déclara Harry. Tenez, il arrive... »

Le Ministre de la Magie ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, se contentant de s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux.

Bientôt, le ninja revint et leur proposa de retourner à la maison. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le couloir menant au Magenmagot, Harry, Arthur et Kakashi croisèrent Fudge qui discutait avec un homme distingué et hautain à la chevelure platine. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux :

« Mr Potter... Mr Le ministre vient de me faire part de votre chance incroyable. Il

semblerait qu'une fois de plus vous ayez échapper à vos détracteurs... »

Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, l'empêchant de réagir trop violemment.

« Il semblerait que toutes les charges aient été abandonnées, déclara-t-il. Harry a été reconnu innocent de tout ce qui lui était reproché.

-Mr Weasley, fit Malefoy feignant la surprise. Je ne vous avez pas vu, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Quant à vous, vous êtes... ?

-Hatake Kakashi, ninja. » répondit ce dernier.

Le ton de la voix, l'attitude de l'aristocrate le maintenaient sur ses gardes.

« Oui, il me semble bien avoir entendu parler de vous. Le... "ninja copieur", si je ne m'abuse ?

-C'est cela même. Et vous êtes... ?

-Lucius Malefoy, conseiller du Ministre. »

Malefoy tendit une main à Kakashi qui la serra le plus brièvement possible.

« Je m'étonne qu'un ninja de votre trempe se trouve ici à Londres, qui plus est en compagnie de Mr Weasley et de Mr Potter.

-J'ai été engagé comme garde du corps par le professeur Dumbledore, pour Mr Potter.

-Oh, je vois... Il est vrai que Mr Potter a un don certain pour s'attirer des ennuis

en grand nombre... »

Kakashi entendit nettement Harry grommeler quelque chose du genre "ce sont plutôt les ennuis qui me trouvent... sale serpent".

« Eh bien, je ferai de mon mieux pour lui en éviter un maximum.

-J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur. Tant de choses peuvent survenir d'ici la fin de l'année. »

Malefoy eut un rictus et Kakashi fronça les sourcils. C'était une menace où il n'était plus shinobi.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Malefoy. Les ninjas de Konoha sont entrainés pour

faire face à toutes sortes de situation. »

Harry suivait l'échange verbal d'un air intrigué. Apparemment, Lucius Malefoy

n'avais guère l'habitude qu'on lui réponde avec autant d'aplomb et Kakashi de se laisser menacer sans réagir. Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard. Finalement, Malefoy abandonna après avoir attardé un instant ses yeux sur le bandeau

frontal du shinobi qui cachait son œil gauche.

« Mr Le Ministre, venez-vous ? Il me semble que nous avions certaines choses à discuter dans votre bureau. »

* * *

><p>Une danse sans fin s'était aussitôt organisée autour de la table de la cuisine. Ron et les jumeaux, déguisés en Amérindiens, sautaient partout depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Harry retournait à Poudlard. Ils furent bien sûr rejoint par Naruto qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de son attelle. Heureusement pour lui, son poignet était déjà guéri. Surexcité par l'agitation, il bondissait de tous côtés en hurlant. Les Weasley avaient inventé une pseudo-chanson :<p>

« IL RETOURNE À POUDLARD ! IL RETOURNE À POUDLARD !

-Mais taisez-vous donc un peu tous les quatre ! ordonna Molly. On ne s'entend plus et ça fait trois fois que Mrs Black se réveille !

-IL RETOURNE À POUDLARD !

-Silence ! »

La voix sèche qui raisonna dans la cuisine calma tout le monde. Même Naruto n'osa pas prononcer un mot de plus.

« Pro... Professeur McGonagall ? s'étrangla Ron en se rendant compte que la directrice des Gryffondor venait de le voir avec des plumes de poulet dans les cheveux.

-Oui, Mr Weasley. J'espère que lorsque vous serez de retour à Poudlard, vous éviterez de vous promenez avec dans cet accoutrement particulièrement ridicule. Je tiens à ce que les élèves de ma maison garde une certaine tenue !

-Oui professeur... fit Ron en baissant les yeux.

-Ah ! Je suppose que vous êtes le professeur McGonagall, remarqua Iruka en entrant dans la cuisine. Umino Iruka.

-Enchantée Mr Umino. Mr Hatake n'est pas encore rentré ?

-Si, il va bientôt descendre je suppose.

-Bien attendons-le alors. Nous commencerons avec lui.

-Commencer quoi ? demanda Fred avec curiosité.

-Kakashi et moi allons vous donner des cours, expliqua Iruka. Le professeur McGonagall, en tant que sous-directrice, est venue nous voir pour mettre en place l'organisation de nos leçons avec nous, ainsi que l'emploi du temps et d'autres détails qui doivent être réglés.

-Des cours en plus ? grommela George.

-Ça ne vous fera pas de mal de voir d'autres méthode d'apprentissage, Mr Weasley. » répondit McGonagall.

Kakashi entra à ce moment, Sachiko à ses côtés. Iruka ne put retenir un sourire. Sûrement que son épouse avait veillé à ce que son frère n'arrive pas en retard au rendez-vous fixé par la sous-directrice...

* * *

><p>Konoha, au même instant, la nuit. Le Village caché de la Feuille paraissait dormir et très peu de bruits venaient troubler le silence ambiant. Seuls les gardes veillaient d'un œil perçant les abords de l'enceinte.<p>

Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'ombre furtive et rapide qui se glissa entre les arbres puis grimpa dans l'un d'eux pour observer avidement le Village. Ses yeux aux pupilles fines s'attardèrent un instant sur un quartier déserté depuis près de trois mois. Celui des Uchiwa. Un éclair de haine traversa son visage blafard en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt.

Il avait été vaincu. Lui. Par un... _**gamin**_ de treize ans. Lui, un des trois ninjas de la légende. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce soit possible. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler de ce génie. Mais il s'était fait ridiculiser et il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'accepter.

Si Orochimaru n'avait pu obtenir le sharingan d'Itachi Uchiwa, il aurait celui de Sasuke. Qu'importait que l'enfant ne l'ait pas encore réveillé. Il saurait bien obliger la fameuse pupille à se déclarer, de grès ou de force.


	5. L'épouvantard

**Allez, un petit mot de la bêta-lectrice pour ce chapitre ! Profitez-en bien, je n'interviendrai pas souvent ! Ce chapitre est en avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... On y a passé du temps, Alazaïs et moi pour vous le mettre ce soir ! N'hésitez à mettre des commentaires (oui, je sais, tout le monde vous demande ça) pour nous dire ce que vous pensez du travail de l'auteur ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coute rien ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : L'ÉPOUVANTARD<strong>

« Allez-y, présentez-vous en Anglais ! encouragea Hermione.

-_Maman, on dit quoi ?_ interrogea Sakura.

-_Je sais pas moi... Votre prénom, votre âge, ce que vous voulez faire... Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie !_

_-Alors..._ commença la fillette. Je m'appelle Umino Sakura, j'ai sept ans. Euh... Je veux être kunoichi et je suis à l'Académie. Ma meilleure amie est Yamanaka Ino et elle m'a donné ce joli bandeau.

-Très bien ! félicita Ginny. A toi Naruto. »

Ce dernier souffla de dépit. Pour lui, les vacances n'étaient pas faites pour apprendre les langues étrangères mais bien pour s'amuser encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Or, depuis leur arrivée un peu moins d'un mois auparavant, les trois enfants suivaient des cours intensifs d'anglais le matin et aidaient l'après-midi au ménage de la maison.

« Ben... J'appelle Naruto...

-Je _**m'**_appelle, reprit Hermione.

-Je le savais ! s'écria l'enfant.

-Alors dis-le. » rit la rousse.

Il souffla à nouveau et reprit son discours :

« Je _**m'**_appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'ai sept ans et je veux avoir Hokage.

-Être, corrigea Hermione.

-Hein ?

-Être, pas avoir. Tu continues à confondre les deux. »

Naruto soupira et préféra regarder avec envie Molly qui cuisinait des ramen, plat que lui avait appris Sachiko. Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui semblait terriblement s'ennuyer. Les bras croisés, il appuyait son menton dessus. Le regard un peu vague, il n'écoutait même pas la leçon.

« Sasuke ? » interpella Sachiko.

En entendant son prénom, il releva la tête vers elle.

« Tu participes ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu.

« À quoi tu penses ? Tu n'es pas aussi distrait d'habitude.

-Je suis rien compris, grommela Naruto.

-Je _**n'ai**_ rien compris, soupira Ginny.

-Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit Sasuke ? » demanda Sachiko.

Le long regard inexpressif qu'il lui renvoya parlait pour lui.

« Sakura, tu peux traduire s'il te plaît ? »

La fillette s'empressa d'obéir, ravie de montrer à ses frères qu'elle maîtrisait déjà

l'anglais. Sasuke ne répondit rien et se réinstalla comme précédemment.

« _Fais un effort pour une fois, s'il te plaît, _pria la jeune femme en repassant au japonais. _Tu ne vas pas rester toute l'année sans dire un mot en anglais, si ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours ?_

_-Fatigué... _»

Elle soupira. Elle allait le réinterroger quand il expliqua de lui-même :

« _Naruto et les jumeaux ont pas arrêté de faire du bruit cette nuit._

_-Même pas vrai ! On s'est couché à trois heures ! On a pas veillé toute la nuit. Et puis on t'a pas empêché de dormir ! J'étais dans leur chambre. _»

Sasuke haussa à nouveau les épaules et Sachiko soupira. Elle savait plus ou moins ce qu'avait le petit brun. Depuis le meurtre de sa famille, il prenait sans cesse l'excuse de la fatigue pour se replier sur lui-même et rester seul et, à chaque fois, il trouvait une raison différente à sa lassitude. Il avait plus ou moins arrêté de le faire une semaine après son arrivée chez les Umino quand il avait compris que Sachiko ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Cependant, il recommençait depuis quelques temps pour voir le moins de monde possible dans la maison des Black.

« _Tu te coucheras tôt ce soir_, concéda la jeune femme. _Mais en attendant, tu vas te présenter comme les autres. _»

Elle se disait qu'un peu de fermeté lui ferait du bien. Si elle pouvait le faire parler anglais devant les autres, sûrement s'ouvrirait-il un peu plus. Sasuke eut une moue de dépit et la regarda sans un mot.

« _Allez_, pressa-t-elle avec douceur. _Tu peux y arriver. Fais-le au moins pour moi..._ »

L'enfant comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix s'il ne voulait pas décevoir la seule qui l'avait aidé et pris en charge à la mort de ses parents. Les yeux rivés sur elle pour ne voir personne d'autre, il entreprit de faire l'exercice, d'une petite voix :

« Je m'appelle Sasuke... Je ai... J'ai sept ans, se corrigea-t-il lui-même.

-Très bien ! sourit Hermione. Il faudra travailler l'accent par contre. Continue... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »

Mais il ne daigna accorder le moindre regard à l'adolescente. En revanche, lorsque Sachiko répéta l'ordre d'Hermione, il accepta à contre-cœur :

« J'êtrais ninja comme mon clan.

-Pardon ? s'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny à l'unisson.

-Je crois qu'il voulait dire ''serais'', s'amusa Sachiko. ''Je serais ninja''. Tu répètes mon cœur ?

-Je serais, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est bien chéri.

-_Maman !_ s'exclama alors Naruto. _J'ai appris plein de nouveaux mots ! Tu veux les entendre ?_

_-Vas-y mon ange..._

_-Euh... Il y a_ imbécile, abruti, fait chier...

-_Naruto !_ gronda sa mère.

-_Mais tu m'as dit d'apprendre du vocabulaire !_ se plaint-il.

-_T'es vraiment trop bête_, répliqua Sakura. _Moi, j'apprends que des choses intelligentes. _Magie, baguette, école, collège, sorcier, sortilège, leçon...

-Fayot, lèche-botte, chouchoute_... _»

Les professeures improvisées pouffèrent en entendant Naruto. Sakura leva un regard intrigué sur lui, ne sachant ce que signifiaient les mots. Elle comprit cependant qu'il se moquait d'elle et prit un air outré.

« On continue l'oral ? proposa Ginny avant que cela ne dégénère entre le frère et la sœur.

-OK ! accepta Sachiko.

-On va vous poser des questions et vous répondrez, expliqua Hermione. Ça marche les enfants ?

-Oui, répondit la fillette.

-Pas le choix ?

-Non Naruto, pas le choix, rit sa mère.

-Mais j'ai faim. »

Voilà une phrase qu'il avait très vite appris sans le moindre problème, comme tout ce qui touchait à la nourriture.

« Tu mangeras plus tard. A toi Ginny...

-Pour Sakura : Depuis quand tu connais ta meilleure amie ?

-Je connais Ino depuis l'année dernière quand j'ai... quand je... _Maman, comment on dit ''entrer'' ?_

-Entrer.

-Quand je suis entrée à l'Académie.

-Parfait ! Naruto maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

-Manger des ramen !

-On aurait dû s'en douter... grimaça Hermione.

-Et toi Sasuke ? interrogea Sachiko. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

-Rien. »

Décidément, le petit brun avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort ce jour-là. C'était étonnant de sa part, lui si travailleur d'ordinaire.

« Mais tu n'as pas un rêve ? » insista Ginny, bien décidée à faire sortir Sasuke de son mutisme.

Sachiko fit un signe de tête pour encourager le petit Uchiwa à répondre. De mauvaise grâce, il répondit :

« La mort de mon frère. »

Naruto poussa un hurlement et sauta sur ses jambes pour s'éloigner du brun.

« _Maman ! Il veut me tuer ! Et tu dis rien ?_

_-Mais non, il va rien te faire..._

_-Je veux plus dormir dans sa chambre !_

_-Il ne parle pas de toi. Rassied-toi et calme-toi s'il te plaît. _»

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Naruto se réinstallait à ses côtés d'un air méfiant.

« Tous ces étrangers, ces sangs-de-bourbe ! Sans parler de ces maudits sans-baguettes... Si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça...

-La chauve-souris géante ! » rit Naruto en désignant Kréattur qui venait d'entrer.

Hermione n'apprécia pas et commença à partir dans ses explications sur la condition des elfes de maison puis sur l'intérêt de la S.A.L.E. Sachiko soupira : comme si Naruto pouvait s'inquiéter de savoir que les ''chauves-souris géantes'' n'étaient pas payées... Seule Sakura semblait accorder un peu d'attention polie à la jeune fille.  
>Le petit blond ne retint qu'une seule chose du discours : on pouvait demander n'importe quoi à un elfe de maison.<p>

« Kréattur... tu peux faire mes devoirs s'il te plaît ? Je pourrais manger plus tôt. »

Hermione poussa un cri d'indignation relayé par un rire moqueur venant de la porte.

Les jumeaux entrèrent et s'installèrent en face de Naruto en poussant leur sœur.

« Alors petit ? Tu progresses ? demanda Fred.

-Oui ! Je parle bien.

-Tant mieux ! sourit George. Bientôt, on pourra t'apprendre les choses importantes de la vie...

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? se méfia Molly en se tournant vers eux.

-Oh euh... Tu sais, maman... Les trucs que doit savoir un enfant, quoi... bafouilla Fred.

-Si jamais vous lui montrer des blagues débiles, je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! menaça leur mère.

-Elle a raison, moralisa Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Ce que vous faites peut être dangereux.

-Mais j'ai un ninja ! Je peux savoir pleins de trucs !

-Je _**suis **_!

-Ah ? Pas j'ai ? »

Hermione soupira. Elles avaient encore beaucoup de travail !

* * *

><p>« Et alors ! TCHAC ! Le shuriken s'est planté juste au-dessus de sa tête, racontait Sachiko au repas de midi.<p>

-Et il a accepté de continuer à t'apprendre à lancer ça ? interrogea Harry.

-Je suis encore en vie, répondit Kakashi. Donc non, j'ai renoncé. Ma sœur n'a jamais présenté le moindre talent pour le lancé de shuriken.

-T'as jamais été un bon prof pour les débutants en même temps !

-Tonton ?

-Quoi Naruto ?

-Tu m'apprends le chidori ? »

Kakashi soupira, mi-désespéré, mi-exaspéré. Son neveu le harcelait pour connaître sa technique.

« _Non. Tu es trop jeune et tu ne pourras jamais le maîtriser._

_-Pourquoi ?_

-_Parce que tu n'as pas de sharingan. C'est tout._

_-C'est pas juste. Pourquoi je peux pas en avoir un, moi ?_

_-Un sharingan ? Tu sais bien que c'est une technique héréditaire des Uchiwa_, soupira Kakashi.

-_Mais t'en as bien un, toi !_

_-C'est différent._

_-Mais non !_

_-Mais si !_ répliqua le juunin sur le même ton.

-_Mais non !_

_-Arrête Naruto_, ordonna Iruka, _ton oncle a raison. Kakashi, je ne te conseille pas de rentrer dans ce jeu-là avec lui. T'en auras pour des heures sinon._

-Papa, demanda Sakura en anglais, on peut aller jouer ?

-Oui, allez-y. » autorisa Iruka.

Naruto fila comme une flèche en direction de l'étage supérieur. Sakura le suivit, beaucoup plus calme.

« _Tu ne les suis pas Sasuke ?_ s'étonna Iruka.

-_Il va y aller_, répondit Sachiko. _Tu vas jouer mon chéri ? _»

Il refusa d'un signe de tête et préféra se concentrer sur son assiette à dessert vide.

« Il est assez sauvage, hein ? » commenta Ron.

Il s'attira un regard meurtrier de la part d'Hermione, Ginny et Sachiko.

« Tu peux pas te taire un peu ? réprimanda sa sœur.

-Tu comprends vraiment rien toi ! » acheva Hermione.

Harry échangea un coup d'œil intrigué avec son meilleur ami. Les filles avaient

vraisemblablement compris quelque chose qui leur échappait.

« _Vas-y s'il te plaît chéri_, insista Sachiko. _Si tu ne veux pas jouer, va dormir._

_-Je peux ?_ fit-il avec un sourire triste.

-_Oui, c'est bon. _»

Il se leva et sortit, sans savoir que sa mère adoptive avait demandé à Sakura et Naruto de tout faire pour l'entraîner dans leurs jeux. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry se penchèrent vers Hermione.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a toi, Sasuke ? murmura le rouquin.

-Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a _**exactement**_, mais il est visiblement très malheureux. Inquiet comme il est, il a dû vivre quelque chose d'horrible. »

Les conversations reprirent autour de la table, sans que personne ne fasse attention à l'heure. Soudain, le hurlement strident de Sakura retentit dans les étages...

* * *

><p>Sasuke montait lentement les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il était seul ou avec Sachiko, il s'autorisait à laisser éclater sa tristesse. Un ninja ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions. Il serra les dents.<p>

« _Tu viens ? _»

Il sursauta et tourna son regard larmoyant vers Sakura qui lui souriait doucement. Naruto le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Les yeux qu'il avait quand une nouvelle idée traversait son esprit... Mauvais signe.

« _Ils vont nous laisser tranquille un petit moment avant de recommencer le ménage. Sakura et moi, on part en exploration. Tu viens ?_

_-On dirait que Maître Hokage nous a envoyé en mission ! _expliqua Sakura. _Il faut qu'on découvre de nouveaux territoires._

_-Avec pleins pleins pleins de monstres à combattre ! Regarde, on a déjà fait des shuriken et des kunai en carton_. »

Fier de lui, il montra leurs réalisations. Ils avaient en effet la stricte interdiction de toucher aux vrais en dehors de la présence d'un adulte. Sasuke détourna le regard et voulut passer son chemin, mais son frère et sa sœur ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

« _Il faut qu'on soit trois, sinon ça compte pas_, déclara Sakura. _On est toujours trois en mission_.

-_Viens, on va bien s'éclater ! _»

Naruto et Sakura l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent vers le grenier plus ou moins contre son gré. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte, ils stoppèrent. Naruto fit semblant d'écouter et chuchota :

« _Y a un monstre derrière ! Il faut le combattre..._

_-Attends_ _! On a pas dit qui avait quoi comme technique secrète_, l'arrêta Sakura.

-_Ben moi j'ai un chidori, d'accord ? Toi tu pourrais être ninja-médical._

_-Mais je veux pas faire ça moi ! C'est nul..._ protesta-t-elle.

-_C'est un truc de fille la médecine !_ déclara Naruto en riant. _Et on a besoin de quelqu'un qui le fasse..._

-_Bon ok. Mais si tu te blesses, je t'achève. C'est ma technique médicale secrète..._

_-T'es pas drôle Sakura._

_-Et toi Sasuke ? T'as quoi ? _»

Il soupira et détourna le regard vers les escaliers, de toute manière peu décidé à jouer. L'enfant aux cheveux roses réfléchit un instant et proposa :

« _Un sharingan ? Comme ton clan... _»

Il haussa les épaules et les deux autres prirent cela pour un oui.

« _On peut y aller maintenant ?_ pressa le blond.

-_On peut ! _»

Naruto poussa un grand cri de guerre et se jeta sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il sauta dans le grenier, suivi de près par Sakura. Une fois dans la pièce, il jeta un shuriken en carton sur Buck et le manqua de plusieurs mètres. L'hippogriffe parut surpris de voir des intrus et tourna un regard paresseux vers eux. Il ébouriffa ses plumes et se désintéressa des enfants pour gober un rat mort. Il avait pris l'habitude de les voir débarquer à l'improviste et s'agiter autour de lui, ayant très vite compris qu'ils ne représentaient une menace que pour le silence.

Naruto voulut l'attaquer de front, mais l'animal se contenta de lui donner un grand coup d'aile dans la tête pour l'éloigner et rester tranquille. Le blondinet se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Sakura éclata de rire. Une lueur moqueuse traversa même le regard noir de Sasuke.

« _Mais aidez-moi vous deux ! _grommela Naruto. _C'est vraiment pas drôle. _»

* * *

><p>« <em>L'étage supérieur est pacifié ! <em>» s'exclama Sakura à cheval sur l'hippogriffe.

Naruto caressait le bec de Buck qui se laissait faire, les yeux clos. Même Sasuke glissait sa main entre les plumes soyeuses de l'animal.

« _On passe à celui du dessous ? _» proposa Naruto.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Mais les trois enfants se retrouvèrent face à des portes fermées. Ils abandonnèrent et descendirent jusqu'au deuxième. Ils trouvèrent une pièce qui n'avait pas encore été passée au nettoyage, sûrement un débarras.

« _Vous avez entendu ? _» chuchota tout à coup la fillette.

Trois pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers un placard. Après l'avoir observé un instant, ils le virent bouger légèrement... Empoignant un faux kunai, Sakura s'approcha avec prudence. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et regarda dedans sans rien voir. Déçue, elle se retourna et fit quelques pas vers ses frères adoptifs. Naruto ouvrit des grands yeux et s'écria :

« _Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard ? _»

Sakura se retourna et vit Iruka lui tendre un papier avec un sourire sadique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dessus au moment où son père lui annonçait en riant comme un dément :

« _Tu es la pire élève que j'ai jamais eu ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien ! Même Naruto a de meilleurs résultats que toi. Franchement, tu n'es pas digne d'être notre fille, je vais te ramener à l'orphelinat ! _»

La feuille était un bulletin de notes : partout, elle n'avait que des zéros... Elle se mit à hurler.

* * *

><p>Kakashi et Iruka gravissaient quatre à quatre les escaliers en direction du deuxième. Derrière eux, Sachiko les suivait sans trop de mal, poussée par la peur. Les sorciers avaient tout juste eu le temps de réagir. Ebahis par les réflexes dont les Konohans avaient fait preuve, ils montèrent à leur suite.<p>

Au palier du premier, ce fut cette fois un cri de désespoir venant de Naruto. Tout le monde accéléra, tout à coup pris de panique...

* * *

><p>Sakura partit se réfugier en pleurs et terrifiée derrière Naruto qui se retrouva seul face à Iruka. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Il disparut une fraction de seconde dans un grand tourbillon pour laisser place à la devanture d'un magasin. Naruto le connaissait parfaitement : Ichiraku Ramen. Mais au lieu du visage que Teuchi réservait habituellement à son meilleur client, ce fut avec une grimace affreuse qu'il déclara :<p>

« _Sale gamin ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans mon restaurant ! Tu ne mangeras plus jamais de ramen ! _»

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement.

« _NNOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! _»

Il fit volte-face et se rua à l'extérieur, collé de près par Sakura. Sasuke les regarda faire en haussant les sourcils. Ils s'affolaient pour ça ? Pour un restaurateur mal luné et des mauvaises notes ? Certes, il n'aimait pas en recevoir, mais il faisait la part des choses : il existait bien plus grave dans la vie...

« _Sasuke, mon frère... _»

Cette voix... Il blêmit. Il voulut se retourner, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa en lui cachant la vue.

* * *

><p>Kakashi et Iruka entrèrent en même temps. Itachi Uchiwa devant le corps ensanglanté de Sachiko... Le chuunin plongea sur Sasuke et lui obstrua le regard avant qu'il n'aperçoive quoi que se soit.<p>

« FERMEZ LES YEUX ! » ordonna le juunin en voyant briller le mangekyo sharingan.

Sans perdre de temps à comprendre comment le nukenin était arrivé là, Kakashi lança trois shuriken sur lui. Une expression de terreur passa sur le visage d'Itachi qui recula et... s'étala par-dessus Sachiko ? Mais d'ailleurs, cette dernière était juste derrière la porte...

« Riddikulus ! »

Deux sortilèges frappèrent de plein fouet Itachi qui se retrouva affublé d'un justaucorps fushia, d'un tutu de la même couleur et de papillotes dans les cheveux.

« Très bonne idée, les bigoudis, éclata de rire Sirius.

-Pas mal aussi la tenue de danseuse... » pouffa Rémus.

L'épouvantard, vaincu, s'évapora dans les airs en petits nuages.

« C'était quoi, _**ça **_? fit Kakashi en regardant les sorciers.

-Un épouvantard, tout simplement, expliqua Sirius. C'est jamais que le deuxième qu'on trouve dans la maison...

-C'est quoi cette horreur ? » demanda Iruka en se relevant, Sasuke serré contre lui.

Pour la première fois, le jeune Uchiwa ne chercha pas à se dérober et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, visiblement en état de choc. Son père adoptif resserra un peu plus sa prise, afin de le tranquilliser et de se rassurer lui-même en sentant que ses tremblements se calmaient petit à petit.

« Un épouvantard se nourrit de nos terreurs, précisa Rémus. Il se transforme donc en ce qui nous fait le plus peur. Personne ne sait quelle forme il a réellement.

-_**Il**_ _était là, hein ?_ souffla Sasuke livide. _C'était __**sa**__ voix._

-_Non crevette, ce n'était pas lui_, rassura Iruka. _Il ne te trouvera jamais ici. _»

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front, le souleva et sortit de la pièce, Kakashi sur les talons. Tous les deux s'approchèrent de Sachiko qui tentait déjà de tranquilliser Naruto et Sakura.

« _Je pourrais plus jamais manger de ramen !_

_-Papa m'a dit que j'étais plus nulle que Naruto... _

_-Pourquoi Teuchi est méchant maman ?_

_-Je veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat. _»

Iruka soupira et décida de venir en aide à son épouse. Il commença par reposer avec douceur Sasuke. Ce dernier déglutit et posa des yeux éperdus sur le chuunin qui comprit qu'il était loin d'être totalement calmé. Après un regard avec Sachiko, Iruka le poussa avec tendresse vers elle et se tourna vers Sakura qui le regardait d'un air désespéré.

« _Ma puce ! Tu es une excellente élève et même si tu avais de mauvaises notes, on ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Quant à toi, crapaud, ne t'en fais pas, je peux t'assurer que dès qu'on retournera à Konoha, je t'emmène au restaurant de Teuchi !_

_-On rentre quand papa ? _»

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourciller. Il ne voyait pas comment sa sœur s'en sortait et se félicitait de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Trois neveux lui suffisaient bien !


	6. Inquiétudes et discussions

**Salut !  
>Ce chapitre aura été un peu plus long que les autres à paraître. Cho30 et moi étions en pleins partiels, du coup, impossible de faire quoi que se soit ! ^^<br>Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Inquiétudes et discussions**

L'adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années se faufila habilement entre les maisons de Konoha. Plus silencieux qu'un chat, il restait dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Lorsqu'il devait se dévoiler à la lueur de la Lune, il prenait garde à ce que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir. Ombre parmi les ombres, il parvint enfin aux remparts du Village.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il observait les allées et venues des gardes. Il remonta ses lunettes. Le signal ne tarderait pas à venir. Il était prêt.

Les gardes repérèrent quelque chose à l'extérieur qui les fit descendre des remparts. L'adolescent se pencha légèrement vers l'avant afin de surveiller leur évolution. Une rayon de lune dansa dans sa chevelure grise. Ce serait bientôt à lui d'entrer en scène.

Izumo ouvrit une porte de Konoha et Kotetsu sortit, son ami restant en couverture.

« _Halte ! Qui va-là ?_

_-Euh... C'est moi..._ répondit une voix peu assurée. _Orokana Taji..._

_-Encore cet imbécile.._. marmonna Kotetsu en voyant l'idiot du village arriver. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois?_

_-Je... Je rendais visite à ma vieille tante. J'ai perdu mes clefs et... Je croyais qu'elles étaient chez tata, mais elles y étaient pas, j'ai refait tout le chemin en regardant de partout, je les ai pas trouvé et je suis arrivé après le couvre-feu et la fermeture des portes et..._

_-Pire que Kakashi, lui... C'est bon, c'est bon !_ grommela Kotetsu pour stopper le flux de paroles. _Tu_ _sais bien pourtant que personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de Konoha pendant la nuit. Seuls les ninjas en ont l'autorisation en cas d'urgence._

_-Mais maman va s'inquiéter ! _»

Kotetsu soupira. Cet homme lui en aurait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Dès qu'il quittait Konoha, il posait des problèmes aux gardes.

« _Je ne te fais pas entrer, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce sont les ordres de Maître Hokage._

_-Je ferais rien de mal ! Je veux juste rentrer chez maman et dormir !_

_-Reste ici, je reviens_. »

Kotetsu retourna sur ses pas et demanda ce qu'il en pensait à Izumo.

« _On contrôle ses papiers, comme en plein jour. C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup. On avise ensuite ?_

_-Si jamais il n'a pas sa carte d'identité, je te jure que je lui fais bouffer ses clefs dès qu'il les aura retrouvées... _»

Izumo se mit à rire. Son ami revint vers Taji et lui demanda ses papiers. Après les avoir cherché partout, il finit par les tendre au garde avec un sourire d'excuse. Kotetsu les regarda sous toutes les coutures, mais aucun genjutsu n'apparut.

« _Izumo, tous ses papiers sont en règle. Mais ça me gène de le laisser entrer._

_-Moi aussi. _»

Ils regardèrent Taji qui toussait.

« _Il est capable de faire une pneumonie dis donc !_

_-Izumo, on peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser entrer et..._

_-Bonsoir messieurs ! _»

Les deux gardes se retournèrent vers l'intérieur des murailles de Konoha. Un jeune shinobi leur souriait. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste automatique.

« _Vous avez besoin d'aide avec cet homme ?_ demanda-t-il en désignant Taji. _Il n'a pas l'air en forme._

_-Taji n'est __**jamais**_ _en forme_, répliqua Kotetsu.

-_Je peux vous en débarrasser si vous le voulez. Je suis Yakushi Kabuto, le fils du médecin en chef de l'hôpital. Je connais bien les techniques médicales._

_-Si vous le faites entrer, vous le prenez sous votre entière responsabilité_, prévint Izumo. _Et vous nous signez les papiers nécessaires._

_-Pas de problème, je comprends tout à fait !_

_-Croyez bien que si on accepte, c'est parce qu'on connaît ce civil, que vous êtes un ninja et qu'on connaît bien votre père_, précisa Kotetsu. _Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le prendre en charge ?_

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

_-Il est gentil, mais pas très malin. Bon courage ! _»

Bientôt, Kabuto emmenait Taji loin des gardes, prenant l'apparente direction de l'hôpital. Une fois hors de vue, l'adolescent se tourna vers l'homme et déclara :

« _Très beau numéro, Maître Orochimaru. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était vous, je me serais laissé prendre au déguisement._

_-Merci Kabuto_, répondit le shinobi en reprenant son apparence. _Maintenant, allons à l'orphelinat._

_-Inutile Maître_, sourit Kabuto. _Grâce à mon père, j'ai appris que c'était une femme du service de pédiatrie, Umino Sachiko, qui avait adopté Uchiwa Sasuke._

_-Alors qu'attendons-nous pour aller chez elle ? _»

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réunis dans la chambre des garçons. Silencieux, ils repensaient à la forme qu'avait pris l'épouvantard de Sasuke. Qui pouvait être ce garçon un peu plus jeune qu'eux et qui ressemblait tant au jeune Uchiwa ?<p>

« Il foutait la trouille quand même... »

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron qui continua :

« Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Rouge sang. J'aimerais pas le rencontrer en vrai.

-Moi non plus, répondit Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus peur chez lui : ses yeux, son air meurtrier ou sa jeunesse ? Vous pensiez, vous, qu'on pouvait avoir un regard aussi dur à son âge ?

-C'est clair ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Harry ?

-Rien. » répondit d'un ton acerbe ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione se mit à rire.

« On dirait Sasuke, quand on lui apprend l'anglais. »

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui fit soupirer son amie.

« Foutez-moi un peu la paix avec ce gosse ! »

Il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Ses deux amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Harry n'était décidément pas facile à vivre ces derniers temps.

L'adolescent s'isola dans le salon où personne n'allait jamais. Les dents serrées, il ne put que repenser à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Iruka, deux jours plus tôt, juste après l'épisode de l'épouvantard.

* * *

><p>En rejoignant sa chambre, il était passé devant celle de Sasuke et de Naruto. Il n'avait put manquer d'entendre des sanglots et la voix douce de Sachiko qui tentait vainement de calmer un des enfants. Iruka était sorti en tirant Naruto et Sakura hors de la pièce, laissant seuls son épouse et Sasuke, puis avait fermé la porte.<p>

« Comment ils vont ? avait demandé Harry.

-Ces deux-là vont bien. » sourit tristement le chuunin.

Il leur ordonna quelque chose en japonais, Naruto protesta un instant, mais ils finirent par obéir et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

« Et le troisième ? insista l'adolescent.

-Une fois que Sachiko lui aura parlé, il ira un peu mieux. Elle a vraiment un don avec les enfants.

-Il n'a quand même pas l'air en pleine forme... remarqua Harry en entendant les pleurs redoubler.

-Juste une petite crise d'angoisse, il en fait souvent. Allez viens, ne restons pas là.

-Tu vas où ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu veux venir ? J'emmène Sakura et Naruto au parc, juste à côté. Si tu es avec moi, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Harry accepta avec joie, profitant de l'occasion pour sortir un peu de l'oppressante demeure. Bientôt, il se retrouva sur un banc avec Iruka à surveiller le blondinet qui tentait d'attraper les cols verts et Sakura qui pleurait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de cueillir des tulipes pour sa mère.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Iruka, perdu dans ses pensées. N'y tenant plus, il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité une bonne fois pour toutes :

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le shinobi.

-C'était qui ? »

Iruka soupira et baissa les yeux tristement, comprenant aussitôt de qui il parlait. Un long silence suivit, troublé simplement par les passants riants, les oiseaux chantants et Sakura qui frappa Naruto lorsqu'il voulut la jeter dans la mare aux canards. Harry pensa qu'il ne répondrait jamais quand Iruka sortit de son mutisme :

« Un meurtrier. Celui de la famille de Sasuke. »

Les yeux verts de Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Un... Un meurtrier ? Mais... Il doit être plus jeune que moi.

-Effectivement, il a treize ans.

-Treize ans ? s'étrangla le gryffondor.

-Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que nous mûrissons beaucoup plus vite que vous. Lorsque l'on devient shinobi, on est confronté très tôt à des choses qui font grandir plus vite. Et si, en plus, on présente une grande intelligence et des capacités au dessus de la norme, on va encore plus tôt au combat. Itachi était de ceux-là.

-Sasuke n'a plus personne alors...

-Ni parents, ni oncles, ni tantes, ni grands-parents, ni rien. Il est l'unique survivant du plus grand clan de Konoha.

-Clan ?

-Konoha est constitué de clans, expliqua Iruka, des familles au sens élargi si tu préfères. C'est à dire, tous les descendant du fondateur de leur clan, ce qui inclut donc de très lointains cousins. Ils ont généralement une particularité héréditaire ou une technique secrète qui fait la force du clan, et quelque part aussi du Village.

-Ça doit finir par faire des clans immenses, si c'est au sens élargi ! s'exclama Harry. Comment... Comment tout un _**clan**_ peut être décimé ? Ils sont morts au combat ? C'est impossible que Itachi ait tué tant de monde...

-C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu en l'apprenant. Pourtant il l'a fait en quelques heures. Sasuke a vu sa famille se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Sakura et Naruto avaient fini par s'entendre et s'amusaient ensemble, insouciants, courants dans le parc et jouant à cache-cache. Harry finit par demander :

« Et c'était il y a longtemps ?

-Ça fait presque quatre mois que les Uchiwa ont été massacré. Quatre mois que la vie de Sasuke a basculé dans le cauchemar.

-Moi, je trouve qu'il a quand même de la veine, grogna l'adolescent. Il vous a, lui. Et il a eu la chance de connaître sa famille ! A part sur des photos, je connais même pas le visage de mes parents.

-Tu appelles ça de la chance ? s'indigna Iruka. Il a été traumatisé à vie et torturé alors qu'il n'a que sept ans ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où est la chance dans tout ça. Pour moi, c'est l'horreur absolue qu'il a vécu.

-Franchement, j'échangerais bien ma place avec lui, répliqua Harry en toute mauvaise foi. Non seulement mes parents sont morts, mais en plus, les gens chez qui je vis me haïssent ! Tu crois pas que c'est mieux d'avoir des souvenirs de ceux qui nous ont aimé et choyé, même s'ils sont morts sous nos yeux, et de vivre avec des gens qui continuent à le faire ? Moi, je signe tout de suite !

-Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vécu les mêmes choses que Sasuke, répondit Iruka d'une voix douce. Je suis certain qu'il préfèrerait n'avoir aucun souvenir. N'as-tu pas vu comment il réagit ? Il est incapable de faire confiance désormais, et l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus le terrifie. Il n'y a qu'à Sachiko qu'il parle, sinon ça ferait quatre mois qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Encore, quand je dis qu'il parle... C'est beaucoup dire ! Je reconnais qu'il n'a jamais été dans la nature des Uchiwa de s'étendre en paroles, mais il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. C'est ça que tu aurais voulu ? Être incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que tu aurais été tellement traumatisé que tu ne pourrais plus faire confiance à quelqu'un, même tes amis les plus proches ?

-T'exagères pas, là ? »

Iruka eut un rire ironique.

« Depuis qu'on est là, est-ce que tu as vu Sasuke adresser une seule fois la parole à Naruto ?

-Euh... »

Harry réfléchit un instant : une chose était sûre, c'était toujours Naruto qui venait chercher Sasuke pour jouer, parfois Sakura. Le forcer à jouer serait plus exact... Il était très renfermé sur lui-même, refusait qu'on le touche, ne répondait jamais à quelqu'un à moins que Sachiko ne le pousse à le faire... Contrairement au blondinet toujours souriant, Sasuke affichait sans cesse un air de profonde tristesse et de détresse. Même lorsque Harry l'avait surpris à s'amuser avec son frère adoptif. D'ailleurs... Oui, maintenant il le remarquait : Naruto faisait tout le temps la conversation seul, se basant sur les seules expressions de Sasuke pour le comprendre plus ou moins. Le jeune Uchiwa ne parlait bel et bien qu'à Sachiko.

« Non, avoua-t-il. Jamais.

-Pourtant, c'était son meilleur ami. Sachiko connaissait bien la mère de Sasuke. Depuis que nous avons adopté Naruto, il y a trois ans, ils se connaissent et jouent ensembles. Ils ont fait les quatre cents coups, tous les deux !

-J'ai du mal à le croire de la part de Sasuke.

-C'est pourtant vrai. Alors voilà à quoi se résume aujourd'hui la vie de cet enfant : la peur, l'angoisse et la vision de ses parents assassinés. Tu aurais aimé vivre cela ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aura des souvenirs de ses parents. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour en avoir. Après, je pense qu'il s'en remettra. Lentement, mais il s'en remettra. Et un jour, il comprendra la chance qu'il a eu de connaître sa famille.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Harry, s'abasourdit Iruka, ou tu détestes avoir tort ?

-Je le pense ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais presque rien de mes parents. Tu n'imagines pas le besoin que j'ai de savoir qui ils étaient. C'est comme si... S'il me manquait tout un pan de ma vie.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, concéda le chuunin. Mais je préférerais que Sasuke ne puisse pas avoir de souvenirs. La douleur est beaucoup plus grande. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Sa voix se fit presque imperceptible, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Harry se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant que penser. Iruka savait-il _**réellement**_ de quoi il parlait ? A son regard lointain et douloureux, le sorcier comprit que oui, il savait. Il savait qu'avoir des souvenirs faisait d'autant plus mal. L'adolescent commença alors à comprendre ce qu'il voulait signifier. Il hésita cependant à lui poser la question qui lui confirmerait ses soupçons. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois... Ne tenant plus, il céda à la curiosité avec une légère réticence :

« T'es... T'es orphelin aussi ?

-Oui, j'avais une quinzaine d'années, répondit-il sombrement. Vois-tu, Naruto a perdu ses parents à la naissance. Il n'a donc aucun souvenirs d'eux. Je peux te dire qu'il réagit mieux que moi par rapport aux miens ou que Sasuke, à plus forte raison !

-Mouais...

-Pas convaincu, hein ? sourit tristement Iruka.

-Non.

-Donc, tu préférerais te souvenir du massacre de ta famille. C'est un choix. Mais je doute que Sasuke pense la même chose. Tu aimerais être incapable de parler à Ron ?

-En fait, avoua l'adolescent, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Naruto. Pourquoi Sasuke ne lui parle plus ? Si c'est son meilleur ami... Il pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente, non ? Lui changer les idées, quoi.

-Tu aurais eu raison si Itachi avait été un inconnu pour Sasuke. Mais le fait est qu'à cause de lui, Sasuke se méfie de ceux qui lui sont le plus proches, ayant peur d'être à nouveau trahi.

-Ils se connaissaient ?

-Allons Harry, sourit Iruka. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu es intelligent et observateur, je l'ai remarqué. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas noté leur ressemblance.

-Bien sûr que si. Je me suis d'ailleurs posé des questions.

-Je vais essayer de te faire comprendre ce qu'il a vécu. Quelle est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour toi ? Celle pour qui tu n'hésiterais pas à te sacrifier et dont tu sais pertinemment qu'elle ferait de même pour toi ? Une personne que tu aimes profondément et que tu admires à la fois.

-Sirius, répondit sans hésiter Harry.

-Eh bien imagine qu'un jour, Sirius décide d'assassiner tous ceux qui comptent pour toi : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Rémus, Fred, George... Et qu'à la fin, il finisse par te torturer pour le simple plaisir de te voir souffrir un peu plus. Et que lorsque tu cherches à comprendre, que tu lui demandes, il te dise à peu près qu'il s'ennuyait. Comment réagirais-tu ?

-Sirius ne ferait jamais un truc pareil !

-C'est exactement ce que devait penser Sasuke d'Itachi. Car il était tout ça pour lui. Alors imagine le choc.

-Mais qui est Itachi pour Sasuke à la fin ? s'énerva Harry.

-Son frère. »

La stupeur envahit le visage du jeune sorcier. Il était sûr d'avoir mal compris.

« Son... frère ?

-Tu as bien entendu. »

* * *

><p>Harry redescendit sur terre. Il soupira. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis de ce qu'il avait appris sur l'héritier des Uchiwa. Iruka n'avait jamais pu le convaincre : décidément, dans son malheur, Sasuke avait eu beaucoup de chance. Non seulement il savait qui était ses parents mais en plus il vivait avec des gens qui l'aimaient.<p>

Harry ignorait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit de sa conversation et de ce qu'il savait sur l'épouvantard du petit brun à ses amis. A vrai dire, il n'avait guère envie d'entendre parler de cet enfant.

« On dirait que t'aimes la poussière ! » dit une voix moqueuse.

Harry releva les yeux et vit son parrain appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Celui-ci le rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ça va Harry ?

-Ça va Sirius, t'inquiète pas.

-Pourtant, quand je vois mon filleul s'isoler pour broyer des idées noires, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, non ?

-Je broie pas du noir... Et puis tu peux parler toi ! On te vois jamais. Tu passes ton temps avec Buck. »

Sirius se mit à rire. Il lui concédait qu'il venait de remporter un point.

« Sérieusement Harry... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Disons que je me suis un peu accroché avec Iruka dans un débat sur Sasuke...

-C'est exactement ça qui va pas en ce moment chez toi. T'agresses tout le monde, soupira l'ancien prisonnier. Je sais qu'on a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler, toi et moi, mais si tu veux je suis là.

-Parler de quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, de ce que tu veux. Après tout, t'as vu mourir un camarade il n'y a pas si longtemps et...

-J'ai pas envie de parler de Cédric, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.

-D'accord. En attendant, les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées. Hermione et Ron t'attendent en bas pour... T'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Le ton railleur de Sirius éveilla la curiosité de Harry qui s'empressa de descendre avec lui.

* * *

><p>« Ronald Weasley ! Tu es la honte de notre famille !<p>

-Tu n'es plus digne d'être notre frère ! »

Harry fut intrigué d'entendre les jumeaux parler ainsi avec un ton aussi sérieux. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine où tout le monde était réuni. Ses deux meilleurs amis arboraient des insignes de préfets flambants neufs.

« Oh mais taisez-vous tous les deux ! Ron, je suis tellement fière de toi ! »

Molly serra son fils cadet contre elle.

« George ? fit Naruto en le tirant par la manche.

-Oui mon grand ?

-Ç'a quoi un préfet ?

-''**C'est''** ! reprit Hermione par pur réflexe.

-Ou ''qu'est-ce que''. » rajouta Sakura sous les yeux appréciateurs de la nouvelle préfète.

Naruto lui tira la langue.

« Un préfet, c'est un gars qui est là pour te pourrir la vie ! s'esclaffa George.

-Mais tu peux la lui pourrir aussi, crut bon de préciser Fred.

-Ah non ! s'énerva leur mère. Ne commencez pas à mettre des âneries dans la tête de cet enfant ! Il est bien assez capable d'en faire tout seul !

-Vous... Vous êtes préfets ? s'enquit Harry.

-Oui ! Mais j'étais persuadé que ça serait toi... avoua Ron.

-Oh, Harry ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! »

Il s'obligea à sourire pour ne pas cacher la joie de son amie. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas choisi, lui ? Visiblement, le sort s'acharnait sur lui ces derniers temps. Son regard vert scruta la salle. Le seul qui ne partageait pas le bonheur ambiant, hormis lui, était Sasuke. Assis sur le banc à quelques centimètres de Sachiko, il s'appuyait sur la table, bras croisés et y avait enfoui la tête.

La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme elle faisait toujours, pour le rassurer. Sur ses genoux, Sakura faisait des exercices d'écriture latine.

Le médecin tourna son regard d'encre vers lui et sourit. Harry soupira. Oui, pour lui, Sasuke avait beaucoup de chance.

« Oh ! s'écria Molly. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une dernière lettre... Elle est pour vous Sachiko.

-Pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Tenez. »

Elle lâcha Sasuke qui releva aussitôt la tête, inquiet. Elle s'empara du parchemin et parcourut avidement la missive.

« Mrs Sachiko Umino,

J'ai appris que vous étiez médecin par les ninjas que vous accompagnez et qui m'ont soufflé l'idée que je vais vous soumettre. Je me suis renseignée et l'hôpital où vous travaillez à Konoha m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous, ainsi que votre maître, le seigneur Sarutobi.

Ce serait un honneur pour moi si vous acceptiez de travailler à mes côtés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Nous pourrions ainsi confronter nos méthodes de travail et en apprendre plus sur nos métiers respectifs. Je pense que cela pourrait être aussi enrichissant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Si vous êtes d'accord, hibouez-moi votre réponse au plus tôt afin que je prenne mes dispositions pour vous accueillir. Si jamais vous souhaitiez que je vous enseigne ma manière de pratiquer la médecine, il vous faudrait une baguette magique. Si jamais j'ai besoin de quoi que se soit pour que vous m'appreniez vos méthodes, dites-le moi et je m'empresserais de me le procurer.

Merci d'avance pour votre réponse, veuillez agréer, Mrs Umino, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Poppy Pompfresh, infirmière du Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie »

Sachiko relut la lettre une deuxième fois, pour être sûre de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Puis elle poussa un cri de joie, obligea Sakura à descendre de ses genoux et se jeta dans les bras d'Iruka avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« _Tu es merveilleux mon amour ! C'est une super idée ! C'est tellement... Wouha ! Je vais apprendre la médecine sorcière !_

_-Je suis heureux que tu sois contente chérie_, rit Iruka, _mais pour une fois, ça ne vient pas de moi !_

_-Quoi ? _»

Sachiko se tourna vers son frère qui souriait derrière son masque.

« _Ka... Kakashi ? Ca vient de toi ?_

_-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, petite sœur, je m'intéresse à toi et à ce que tu fais._

_-Wouha ! Merci grand frère ! _»

Elle quitta Iruka pour sauter au cou de Kakashi qui se mit à rire.

« Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi barbant qu'on pourrait le croire comme frère ! plaisanta la jeune femme. Tu as parfois des bons côtés.

-Je me disais que les compliments ne pouvaient pas durer bien longtemps avec Sachiko la Tyrannique ! répondit-il au tac au tac.

-Sachiko la quoi ? grimaça celle-ci. Tu vas pas recommencer avec ce surnom débile ?

-Je trouve que ça te va bien.

-C'est encore pire en anglais ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Même Sachiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« En tout cas, il me faut une baguette magique et je ne sais même pas où en trouver une !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! rassura Molly. Demain, je me rends sur le Chemin de Traverse. Venez donc avec moi, je vous montrerais la boutique Ollivander. »

Les conversations commencèrent à tourner autour de la célèbre allée du Londres sorcier et Sachiko dut promettre d'emmener Naruto et Sakura avec elle.

Personne ne vit l'heure du repas arriver et Molly commença à s'affoler quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait rien préparé à sept heures du soir, alors qu'elle voulait fêter les insignes de préfet de Ron et d'Hermione. Tous se mirent à l'aider dans un joyeux désordre, mais elle finit par chasser Naruto et les jumeaux au moment où ils mirent du piment dans le cake.

Harry n'avait guère le cœur à s'amuser mais souhaitait faire bonne figure. Cependant, lorsqu'il apprit que son père n'avait jamais été préfet, il se sentit plus léger.

« Franchement Harry ! s'esclaffa Sirius. T'as vraiment pu _**imaginer**_ que James préfet ? Dumbledore et McGonagall auraient été complètement gâteux ! Non, c'est Rémus, le bon élève, qui a eu l'insigne.

-Dumbledore devait croire que je pouvais avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur vous...

-Ce qui prouve qu'il n'est _**qu'à moitié**_ gâteux ! »

Une franche rigolade s'en suivit.

* * *

><p>L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva bientôt pour les enfants, trop vite au goût de Naruto qui n'eut pas le droit de veiller avec Fred et George à cause du piment. Iruka dut user de persuasion pour le faire aller au lit mais eut raison de lui : s'il ne dormait pas, il ne pourrait pas se lever tôt pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.<p>

« _Papa ! Tu nous racontes une histoire ?_ supplia le blondinet.

-_Si tu veux crapaud ! Laquelle ?_

_-Celle du ninja orange !_

_-Encore ? Tu veux pas changer un peu ?_

_-S'il te plait ! _»

Naruto sortit son arme fatale : des yeux de cocker triste. Il savait pertinemment que son père acceptait toujours de lui raconter son histoire favorite quand il les faisait. Iruka soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire connaître cette légende. Depuis, Naruto refusait de s'habiller autrement qu'en orange.

« _Ça te va Sasuke comme histoire ? _» demanda le chuunin.

L'enfant haussa les épaules et se retourna dans son lit, se retrouvant face au mur. Iruka décida de prendre cela pour un ''oui'' et commença son histoire.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde quittait petit à petit la cuisine pour monter dormir. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Sachiko qui dressait la liste de ce dont elle aurait besoin à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et Kakashi qui lisait un dossier pour la mission. Un lourd silence pesait sur la maison que seuls tranchaient le grattement de la plume de la pédiatre sur le parchemin et les pages que tournaient parfois le shinobi.<p>

« _Ça fait longtemps. _»

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son frère qui avait posé ses papiers et la dévisageait. Ce dernier précisa sa pensée :

« _Qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls, ensemble. Ça fait très longtemps._

_-Non,_ répliqua Sachiko_, il nous arrive de nous voir seulement tous les deux et..._

_-Je veux dire autrement qu'en coup de vent, Sachiko, pour te dire que je suis revenu vivant de mission. Ça fait des années. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour que tu partes._

_-Ah oui ? La dernière fois, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est parti dix minutes après ton arrivée, trois heures en retard. _

_-Maître Hokage m'a convoqué en urgence, tu le sais très bien._

_-Mais si tu étais arrivé à l'heure_, répliqua-t-elle avec acidité, _on aurait passé trois heures ensembles. _»

La tristesse traversa l'œil noir de Kakashi.

« _Chaque fois qu'on essaye de parler, ça finit comme ça, petite sœur, tu te braques. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on est redevenu deux étrangers qui ne se voient plus que par convention. Tu sais, comme avant qu'on ne revive ensemble..._

_-Eh bien parlons. _»

La jeune femme planta son regard dans celui de son frère.

« _De quoi veux-tu discuter ?_

_-Comment vas-tu ? _»

Sachiko éclata de rire, croyant à une blague.

« _Bien, merci, et toi ?_

_-Je ne rigole pas. _»

La jeune femme retrouva aussitôt son sérieux, sans comprendre où voulait en venir Kakashi.

« _Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Je veux savoir comment tu vas réellement._

_-Mais... bien._

_-Sachiko_, soupira le juunin d'une voix douce, _tu as toujours été très forte pour me cacher tes vrais sentiments. Ne crois pas que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Or il y a tout juste quatre mois que tu as perdu ta meilleure amie et la dernière fois que ça c'est produit, tu as..._

_-Je ne veux pas parler des Uchiwa_. » fit-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle serra les dents et croisa les bras, peu décidée à ce que son frère l'entraîne sur un terrain qu'elle détestait. Elle refusait de paraître faible et malheureuse devant lui qu'elle admirait tant pour son flegme et son calme. Elle avait toujours voulu paraître forte devant lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le seul encore en vie qui l'avait jamais vu désespérer et pleurer vraiment était Iruka. Kakashi reprit :

« _Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends ?_

_-Il n'y a franchement pas de quoi ! _»

La voix tremblante maintenant... De mieux en mieux, pensa la jeune femme qui sentait monter les larmes en pensant à ses amis morts. Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille droite. Son frère savait ce que cela signifiait : elle se sentait mal.

« _Ne te borne pas pour une fois !_ pria-t-il. _Je m'inquiète pour toi et pour Sasuke._

_-Hein ? Quel rapport avec Sasuke ?_

_-Dis-toi bien qu'il n'est ni sa mère ni son cousin. Ils sont morts : n'essaie pas de les retrouver à travers lui._

_-Je sais ! _se défendit-elle. _Tu crois vraiment que je peux faire ça ?_

_-Je te préviens juste, c'est tout_, répondit-il avec douceur. _Je ne veux pas que tu vous rendes plus malheureux que vous ne l'êtes déjà, Sasuke et toi. Parce que c'est ce qui se passera si tu le prends pour ce qu'il n'est pas._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère parfaitement ma situation et la sienne. _»

A son ton abrupt, Kakashi sut que la conversation était finie. Il vit sa sœur se lever pour quitter la cuisine. C'était toujours pareil, pensa-t-il. Dès qu'il tentait de discuter avec elle de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur enfance, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait, à chacun de ses mots ou elle se braquait. Un mot de trop, et elle partait. En même temps, il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû essayer d'être présent pour elle bien plus tôt.

« _Tu m'en veux encore. _»

Sachiko s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Les coudes sur la table, les mains croisées au niveau de son front, il ne la regardait pas.

« _Pardon ?_

_-Tu m'en veux encore. _» répéta-t-il en tournant son œil vers elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura, les poings serrés :

« _Tu n'as pas idée..._

_-Je n'avais que huit ans Sachiko. Et tu en avais six. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu gérer une telle situation ? C'est comme si tu demandais aujourd'hui à Sasuke de s'occuper d'une petite sœur. Tu crois qu'il en serait capable ? _»

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait. Ce serait reconnaître ses propres torts et ainsi raviver de trop vieilles douleurs.


	7. Au Chemin de Traverse

**Bon, après avoir passé une semaine à entendre ma bêta-lectrice se plaindre que je ne reconnaissais pas assez son travail (ne partez JAMAIS en vacances avec votre bêta... XD ), j'ai décidé de le faire ici.  
>Ô grande Cho30 ! Voici un hommage à ton travail ! Je vais te consacrer un autel et te vouer un culte de la correction. En attendant, je te sacrifie ce chapitre corrigé par tes bons soins. Puisse-tu nous accorder tes bienfaits d'une fiction sans fautes et qui tienne la route !<strong>

**Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE<strong>

Sachiko fit volte-face et sortit de la cuisine avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable en cet instant. La porte se referma derrière elle. N'y tenant plus, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et laissa libre court à sa tristesse. Au moins, Kakashi ne l'aurait pas vu en larmes.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée. Épuisée de voir ceux qu'elle aimait mourir, épuisée de s'angoisser pour son frère et pour son mari pendant leurs missions, épuisée de savoir qu'elle ferait bientôt pareil pour ses enfants, épuisée de porter le poids des morts.

Elle était secouée de sanglots, revoyait le visage de chacun de ceux qui l'avaient quittée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur sa famille, ses amis ? Elle avait voulu s'éloigner du monde des ninjas, mais à Konoha, c'était chose impossible.

Kakashi entendit les pleurs de sa sœur. Il la connaissait par cœur, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il était certain qu'elle allait mal mais, têtue, elle refusait de se montrer faible. Fragile, elle voulait être forte. Il admirait le courage dont elle faisait preuve, sans même s'en rendre compte : affronter chaque jour la souffrance de Sasuke sans lui montrer la sienne, prendre tous les malheurs de ses enfants sur elle pour les soulager, se confronter à chaque instant à leur quête inconsciente de stabilité quand elle en avait eu si peu dans son enfance...

Kakashi hésita. Devait-il aller la voir et la réconforter ? Sachiko, trop fière pour montrer ses larmes, avait quitté la pièce pour éviter qu'il ne les voit. Elle lui en voudrait, c'était une certitude. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, lui parler et la consoler. Lui faire comprendre enfin qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, pour la soutenir.

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et se leva. Tant pis si elle devait le maudire pour l'avoir vu malheureuse.

Mais, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit Iruka discuter avec elle.

« _Ils me manquent tellement, tous..._ sanglota-t-elle.

-_Je sais mon amour. Tu n'arrives pas à faire ton deuil._

_-Il y en a eu trop !_

_-Allez, viens ma chérie. Montons dans la chambre, on sera mieux qu'ici. _»

Kakashi préféra ne pas les suivre. Iruka s'occuperait bien d'elle et elle aurait la satisfaction de ne pas avoir dévoiler son chagrin à son frère.

* * *

><p>Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Sachiko se réveilla en sursaut et écrasa son réveil d'un coup de poing rageur. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller tandis qu'Iruka se redressait et la regardait avec stupeur.<p>

« _Ça va ? C'est la première fois que t'es si énergique de bon matin !_

_-Pas dormi de la nuit_, grogna-t-elle.

_-Ça va aller ?_

_-Mais oui ! _» s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Son époux soupira. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle ne montait pas se coucher, il était descendu voir ce qu'elle faisait. L'ayant trouvée en larmes, il avait tout fait pour la soutenir, l'écouter. Depuis le massacre des Uchiwa, elle avait eu énormément à faire pour aider Sasuke à remonter la pente, sans prendre le temps de pleurer Mikoto. Mais désormais, l'enfant commençait à aller légèrement mieux et Sachiko pouvait enfin débuter son deuil.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et chuchota à son oreille :

« _Allez, calme-toi ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu achètes ta baguette et dans deux jours on part pour Poudlard !_ »

A cette idée, Sachiko se sentit un peu ragaillardie. Main dans la main, Iruka et elle se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Naruto et Sakura étaient déjà debout, trépignant d'impatience pendant Molly leur servait un chocolat chaud. Elle sourit à l'entrée des époux Umino.

« Votre café est prêt ! »

L'odeur âpre de la boisson noire allécha le médecin tandis que le ninja se servait un bol de thé.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de se préparer, Sasuke entra, mal réveillé et paniqué, dans la chambre de ses parents adoptifs. Iruka achevait de lacer ses chaussures. L'enfant fit le tour de la pièce du regard et fixa le shinobi.<p>

« _Tu cherches Sachiko ?_ demanda ce dernier, habitué au langage muet du jeune Uchiwa. _Elle est dans la salle de bain. _»

Sans un mot, Sasuke ferma la porte et se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué où Sachiko brossait ses longs cheveux argentés.

« _Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?_

_-Tu pars... _murmura-t-il.

_-Oui. On sera vite de retour..._

_-Tu reviendras ?_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ? _»

Elle posa sa brosse et tira Sasuke à elle, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il baissa les yeux en se blottissant contre elle.

« _Je veux pas rester tout seul..._

_-Tu ne seras pas seul_, rassura-t-elle. _Iruka et Kakashi restent ici. Et puis, il y a les sorciers._

_-Je veux rester avec toi, Sachiko._

_-Tu veux venir alors ? On va au Chemin de Traverse pour la journée. _»

Il secoua vivement la tête négativement.

« _Je peux pas rester mon cœur. Il faut que j'achète une baguette._

_-Tu m'abandonnes ? _» souffla-t-il pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Sachiko soupira. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Sasuke craignait de se retrouver seul, loin d'elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de rester dans sa chambre, durant son séjour à l'hôpital, pendant qu'elle voyait d'autres patients. Puis, quand il s'était installé chez les Umino, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire retourner à l'Académie pendant qu'elle travaillait. Il avait eu quelques crises d'angoisse sans grands dangers rien qu'à l'idée de se séparer d'elle pour quelques heures. Elle était son seul repère, la seule personne avec qui il se sentait totalement en sécurité, même s'il commençait à accorder sa confiance à Iruka.

« _Bien sûr que non, je ne t'abandonne pas ! Je reviens ce soir. Tu ne veux __**vraiment**__ pas venir ? Ca te ferait sortir un peu._

_-Mais s'__**il**_ _est là ? _»

Sachiko eut un regard triste. Depuis l'épisode de l'épouvantard, Sasuke était encore plus anxieux que d'habitude, persuadé que son frère l'avait retrouvé. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec douceur avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas. On te l'a expliqué, c'était un épouvantard._

_-J'ai entendu sa voix._

_-Ce n'était pas lui. Comment veux-tu qu'il te retrouve ici ? Il est loin, très loin de toi. Jamais il ne pourra t'atteindre en Angleterre. On est à l'autre bout du monde._

_-Tu crois ?_ fit-il d'un voix peu assurée.

-_J'en suis sûre et certaine, mon chéri. Viens avec nous, ça te fera du bien. Depuis notre arrivée ici, tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors. _»

Elle s'apprêta à lui faire pichenette sur son nez comme elle le faisait souvent avec Naruto et Sakura quand elle parlait de cette partie de leur visage, mais stoppa son geste à temps, se rappelant que c'était à peu près ce qu'Itachi lui faisait. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« _Alors ? Tu viens finalement ? Il faut que tu te décides vite. _»

Il se mordilla les lèvres, partagé entre le désir de ne pas sortir et la peur de quitter Sachiko. Finalement, il planta son regard noir dans celui de Sachiko et accepta de l'accompagner. La crainte de rester seul venait de l'emporter. Il savait pertinemment qu'Iruka ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec lui, même s'il le désirait, trop occupé à préparer ses cours avec Kakashi.

La jeune femme se retint de sourire. Elle avait gagné. Quelques semaines auparavant encore, il aurait été incapable de faire un choix, tiraillé entre deux angoisses. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui aurait jamais imposé un tel dilemme. Elle était d'autant plus contente que c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de son propre grès de se rendre dans un endroit bondé de monde.

Petit à petit, il semblait revenir à la vie.

« _Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer. On t'attend dans la cuisine. _»

* * *

><p>Bientôt, Sachiko, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura retrouvaient Molly devant la cheminée du rez-de-chaussée. La sorcière tenait un pot remplie de poussière.<p>

« Bien ! On va prendre la poudre de cheminette. Vous en prenez une bonne poignée, vous entrez dans l'âtre...

-C'a quoi l'âtre ? interromput une petite voix.

-**C'est** l'intérieur de la cheminée, répondit la sorcière avant de reprendre. Vous jetez la poudre et vous prononcez clairement votre destination. Ici, c'est le Chemin de Traverse. C'est d'accord ?

-D'accord ! répondirent Sachiko, Naruto et Sakura en chœur.

-On va où alors ? leur fit répéter Sachiko afin d'être certaine de les retrouver.

-Le Chemin de Traverse ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

-Très bien ! félicita Molly. Dans ce cas, je passe la première pour vous montrer. Les enfants, vous suivez, et Sachiko, vous venez en dernier ? Il faut y aller un par un.

-Ok ! accepta la jeune femme.

-Incendio ! »

Un feu de cheminée ronfla dans l'âtre. Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds et un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres, même s'il fut fugace. Sachiko se retint de le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant de joie : c'était la première fois depuis quatre mois qu'elle lui voyait une expression de bonheur, même rapide. Sûrement son affinité avec le Katon y était pour quelque chose, car il observait d'un air fasciné les flammes magiques.

« On va brûler ! protesta Sakura.

-Mais non, rassura Molly, c'est prévu pour. Regardez. »

Elle posa la boîte sur la table, prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée.

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

Elle jeta ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et des flammes vertes tournoyèrent avant de disparaître avec elle.

Les Konohans restèrent bouche bée.

« _A toi Naruto... _ordonna Sachiko.

_-Je suis galant. À toi Sakura ! _»

Sachiko se demanda un instant où Naruto avait capté ce mot pour le ressortir de manière aussi ironique.

« _Justement_, répliqua sa mère, _quand on est galant, on affronte le danger avant les filles._

_-Et pourquoi Sasuke y va pas en premier ? C'est une fille aussi ? _»

L'héritier des Uchiwa détourna ses yeux du feu pour jeter un regard particulièrement meurtrier à Naruto qui se réfugia derrière sa mère.

« _Tu vois que c'est moi qu'il veut tuer ! _»

La jeune femme soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné. A ce moment là, Kakashi, Iruka, Sirius et Rémus entrèrent.

« Vous n'êtes pas parti ? s'étonna le parrain de Harry.

-Ils ont peur du feu.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre pourtant ! tranquillisa Rémus.

-Ç'a pas vrai ! répliqua Naruto.

-_Je croyais que tu voulais être ninja_, remarqua Kakashi.

-_Et même Hokage, tonton !_

_-Si tu veux être un jour Hokage, tu dois affronter tes peurs et les surmonter. Un shinobi se doit d'être courageux._

_-Ton oncle a raison, tu sais..._ continua malicieusement Iruka. _Regarde, Sasuke est prêt à y aller. _»

Naruto se retourna vivement vers son frère qui tendait timidement la main vers la poudre de cheminette. Piqué au vif, ne voulant pas rester derrière, le blondinet poussa le brun pour prendre une bonne poignée de poussière et se jeter dans le feu. Il ne serait pas dit aujourd'hui que Sasuke aurait le beau rôle du ninja plein de bravoure ! Ce serait lui, Naruto Uzumaki, et personne d'autre, qui affronterait le feu en premier. S'il devait faire ça pour devenir Hokage, il le ferait sans problème.

Il disparut dans les flammes, sous le regard curieux des deux shinobi. Sakura hésitait encore et Sasuke passa en deuxième. Ce n'était pas quelques flammes qui allait impressionner un Uchiwa.

« _Tu y vas ma puce ?_ encouragea Iruka.

_-Tu peux le faire chérie. _»

Sakura inspira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et rejoint ses frères.

« À ce soir ! »

Sachiko embrassa Iruka et entra dans la cheminée, évitant au maximum le regard de son frère. Kakashi soupira : il ignorait comment aborder sa sœur après leur discussion de la veille. Mais par dessus tout, il espérait qu'elle ne continuerait pas à l'éviter et à lui cacher sa souffrance. C'était ce qui avait tué leur père.

* * *

><p>Sachiko se sentit projeté à terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air intrigué. Elle se trouvait dans un nouveau foyer, elle-même dans une pièce spacieuse où d'autres cheminées laissaient passer des sorciers dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Dès qu'il la vit, Sasuke la rejoignit, rassuré de la retrouver au milieu de la foule.<p>

« Tout c'est bien passé ? s'approcha Molly.

-Ça secoue ! Je crois que je préfère le transplanage.

-_C'est trop cool maman !_ s'écria Naruto. _On dirait un super toboggan ! _»

Sakura ne semblait guère d'accord, légèrement verdâtre.

« Vous venez ? Il faut qu'on passe à la banque avant.

-Je vous suis ! »

Les deux femmes, entourées des enfants, sortirent de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un bar où le barman adressa un salut à Molly qui le lui rendit. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-cour, Sachiko regarda d'un air étonné le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Vous allez voir ! »

Molly sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines pierres. Sous le regard émerveillé des Konohans, une arche apparut, donnant accès sur une allée bondée de monde.

« Le Chemin de Traverse !

-C'est... C'est magnifique ! souffla Sachiko.

-Allez, venez ! Je vais vous faire visiter. »

Naruto et Sakura voulurent s'élancer dans la foule, mais leur mère les rattrapa par le col.

« _Vous restez près de Molly et de moi ! Et vous nous donnez la main, je ne veux pas vous perdre. _» ordonna-t-elle.

Le blondinet souffla de mécontentement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi à cet ordre dans Konoha, sa mère l'avait aussitôt ramené à la maison. Ils s'avancèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Sasuke rivé à Sachiko et tremblant en voyant tant de personnes potentiellement dangereuses, Naruto tirant sa mère de la devanture d'un magasin à l'autre, Sakura donnant sagement la main à Molly mais dévorant des yeux tout ce qui tombait sous son regard vert anis.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans Gringotts. Sachiko se sentait mal à l'aise sous l'œil inquisiteur des gobelins. Cela fut renforcé lorsque Naruto demanda à l'employé de l'accueil, ne voyant pas la différence entre un elfe de maison et un gobelin :

« Vous avez une chauve-souris géante ? »

L'être jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension à l'enfant et pour une fois, Sachiko bénit la confusion que l'enfant faisait entre les verbes être et avoir :

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, nous sommes étrangers et nous venons d'arriver... Ce n'est qu'un enfant et...

-Je vois madame, répondit le gobelin. Je sais combien un enfant peut être bête...

-Je n'ai pas bête !

-Ça, c'est à voir, ricana Sakura. Et puis on dit ''**je ne suis pas**''.

_-Ah non ! Ne commencez pas tous les deux !_ »

Ils baissèrent les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Molly retirait de l'argent sur son compte et sur celui de Harry, grâce à une procuration qu'il lui avait donné. Sachiko en profita pour faire changer l'argent du Pays du Feu en gallions, mornilles et noises.

* * *

><p>« Comment on va transporter tous ces livres ? interrogea Sachiko en regardant la montagne d'ouvrages sur le comptoir de la librairie.<p>

-Je vais les réduire, j'ai l'habitude. » assura Molly.

Elle joint le geste à la parole. Naruto et Sakura restèrent ébahis, ce qui fit rire leur mère et la sorcière. Sasuke, à son habitude, n'eut aucune réaction. La matriarche des Weasley rangea tous les livres miniatures dans un sac, facile à porter.

« Dites donc ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est plus de midi et demi ! Ça vous dit d'aller manger un morceau ? On finira nos emplettes cette après-midi.

-Il en reste encore beaucoup ?

-Il faut passer chez l'apothicaire et chez Ollivander. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'uniformes, je suppose ?

-On ne nous a rien dit en tout cas.

-Ça nous évitera au moins de passer chez Mrs Guipure ! Allez, retournons-vite au Chaudron Baveur. »

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus pour que Naruto s'élance en dehors de la librairie. Son ventre gargouillait depuis un moment.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous autour d'une table à commander leurs plats. Naruto supplia Tom pour manger des ramen, mais il dut se résoudre à prendre des nouilles européennes. A son avis, elles ne valaient celles d'Ichiraku Ramen ! Pourtant, il les dévora et en commanda un autre plat.

« _Ne te rends pas malade mon cœur !_ prévint Sachiko.

_-Mais ça rend pas malade les pâtes ! De n'importe quel pays, ça peut pas rendre malade. _»

La jeune femme traduisit les paroles de l'enfant à Molly.

« J'ignorais que nous avions un petit scientifique avec nous ! » rit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et payé (Sachiko et Molly se disputèrent pour savoir qui le ferait mais la jeune femme eut le dernier mot), ils se dirigèrent vers l'apothicaire. La baguette serait achetée en dernier : cela pouvait prendre du temps selon les personnes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Molly se chargea des achats pour Poudlard tandis que Sachiko et les enfants observaient avec curiosité tout ce qui se vendait d'étrange. Sakura, surmontant sa timidité pour satisfaire sa curiosité, avait réussi à mobiliser la jeune assistante du vendeur et lui posait des questions sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fut passionnée par les différentes propriétés de la mandragore.

Naruto touchait à tout et sa mère devait le surveiller de près. Après tout, certains ingrédients pouvaient se révéler dangereux.

Sasuke s'assit dans un recoin sombre, sur un tabouret et se contenta d'attendre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il oublia plus ou moins le temps qui passait, s'enfonçant malgré lui dans ses idées moroses, comme chaque fois qu'il s'isolait des autres.

« J'aurais besoin que vous vous poussiez, jeune homme... » pria une voix sèche.

L'enfant retomba brutalement dans la réalité. Il releva les yeux et croisa un regard aussi noir que le sien. L'homme à l'allure stricte et sévère qui se tenait devant lui arborait un rictus impatient. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager longuement. Son visage carré au teint cireux était encadré d'une chevelure de jais. Un nez crochu complétait le tableau.

« M'avez-vous entendu ? » s'agaça l'inconnu.

Sasuke chercha des yeux Sachiko, tout à coup inquiet. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester près d'elle, en sécurité ?

« Êtes-vous sourd ? J'ai besoin d'accéder à l'armoire, derrière vous. »

Le jeune Uchiwa reporta son attention anxieuse à l'homme. Ce dernier l'intimidait de sa sévérité et de sa froideur. Il le fit penser à son père. Par association d'idée, sa mère. Et _**lui**_. Son frère. Sasuke ravala ses larmes mais se mit à trembler légèrement. Sachiko avait beau lui dire que ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, il avait entendu _**sa**_ voix. Il enfouit ses yeux dans ses mains.

L'homme soupira de mécontentement en voyant le comportement du petit brun. Sûrement un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à rien, comme tous les mioches de cet âge. Il se retourna, faisant voler sa longue cape noire, et apostropha l'apothicaire :

« Savez-vous à qui est cet enfant ? Il est devant l'armoire qui m'intéresse et refuse de bouger.

-Oui professeur Rogue, c'est la dame avec les cheveux blancs, là-bas. Celle avec le petit blond surexcité. »

Le directeur des Serpentard se dirigea vers Sachiko en maugréant sur les vieilles qui pensaient pouvoir élever correctement des enfants. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner, il eut un instant d'arrêt. En découvrant son visage, il se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir tout juste plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

''Encore une qui a eu des gosses trop tôt et qui ne sait pas s'en occuper...'' pensa-t-il.

« Oui ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Votre fils me bloque le passage et ne veut pas partir. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix acerbe en désignant Sasuke.

Naruto regarda de haut en bas Rogue et déclara en Anglais, afin que tout le monde le comprenne bien :

« Maman, le monsieur, il est pas une tête qui me revient ! Et il est l'air aussi méchant que Fugaku ! »

Sachiko s'étrangla en entendant son fils. Celui-ci n'avait jamais pu apprécier le père de Sasuke qui avait tout fait pour les empêcher de jouer ensembles. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais sa mère savait très bien que l'argument de Fugaku était que son plus jeune fils n'avait pas à fréquenter le Démon Renard.

Rogue jeta un regard assassin au blondinet. Ce fut à ce moment que Sakura rejoignit sa mère et son frère. Elle se cacha derrière la jeune femme, intimidée par le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être tous réellement de la même famille.

« C'est sûr que lorsqu'on a trois enfants de pères différents, déclara Rogue de mauvaise humeur, on ne risque pas de bien les élever !

-Non mais ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? s'énerva Sachiko qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses enfants. Je ne vous permets pas !

-Excusez-moi, mais le premier m'empêche d'accéder à ce que je veux, le deuxième m'insulte... Et comme par hasard vous êtes leur mère ! »

Elle se retint de justesse de le gifler. Elle n'était pas dans son pays et n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.

« Mes enfants sont très bien élevés, merci. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous leur rappelez leurs pires cauchemars ! »

Elle fit volte-face, attrapa Naruto et Sakura, puis se dirigea vers Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle prit ce dernier dans ses bras, elle sentit sa tension et son angoisse. Rester aussi longtemps avec autant de monde n'était pas la meilleure chose pour lui. Une demi-journée lui aurait largement suffit pour commencer.

Cependant, la remarque de Naruto lui faisait comprendre autre chose : Sasuke avait immanquablement pensé à son père et à son clan en voyant l'inconnu.

« _Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, on rentre bientôt. Il ne nous reste plus que la baguette. _»

L'enfant dans ses bras, elle sortit du magasin pour s'éloigner de l'odieux personnage dont elle ne savait pas le nom, suivie par Naruto et Sakura. Elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui.

* * *

><p>Molly acheva de payer ses achats à l'apothicaire et chercha du regard ses accompagnateurs. Elle repéra bientôt une chevelure argenté à l'extérieur du magasin et s'empressa de la retrouver.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna la sorcière. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous sortis ?

-Oh rien, je me suis accrochée avec un homme. J'ai préféré vous attendre dehors. »

Sachiko sourit tout à coup et s'exclama :

« La baguette maintenant ?

-La baguette ! Venez, c'est par là ! »

Molly les entraîna à travers la foule. Elle leur désigna après quelques minutes de marche une boutique à l'allure poussiéreuse. L'enseigne s'étalait au-dessus de la vitrine en lettres d'or. Fascinée, Sachiko l'observa. _Ollivander, fabriquant de baguette depuis 382 av. J.-C._ Elle ignorait ce que signifiait la date, mais sentit qu'elle remontait à des temps très anciens.

Quand ils entrèrent, une petite clochette retentit. L'atmosphère calme et feutrée du magasin les obligea tous à baisser d'un ton. Même Naruto paraissait soudainement moins enclin à faire des bêtises.

« Il n'y a personne ? chuchota Sachiko.

-Si, Mr Ollivander va arriver. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un petit homme aux cheveux blancs apparut derrière le comptoir. Ses grands yeux pâles luisirent d'étonnement en découvrant la famille Umino. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Naruto qui se ratatina, espérant passer inaperçu, puis sur Sasuke qui n'y prêta pas attention, le nez perdu dans le cou de Sachiko.

« Voilà des enfants destinés à maîtriser un grande et puissante magie... murmura le vendeur pour lui même.

-Vous... Vous êtes Mr Ollivander ? interrogea leur mère d'une voix peu assurée.

-Oui madame. Vous venez pour une baguette ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici et je me souviens de chacun de mes baguettes vendues et leur propriétaire. D'où venez-vous ?

-Konoha, dans le Pays du Feu.

-Je comprends mieux. Vous êtes une ninja alors ?

-Non, je suis médecin. Mais j'aurais pu.

-Première baguette ?

-Oui.

-Approchez, je vais prendre vos mesures. »

Elle posa Sasuke à terre et obtempéra. Le vieil homme prit un ruban et commença à mesurer Sachiko, tout en prenant des notes. Il partit bientôt dans l'arrière boutique, tandis que le mètre continuait à travailler seul. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi il avait besoin de l'écartement de ses narines mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsqu'il revint, Ollivander tenait quelques boîtes longues et fines. Il en ouvrit une et présenta une baguette à Sachiko.

« Bois d'aubépine, ventricule de dragon, vingt-deux centimètres. »

Molly lui avait montré le geste à exécuter. Sachiko se concentra, se souvenant des leçons pour malaxer le chakra. Elle sentit petit à petit le flux l'envahir, monter à son bras, sa main, ses doigts. Puis atteindre la baguette. Elle la fit tournoyer légèrement.

Une explosion retentit. Elle cria de douleur. La baguette avait le bout en chou-fleur, complètement détruite. Ollivander grimaça.

« Je connais un peu les méthodes magiques des shinobi. Ne mélanger surtout votre magie, ne la canalisez pas, c'est la baguette qui s'en charge !

-Je vous la rembourserai... » promit piteusement Sachiko.

Ollivander eut un petit sourire en coin et présenta une nouvelle baguette.

« Bois d'orme, crin de licorne, vingt-sept centimètres. Essayez de ne pas la détruire... »

Quand elle le fit geste, prenant garde à ne pas réitérer son erreur, la vitrine la plus proche fut réduite en miette.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait cette fois !

-Cette fois-ci, c'est tout à fait normal. Passons à une autre, voulez-vous ? »

Sans s'inquiéter, il répara d'un coup de sa propre baguette la vitre et en tendit une autre à Sachiko.

« Bois de pin, plume de phénix, trente-et-un centimètres. »

Cette fois, l'artefact se mit à émettre des bulles de toutes les couleurs, au plus grand bonheur des enfants. Cependant, lorsqu'elles explosèrent, elles recouvrirent tout d'un liquide poisseux.

« Ce n'est pas celle-ci non plus. Bois de noisetier, crin de licorne, vingt-cinq centimètres. »

Absolument rien ne se passa. Sachiko crut y voir un bon signe, mais Ollivander la lui reprit pour une autre.

Cela dura encore et encore. Naruto et Sakura pariaient à chaque nouvelle baguette les dégâts qu'elle allait causer. Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez les Black et se reposer. Molly commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et le fabriquant à désespérer. Il n'avait jamais une telle cliente. Même Harry Potter avait trouvé plus rapidement sa baguette magique.

« Bien, nous allons procéder autrement, soupira Ollivander en faisant disparaître la poussière turquoise qui recouvrait lentement son magasin. Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez médecin ?

-Pédiatre pour être plus précise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous considérez comme votre plus grande qualité ?

-Ma patience, répondit-elle en pensant qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup pour travailler avec les enfants.

-Et pour votre plus grand défaut ? »

Sachiko réfléchit un instant et eut un sourire triste en pensant à Kakashi.

« D'après mon frère, je suis tyrannique. Mais je pense plutôt que c'est mon entêtement. »

Ollivander ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, se contentant de continuer à prendre des notes.

« Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous auriez pu devenir ninja. Vous avez tenté ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, détestant parler de cette période de sa vie, surtout devant ses enfants.

« Oui.

-Quand je vous vois, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes puissante. L'êtes-vous ?

-On me considérait comme telle à l'Académie, soupira-t-elle. Comme douée en tout cas.

-Vous avez eu le temps de tester quelques-unes de vos capacités ?

-Je suis restée un an, donc oui, un tout petit peu.

-En quoi étiez-vous la plus douée ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux, comme la veille. Repenser à ses années-là, c'était revivre les années qui avaient suivies, les années de tristesse et de solitude. Repenser à ce en quoi elle avait été douée, c'était repenser que c'était dans les mêmes domaines que son père.

« Ça _va maman ? _»

La petite voix inquiète de Sakura la ramena à la réalité. Elle croisa le regard de jade de sa fille et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux roses.

« _Oui, ça va. _»

Elle ravala sa tristesse, s'obligea à sourire et planta son regard dans celui d'Ollivander.

« La rapidité. Pour mon âge, j'étais très rapide. Et j'avais un excellent contrôle de mon chakra également.

-Rapide, patiente, têtue, puissante, médecin et un bon contrôle de sa magie... » énuméra l'homme en marmonnant.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Je sais que les ninjas ont des affinités avec les éléments. Quelle est la votre ?

-Je n'ai jamais fait le test.

-Dommage. Enfin, je pense que tout ça me suffira. »

Ses yeux translucides semblèrent transpercer son âme et son cœur, mettre au jour ses sentiments. Mal à l'aise, elle vit Ollivander disparaître dans l'arrière boutique. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrirent, des pas s'enfonçant dans un escalier et s'éloignant d'eux. Puis plus rien.

Ils attendirent. Les trois enfants, sentant la soudaine douleur de leur mère, l'entourèrent pour la réconforter de leur présence, sans le moindre mot.

Puis le fabriquant revient. Avec une unique boîte. Cette dernière présentait une facture d'un autre temps, très ancien. Il l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et respect, puis chuchota à Sachiko :

« L'osmose entre un sorcier et sa baguette est parfois très étrange. C'est elle qui choisit le sorcier, pas le contraire. À moins que je ne me trompe, c'est celle-ci qu'il vous faut et pas une autre. Si ce n'est pas elle, aucune ne vous conviendra. »

La jeune femme regarda la baguette qu'on lui présentait. Le bois était aussi blanc que sa chevelure. Assez fine, son manche était ouvragé de fines gravures. Sachiko la prit avec douceur. Aussitôt, une étrange impression de chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts et une gerbe d'étincelle blanche jaillit au bout de la baguette.

« Bois de tilleul, plume de caladrius, vingt-six centimètres. Cette baguette a été fabriquée par un de mes ancêtres, au Moyen Âge. Plutôt laborieuse à maîtriser, elle n'est pas très puissante pour les sortilèges offensifs, mais est excellente pour la médecine et d'une grande rapidité d'exécution.

-Elle n'a jamais été vendue ? s'étonna Sachiko.

-Non, elle faisait partie de ce que nous appelons les Invendues, c'est-à-dire toutes les baguettes fabriquées par une personne qui n'ont pas trouvé preneur à la mort de cette dernière. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Prenez garde Mrs Umino.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le caladrius a disparu de nos jours. Mais cet oiseau annonçait autant la vie que la mort. Autant le bonheur que le malheur. A votre regard, je vois que ce sont les deux choses qui entrecoupent votre existence avec force. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et comme, quoi que Cho30 en dise, il faut aussi reconnaître les lecteurs et pas seulement les bêta-lecteurs, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ! ^^<strong>  
><strong>A la prochaine ! D'autant que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. ^^<strong>


	8. Départ pour Poudlard !

**CHAPITRE 8 : DEPART POUR POUDLARD !**

Harry sentit un truc le secouer et lui crier quelque chose dans les oreilles. Il se réveilla en sursaut et croisa un regard azuré.

« Alleeeeeez ! On t'attend depuis des heures ! Même tonton a prêt ! »

Harry prit soudainement conscience qu'ils partaient pour Poudlard ce jour-là. Il vit Naruto reculer, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Les bras derrière la tête, il déclara :

« Ben ç'a pas trop tôt ! »

L'enfant partit s'occuper de Ron qui ronflait encore. Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait de se tenir réveiller et de se remettre les idées en place. Naruto avait dit qu'on l'attendait depuis des heures... Puis que tonton après. Non. ''Avait prêt'' plutôt... _**Était prêt**_ avait-il voulu dire. Tonton. Kakashi donc.

Harry poussa un hurlement en comprenant tout à coup. Si même Kakashi, l'homme incapable d'être à l'heure, était prêt, il devait être atrocement en retard ! Il se leva en quatrième vitesse tandis que Ron grommelait du réveil violent que leur administrait Naruto.

L'enfant sortit en courant de la chambre. L'agitation tomba d'un seul coup. A croire qu'elle s'accrochait aux pas de Naruto comme un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle.

« Ron ! Grouille, on est _**très**_ en retard ! Même Kakashi nous attend. »

Le même hurlement que Harry retentit. Ron, livide, s'écria :

« Kakashi ? Mais on va jamais arriver à l'heure ! »

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils coururent dans les escaliers, dérapèrent de justesse devant la porte de la cuisine et s'y engouffrèrent. Le juunin leur jeta un regard étonné.

« Je pensais que vous dormirez au moins jusqu'à huit heures ! On ne part qu'à dix heures et demi...

-Mais... Il est quelle heure ? s'écria Ron.

-Cinq heures.

-Je vais le tuer... marmonnèrent les sorciers en même temps.

-Qui ?

-Naruto ! répondit Harry. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez debout, vous ?

-Naruto aussi, grogna le shinobi. Il est tellement surexcité à l'idée de partir pour Poudlard qu'il a commencé il y a une demi-heure à réveiller tout le monde. D'abord Sasuke, ensuite ses parents, moi puis vous... Je crois qu'il s'occupe des filles maintenant.

-On peut aller se recoucher ? bailla Ron.

-Faites ce que vous voulez les jeunes ! Moi, je me rendormirais pas.

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Je vais en profiter pour m'entraîner. J'attends Iruka, il finit de se préparer. »

Molly et Arthur entrèrent, de mauvaise humeur. Ils venaient juste de se faire réveiller par le blondinet. Bientôt, toute la maison se retrouva à déjeuner dans la cuisine, en colère contre Naruto qui ne se démontait pas pour autant.

« On va à Poudlard ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !

-_Naruto, tais-toi donc un peu !_ ordonna Iruka. _On ne part que dans cinq heures !_

-Ça va Sachiko ? s'alerta Sirius en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Grmblrbe... répondit-elle.

-Elle n'est pas du matin, expliqua son mari en riant.

-Plus elle se lève tôt, précisa son frère avec un sourire moqueur visible derrière son masque, plus elle est de mauvaise humeur.

-Grmaignei tetuer...

-Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? tenta de traduire Kakashi.

-Ouet Narutavec.

-Oui, et Naruto avec, continua le ninja.

-Vous la comprenez quand elle parle ? taquina Sirius.

-Des années d'entraînement ! répondit Kakashi sur le même ton. Comprendre ma petite sœur le matin est bien plus dur que de devenir juunin ou décoder des codes secrets ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, hormis la principale intéressée qui lorgna d'un œil vitreux et assassin Kakashi.

« _Coucou maman ! _»

Naruto se jeta dans ses bras mais ne reçut pas l'amour maternel espéré. Elle le repoussa en grognant contre lui. Sous l'œil étonné de l'enfant, l'oncle décida de continuer son travail de traduction.

« _Elle t'en veux de l'avoir réveillée si tôt et t'as pas intérêt à l'embêter plus_.

-_Mais tonton..._

_-Je ne fais que traduire gamin ! Vois ça avec ta mère. Elle veut déjà nous tuer tous les deux. _»

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à ne pas être très réveillée. Sakura ne faisait que bailler et gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts, tandis que Sasuke s'était complètement affalé et rendormi sur la table. Ginny observait son bol avec l'air d'espérer que ses céréales plongeraient dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ait à faire le moindre effort.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner achevé, Iruka et Kakashi se levèrent, prêts à partir s'entraîner quelques heures. Au passage, Sachiko attrapa son frère par le gilet et grommela quelque chose.

« _Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas !_ répliqua-t-il en soupirant. _Je te promets de ne pas être en retard pour prendre le train, tu n'auras pas à m'abandonner à Londres._

_-Je suis là pour lui rappeler l'heure_, rassura Iruka en se retenant de rire. On revient dans trois heures. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Fred se tourna vers les Konohans restant :

« Ils s'entraînent toujours autant ?

-Oui ! s'écria joyeusement Naruto, le seul bien réveillé. Faut avoir très très fort pour avoir un bon ninja !

-_**Être**_, marmonna Hermione.

-Et si je suis envie d'avoir ? »

La sorcière ne préféra rien répondre. Il était bien trop tôt pour un cours de langue.

* * *

><p>Puisqu'ils s'étaient levés tôt grâce à Naruto et que ce dernier ne laissa personne se rendormir, ils préparèrent les valises de ceux qui partaient.<p>

Harry et Ron vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'il ne leur manquait rien : ni livre, ni uniforme, ni animal, ni rien. Une fois rassuré, ils allèrent voir les filles, dans la chambre d'à côté. Sakura, soigneuse, rangeait méticuleusement ses peluches par ordre de grandeur.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Ron.

-On a presque fini, assura Ginny. On vérifie une dernière fois et c'est bon !

-Personne n'a vu mon livre par hasard ?

-Lequel Hermione ?

-_Chiffres pairs et voyelles en arithmancie : étude d'une magie ancienne appliquée à la magie contemporaine_... Je n'arrive pas à y mettre la main dessus.

-Et... T'as besoin d'un truc comme ça ? s'abasourdit Ron. Tu veux faire une thèse ou quoi cette année ?

-C'est pour ma culture générale !

-C'est précis pour du général... » remarqua Harry.

Un coussin vola en direction des deux garçons qui s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce en riant.

« Maintenant qu'on s'est fait chasser de leur chambre, on fait quoi ? railla le rouquin.

-Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Sirius, on ne va pas se voir pendant un moment. Et toi ?

-Ok ! Je vais voir si les autres ont pas besoin d'aide. »

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Harry retourna dans la cuisine, sachant pertinemment que son parrain s'y trouvait encore. Il s'assit en face de lui et Sirius lui sourit :

« Pas trop fatigué après une nuit aussi courte ?

-Un peu ! J'espère que Naruto ne fera pas ça tous les matins à Poudlard.

-Bah ! C'est un enfant : tu verras, il sera crevé cet après-midi et passera le voyage dans le train à dormir.

-Vu comme il déborde tout le temps d'énergie, ça m'étonnerait ! »

Sirius se mit à rire.

« Il n'aurait pas démérité chez les Maraudeurs, n'empêche. Il a des bonnes idées ce gosse. Il a quand même réveillé Hermione en lui disant qu'il y avait le feu et que ses livres allaient brûler...

-Elle a dû le maudire ensuite ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Elle dormait à poing fermé. Une chose est sûre : la maison va être calme sans lui.

-Tu ne vas pas être trop seul ? » s'inquiéta son filleul.

L'animagus soupira : non seulement il allait se retrouver sans personne à qui parler hormis Kréattur, mais en plus l'Ordre du Phénix lui interdisait de participer aux missions. Étant recherché, il risquait de faire tout échouer. Cependant, il préféra ne rien laisser paraître :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours du monde qui passera par là. C'est le quartier général de l'Ordre après tout ! Au fait... Je t'accompagne jusqu'au Poudlard Express !

-Quoi ? Mais... Si on te reconnaît...

-Oh ça va ! Je suis un grand garçon ! Personne ne me reconnaîtra sous ma forme d'animagus !

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... s'alarma Harry.

-Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Sirius. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors ! »

L'adolescent comprit qu'il n'avait pas à insister : son parrain avait déjà pris sa décision.

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec précaution. Sans le moindre bruit, deux ombres se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent derrière elle, toujours silencieusement. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et entrèrent.<p>

« _Ouf ! Ça aussi c'est un sacré entraînement_, rit Iruka en se laissant tomber sur le banc. _Entrer sans réveiller Mrs Black, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour travailler la discrétion._

_-On devrait avoir des trucs comme ça à l'Académie_, commenta Kakashi. _Tu sais, du genre, parcours chronométré avec des tableaux qui se mettent à hurler dès qu'ils t'entendent..._

_-C'est vrai ! Ça forcerait certains de mes élèves à être plus discrets, auquel cas ils deviendrez sourds ! _»

Une franche rigolade s'en suivit.

« _Au fait_, finit par retrouver son sérieux le juunin, _tu devrais travailler un peu ton taijutsu._

_-Je sais, surtout quand je me compare à toi. En même temps, je n'ai pas ton niveau._

_-Je pense que tu peux encore bien progresser : à l'origine, Gai était loin derrière moi._

_-Gai ? Il a une capacité de travail que je n'ai pas. Il en fait trop, même._

_-Je reconnais que c'est vrai. Es-tu au courant de sa dernière trouvaille ?_

_-Je crains le pire..._ sourit Iruka.

_-T'as pas idée ! Maintenant, s'il fait le moindre faux pas à l'entraînement, il saute sur tous les toits de Konoha._

_-Y a pire je trouve..._

_-Oui, mais il le fait sur les mains. _»

Iruka regarda son beau-frère d'un air abasourdit.

« _Et... Il y arrive ?_

-La dernière fois, je te raconte pas la gamelle qu'il s'est prise ! Il a fini à l'hôpital. »

Les shinobi se retournèrent vers Sachiko et Molly qui commençaient à descendre les valises.

« Comment t'es au courant ? s'étonna Kakashi en Anglais, par politesse vis à vis de Molly. Je ne te l'ai même pas dit.

-L'hôpital était plein, ricana la jeune femme. Du coup, il a fini au service de... _Comment on dit déjà..._ géra... gériar.. gériatrie ? _Oui, c'est ça..._ en gériatrie qui est juste à côté du mien. Autant te dire qu'il n'était pas content. »

Iruka éclata de rire en imaginant Gai entouré de grands-pères et de grands-mères, sans pouvoir décemment en défier un pour passer le temps...

« Dites, au lieu de vous prélasser, intervint Molly, si vous nous aidiez à tout descendre ?

-Ca me fait penser que c'est la première fois que je te vois à l'heure Kakashi ! s'exclama Sachiko. La première fois depuis la mo... »

Elle parut soudainement troublée et se mordilla les lèvres. Les autres sentirent son malaise.

« Depuis longtemps... acheva-t-elle.

-Sachiko... commença son frère.

-Je vais bien Kakashi, coupa-t-elle d'un air las sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Vous nous aidez ? »

Même Molly vit que le sourire de façade qu'elle affichait sonnait faux. Sachiko, désirant montrer l'exemple, disparut dans les escaliers pour aller chercher d'autres valises.

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour s'emparer de l'une d'elles, des bras l'entourèrent et la relevèrent. Elle sursauta. L'homme qui la ceinturait la serra avec tendresse, son dos contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

« _Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas, petite sœur._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, grand frère ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ?_

_-Pour moi, rien n'est plus important que ton bonheur. Tes valises attendront._

_-Je suis très heureuse..._

_-Ça m'étonnerait !_ contredit-il. _Pour preuve, tu n'arrives toujours pas à prononcer le nom de ton meilleur ami. Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il est mort. Ça fait plus de dix ans que je n'ose pas dire son nom devant toi, de peur de te voir fondre en larme. Et ça fait quatre mois qu'il en va de même pour celle que tu considérais comme ta sœur. Ne me dis pas que tu es heureuse alors que tu n'arrives pas à faire ton deuil._

_-Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de... de __**lui**__ dans la vie, pourquoi le ferais-tu dans la mort?_répliqua-t-elle aigrement. _Tu n'as jamais pu le supporter ! _»

Surpris, il la lâcha. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles qu'elle avait dit simplement pour essayer de se débarrasser de son frère, afin de ne pas parler de ce qui la rongeait depuis longtemps. C'était réussi. La voix de Kakashi claqua avec froideur :

« _Tu n'as jamais rien compris..._

_-Alors explique-moi._

_-Non. Si tu ne l'as pas fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu ne comprendras jamais. C'était mon ami aussi, figure-toi. J'ai mis du temps à le voir, mais c'est le seul à avoir pu me réconcilier avec le passé. _»

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Sachiko mortifiée et honteuse d'avoir été aussi injuste. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir survécu.

« _Kakashi, attends ! _»

Elle se rua à sa poursuite et le rattrapa.

« _Je suis désolée._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? _s'étonna-t-elle. _Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Avec tous ces changements, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. _»

Kakashi soupira de dépit. Il avait espéré un instant que sa sœur s'excuserait, certes, mais surtout reconnaîtrait enfin qu'il avait raison. Qu'elle avouerait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais elle était bien trop têtue pour cela. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se confier à lui depuis extrêmement longtemps et ne changerait pas d'avis. Il se demanda un instant qui, dans la famille Hatake, avait bien pu lui transmettre ce caractère digne d'une mule. Personne à sa connaissance n'avait été ainsi.

« _Ca va, n'en parlons plus. _» accepta-t-il, conscient qu'elle n'irait de toute manière pas plus loin.

Il la regarda lui sourire et repartir chercher ses valises.

« _Obito, pauvre imbécile..._ murmura-t-il avec tristesse. _Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi qui meurs et qui la laisse seule ? _»

* * *

><p>La gare King's Cross était pleine de moldus qui se pressaient pour rejoindre leur train à l'heure et se bousculaient, sans faire attention les uns aux autres. Sasuke les observait du coin de l'œil, nauséeux. Il se sentait malade d'être au milieu d'une foule aussi dense et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, se retrouver au calme d'un wagon. Avant même d'entrer dans la gare, il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Sachiko et se laissait porter, le visage plongé dans sa chevelure blanche. Il évitait ainsi de regarder le monde. Naruto était tenu de près par Iruka, ayant failli passer sous les roues d'un TGV parce qu'il poursuivait les pigeons. Heureusement que son père avait d'excellents réflexes... Depuis, l'enfant était épouvanté par les trains, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de monstres assoiffés de sang.<p>

Sakura, quant à elle, montrait à Tonks combien elle parlait désormais bien Anglais, sous le regard fier d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, allait des uns aux autres, jappant et aboyant de bonheur. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Sniffle ! Comporte-toi comme un chien ! »

Sirius remua la queue et donna un grand coup de langue au visage de Rémus qui fit une grimace de dégoût. Harry se mit à rire, tandis que Molly soufflait de mécontentement.

« On y est ! annonça Tonks en désignant une barrière.

-C'est quel train ? demanda Kakashi.

-Il faut traverser la barrière. Vous foncez dedans sans vous retournez. Fermez les yeux si vous avez peur.

-Je suis pas peur ! »

Naruto réussit à se dégager de la poigne d'Iruka et courut vers la barrière. Alors qu'il allait entrer en contact avec elle, il disparut. Puis réapparut.

« _Le monstre est pire que les autres !_ hurla-t-il. _Il crache de la fumée celui-là ! _»

La jeune auror éclata de rire.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un gentil monstre._ On y va ? » rajouta-t-elle au petit groupe.

Deux par deux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils traversèrent du côté sorcier de la gare.

Une joyeuse agitation régnait sur le quai 9 3/4. Les élèves allaient et venaient, s'apostrophaient dans de sympathiques retrouvailles. Certains, parmi les plus jeunes, pleuraient et avaient du mal à se séparer de leurs parents, tandis que d'autres n'avaient qu'une envie, partir.

Sakura était émerveillée par les couleurs qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Certaines robes de sorciers aux couleurs chatoyantes tranchaient avec la noire sobriété des autres. Cependant, partout dansaient les écharpes rouge et or, vert et argent, jaune et noir, bleu et bronze... Dans ce ballet coloré, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Naruto restait à l'abri derrière Iruka, gardant un œil sur le train monstrueux qui fumait tranquillement en attendant le départ.

Kakashi balaya la foule du regard et repéra de loin une chevelure platine. Malefoy. Tiens, Malefoy père et fils. Et mère aussi... Lucius croisa le regard du shinobi et le soutint un instant.

« Harry, interpella à mi-voix Kakashi. Le fils Malefoy, il est dans quelle année ?

-La mienne, grimaça l'adolescent. Pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien. »

En voilà un dont il faudrait se méfier. Peut-être que les menaces du père ne valaient pas pour le fils, mais Kakashi ne désirait prendre aucun risque.

« Hé Harry ! Il est trop cool ton chien ! »

Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux, fit un grand signe en direction de Sirius qui jappa de bonheur. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il était certain d'avoir vu un rictus de mauvais augure se dessiner aux lèvres de Malefoy. Ne venait-il pas de se pencher vers son fils ? Il sembla désigner l'animagus.

Dès qu'ils seraient seuls, Kakashi en parlerait à Iruka.

* * *

><p>Impatience. Exaspération. Rage contenue, colère sous jacente et haine visible. Kabuto pouvait lire tout cela dans les yeux d'Orochimaru. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient introduits chez les Umino pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient sûrement partis pour longtemps, l'humeur du ninja légendaire était exécrable.<p>

« _Alors ? Tu as enfin des nouvelles ou je dois attendre encore ?_ » s'impatienta Orochimaru.

Un léger sourire traversa les lèvres de l'adolescent, énervant un peu plus son Maître. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Kabuto pensait, même s'il en avait fait son lieutenant. Était-il fidèle, ne l'était-il pas ? Parfois, Orochimaru se posait la question, même si son bras droit n'avait jamais fait montre de trahison. Celui-ci réajusta ses lunettes puis commença :

« _Je pense savoir où l'enfant et sa famille se trouvent. Ils sont en Angleterre pour un an._

_-En Angleterre !_ s'exclama Orochimaru. _C'est vaste. Ne peux-tu pas être plus précis ?_

_-La mission n'étant pas classée ''secret'', j'ai pu avoir accès à l'ordre, aux archives. Le commanditaire est un certain Dumbledore Albus pour protéger un Potter Harry._

_-Dumbledore... Je connais ce nom_, réfléchit le maître des serpents. _Oui, je me souviens. Un vieux fou, un ami de ce vieillard de Sarutobi. Un... sorcier, c'est cela ?_

_-C'est cela, Maître. Plus précisément, le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie. Ils appellent ça... ''Pour lard'' ou ''Poule rare''... Un nom bizarre, comme ça._

_-Poudlard, Kabuto, Poudlard. Tsss... Il s'agit de la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores : c'est plus ou moins l'équivalent sorcier de l'Académie de Konoha. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune culture. _»

Orochimaru afficha un sourire suffisant qui le fit encore plus ressembler à un reptile.

« _Vous pensez que Sasuke se trouve à Poudlard ?_

_-Peut-être. As-tu fait des recherches sur ce Potter ? Si on le trouve, on trouvera les Umino. Avec eux, le sharingan._

_-Oui, mais au contraire de l'ordre de mission, ce qui le concerne est inaccessible. Ce doit être une personne importante pour l'Angleterre. La seule chose indiquée, c'est que cet homme peut être en grand danger_, rapporta Kabuto.

_-Son âge n'y est même pas ?_

_-Non. Mais ne vaut-il pas mieux attendre un an encore ? Nous ne somme pas à ça prêt. Au moins, lorsqu'ils rentreront d'Angleterre, nous saurons exactement où Sasuke sera._

_-Hors de question !_ contredit violemment Orochimaru. _C'est une occasion unique ! Personne n'ira penser que Sasuke risque quelque chose en Europe et ils baisseront leur garde. Le seul danger auquel ils peuvent penser pour lui, c'est ce maudit Itachi. Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là bas ? Il n'a pas tué son frère la dernière fois, pourquoi le poursuivrait-il à l'autre bout du monde ?_

_-Je vois. Vous considérez donc que nous avons une fenêtre d'un an qui vient de s'ouvrir. Puis-je vous poser une dernière question, maître ?_

_-De toute façon, tu ne te gêneras pas pour la poser quand même_, soupira Orochimaru.

-_C'est vrai_, reconnut en souriant Kabuto. _Le sharingan de Sasuke ne s'est pas réveillé. C'est une pupille qui ne se déclare pas chez tous les Uchiwa. Ne vaut-il pas mieux attendre d'être sûr qu'il l'est ?_

_-Je saurais bien obliger le sharingan à se réveiller. Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai bien étudié cette pupille. Et puis... Je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre contre Itachi._

_-Quel rapport ?_

_-J'ai plus ou moins compris qu'il se réservait son frère pour plus tard. Il ne l'a pas tué parce qu'il ne représentait aucun... Comment dire ? Défi, pour lui, aucun amusement. En revanche, lorsque Sasuke aura activé son sharingan, il serait bien capable de lui venir en aide pour l'affronter ensuite et le tuer à son tour... Or Itachi n'ira jamais jusqu'en Angleterre pour le tuer, surtout s'il n'a pas de pupille._

_-Vous le pensez vraiment ?_ s'abasourdit l'adolescent. _Je veux dire, il le sauverait vraiment pour le tuer lui-même ? Ce serait incroyablement..._

_-Je sais !_ coupa Orochimaru. _Mais qui peu dire ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Uchiwa Itachi ? Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Une fois Sasuke avec moi, il n'y aura plus de risque et je pourrais tranquillement m'occuper de lui._

_-Encore faut-il l'atteindre._

_-C'est pour ça que nous partons pour l'Angleterre. Je nous donne un mois maximum pour trouver où se cache ce Potter, puis une fois localisé, nous nous occuperons de Sasuke._

_-Maître... Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais... Sa mère adoptive est la fille du Croc Blanc de Konoha. Elle pourrait..._

_-Umino Sachiko ne fera rien du tout. Elle a abandonné la voie ninja depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne fera jamais le poids._

_-Mais son frère est avec elle_, prévint Kabuto.

-_Hatake Kakashi ? Intéressant... Nous aurons au moins un sharingan activé à disposition,_ railla Orochimaru. _Je ne le crains pas, Kabuto._

_-Et le jinchuuriki de Kyûbi ? Ne craignez-vous pas que l'Akatsuki ait la même idée que vous, Maître ?_

_-Se servir de cette année pour s'emparer d'Uzumaki ? Aucun risque. Je te rappelle que je viens de quitter l'Akatsuki et ce n'est pas le projet du moment. L'organisation ne se mêlera pas de cette affaire. _»

Le fin sourire de Kabuto s'allongea. Il remonta ses lunettes et déclara :

« _Quand partons-nous maître ? _»

* * *

><p>Le nez collé à la vitre, Sakura et Naruto observaient la campagne anglaise qui défilait sous leurs yeux fascinés depuis que le train était sorti de Londres, une demi-heure plus tôt.<p>

Hermione se sentait soulagée de voir le blondinet enfin calme. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ''l'affreux monstre de fer qui crachait de la fumée'' se déplaçait tout seul, il avait fallu lui expliquer que non, il n'était pas vivant et qu'il n'allait pas les digérer vivants non plus. Puis il avait fallu lui parler de physique et de mécanique. Il voulait absolument comprendre le pourquoi du comment et savait se rendre insupportable tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Elle avait cru craquer.

Non, le charbon n'était pas une forme de chakra particulière et noire ! Non, le conducteur n'était ni ''un shinobi trop fort'', ni ''un sorcier ultra puissant'', ni ''un dompteur de train'' ! Et non, mille fois non, la machine à vapeur n'était _**pas**_ une technique de Katon que ''Sasuke ne maîtrisait pas, donc il était trop nul parce qu'il pouvait pas contrôler le monstre'' !

Ça avait été les vingts minutes les plus longues de sa vie...

« On va devoir vous laisser, fit tout à coup la jeune fille. Ron et moi devons aller dans le wagon de tête pour prendre nos ordres en tant que préfets. Ensuite, on devra faire des rondes dans le train.

-C'est obligé ? grogna le rouquin.

-Oui, c'est obligé Ron ! À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure ! » répondirent les autres en cœur.

Les deux préfets sortirent du compartiment. Ginny en profita pour partir rejoindre ses amies. Iruka jeta un coup d'œil insistant à Sachiko qui comprit aussitôt :

« _Venez les enfants !_ invita-t-elle. _On va chercher les toilettes, au moins ce sera une chose de faite._

_-Mais j'ai pas envie !_ s'écria Naruto.

-_Et si on trouve le chariot de friandise ?_ appâta sa mère. _Tu sais, celui dont nous ont parlé les jumeaux ?_

_-Tu m'en achèteras ?_ demanda-t-il vivement.

-_Bien sûr ! Et à ton frère et ta sœur aussi._

_-On y va ? On y va ?_

_-Oui, attend nous ! Sasuke, tu viens ?_

_-Laisse, il s'est endormi. _» remarqua Kakashi.

Pelotonné dans son coin de banquette entre Iruka et la vitre, le jeune Uchiwa finissait sa trop courte nuit.

Harry se retrouva seul avec les deux ninjas.

« Maintenant qu'on est tranquille, entre nous, commença Kakashi en se tournant vers lui, on va pouvoir parler sérieusement.

-Pa... Parler sérieusement ? »

L'inquiétude gagna Harry. Que lui voulait-on encore ? Il sentait que cette année allait être longue, coincé entre les shinobi. Il ne pourrait pas faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. D'ailleurs, ça commençait avant même le début des cours.

« T'inquiète pas comme ça, gamin ! rit le juunin. On va pas te manger.

-Il a raison, approuva Iruka. On veut simplement te parler de la manière dont va s'organiser l'année.

-Ah...

-On n'est pas là pour te surveiller et te fliquer, rassura Kakashi. Notre mission, c'est juste de te protéger. Je sais qu'officiellement on aura le statut de prof, mais pas question de te mettre des retenues ou je ne sais trop quoi parce que tu te promèneras dans le château pendant la nuit.

-Ne nie pas, sourit Iruka en voyant Harry qui s'apprêtait à protester. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a tout raconté. Il paraît que tu as du mal à te plier aux règles.

-Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de nous prévenir quand l'envie te prend, par exemple, de te promener à des heures indues dans le parc ou la Forêt Interdite.

-Comme si je sortais tous les soirs ! grommela le sorcier. Pareil dans le château ?

-Ça serait bien, oui, confirma Iruka. Mais on a conscience que c'est beaucoup plus délicat. Il paraît que tu y vas souvent. D'autant qu'à l'intérieur de Poudlard, tu seras assez en sécurité. Si tu nous promets simplement d'avoir toujours ta baguette avec toi pour tes sorties nocturnes dans le château, ça nous suffit.

-Ça me va !

-Au fait ! Inutile de tenter de nous gruger, prévint Kakashi. Ta cape d'invisibilité ne te sera d'aucune utilité face à mes yeux. »

Harry crut s'étrangler. Comment était-il au courant ? Dumbledore sûrement... Le sorcier prit alors conscience que Kakashi avait dit _**ses**_ yeux. Il n'était pas borgne alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher derrière son bandeau frontal ?

L'adolescent pensa alors à l'équivalent de l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol Œil mais spécial ninja. Après tout, l'ancien professeur voyait à travers la cape d'invisibilité...

« Ah, dernière chose ! se rappela Iruka. Je sais que toi et moi, on se tutoie, mais ça serait bien que pendant les cours on se vouvoie et que tu m'appelles ''monsieur''. Ça éviterait l'idée de favoritisme pour tes camarades.

-Si tu veux ! Ça va me faire bizarre, mais d'accord. »

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit. Un garçon joufflu passa la tête et fut surpris de voir les shinobi et l'enfant.

« Oh ! Je voulais pas déranger... J'ai vu Harry et... Enfin, les autres compartiments sont pleins...

-Vous pouvez venir, convia Iruka. Vous êtes dans la promo de Harry ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Neville Londubat, se présenta le nouveau venu. Je suis à Gryffondor.

-Enchanté ! Umino Iruka.

-Hatake Kakashi.

-Vous... Vous faites quoi ? hésita Neville.

-C'est des profs, répondit Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire passer pour un assisté ayant besoin de gardes du corps.

-Je peux m'installer avec vous s'il vous plaît ? »

La porte venait de se rouvrir sur une fille plutôt lunaire. Ses grands yeux bleu pâle dévisageait les sorciers et les ninjas d'un air absent. Sa peau laiteuse paraissait d'autant plus fantomatique que sa chevelure était blonde.

« Euh... Oui... répondit Neville.

-Y a de la place. » rassura Iruka.

L'adolescente les remercia d'un sourire et s'assit à côté de Kakashi, en face de Neville. Elle jeta un regard tendre à Sasuke, toujours endormi.

« Il est mignon. Mais il faut faire attention aux maras. Elles s'attaquent souvent aux enfants endormis...

-Aux quoi ? s'alarma aussitôt Iruka.

-Les maras, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Ce sont des esprits qui se glissent dans les rêves et les transforment en cauchemars. On ne peut pas se réveiller tant qu'elles ne partent pas.

-Il n'a malheureusement pas besoin de tes maras pour faire des cauchemars... soupira Kakashi.

-Je vais quand même vérifier qu'il n'y en ait pas autour de lui. »

Avant que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle se releva et sautilla légèrement jusqu'à lui. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça d'étranges incantations que personne ne comprit. Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke se réveilla. Il croisa un regard bleu à quelques centimètres de son visage et se mit à crier. Iruka l'attrapa et le serra contre lui :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas crevette ! C'est une amie._

_-Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_-Vous parlez notre langue ?_ s'abasourdit le chuunin.

_-Oui, ma mère m'a appris_, répondit Luna d'un air rêveur.

-_Elle est japonaise ?_ s'étonna Kakashi.

-_Non, mais elle aimait bien cette culture. Vous êtes konohans, non ?_

_-Exact._

_-J'ai reconnu votre accent. Tu t'appelles comment ?_ sourit-elle à Sasuke.

-_Sasuke,_ répondit Iruka contre qui l'enfant s'était réfugié.

-Ben si je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un parler Japonais... » commenta Harry.

Ce dernier et Neville regardaient bouche bée la jeune fille. Luna leur sourit distraitement et se présenta.

* * *

><p>« <em>Non, tu ne vas pas manger ça à toi tout seul !<em>

_-Mais j'ai faim maman ! _»

Des éclats de voix provenant du couloir leur parvint. Sachiko et les enfants entrèrent dans le compartiment. Naruto avait déjà commencé à s'attaquer aux friandises.

« J'en ai pris pour tout le monde ! annonça la pédiatre d'un ton enjoué. _Ah, Sasuke, chéri, tu es réveillé. Tiens, je t'ai pris du jus de tomate_. »

Le brun se détacha d'Iruka et regarda d'un air intéressé la petite bouteille que lui tendait Sachiko avant de la prendre.

« J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait du monde ! remarqua tout à coup la jeune femme.

-Chérie, voici Londubat Neville et Lovegood Luna, présenta Iruka. Mon épouse, Sachiko et nos deux autres enfants, Naruto et Sakura. _Naruto ! Repose immédiatement la baguette de ta mère ! _»

Avec une moue de dépit, il obéit et rendit la baguette de tilleul à Sachiko. Dommage... Il avait espéré dupliquer la nourriture à l'infini, pensant que tout était possible avec cet artefact sorcier.


	9. Un voyage mouvementé

**CHAPITRE 9 : UN VOYAGE MOUVEMENTE**

L'enfant d'une dizaine d'années scrutait sans un mot les préparatifs du départ. Ses yeux vert forêt allait de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Assis en tailleur, il paraissait calme et serein, mais en vérité, une profonde agitation secouait ses pensées.

Un vent frais entra par la fenêtre et dansa dans ses cheveux blancs, les faisant virevolter devant son front marqué de deux ronds rouges. C'était agréable à côté de la chaleur qui accablait encore le tout récent Village d'Oto. Comme tous les soirs, cette fraîcheur descendait pour calmer les esprits échauffés par la canicule. Cependant, celui de l'enfant n'arrivait pas à trouver le calme. Il ignorait encore s'il allait partir ou non. Il ignorait s'il suivrait son Maître ou non. Il ignorait s'il était toujours l'élu, celui qui avait été choisi pour recevoir l'âme de son Maître. Ce dernier ne parlait en effet plus que du sharingan des Uchiwa.

« _Kimimaro_... » interpella quelqu'un.

L'enfant releva la tête et croisa le regard de Kabuto.

« _Maître Orochimaru veut te voir. _»

Le dernier représentant du clan Kaguya se leva et suivit le bras droit du ninja légendaire qui l'emmena dans le bureau où se trouvait Orochimaru.

« _Kimimaro_, commença le fondateur d'Oto, _je n'ignore pas que tu te poses beaucoup de questions depuis que j'ai pris la décision de partir pour l'Angleterre._

_-Oui Maître._

_-Tu viens avec moi. _»

La joie étreignit avec force le cœur de l'enfant. Pourtant, un doute s'installa :

« _Maître... Vous... Vous voulez toujours de mon corps ?_ demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_-Bien sûr. C'est pour cette raison que tu viens. Dès que Sasuke sera en mon pouvoir et qu'il aura réveillé le sharingan, Kabuto te le greffera. Ensuite, je prendrais ton corps contenant ta technique héréditaire ainsi que celle des Uchiwa. _»

Un large sourire traversa le visage de Kimimaro. Orochimaru n'avait pas l'intention de le rejeter ! Il avait toujours besoin de lui !

« _Va te préparer maintenant. Nous partons dans deux heures._

_-Merci Maître ! _»

Kimimaro quitta la pièce bien plus heureux qu'il n'y était entré. Kabuto se tourna vers Orochimaru :

« _Est-ce réellement votre intention ?_ douta-t-il. _Le sharingan greffé est moins efficace qu'obtenu naturellement par un Uchiwa. Le corps n'est pas fait pour le recevoir et..._

_-Je le sais,_ coupa Orochimaru dans un long soupir. _Mais il se peut que j'ai besoin des capacités de Kimimaro en Angleterre. On ne sait jamais. Et puis... Même si un sharingan greffé demande plus de chakra, je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver des attributs héréditaires des Kaguya. Imagine-tu seulement les possibilités que donneraient ces deux techniques possédées par un seul homme ? Il serait quasiment invincible... _»

* * *

><p>Neville et Harry discutaient joyeusement entre eux de leurs vacances. Luna lisait à l'envers un magazine, <em>Le Chicaneur<em>, et Kakashi son éternel roman, à l'endroit. Naruto et Sakura s'amusaient à confectionner des shuriken en carton et Sasuke les contemplait distraitement, isolé dans un coin. Iruka et Sachiko, tendrement enlacés, parlaient de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire et voir à Poudlard, particulièrement le médecin qui avait hâte de rencontrer Mrs Pomfresh.

« Devine ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire... fit Neville mystérieusement.

-Un nouveau Rapeltout ? taquina Harry.

-Non. Remarque, ça me serait bien utile ! reconnut-il. Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu l'autre... Non, regarde. »

Il fouilla un instant son sac et trouva bientôt ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'une plante grisâtre d'une laideur repoussante, ressemblant à un cactus avec des pustules en guise d'épine. Harry retint une grimace de dégoût : Neville semblait si heureux de la lui montrer !

« Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! présenta-t-il non sans fierté. C'est une plante très très rare. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une dans la serre de Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au professeur Chourave ! Mon grand-oncle Algie me l'a dénichée en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire.

-Est-ce que... euh... est-ce qu'elle fait quelque chose de... spécial ? douta Harry.

-Oh oui ! Plein de choses, s'enthousiasma Neville. Elle possède un système de défense étonnant. »

Il s'empara d'une plume et leva sa plante pour que Harry voit bien. Il visa précisément, puis planta le bout du calame dans le Mimbulus. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un liquide verdâtre et infect jaillit des pustules dans tous les sens. Les enfants se mirent à hurler. Dans un réflexe commun, les deux ninjas se levèrent, kunai en main, pensant à une attaque. Neville crut faire une crise cardiaque et se fit tout petit.

« D... Dé... Désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais encore jamais essayé, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet-là... Rassurez-vous, l'Empestine n'est pas un poison... Enfin... Je...

-Ce n'est rien, assura Harry. Il ne pensait pas à mal.

-_MAMAAAAAAN !_ pleurait pendant ce temps Sakura. _Ca pue ! J'en ai plein des cheveux !_

_-C'est déguelasse ! _» ajouta Naruto.

La grimace de dégoût de Sasuke en disait aussi long que les deux autres enfants. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Oh... bonjour Harry... salua une voix peu assurée. Hum... J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment... »

L'adolescent releva la tête pour voir une jolie asiatique au teint de porcelaine. Sa brillante chevelure noire lui tombait sur les reins. Ses beaux yeux d'onyx étaient posés sur Harry qui prit une tête ahurie et rougit violemment.

« Ah... Euh... Cho... Salut...

-Hum... Voilà, je voulais te dire bonjour... Alors au revoir... » bafouilla-t-elle.

Cho Chang referma la porte et partit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle entre à ce moment précis, où il était couvert d'Empestine, au milieu d'une fille qui lisait un magazine à l'envers, de gamins qui hurlaient et de ninjas prêts à tuer qui l'attaquerait ?

Harry continuait à fixer d'un air idiot l'endroit où avait disparu l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Sachiko se mit à rire :

« Plutôt mignonne... Il faut l'avouer...

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Cette jeune fille Harry ! Qui c'est ?

-Cho Chang, répondit Luna. Elle est dans ma maison, en sixième année.

-Il a amoureux ! Il a amoureux ! se mit à chantonner Naruto en se moquant de Harry.

-Mais... Mais...

-Mais c'est bien **d'être** amoureux, répliqua Sakura à son frère d'un air rêveur. Moi aussi je suis amoureuse... Comme dans les contes de fées ! »

La fillette se planta devant Harry et lui demanda :

« Tu vas aller la chercher dans une tour et la réveiller d'un baiser ?

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui... C'est dans le livre de contes que m'a donnée Tonks. Le prince va toujours chercher son amoureuse dans une tour et la réveille d'un premier baiser d'amour ! »

Harry soupira devant ses yeux papillonnant de romantisme. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourvu que les enfants n'aillent pas raconter partout dans Poudlard qu'il aimait Cho Chang !

« Il serait possible de se débarrasser de cette horreur ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi. Avec Neville, il était celui qui en avait le plus reçu.

« Oh ! s'écria Sachiko. Oui, attend... »

Elle prit sa baguette et fouilla dans ses bagages pour en tirer un livre qu'elle feuilleta avec avidité.

« Attend, hein, grand frère... J'ai vu une formule...

-Je peux m'en occuper... proposa Neville.

-NON ! interdit vivement la pédiatre. Enfin, non merci... C'est un truc tout simple... Je sais que je peux y arriver... Ah ! Voilà ! »

Elle lut rapidement la page de son manuel de sortilèges ménagers prêté par Molly. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et exécuta le sort :

« Récurvite ! »

L'Empestine se volatilisa aussitôt. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

« J'ai réussi ! Il n'y en plus du tout !

-Bravo mon amour ! félicita Iruka.

-T'es trop forte maman ! s'emballa Sakura.

-_Tu crois que je peux faire pareil ? _»

Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit, il malaxa avec difficultés son chakra, joignit ses mains et déclara comme s'il s'agissait d'une technique :

« Récurvite ! »

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. De jolies bulles de savons rouges et bleues se mirent à sortir de sa bouche. Le problème étant qu'elles n'explosaient pas car complètement solidifiées... Le compartiment fut bientôt emplie de bulles sans que l'on puisse arrêter Naruto d'en cracher... Naruto qui commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer complètement. Ils furent bientôt coincer par les boules colorées. Kakashi soupira de dépit. Iruka s'exclama à Sachiko :

« _Mais fais donc quelque chose !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il n'est pas bon de mélanger les techniques sorcières avec le malaxage du chakra ?_

_-Mais c'est toi qui a une baguette !_

_-Et c'est toi qui sait malaxer parfaitement ton chakra !_

-Utilisez le Finite incantatem ! » supplia Harry, bloqué par les bulles.

Sachiko serra les dents, se souvenant tout à coup de la formule. Elle se concentra en visant son fils et commença à malaxer son chakra par réflexe. C'est alors que Sasuke tira sur sa manche et déclara d'une petite voix :

« _Le monsieur a dit de pas malaxer... Tu vas tout faire exploser..._

_-Ah mince ! C'est vrai... Merci chéri. _»

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et récita la formule :

« Finite incantatem ! »

Naruto tomba à terre, toussotant pour essayer de se débarrasser du goût de savon qui emplissait sa bouche. Les bulles solides explosèrent d'un coup et disparurent.

« _Où tu as appris ça ?_ se renseigna Kakashi.

_-C'est le premier sort que Molly m'a appris... _répondit sa sœur.

_-De quel monsieur Sasuke parlait-il ? _fronça les sourcils Iruka.

_-Mr Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette_, répondit Sachiko. _C'est très bien chéri ! _»

Elle se pencha ensuite vers Naruto.

« _Ca va, mon ange ? _»

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus jamais il ne mélangerait les sortilèges aux techniques !

* * *

><p>Lucius Malefoy se prosterna aussi profondément qu'il put. L'homme assis sur un imposant fauteuil lui fit signe de parler.<p>

« Maître... Les choses risquent d'être plus compliquées que prévues.

-Que veux-tu dire ? siffla sèchement Lord Voldemort.

-Nous pensions que Potter était protégé seulement durant les vacances mais Hatake sera présent à Poudlard avec d'autres ninjas.

-Lesquels ?

-Je l'ignore, Maître, avoua Lucius en tremblant. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a un homme avec une cicatrice sur le nez, une femme ressemblant beaucoup à Hatake pour le peu que j'en ai vu et trois enfants qui ont moins d'une dizaine d'années. Sept ou huit ans, je dirais.

-Trois enfants ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Malefoy tressaillit. Voldemort se pencha vers son serpent, lové à ses pieds et lui susurra en Fourchelangue :

« Vois-tu Nagini, notre ami Lucius a peur de trois pauvres marmots qui n'ont même pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard... »

Voldemort planta ses pupilles reptiliennes dans celle de son mangemort.

« Ne me dis pas que tu les crains.

-Maître... Ce sont des Konohans. J'ai entendu dire que certains d'entre eux étaient capables de faire des choses incroyables dès leur plus jeune âge. Même à leur âge ils peuvent être dangereux. Si je puis me permettre...

-Non, tu ne peux pas, coupa Voldemort. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils seraient une menace. Quant à Kakashi Hatake, ce ninja copieur, je ne le crains pas. J'ai déjà entendu parlé de lui. Peut-être posera-t-il quelques problèmes, mais nous le tuerons sans difficultés. Ce n'est pas un surhomme et n'importe quel grand sorcier peut être tué par un simple Avada Kedavra. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement d'un ninja ? »

Un simple Avada Kedavra... Dans la bouche de Voldemort, le sortilège de Mort paraissait aussi banal que de se lever le matin.

« Une fois que nous nous serons débarrassé de lui et des autres, conclut Voldemort, nous aurons le champ libre. Les plans ne changent pas. Nous continuons ce qui était prévu pour s'emparer de la prophétie et éliminer Potter. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne peut que tenter d'entraver légèrement la progression du projet avec ses pseudo-guerriers. »

Il autorisa Malefoy à se retirer, ordre auquel le mangemort s'empressa d'obéir.

* * *

><p>Ron et Hermione revinrent bientôt. Ils apprirent ainsi qui étaient les autres préfets : Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot pour Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle, et, au grand dam de Harry, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson pour Serpentard.<p>

Une dispute commença alors entre Ron et Hermione. Le premier souhaitait, selon son expression ''coincer les copains de Malefoy avant qu'il ne coince les siens'' puis finit sur imitation de Goyle faisant des lignes. L'éclat de rire fut général, même la Préfète ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre l'hilarité de ses amis.

« Qui c'est, ce Goyle ? pouffa Sachiko.

-Un ami de Malefoy, un imbécile notoire, répondit le roux.

-Je peux ? demanda Harry à Luna en montrant son magazine.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle lui tendit au moment où un shuriken en carton vola dans le compartiment.

« _Nooon !_ se plaignit Naruto. _J'ai loupé le journal !_

_-T'es trop nul_, répliqua sa sœur. _Regarde. _»

Elle prit le sien et le lança.

« Hé ! protesta Neville qui le reçut dans l'œil. Ca va pas la tête ?

-Désolée...

_-Tu vois, t'es pas mieux que moi_, ricana Naruto.

-_C'est pas vrai ! Je visais le..._

_-Pas la peine, t'es nulle, t'es nulle ! C'est comme ça !_

_-C'est plus facile avec les vrais_, grogna-t-elle. _Pas vrai Sasuke ? _»

Celui-ci baissa tristement les yeux sans répondre. Depuis la mort de son clan, il n'avait pas touché un shuriken ou un kunai. Ces armes lui rappelaient trop Itachi. Sachiko vit son soudain trouble et l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« _Ca va chéri ? _»

Il se contenta de se blottir contre elle. Naruto sauta tout à coup sur Kakashi avec un grand cri de guerre et mit un faux kunai sous sa gorge :

« _Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_ s'étonna le juunin d'un air sceptique.

-_Le chidori ou la mort !_

_-Avec du carton ?_ soupira son oncle. _On reparlera de tes menaces quand tu seras capable de malaxer correctement ton chakra et que tu pourras contrer ce taijutsu..._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Celui-là. _»

Sans que Naruto ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva face contre terre.

« _Pfff... T'as pas d'humour tonton Kakashi !_

_-Moi je trouve que si !_ rit Sakura.

-Impressionnant ! s'exclama Neville. Comment vous faites ça ?

-On le verra en cours. » fit mystérieusement Iruka.

Kakashi se rassit, libérant Naruto qui s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Harry tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et ne put cacher sa haine à la vue de Malefoy, entouré de Crabbe et de Goyle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? agressa le Gryffondor.

-Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, prévint Malefoy. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

-C'est ça ! Mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix !

-Fais attention à toi Potter, se moqua Malefoy. Parce que sinon je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _**chien**_...

-Tu es le fils Malefoy, non ? fit Kakashi d'un air suspicieux en empêchant Harry de répondre.

-Et vous êtes ? interrogea l'adolescent blond de sa voix traînante.

-Le _**professeur**_ Hatake.

-Oh... Le ninja copieur... Mon père m'a parlé de vous.

-Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi, répondit le juunin sur le même ton. Préfet est un poste important. J'espère que tu t'en montreras digne...

-Dumbledore ne m'a pas choisi pour rien, rassurez-vous professeur.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, le shinobi sous-entendait quelque chose. Il préféra s'en aller avec ses acolytes.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, tout comme Kakashi et Iruka. Ils étaient inquiets. Malefoy avait tellement insisté sur le mot ''chien''... Harry ne trouvait plus autant que l'idée de Sirius de les accompagner était bonne. Avait-il été repéré ? Si oui, qu'est-ce que les Malefoy pourraient bien faire ?

« _Tu le connais ?_ chuchota Iruka à l'adresse de son beau-frère.

-_Son père, Lucius. Il était au procès du gamin. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Iruka._

_-Tu n'es pas le seul... Cette histoire ne sent pas bon. J'ai l'impression que cette mission n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle en a l'air._

_-Une mission n'est jamais simple quand elle est de rang B..._

_-Chut ! Je n'ai pas dit à Sachiko que la mission pouvait être dangereuse. _»

Kakashi approuva en posant son regard sur sa sœur qui discutait avec Sasuke. Enfin... Elle parlait et il se contentait de répondre parfois par un signe de tête. Le ninja la couva un instant d'un air tendre et fraternel. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour sa famille ! Il aurait tant aimé que la vie l'épargne, qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse.

Iruka capta le regard de Kakashi et sourit. Si seulement Sachiko acceptait de le voir, elle se rendrait compte de tout ce que son frère avait fait pour elle, la protégeant, voire la surprotégeant. Il se souvenait parfaitement la fois où elle l'avait présenté à son frère. Le prenant à part, Kakashi lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il la rendait malheureuse, il aurait à faire à lui.

* * *

><p>Le voyage commençait sérieusement à s'éterniser. Naruto était de plus en insupportable et seule Sachiko avait encore la patience de ne pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Sakura avait élu domicile sur les genoux d'Iruka et s'était endormie. Quant à Sasuke, il observait silencieusement le paysage défiler dans le Soleil couchant, tout comme Harry qui guettait la silhouette imposante du château abritant l'école.<p>

« On ferait bien de se changer... commenta Hermione quand les lumières s'allumèrent une fois que l'astre diurne eut disparu à l'horizon.

-On arrive quand ? répéta le blondinet pour la énième fois de la journée.

-Bientôt, assura Harry.

-Pas trop tôt ! grommela Iruka. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de passer la nuit dans ce train qui vibre de partout.

-Sans parler de l'heure à laquelle on s'est levé...

-C'est clair ! approuva Ron. Tout ça grâce à un petit blond dont de je ne citerai pas le nom qui nous a réveillé à cinq heures du matin...

-Qui ça ? » demanda naïvement Naruto.

De longs soupirs désabusés retentirent simultanément et personne ne prit la peine de répondre à sa question.

C'est alors que le train ralentit, au plus grand bonheur de ses occupants. Une fois arrêté, tous s'empressèrent de descendre du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences quand tout à coup, Harry fut bouche bée.

« Ca va mon vieux ? s'alarma Ron.

-C'est... C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi les diligences sont attelées cette année ?

-P... Pardon ?

-Oui, ces chevaux horribles ! »

De noirs équidés attendaient que les sorciers montent en voiture pour ensuite les tirer vers Poudlard. Leur aspect était particulièrement effrayant. De grandes ailes de chauve-souris étaient plantées de part et d'autres de leur corps squelettique. Leur colonne vertébrale, visible tout comme leurs côtes, se prolongeaient d'une longue queue. Sur leur tête étrangement semblable à celle d'un dragon, luisaient deux yeux blancs au regard vide.

« Ils sont affreux... murmura Sachiko.

-Tu les vois aussi ? s'empressa de demander Harry.

-Les chevaux ? Oui, bien sûr !

-On ne voit qu'eux, commenta Iruka, quelle question !

-Mais y a rien du tout ! s'étonna Hermione.

-Tu trouves que ces chevaux ne sont rien ? fit Kakashi sans être impressionné pour autant.

-Mais quels chevaux à la fin ?

-Mais ceux-là ! » s'énerva Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants. Naruto et Sakura cherchaient désespérément les animaux, tandis que Sasuke les fixait, apeuré.

« Moi aussi je les vois, sourit Luna d'un air rêveur. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi. »

Depuis quand être aussi sain d'esprit que Luna Lovegood était une bonne chose ? Harry préféra penser que Kakashi, Iruka et Sachiko les voyaient également. _**Ça**_, c'était bien plus rassurant...

Il préféra ne rien répondre et chercha du regard la silhouette massive de Hagrid. Déçu, il ne vit que le professeur Gobe-Planche. Aussitôt, il se sentit inquiet. Pourquoi le demi-géant n'était-il pas là, fidèle au poste ?

Les diligences n'étaient pas assez grandes pour tous les contenir. Ainsi, les Konohans prirent celle qui suivit.

« _Pourquoi vous avez vu des chevaux ?_ demanda Sakura. _Y avait rien du tout..._

_-Si ma puce,_ répondit Iruka. _Vous ne avez pas vu alors ?_

_-Non ! C'est pas juste !_ s'écria Naruto.

-_C'est peut-être à partir d'un certain âge..._ raisonna Sachiko.

-_Non, Luna est plus jeune que Ron et Hermione_, contredit Kakashi.

-_Et je crois que Sasuke les a vu_, continua Iruka. _Tu les a vu crevette ? _»

L'héritier Uchiwa approuva d'un signe de tête.

« _Mais pourquoi il peut les voir et pas moi ?_ se plaignit le blondinet.

-_J'en sais rien mon ange_, répondit Sachiko en soupirant.

-_C'est pas juste !_

_-Rien n'est juste dans la vie, Naruto_. » répliqua sa mère.

Le blondinet se mit à bouder, faisant rire les adultes. Après un court voyage, la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta. Les Konohans sortirent et restèrent bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient sur le parvis d'un château gigantesque aux tours innombrables. Sa silhouette majestueuse s'élançait vers le ciel. Les toits surmontés de flèches paraissaient se perdre dans les étoiles. Devant cet édifice médiéval, s'étendait un gigantesque parc qu'ils venaient de traverser. Un lac léchait les hauts murs d'un côté et l'on pouvait y apercevoir au loin des torches allumées qui semblaient grossir lentement. Les Premières années... pensèrent-ils en se remémorant ce que McGonagall leur avait dit de Poudlard.

Au-delà du parc, une immense forêt enserrait le château de sa masse sombre et inquiétante. La Forêt Interdite...

« _On... On bouge de là ? _proposa Iruka, toujours en admiration devant les lieux.

-_Oui, tu as raison, ne les faisons pas attendre._.. » approuva Kakashi.

Sachiko éclata de rire.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? _s'étonna son aîné.

_-C'est toi qui dit qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre les gens ?_ se moqua Sachiko. _Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler la prochaine fois que tu seras en retard ! _»

Kakashi soupira : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela ? Toujours réfléchir avant de parler. N'était-ce pas l'un des premiers cours à l'Académie ? Il connaissait sa sœur. Il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps de cette phrase. Comme d'habitude, il tenta de s'en sortir par sa nonchalance :

« _Tsss... Est-ce que je te reproche sans cesse d'être asociale, le matin ?_ fit-il de son habituel air désabusé.

-_Asocial toi-même, non mais ! Et puis, la question n'est pas là._

_-Elle est où alors ?_

_-Que tu es tout le temps en retard alors que tu viens de prôner le contraire, qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre les gens_, répliqua Sachiko.

_-C'est pareil_, soupira-t-il, _je veux dire que je ne te reproches pas tous tes défauts. Je pourrais très bien te faire remarquer que tu es plus têtue qu'une mule ou que..._

_-Et toi tu lis des cochonneries, tu..._

_-Euh... Dites-le si je vous dérange_, intervint Iruka en retenant un sourire, _mais il serait peut-être bien d'y aller, effectivement. Et que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer comme des gamins... On dirait Naruto et Sakura. _»

Ces deux derniers relevèrent la tête d'un air intrigué. Ils ne se disputaient jamais ! Ils se taquinaient... Parfois à coup de poing, certes, mais la nuance était importante, non ?

Kakashi et Sachiko soupirèrent de dépit et prirent la même attitude indifférente et vexée, les mains dans les poches. Être comparés à deux enfants turbulents n'étaient pas glorieux pour eux... Iruka se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était bien le frère et la sœur.

* * *

><p>Dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée, de nombreux élèves se pressaient pour parvenir à la Grande Salle. Les Konohans cherchèrent des yeux le professeur McGonagall. Elle apparut dans leur dos, comme surgissant de nulle part, grâce à un passage secret.<p>

« Bienvenus à Poudlard ! salua-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit Kakashi.

-Suivez-moi, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend ailleurs. C'est un peu difficile de parler tranquillement ici ! »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les étudiants pour arriver à une porte donnant sur un long couloir étroit. La sous-directrice les mena tout au fond et les invita à entrer dans une pièce minuscule. Le vieux sorcier se trouvait là et sourit aimablement en les voyant entrer. Après les salutations d'usage, il se renseigna :

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Oui professeur, rassura Iruka. Un peu long, mais ça c'est bien passé.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Je vais vous expliquer un peu comment ça va se passer maintenant... Je vous présenterais ce soir le corps enseignant et le personnel de Poudlard. En attendant, le banquet va bientôt commencer. Vous vous assiérez bien sûr à la table des professeurs.

-Et les enfants ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Sachiko.

-Ils restent avec vous, rassura aussitôt Dumbledore en souriant. Pour les repas, je comprendrais d'ailleurs tout à fait que vous souhaitiez parfois les prendre en famille. Vous pourrez rester dans vos appartements.

-Merci.

-Mais ce serait bien que vous en preniez au moins un par jour dans la Grande Salle, continua le directeur. Celui de midi par exemple. Bon, tout cela n'est que du blabla administratif ! Je voudrais surtout vous expliquer vos rôles officiels à Poudlard et vous mettre en garde à propos de certaines personnes.

-Qui ? interrogea aussitôt Kakashi.

-Dolorès Ombrage, vous la verrez tout à l'heure. Elle est mandatée par le Ministère et risque de poser problème. »

Il se tourna vers les enfants :

« J'aimerais assez que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises en sa présence.

-Oui monsieur, approuva sagement Sakura.

-Mouais, bof... D'accord... répondit Naruto en grimaçant.

-Bien, continua Dumbledore. Sachiko, vous verrez avec Mrs Pomfresh pour les détails, mais vous êtes considérée comme infirmière. Kakashi, nous avons officiellement nommé votre matière Fluxomancie Pratique.

-Flu-quoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Fluxomancie. C'est la branche de la magie qui se rapproche le plus de ce que vous allez enseigner. Quant à vous, Iruka, c'est Fluxomancie Théorique. »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'installaient à leurs tables respectives. Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de rejoindre celles de Gryffondor. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas aussi joyeuses qu'ils l'auraient espéré. Harry apprit rapidement que la <em>Gazette du Sorcier<em> n'avait fait qu'écrire des horreurs sur lui et que certains de ses camarades avaient failli ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour éviter de le voir.

Sentant sa colère monter, Hermione détourna son attention en faisant remarquer que Dumbledore et les Konohans manquaient à l'appel. Hagrid, d'ailleurs, n'était pas présent non plus...

C'est en se tournant vers la table des professeurs que Harry la remarqua alors : la petite femme rondelette en rose criard ressemblant à un crapaud...

« Elle ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Ron en tournant la tête vers l'inconnue.

-Elle voulait m'envoyer à Azkaban, grinça Harry. L'année va être joyeuse je sens... »

Hermione soupira. Elle pressentait que son ami avait raison. Ron regarda avec désespoir son assiette vide.

« Bon, ils se dépêchent, les Premières années ? Je commence sérieusement à avoir faim...

-La Répartition ne commencera pas sans le professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Hermione. Il doit être avec les ninjas.

-Ça serait bien qu'ils arrivent ! souffla le rouquin. Remarquez, avec Kakashi, on risque de patienter encore longtemps.

-Non, sourit Hermione, Sachiko ne le laissera pas faire comme ça. Ce qui risque d'être plus dur, en revanche, c'est de convaincre Sasuke de rentrer et de manger dans une salle pleine de monde. »

A ce moment, la petite porte du fond, derrière la table des professeurs, s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le directeur, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'estomac de Ron. Bientôt, les deux ninjas entrèrent, suivis des enfants et de Sachiko. Ils la virent avoir un temps d'arrêt et une expression de répulsion non-dissimulée en voyant la dernière place de libre. A côté de Severus Rogue, en grande discussion avec Flitwick.


	10. Sous entendus

**Nooooooon ! Honte à moi ! Je me rends compte que dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai oublié le disclaimer spécial au chapitre ! Alors comme vous l'avez vu (ou pas... XD ), certaines paroles étaient tirées directement de _L'Ordre du Phénix_, notemment les passages avec Neville et Malefoy.  
>Pour ce chapitre suivant, la même chose, certaines phrases appartiennent à J.K Rowling, particulièrement la chanson du Choixpeau magique.<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : SOUS-ENTENDUS<strong>

Sachiko entra la dernière dans la Grande Salle. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule place et elle s'y dirigea avant de poser son regard sur son futur voisin de gauche qui discutait avec un professeur de petite taille. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'homme odieux qui avait osé agresser ses enfants et la traiter de mauvaise mère. Alors comme ça, il était à Poudlard ? Elle se pencha vers Iruka, assis à droite de la place vide :

« _Mon cœur, et si on échangeait ?_

_-Pourquoi ? _» s'étonna-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier vers Rogue. Iruka comprit aussitôt le cœur du problème et se mit à rire :

« _Je suis très bien ici ma chérie..._

_-Je voudrais être à côté de Sasuke_, mentit-elle pour tenter de convaincre son époux.

_-Mais Sasuke est très bien là où il est !_ contre-attaqua le chuunin. _Tu dis toujours qu'il a besoin de s'ouvrir. Il s'est mis de lui-même entre Naruto et moi. C'est bien, non ?_

_-Je suis très contente que Sasuke ait fait ça, mais imagine qu'il prenne peur à cause du monde ?_

_-Rhooo !_ soupira mielleusement son mari. _Regarde-le ! Il est fasciné par le plafond, pas par la salle. Et puis, tu ne seras pas loin..._

_-Mais j'aimerais être encore plus près de Naruto aussi..._ insista-t-elle en dardant Rogue du regard. _Il risque de se disputer avec Sakura et je voudrais le surveiller de près..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge. Et puis, Kakashi est à côté de Sakura, il pourra les gronder, s'il le faut._

_-Bon, Umino Iruka ! Tu bouges ou je m'énerve ! Et arrête de rire stupidement !_

_-Mais je trouve ça tellement drôle mon amour ! En vérité, j'ai très envie de voir comment va se passer ta cohabitation avec ce très respectable professeur._

_-Je te le ferais payer ce soir ! _» s'écria-t-elle en colère.

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall installait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé, Sachiko s'assit sans discrétion. Son voisin détesté tourna son regard noir vers elle.

« Vous ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Tiens ! sourit-elle hypocritement. Vous êtes là aussi ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une des ninjas envoyés par Konoha...

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un des professeurs de Poudlard...

-Le professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue.

-La deuxième infirmière, Umino Sachiko.

-J'espère sincèrement ne pas tomber malade !

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Je me ferai un plaisir de mettre fin à vos souffrances.

-Au fait... Ce château est une école. Vos enfants ont intérêt à se tenir correctement, conseilla-t-il avec acidité en jetant un coup d'œil aux petits.

-Tant que vous ne vous en mêlez pas...

-Chut ! intima Iruka. Ça va commencer... »

En effet, le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer avec les Premières années, impressionnées par la beauté de la Grande Salle. Tout à coup, une déchirure ouvrit le chapeau qui se mit à chanter, au plus grand étonnement des Konohans. Kakashi se concentra aussitôt sur les paroles :

« Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
>Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf<br>Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
>De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole<br>Rassemblés par la même passion  
>Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition<br>De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
>Dans l'école la plus belle du monde<br>"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"  
>Décidèrent les quatre compagnons<br>Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
>Où la destinée les séparerait.<br>Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
>Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor<br>Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
>Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.<br>Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
>Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?<br>J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
>Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.<p>

Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner  
>Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."<br>Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture  
>A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."<br>Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage  
>Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."<br>Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité  
>Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."<p>

Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
>Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence<br>Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
>Pouvait enseigner à sa façon<br>Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
>Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur<br>Chez les sorciers de son académie  
>Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.<br>Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
>Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe<br>Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
>Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.<br>La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient  
>Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.<br>Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
>Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.<p>

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
>De longues années libres de soucis.<br>Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
>Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.<br>Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
>Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés<br>S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
>Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.<br>Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
>Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.<br>Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits  
>Les amis dressés contre les amis<br>Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
>Estima venue l'heur' de son départ<br>Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
>Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.<br>Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
>Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur<br>Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
>Comme elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie.<p>

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
>Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :<br>Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
>Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission<br>Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long  
>Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :<br>Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter<br>Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
>Qui est de vous répartir chaque année<br>Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
>N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie<br>Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
>Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages<br>Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
>Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles<br>Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
>Pour échapper à la chute mortelle<br>Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
>La répartition maintenant commence. »<p>

Kakashi avait clairement compris le message : il fallait s'unir. Seule l'union pouvait permettre de vaincre face à l'adversité. C'était toujours la même chose, quelque soit le monde. En tant de guerre, il n'y avait que les alliances qui pouvaient l'emporter. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Celle-ci fixait intensément le Choixpeau magique, évitant de regarder Rogue ou Iruka. Le juunin eut un sourire triste. Il n'y avait pas qu'en temps de guerre que l'union faisait la force. Dans la vie courante, elle était importante aussi.

''Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages / Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages...'' se répéta intérieurement Kakashi.

Oui, ceux qui l'emportaient étaient ceux qui savaient repérer les signes, qui savaient ne pas réitérer les erreurs de leurs prédécesseurs. Ceux qui savaient les interpréter, les analyser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le shinobi ne se rendit compte que la Répartition était terminée seulement quand la sous-directrice remporta tabouret et Choixpeau. Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore qui venait de se lever et de commencer à parler :

« Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est guère aisé d'écouter avec les ventres vides... Ainsi, je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire : Bon appétit ! »

Les tables se recouvrirent de mets divers et variés.

« _Wouha !_ s'écria Naruto. _Pourquoi on a pas ça à la maison ? _»

L'entendant, Iruka se mit à rire, mais déchanta vite :

« _Papa, papa ! Y a pas de ramen !_

_-Mange ce qu'il y a, crapaud..._

_-Mais... Je vais mourir sans ramen ! Ça fait au moins une semaine qu'on en a pas mangé !_

_-Ne commence pas à faire ta tête de mule ! Tu ne peux pas manger que..._

_-Mais je veux pas de ce truc ! _s'écria-t-il en désignant les légumes. _C'est... C'est... _»

Il fit une grimace de dégoût, comme si on devait lui faire manger des limaces ou des vers de terre.

« _C'est... Beurk ! Trop dégeu !_

-_Premièrement, ne coupe pas la parole et parle autrement !_ s'énerva son père. _Deuxièmement, les carottes n'ont rien de ''dégueu'' comme tu dis ! C'est bon pour la santé, tu dois manger de tout._

-Je veux des ramen ! » se mit-il à pleurer en anglais.

Pendant qu'Iruka calmait Naruto, Rogue se pencha avec un rictus vers Sachiko :

« A part ça, vos enfants sont bien élevés...

-Naruto est un peu turbulent, défendit la jeune femme acerbe, mais c'est un enfant adorable !

-Sans vouloir paraître condescendant, railla le professeur des Potions, le jeune homme que je devine être votre mari est le père duquel ? Parce que franchement, aucun ne lui ressemble...

-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

Elle sentait la moutarde lui montait au nez et se retenait difficilement de ne pas gifler son voisin.

« On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche. Enfin, je dis ça... Je ne dis rien. »

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'air offusqué que prenait Sachiko, Rogue lui tourna le dos pour demander à Sinistra, assise à côté de Flitwick, de lui passer un plat.

« _Je vais le tuer..._ marmonna Sachiko. _Il ne finira pas l'année, lui..._

_-Tu sais qu'on est là pour défendre l'école ?_ soupira Iruka en l'entendant. _Pas pour assassiner les professeurs._

_-Je veux juste qu'il comprenne qu'il a pas intérêt à s'en prendre encore à ma famille, _protesta Sachiko. _Tu l'as entendu ? Cet homme est ignoble et..._

_-Essaye pour une fois de te maîtriser ma chérie. J'ai pas envie de devoir couvrir un meurtre_, plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_-Je ne suis pas kunoichi !_ argua-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas à suivre vos règles stupides. Et puis... À qui la faute ? Si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à m'asseoir à côté de lui, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! _»

Iruka ne préféra rien répondre. Quand Sachiko était en colère, il ne valait mieux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il espérait que le professeur Rogue le comprendrait vite, pour la survie collective.

* * *

><p>Alors que les restes du repas disparaissaient, Iruka se tourna vers Sasuke qui lui tirait la manche :<p>

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a crevette ? _»

Sans un mot, l'enfant désigna Naruto, légèrement verdâtre. Le père soupira. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'avait le blondinet : il n'avait pu s'empêcher de manger toute sorte de sucreries au dessert à s'en rendre malade, malgré les avertissements.

« _Ça va Naruto ?_

_-Mal au ventre..._

_-T'as vu tout ce que tu as ingurgité aussi ? Je t'avais prévenu, non ?_

_-Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien... _» jugea bon de commenter Sakura.

Ils ne purent continuer la conversation, Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours de début d'année.

« Autant commencer avec les choses qui fâchent ! Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les bombabouses sont **toujours** interdites, ainsi que l'accès à la Forêt **Interdite** qui porte bien son nom. Mais il est bon de le redire de temps en temps... »

Après une pause où il balaya les étudiants du regard en s'attardant sur les jumeaux Weasley, il reprit en souriant :

« Enfin, pour cette nouvelle année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous accueillons de nouveaux professeurs, quatre pour être exact, ainsi qu'une nouvelle infirmière qui suppléera Mrs Pomfresh. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le docteur Umino, le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui s'occupera des Soins aux Créatures Magiques et le professeur Ombrage à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Il y eut des applaudissements polis avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne :

« J'en viens enfin aux deux derniers professeurs qui enseigneront deux nouvelles matières, obligatoires dès la Première année, à l'instar de l'enseignement classique tel que la Métamorphose ou les Potions. Voici le professeur Hatake en Fluxomancie pratique, et le professeur Umino en Théorie. Il s'agit d'une même matière coupée en deux. D'ailleurs, ils feront leurs cours en commun sur les horaires de Pratique pour la première semaine afin de vous la présenter au mieux. Je voudrais également... »

Le directeur fut coupé par un toussotement insistant. Surpris, il se tourna vers Ombrage qui lui fit un sourire mielleux, se leva puis prit la parole, sous le regard médusé des élèves et meurtrier de McGonagall :

« C'est un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bon amis ! »

Iruka observa Ombrage d'un air stupéfait : il ne parlait jamais comme ça à ses élèves, même à ceux qui venaient d'entrer à l'Académie. Les prendre pour des idiots étaient loin d'être une bonne pédagogie ! Sachiko se retint d'éclater de rire : aucune joie ne transparaissait dans la Grande Salle, mais plutôt des yeux éberlués. Kakashi, lui, se mordillait les lèvres, exaspéré par la femme. Ce manque de respect envers le directeur n'était pas pour lui plaire, tout comme cette manière de s'adresser aux étudiants. La plupart avait l'âge d'être au moins genin, chuunin pour la plupart, voire juunin pour certains !

Sans se rendre compte de quoique se soit, Ombrage continua son discours comme si de rien n'était, tandis que l'attention diminuait au fur et à mesure des paroles. Seuls les professeurs l'écoutaient attentivement. Kakashi devait être celui qui s'accrochait le plus au moindre de ses mots, décelant tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Transmettre le savoir aux générations futures... N'importe qui voulait cela, surtout dans une école ! pensa Kakashi. Là où ça commençait à être plus gênant, c'était quand cela signifiait que le gouvernement désirait le contrôler à sa guise et façonner les esprits des élèves pour se garantir leur fidélité. Comme si le Seigneur du Pays du Feu se mettait à décider de ce que l'on devait apprendre à l'Académie shinobi...

Le Ministère de la Magie était clairement réactionnaire pour le juunin qui ne put s'empêcher de penser au Conseil des Anciens de Konoha. De vénérables vieillards qui craignaient pour leur confort et préférait ne prendre aucune décision risquée et ne s'en remettait jamais aux générations suivantes... Kakashi n'aimait guère le discours d'Ombrage : l'équilibre entre ancienneté et modernité ainsi que la force des traditions ancestrales n'amenait généralement qu'un mode de pensées rétrogrades et dangereux pour l'avenir.

C'était bel et bien un discours dictatorial auquel il assistait. Le Ministère décidait de s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard, sans que se soit forcément pour aider Dumbledore. Leur tâche risquait d'être encore plus compliquée. Le directeur les avait prévenus : Fudge et tout l'État refusaient de voir la vérité en face et de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort.

« Eh bien les pauvres ! soupira Kakashi en regardant les élèves. L'année ne sera pas de tout repos... »

Le professeur Dumbledore se releva et remercia Ombrage pour son discours éclairant puis reprit là où il s'en était arrêté :

« Comme je le disais, je voudrais également vous signaler la présence de trois enfants, qui suivront peut-être certains de vos cours. Ne vous en étonnez pas et veuillez faciliter leur intégration, même s'ils sont plus jeunes que vous. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les équipes de Quidditch... »

En entendant ça, les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il en oublia son indigestion et se tourna vers son père :

« _On va... On va aller en cours ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais passer un an à ne rien faire ? Vous suivrez au moins les cours que Kakashi et moi allons donner. Pour le reste, on verra. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous aurez des cours du soir pour ne pas perdre un an à l'Académie. _»

Le petit blond se renfrogna, dépité. Il ferma les yeux, espérant calmer ses nausées, mais rien n'y faisait. Pourtant, il n'avait presque rien mangé ! Après tout, dévorer la moitié d'un cake, les trois quart d'un pudding et pleins de bonbons ne pouvaient pas rendre malade... C'était sûrement les carottes. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé avec des ramen !

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle s'était vidée et il ne restait plus que le personnel de Poudlard. Dumbledore se tourna avec un sourire aimable vers les nouveaux et commença :<p>

« Il est inutile, je suppose, que je me présente ou que je présente le professeur Minerva McGonagall... En revanche, voici, le professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, le professeur de Sortilèges, Filius Flitwick... »

Le directeur présenta un à un toute l'équipe d'enseignants avant de s'occuper des derniers venus.

« Et maintenant, je vous présente Dolorès Ombrage, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka et Sachiko Umino, ainsi que leurs enfants, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura.

-Vous êtes venus en famille ? demanda Ombrage avec un sourire désagréable.

-Mon mari et moi avons été engagé, nous n'allions pas laisser de côté nos enfants ! s'insurgea la pédiatre.

-C'est donc vous la fameuse Mrs Umino ?

-Vous êtes Mrs Pomfresh ?

-Je vous en prie ! sourit l'infirmière. Appelez-moi Poppy !

-À condition que vous m'appeliez Sachiko ! Si vous saviez comme j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer !

-Moi aussi, vous savez. »

Les deux médecins débutèrent une longue conversation pour faire connaissance, passionnées l'une et l'autre par leur métier.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue baissa les yeux vers Sasuke qui le fixait sans un mot. Il eut un rictus en reconnaissant l'enfant qui l'avait empêché d'accéder à une armoire. L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout avec un sourd et un garnement comme le petit blond... Il espérait ne pas les avoir en Potions.

Il détourna son regard de l'héritier des Uchiwa et le porta vers Kakashi. Dumbledore avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'un grand ninja et il le croyait aisément. Sous son air désintéressé et décontracté, Rogue devinait qu'il possédait de grandes capacités.

Sentant que Sasuke l'observait toujours, le Maître des Potions reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui. Qu'avait-il donc à le dévisager comme ça ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ? A son tour, Rogue se mit à le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Sasuke était le plus grand des trois enfants. Sa chevelure d'ébène entourait un visage assez pâle aux formes harmonieuses. Ses lèvres fines ne portaient pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Quant à ses yeux... Rogue se sentit mal à l'aise en croisant son regard d'obsidienne. Au plus profond de ses prunelles, il ne vit que de la tristesse et de la douleur.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna ses yeux vers Naruto et Sakura. Même si le premier était plutôt verdâtre et se tenait le ventre, il semblait être un enfant joyeux (un peu trop, même, au goût du professeur...) et toujours partant pour s'amuser. La deuxième paraissait assez calme et réservée, mais n'en paraissait pas moins heureuse. Alors qu'avait le brun ? Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers lui pour remarquer qu'il avait suivi son regard. Sasuke arrêta d'observer son frère et sa sœur pour revenir à Rogue. Cet enfant paraissait inexpressif à première vue, mais ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions lorsque l'on savait les décrypter. Sa détresse était perceptible.

« _Sasuke, tu viens ?_ »

Le jeune Uchiwa s'intéressa à Sachiko qui lui tendait la main pour l'inviter à la suivre. Rogue n'avait même pas remarqué que les conversations autour de lui s'étaient terminées. Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil au professeur de Potions et suivit sa mère adoptive.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore guida les Konohans à travers tout un dédale de couloir, leur montrant les dangers à éviter, les escaliers qui se déplaçaient d'eux-mêmes, les raccourcis et autres passages secrets... Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied d'une tour.<p>

« Vous voici à la tour des professeurs. La plupart y loge, expliqua Dumbledore, hormis moi-même et le professeur de Divination.

-Divination ? s'étonna Iruka. De la Divination, comme la lecture du futur ?

-C'est cela-même, sourit Dumbledore.

-J'ignorais que c'était possible... commenta Sachiko.

-Il s'agit la plupart du temps, je dois l'avouer, de croyances bien plus que de dons réels.

-Tu sais, petite sœur, certaines pupilles le permettent à ce qu'on dit...

-Tu... ?

-Moi ? Non ! rit Kakashi. La mienne n'est pas assez évoluée.

-Vous avez combien de branches à votre sharingan ? demanda Dumbledore qui connaissait de réputation les dons du ninja copieur.

-Deux. Étant donné qu'il n'est pas naturel, je doute de pouvoir aller plus loin.

-On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? grimaça Sachiko qui n'aimait guère aborder le sujet.

-Vous savez, c'est... Attention ! prévint tout à coup le directeur en attrapant Sakura. Cette marche est piégée aussi. Je ne vous conseille pas d'y mettre le pied où vous serez statufiés pendant dix minutes. »

La fillette murmura un merci timide et enjamba précautionneusement l'obstacle.

La tour des professeurs était accolée au château par un seul côté, permettant aux trois autres de donner sur le parc ou le lac. A chaque étage logeaient trois professeurs. Les Konohans auraient un appartement agrandi magiquement pour eux tous seuls, au sixième et dernier palier de la tour.

« Voilà ! fit Dumbledore en montrant l'unique porte du couloir dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer. Vous y êtes. Nous avons préparé les chambres exactement comme vous nous l'avez demandé : deux grandes et deux plus petites.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, se réjouit Iruka.

-Entre nous, si les deux garçons veulent une chambre chacun, il n'y a pas de problème... ajouta le directeur.

-Non ! » interdit Sachiko.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres, rougissant légèrement et bafouilla :

« Non merci, c'est gentil, mais c'est très bien comme ça. Ils ont l'habitude de dormir ensemble...

-Moi, grommela Naruto, j'aimerais bien être une chambre...

-Être une chambre ? fronça les sourcils le directeur.

-Il voulait dire ''avoir''... » soupira Iruka en entrant dans l'appartement.

Les enfants le suivirent, ainsi que Kakashi. Sachiko retint un instant le professeur :

« Je ne voulais pas le dire devant les enfants, mais je préfère que Sasuke dorme avec Naruto. Je suppose que Maître Sarutobi vous a parlé de ce qui lui est arrivé...

-Oui, bien sûr...

-Depuis cette tragédie, Sasuke est très renfermé. J'espère qu'en étant le plus souvent possible au contact de Naruto, il s'ouvrira un peu plus...

-Je comprends tout à fait. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'impair...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Sachiko. Naruto s'en remettra s'il n'a pas de chambre pour lui tout seul !

-Tant mieux, sourit le vieil homme. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit professeur ! »

Dumbledore prit congé des Konohans et le médecin entra dans le spacieux appartement. Elle sourit en voyant les lieux, très agréables à vivre et si différents de ce qu'ils connaissaient à Konoha. A gauche de la porte, une marche séparait en deux partie la grande pièce. Une table spacieuse se trouvait ainsi surélevée, tandis qu'en face de Sachiko se trouvait une grande cheminée entourée de deux canapés et d'un fauteuil. Sur le mur de droite s'ouvraient deux portes, celle de la chambre des garçons et celle des parents. Derrière la table, à gauche, les chambres de Sakura et de Kakashi ainsi que la salle de bain, tout au fond.

« _On sera bien ici !_ commenta Iruka.

-_Au fait, les gosses !_ prévint le juunin. _Interdiction formelle pour vous d'entrer dans ma chambre. On va y ranger tout ce qui ne vous concerne pas alors je ne veux pas vous y voir._

_-Il y aura quoi ?_ demandant vivement Naruto malgré son indigestion.

-_Tous nos dossiers, nos cours ainsi que nos armes._

_-Et si on veut s'entraîner au shuriken et au kunai ?_

_-Vous faites comme à la maison_, répondit leur père_, vous demandez, c'est tout. Fais pas cette tête Naruto, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour toucher aux armes sans autorisation et sans surveillance_. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Nous y voilà donc<em>... »

Kabuto se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers, Misumi et Yoroi, avec un léger sourire.

« _Allez prévenir Maître Orochimaru. Nous allons embarquer d'ici quelques instants_. »

Le navire qui allait les emporter vers l'Angleterre venait d'accoster dans un port du Pays du Riz. Le jeune homme au cheveux gris s'avança vers le capitaine, tandis que Misumi et Yoroi partait trouver Orochimaru.

« _J'espère que tout est clair..._ prévint-il. _Le Maître désire entrer discrètement en Angleterre, sans éveiller l'attention de qui que ce soit._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas_, assura le marin_, nous y entrerons par une petite crique que je connais bien, réservée d'ordinaire à la contrebande._

_-Vous faites de la contrebande ?_ interrogea le ninja.

_-Ça m'arrive, oui._

_-Alors tout va bien... Combien de temps mettrons-nous à arriver ?_

_-Deux semaines environ. _»

Le capitaine remonta à bord de son navire, afin de préparer le départ. Orochimaru et Kimimaro arrivèrent alors, escortés par les équipiers de Kabuto. Tous avaient effectué une métamorphose afin de ne pas être reconnu, même sur le bateau.

« _Tout se présente pour le mieux, Maître_, annonça Kabuto. _Cet homme nous mènera à bon port et nous pourrons facilement l'éliminer avec son équipage en faisant passer ça pour un règlement de compte._

_-Si vous saviez_ , sourit Orochimaru en s'adressant à ses fidèles_, combien j'aime ces contrebandiers naïfs qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent. Ils sont si faciles à manipuler... C'en est presque trop facile et navrant. _»

Les shinobi montèrent à bord de l'embarcation qui partit bientôt pour l'Europe.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, un samedi, Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle jeta un coup d'œil assassin au lit à côté d'elle dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Lavande Brown était de ceux qui prenaient Harry pour un menteur et un affabulateur. On l'accusait presque d'avoir tué Cédric Diggory...<p>

L'adolescente préféra ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et se leva sans un bruit. Ses camarades de chambrée dormaient encore et elle n'avait aucun intention de les tirer du sommeil pour se disputer à nouveau. Après une rapide toilette, elle se sentit ragaillardie et descendit dans la salle commune. Bien entendu, un week-end à sept heures et demi du matin, personne n'était levé dans la tour Gryffondor.

La jeune fille prit un livre qui traînait et commença à lire pour avoir quelque chose à faire en attendant ses amis. Se rendant alors compte que la vie sentimentale de la sorcière Danaé Pinkheart ne l'intéressait absolument pas, elle délaissa cette histoire à l'eau de rose. Franchement, qui voudrait savoir que la pauvre Danaé était amoureuse du beau John qui ne voyait que la sublime Hécate à cause d'un filtre d'amour destiné à faire souffrir l'héroïne parce qu'elle était fiancée de force à Tim, dont Hécate était amoureuse ? Sans parler que Tim était homosexuel et avait des vues sur John... Hermione n'avait guère envie de lire un tel dégoulinement de guimauve et se perdait de toute manière dans les conjonctures douteuses d'un auteur visiblement en mal d'inspiration...

Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Seulement huit heures moins le quart ! Elle chercha des yeux un livre de cours, sûrement bien plus intéressant, mais l'année n'ayant pas commencée, aucun manuel ne traînait. N'ayant aucune envie de remonter dans son dortoir et risquer de voir Lavande, elle préféra quitter la tour des Gryffondor pour se rendre à la Grande Salle en prenant tout son temps. Tant pis pour Harry et Ron, ils n'auraient qu'à la rejoindre.

Tandis qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement dans une Grande Salle quasiment vide, elle vit Iruka entrer seul et s'installer à la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et s'empressa d'aller le retrouver dans le hall lorsqu'ils eurent l'un et l'autre fini de manger.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le chuunin. Je voulais juste te demander si tu accepterais de passer à l'appartement pour aider les enfants à choisir les matières qu'ils étudieront cette année. Sachiko et moi avons plus confiance en ton jugement qu'en celui de tes amis...

-Oh ! Oui, je comprends bien ! rit Hermione. D'accord, pas de problème. J'y vais tout de suite.

-Inutile, ils dorment encore. Je ne te conseille pas de venir avant dix ou onze heures...

-Tant que ça ?

-Ce sont des enfants... Et puis, mon épouse a du mal à être vraiment éveillé avant, tu as dû le remarquer, non ?

-C'est vrai... Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?

-Rien de moins que tenter de trouver Kakashi, soupira Iruka. On a rendez-vous à huit heures et demi avec le professeur Dumbledore et je ne sais pas où il est. À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Sûrement un ninja de seconde catégorie. En tout cas, pensa Lord Voldemort, certainement pas un qui avait marqué les esprits comme Kakashi Hatake. Il ne serait certainement pas très dangereux.<p>

Sachiko Hatake, épouse Umino... À part être la sœur du ninja copieur et la fille du Croc Blanc de Konoha, elle n'était rien, pas même une kunoichi, juste un médecin. Ce n'était pas elle qui entraverait les projets prévus.

Sakura Umino, la fille des deux précédents. Encore moins inquiétante ! Une gamine de sept ans, ayant d'excellents résultats scolaires, mais pas de là à être une menace. Elle était loin d'être genin. Lucius Malefoy avait eu tort de s'inquiéter pour des enfants !

Naruto Uzumaki. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils en regardant la fiche transmise par les Mangemorts chargés de faire des recherches sur les Konohans. Quelque chose... Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il était mentionné qu'il avait été adopté et qu'apparemment il n'était guère assidu en cours. Un enfant qui n'avait rien de bien dangereux en somme, mais dont on ne trouvait pas plus d'information. Le nom de ses vrais parents par exemple... Il portait son propre nom de famille, mais ses parents étaient mentionnés comme ''inconnus''. Mais surtout, il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une personne dont il n'arrivait ni à se rappeler du nom, ni du visage, ni où il l'avait vue. Il était pourtant certain de connaître quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Mais qui ? Impossible à dire.

Enfin, bref ! Il n'allait pas s'intéresser plus longtemps à un enfant visiblement incapable de réaliser les techniques shinobi les plus simples.

Non, des trois enfants, celui qui, à la limite, le gênait le plus, c'était le dernier arrivé. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que le nom d'Uchiwa était généralement associé à une puissance non négligeable et pas mal de génie... On disait que certains d'entre eux étaient capables des plus grandes prouesses dès leur plus jeune âge. Sans parler qu'on leur prêtait des pouvoirs plutôt fabuleux.

Voldemort ne connaissait guère le monde des ninjas, c'était éloigné de l'Angleterre et il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. Cependant, dans sa lointaine jeunesse, en s'intéressant à la magie noire, il était tombé sur un livre à la Réserve. Un livre... Pour le moins intéressant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux et chercha à se rappeler dans les moindres détails ce qu'il y avait lu.


	11. L'Œil Rouge

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! _Des Grandes noirceurs de la magie_ ainsi que la phrase sur les Horcruxes sont bien entendu tirés de _Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé_.  
>Sinon, j'aimerais saluer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle bêta-lectrice ! Et oui ! Nous somme désormais trois à nous occuper de cette fic. Alors un grand merci à Kiliana qui fait un travail aussi excellent que Cho30 et qui me conseille efficacement en ce qui concerne les enfants !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : L'ŒIL ROUGE<strong>

Tom Elvis Jedusor était tranquillement assis à une table de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il feuilletait le livre sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Cet imbécile de Slughorn n'avait même pas hésité un seul instant avant de lui donner l'autorisation de consulter l'ouvrage. Avait-il seulement regardé le titre ? Rien de moins sûr.

Le Serpentard arrêta son doigt sur le mot qu'il recherchait si avidement : Horcruxe. Enfin ! C'était la première fois qu'il le trouvait, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir recherché dans toute la bibliothèque et la Réserve de Poudlard. Heureusement, _Des Grandes noirceurs de la magie_ semblait contenir ce qu'il désirait. Il s'empressa aussitôt de lire l'article :

« De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique. »

La rage défigura le visage du jeune homme. Il avait fait tout ça pour... ça ?! Pour lire que ce maudit auteur refusait d'en parler ?! Quel intérêt de le mentionner dans ce cas ? Il y avait tout dans ce livre, toutes les pratiques magiques les plus terribles et les plus grandioses, répertoriées par ordre alphabétique et pas un mot sur la plus puissante d'entre elle : l'Horcruxe.

En colère, il jeta le livre par terre. La jeune bibliothécaire lui lança un regard torve et s'apprêta à le réprimander vertement. Il s'empressa de se calmer et de s'excuser :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Croyez bien que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et la femme ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Jedusor se leva et se baissa vers le manuscrit. Il s'était ouvert à la lettre ''O'', sur une page qui intrigua l'héritier de Serpentard. Ce dernier ramassa le livre, se réinstalla à sa table et lut l'article consacré à un étrange ''Œil Rouge''.

« Il existe à travers le monde d'autres formes de magie, tout aussi puissantes que celle que nous connaissons. Nous allons désormais aborder l'une d'elle, sûrement la plus étonnante et la plus fascinante de toutes. Cette magie noire ne paraît avoir aucun contre, à l'instar du sortilège de Mort.

Il s'agit de l'Œil Rouge, dont le nom exact est inconnu. Cette magie ne s'apprend pas, mais est possédée par certaines personnes dès leur naissance, comme le fourchelangue ou la métamorphomagie. L'Œil Rouge se trouve exclusivement dans une seule famille : celle des Uchiwa. Tous ne l'ont pas forcément et ils doivent l'activer puis le faire évoluer tout au long de leur vie.

Il se reconnaît, comme son nom l'indique, par un iris rouge sang ainsi que par deux ou trois ''virgules'' noires tournoyant autour de la pupille, noire également.

Cet Œil à lui seul pourrait fournir une rubrique de magie noire. Il peut non seulement copier n'importe quel sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante, mais permet également d'augmenter la rapidité de la vision. Ce ne sont là que les applications constatées _de visu_, mais nous ne doutons pas qu'il apporte nombre d'autres possibilités.

Cependant, cet Œil Rouge ne serait rien sans le Kaléidoscope, sa forme ultime possédée uniquement par le jeune chef de famille, Madara Uchiwa. Peut-être son frère l'a-t-il aussi, mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions ces gens ne sont guère enclin à partager leurs secrets avec des étrangers.

Le Kaléidoscope est sûrement l'une des armes magiques les plus puissantes qu'il soit. Nous ignorons en quoi il consiste, mais avons vu Madara Uchiwa vaincre de puissants ennemis en ne faisant que croiser leur regard. Ils tombèrent aussitôt dans ce qui semble être un profond coma. Peut-être faut-il y voir une analogie avec l'œil du basilic. De plus, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le seul pouvoir que le Kaléidoscope de l'Œil Rouge confère à son utilisateur, mais il est impossible d'en apprendre plus.

Autant que pour le basilic, nous ne conseillerons à personne de croiser le regard de quiconque posséderait un tel pouvoir. »

Jedusor ferma le livre et soupira. Quel dommage que cet Œil Rouge soit héréditaire ! Posséder un tel pouvoir donnait tant de possibilités ! Ces Uchiwa, et particulièrement leur chef Madara, avaient bien de la chance.

Bah, lui-même contrôlait un basilic, connaissait parfaitement les Impardonnables et était capable de réaliser des prouesses magiques. Ce n'était pas un œil en plus ou en moins qui changerait quoi se soit.

**.oOo.**

Voldemort rouvrit ses yeux reptiliens. Il les posa sur la fiche de Sasuke et murmura pour lui-même :

« Alors, jeune Uchiwa ? Possèdes-tu déjà cet Œil Rouge ? Si oui, est-ce celui à deux ou trois virgules ? A moins que ce ne soit le Kaléidoscope... Sinon, tu n'es en aucun cas une menace... »

De toute manière, il semblait qu'en ne croisant pas son regard, il ne pourrait rien faire. Et puis... A son âge, il ne devait pas être bien dangereux ! Le Lord reposa la feuille et passa à la dernière et la plus inquiétante, Kakashi Hatake.

Oui, ce fichu ninja pourrait être une épine dans son pied. Il ne ferait certainement que retarder ses plans s'il avait de la chance, mais un retard était toujours contrariant. La plupart des gens auraient dit qu'après avoir attendu quatorze ans, on pouvait bien patienter quelques mois de plus. Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas la plupart des gens. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, celui qui tous craignaient. Quelques mois de retard étaient inacceptables.

Il parcourut avidement la fiche du juunin. Il était indiqué qu'il possédait une étrange technique nommée ''sharingan''.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » siffla Voldemort, agacé.

Il appela un mangemort Peter Pettigrow se présenta à lui en tremblant et se baissa jusqu'au sol dans une révérence maladroite.

« Qui a fait ces fiches ? demanda sèchement son Maître.

-Lu... Lucius Malefoy, Maître... Grâce à ses contacts au Ministère et dans les ambassades...

-Convoque-moi le sur le champ.

-Oui mon seigneur. »

Quedever sortit aussitôt et se mit en quête du sorcier blond. A cette heure-ci, il devait être chez lui... L'ancien maraudeur se dirigea alors vers une cheminée et contacta le manoir Malefoy. Bientôt, l'aristocrate se tenait courbé devant Voldemort.

« Tes fiches ne sont d'aucune utilité...

-Maître... supplia Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que le sharingan par exemple ? Uchiwa est-il un génie comme certains de son clan, possède-t-il l'Œil Rouge ?

-Je... Je l'ignore, Maître... murmura le mangemort, la gorge sèche.

-Ce sont les détails qui importent toujours, plus que tout le reste.

-Maître... tenta-t-il. C'est là tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre... Les... Les ambassadeurs ne se trouvent pas à Konoha, mais auprès du Seigneur du Pays du Feu. De plus, les ninjas ne laissent filtrer aucune information et...

-Je me moque de tes excuses ! Endoloris. »

L'aristocrate se tordit et hurla de douleur, le visage déformé par les souffrances. Lorsque son Maître leva le sortilège, il haleta, épuisé et meurtri pas le maléfice.

« J'espère que tu as compris Lucius. Trouve-moi _**tout**_ sur Hatake et ce sharingan, ainsi que sur cet Uchiwa et l'Œil Rouge. Je veux savoir réellement à qui j'ai à faire, quels sont leurs pouvoirs afin de les neutraliser au plus vite sans prendre de retard sur notre projet. Va maintenant, et ne me déçois pas.

-Bien Maître... »

**.oOo.**

Orochimaru, méconnaissable à cause de sa métamorphose, s'accouda au bastingage et inspira l'air marin. Les embruns de l'océan giclèrent sur son visage et parsemèrent sa chevelure brun clair pour l'occasion de gouttelettes salées. Il porta son regard clair vers l'horizon et sentit l'excitation le gagner. Dans deux semaines, il poserait le pied en Angleterre. Dans deux semaines, il chercherait où se cachait ce mystérieux Potter, il le trouverait. Les shinobi seraient avec lui, et fatalement Sasuke. Le sharingan...

En pensant à cette pupille, Orochimaru sourit. Rien ne serait plus beau que de posséder ce pouvoir. Et cumulé à celui de Kimimaro... Il frémit de jubilation. Se réincarner dans un corps possédant les attributs héréditaires des Kaguya et des Uchiwa serait sûrement le plus bel instant de sa vie de futur immortel. Il n'osait même pas imaginer toute la puissance qui serait sienne après cela !

Ah ! Konoha n'avait pas voulu de lui comme Hokage ? Ce maudit Sarutobi avait préféré choisir Minato Namikaze pour lui succéder ?

Orochimaru ricana en pensant que ce fichu Quatrième Hokage était mort face à Kyûbi. Ce n'était pas une perte ! Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui... Le Village caché de la Feuille ne le voyait pas tout à fait sous le même angle que lui. Pour Orochimaru, tant mieux si Namikaze était mort, c'était une plaie en moins pour lui !

Il soupira : il avait hâte de posséder le sharingan, mais il devait être prudent. Tout ne se ferait pas en un mois. Ce serait long, mais il était sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait s'il travaillait sur la durée et redoublait de patience. Il n'y avait que deux ninjas pour protéger Sasuke quand lui arrivait avec quatre autres shinobi.

Il se tourna vers Kimimaro qui venait de le rejoindre. L'enfant leva ses yeux bleutés par la métamorphose vers lui et lui offrit un sourire.

« _Maître... Comment trouverons-nous ce Potter ?_

_-Nous commencerons par ce que nous savons : c'est un sorcier protégé par Dumbledore. C'est donc sûrement en s'intéressant à lui que nous le trouverons._

_-Les sorciers sont puissants ?_ interrogea l'enfant.

-_Tout comme les shinobi, cela dépend de la personne,_ expliqua Orochimaru. _Ils ne sont ni plus ni moins puissants que nous. Cependant, ils n'ont aucune formation avant onze ans._

_-Onze ans ?!_ s'écria Kimimaro. _Mais... C'est tard ! _»

Orochimaru eut un rictus sournois.

« _Oui, tu peux le dire._

_-Je croyais que plus on attendait pour apprendre à malaxer le chakra, plus c'était compliqué... _»

Un sourire méprisant et traversa le visage de son Maître.

« _Ces gens-là en sont totalement incapables... Ils sont entièrement dépendants d'un bout de bois nommé ''baguette magique''. Sans cela, il leur est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre par leur propre moyens. _»

Kimimaro resta pantois. Les sorciers étaient donc aussi stupides pour confier leur vie à une branche ?

« _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore demande à des ninjas de protéger Potter._

_-Oui, ce ne seront pas les sorciers qui poseront problème. _»

Orochimaru reporta son regard vers le large et passa sa langue fourchue sur ses lèvres, récoltant le sel marin. Il soupira d'aise : seul Kakashi Hatake pourrait leur donner du fil à retordre. Voilà pourquoi il devrait avancer à couvert et sur toute l'année, sans que personne ne sache qu'il était là. C'était Potter que les shinobi devaient protéger, ils ne s'intéresseraient pas à la sécurité de Sasuke.

**.oOo.**

« Non mais ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?! Elle ne va pas prendre autant de matières ! »

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres. Comment choisir un cours par rapport à un autre ? Tous étaient importants ! Et Sakura semblait intéressée autant par les uns que par les autres.

« Il est hors de question que tu prennes tant de choses ma puce, continua Sachiko. Quand est-ce que tu vas dormir et manger ?!

-Mais maman, protesta l'enfant, Hermione a dit qu'il existait des moyens sorciers qui...

-Non, non et non ! Regarde Naruto ! Pour une fois, c'est lui qui a le nombre de cours qu'il faut. »

Sakura grimaça. Elle aurait tant aimé tout suivre à la fois !

« Et puis, pense que tu auras des cours en plus avec ton père et ton oncle...

-Pardon ? s'alarma aussitôt Kakashi. Des cours avec l'oncle ? Ça veut dire... moi ?!

-Bravo ! Tu viens de découvrir que j'étais ta sœur et que j'avais des enfants ?

-Ah ! ironisa le juunin. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu m'appelais grand frère et eux tonton...

-Imbécile.

-En tout cas, personne ne m'a prévenu que j'allais leur donner des cours, soupira Kakashi. Des sorciers de onze ans et plus, passe encore, mais des gosses de **sept ans**... Tu veux que je te serve aussi de baby-sitter ?

-Merci, c'est bien aimable à toi, mais j'en ai déjà trouvé une, répliqua du tac-au-tac Sachiko.

-Ils vont avoir des cours particuliers alors ? s'intéressa Hermione.

-Oui, intervint Iruka. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils perdent un an d'Académie.

-Et quand est-ce que vous avez décidé que **moi aussi** je devais leur donner des cours ?

-Ça a toujours été prévu... fit remarquer son beau-frère.

-Non ! Qu'ils suivent **certains** de nos cours, oui, mais il n'a jamais été question de cours particuliers.

-Tu nous apprendras le chidori alors tonton ? »

Kakashi lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit mille fois ?

-Même si j'étais un sharingan ?

-Tu auras du mal à ''être'' un sharingan... répliqua Sakura.

-C'est quoi un sharingan, en fait ? » demanda avec curiosité Hermione.

Sasuke serra les dents en entendant parler de la technique héréditaire de son clan. Désirant ne pas prendre le risque d'entendre parler de la technique qu'avait utilisé Itachi sur lui, il préféra ne pas écouter et se mit à observer les fenêtres d'un air absent.

« Quelque chose qu'on verra en cours si on a le temps... éluda Iruka.

-Mais tonton, insista Naruto, comment tu as pu en être un ? Je pourrais en être un de la même manière...

-_Naruto, ça suffit_, intervint sèchement Sachiko.

-_Mais maman..._

_-J'ai dit ça suffit. _» le coupa-t-elle.

Le blondinet souffla de dépit mais n'insista plus. Il savait que sa mère n'acceptait pas qu'on outrepasse ses ordres.

« _Et essaye d'arrêter de parler de toutes nos techniques_, conseilla Iruka, _ou alors seulement en japonais. Ça serait bien._

-Maman, je peux garder quand même la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges et...

-Non Sakura. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de baguette magique. Ça te serait impossible. »

La fillette eut un regard triste et replongea la nez dans les fiches préparées par Hermione.

« De toute façon, j'aimerais assez qu'ils prennent tous Études des moldus et Histoire de la Magie, réfléchit Sachiko. Autant qu'ils profitent de cette année pour découvrir de nouvelles cultures.

-Le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ça l'air intéressant et ludique, non ? interrogea Iruka.

-Ça l'est oui... approuva Hermione. Mais ça peut être dangereux aussi.

-Je ne doute pas qu'ils s'en sortiront bien, sourit le père. Ça te dirait pas de garder ça ma puce ?

-Oh oui papa ! s'exclama Sakura qui, de toute façon, aurait dit la même chose pour n'importe quel cours.

-Quels cours pourront leur servir quand ils seront ninjas ? » demanda Sachiko en regardant son époux et son frère.

Son mari se pencha sur les fiches, tandis que Kakashi soupira avant de s'exécuter sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

« Défense contre les Forces du Mal... proposa Iruka. Mais vu la folle qu'ils vont avoir, je n'ai guère envie de lui confier mes enfants.

-Ombrage ? fit Hermione d'un ton fataliste. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est là que par la simple volonté du Ministre de la Magie et qu'elle va surveiller Poudlard comme jamais, mais c'est peut-être une bonne prof.

-Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, remarqua Kakashi. Personnellement, je pense que l'Astronomie pourra leur servir. C'est toujours bon de savoir se repérer aux étoiles par exemple. Il peut arriver qu'on ait plus de boussole ou quoi que ce soit.

-Astronomie, ça vous va ? dit Iruka en regardant les enfants.

-Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma à nouveau Sakura.

-Mouais bof... C'a un cours, quoi... » grogna Naruto.

Sasuke haussa vaguement les épaules et reporta son attention sur le lac que l'on apercevait depuis les fenêtres de leur pièce à vivre. Rien ne l'intéressait, hormis peut-être un peu les cours particuliers qu'ils auraient.

« Vous pouvez encore prendre un cours, autorisa Sachiko. Choisissez-le vous-même.

-Un cours seulement ?! s'exclama horrifiée Hermione. Ça va être compliqué.

-Le Vol, c'a quoi ?

-''**C'est**'' Naruto, reprit la sorcière. On y apprend à voler sur un balai.

-Un balai ?! s'écrièrent le blond et la rose.

-Trop cool ! continua Naruto. _Maman ! Je veux apprendre à voler sur un balai !_

-Mais ça vole pas un balai ! protesta Sakura terrifiée. Ça doit être horrible... Je veux pas faire ça, moi !

-C'est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Sachiko.

-Sûrement pas ! rassura Iruka. Sinon, ils ne le proposeraient pas aux Premières années.

-De toute façon, expliqua Hermione, toutes les matières peuvent être dangereuses si on écoute pas le professeur.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien la Botanique... réfléchit Sakura. Y a pas de baguette et ça a l'air super !

-Ça lui servira toujours, approuva Kakashi en sortant son livre.

-Il a l'air bien votre livre. » sourit Hermione, toujours heureuse de découvrir un nouvel ouvrage.

Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de techniques ou de quelque chose ressemblant à cela : l'Histoire de Konoha, celle du monde shinobi, un descriptif de taijustu ou même de la géopolitique... Un ninja de son calibre ne pouvait que lire des œuvres aussi intéressantes. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle posa des questions, au grand dam de Sachiko :

« Il parle de quoi ? C'est traduit en anglais ?

-Et bien en fait...

-Tu as quel âge ? interrogea le médecin en coupant son frère.

-Euh... Quinze ans pourquoi ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

-Alors crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi ça parle. Et toi Kakashi, si tu lui réponds, tu es un homme mort, c'est clair ?

-Mais petite sœur...

-Il n'y a pas de petite sœur qui tienne ! s'emporta-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un procès des parents d'Hermione sur le dos. Même si ça sera sur le tien._

_-Un procès ?! Tu y vas fort_, soupira son frère.

-_Elle est mineure, Kakashi. On va essayer de conserver sa pureté quelque temps encore si ça ne te gène pas. _»

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel et se préféra se remettre à lire. Iruka se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, comme chaque fois qu'il assistait à une dispute entre le frère et la sœur. Ils pouvaient se montrer aussi idiots l'un que l'autre... Il changea alors de sujet, désamorçant la querelle :

« Donc les enfants ont tous leurs cours maintenant ? Astronomie, Étude des moldus et Histoire de la Magie en commun, Botanique pour Sakura et Vol pour Naruto... Ah ! Et aussi Soin aux Créatures Magiques pour eux deux. Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci tourna un regard détaché vers son père adoptif.

« Tu prends quoi crevette ? »

Il ne répondit rien à son habitude et observa à nouveau le lac, perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Sasuke, s'il te plaît, _intervint Sachiko avec lassitude, _fais un effort. Quels cours tu veux suivre cette année ? Il t'en manque deux. _»

Le jeune Uchiwa planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère avec un petite grimace de désintérêt. Sachiko insista, si bien qu'il finit par jeter un coup d'œil rapide aux fiches.

« _Alors ?_

_-Rien_, murmura-t-il.

-_Tu dois pourtant choisir. _»

Sentant les regards de tous posés sur lui, il se sentit mal à l'aise et se mordilla les lèvres puis ne put s'empêcher de zyeuter vers la porte de sa chambre. Sachiko allait le presser à nouveau, quand Iruka posa sa main sur son bras :

« Laisse chérie, soupira-t-il, ça ne sert à rien. On n'a qu'à le mettre aussi en Soin, ainsi qu'en Vol. Je suis sûr que ça peut lui plaire et lui changer les idées.

-Si tu veux. C'est bon pour toi Sasuke ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse autre hormis qu'un clignement des paupières.

**.oOo.**

Peu avant midi, Hermione partit retrouver Harry et Ron pour qu'ils mangent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Les Konohans, eux, avaient décidé de rester un peu famille et surtout de finir de s'installer dans l'appartement de fonction.

Naruto, qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas parler des techniques shinobi devant les sorciers, revint à la charge auprès de Kakashi. Il se disait que s'il obtenait lui aussi un sharingan, son oncle lui enseignerait enfin le chidori. Le juunin eut beau expliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais de pupille et qu'il fallait en plus une affinité raiton pour l'exécuter, le blondinet ne voulut rien entendre :

« _Mais alleeeeeeeez tonton ! Dis-moi comment tu l'as eu ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il..._

_-NARUTO! _s'emporta Sachiko avant que Kakashi ne puisse répliquer. _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?!_

_-Mais je croyais que c'était parce qu'il y avait Hermione..._

_-Arrête maintenant_, ordonna Iruka en sentant que Sachiko allait exploser. _Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça. C'est clair ?_

_-Papa, je..._

_-C'est clair ?_

_-D'accord... _» bougonna Naruto.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille faisait tant de secrets autour du sharingan de son oncle. Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile de répondre, non ? Surtout si ça lui permettait de maîtriser le chidori... Il préféra aller s'asseoir à table pour dessiner, bientôt suivi par Sakura qui utilisait exclusivement le crayon et le feutre roses. Sasuke se cala derrière la vitre et continua à observer distraitement le lac.

« _Bon... Je... Je vais ranger nos affaires dans les armoires. _»

Sachiko disparut dans sa chambre, faisant soupirer Kakashi. Il allait ranger son livre et la suivre, quand Iruka l'en empêcha à mi-voix :

« _Laisse, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui aille la voir._

_-C'est ma petite sœur, Iruka, et je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état,_ répliqua le juunin sur le même ton afin que les enfants n'entendent pas.

_-Ton sharingan est un sujet tabou pour elle. Tu la connais, elle va encore se braquer et vous allez vous disputer pour rien._

_-Je veux juste la réconforter._

_-N'insiste pas,_ contredit le chuunin. _Je sais bien que tu veux l'aider autant que moi, mais elle refusera de te montrer sa tristesse. Moi elle m'écoutera._

_-Comme si je savais pas qu'elle était malheureuse... Je le sais sûrement mieux que cette tête de mule. _» grogna Kakashi en signe d'assentiment.

Iruka se leva du canapé et rejoignit son épouse, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ fit-t-elle en tentant de lui cacher ses larmes.

-_Je viens t'aider, c'est tout._

_-Pas besoin. _»

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et attrapa une valise sans lui demander son avis. Il s'empara d'une robe de Sachiko, la mit sur un cintre et l'accrocha dans l'armoire.

« _Tu ne vas pas tout faire toute seule quand même._

_-Iruka, arrête. Arrête ce manège, ça ne sert à rien, je te connais. Tu te fiches éperdument de ces maudites valises._

_-Tout autant que toi, oui. Alors arrête toi aussi ton manège où tu veux nous faire croire que tout va bien. _» répliqua-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Sachiko déglutit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête baissée. Son mari s'assit à ses côtés.

« _Ça va ?_

_-Pourquoi Naruto est-il incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit ?_ s'exclama-t-elle. _C'est trop dur de comprendre que je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce maudit sharingan, et encore moins le voir ?!_

_-Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il est un peu jeune pour comprendre._

_-Même Sasuke ne pose pas de question alors qu'il serait plus en droit de savoir ! C'est une technique Uchiwa après tout !_

_-C'est peut-être un autre problème avec lui_, raisonna Iruka. _Il ne doit pas forcément penser à ça en ce moment. _»

Il y eut un silence que Sachiko mit à profit pour se caler dans les bras de son époux. Il la serra contre lui et chuchota à son oreille :

« _Ça va aller quand même ?_

_-Comme tous les jours depuis seize ans. _» répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

Iruka l'embrassa tendrement et lui frotta le dos avec douceur. Il hésita un instant à aborder un sujet qu'il savait sensible avec elle. Elle sentit son incertitude et releva les yeux vers lui :

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Non, c'est juste que... Enfin... Kakashi et moi... Disons qu'on s'inquiète pour toi._

_-Il n'y a aucune raison_, voulut rassurer la jeune femme. _Ma meilleure amie a été assassinée par son propre fils, il y a quatre mois. Un gamin que j'ai vu grandir et qui m'a fait découvrir ma passion pour les enfants... Et qui a tué celle qui m'a aidée quand j'allais mal et traumatisé à vie son petit frère qu'on m'a confiée... C'est normal que je déprime légèrement, non ?_

_-Je déteste quand tu prends ce ton ironique_, grimaça Iruka. _Je vais y aller autrement alors : Mikoto aussi s'inquiétait._

_-Hein ?!_

_-Tu l'as dit à l'instant : ça fait seize ans que ton père est mort, onze ans pour Obito et..._

_-Ah je vois !_ s'énerva-t-elle en se séparant de lui. _C'est mon frère qui t'envoie. Tu lui diras que je vais parfaitement bien. Et mets-toi le dans la tête aussi. C'est normal de ne pas être très en forme quand on a perdu un être cher, juste quelques mois plus tôt._

_-Quelques mois, oui. Pas onze ans. Encore moins seize._

_-Je me suis remise de leur mort. Je te parlais de Mikoto, pas de..._

_-Alors pourquoi refuses-tu encore de regarder Kakashi quand il active son sharingan ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de ton père aux enfants ? Ils ont le droit de savoir que leur grand-père était un héros, non ? Même moi je ne saurais pas que tu es la fille du Croc Blanc de Konoha si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée sur sa tombe et... _»

Sachiko se releva, la colère brillant au fond de ses prunelles. Elle regarda Iruka et déclara d'une voix froide :

« _Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de ressasser sans cesse le passé. Ça ne sert à rien, ce qui est fait est fait. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me ressortir toutes ces histoires et aller de l'avant. Ma priorité, c'est l'avenir de mes enfants. Pas mon passé. _»

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, faisant soupirer Iruka dans le vide :

« _Tu dis ça, mais tu ne vis qu'au travers du passé et des souvenirs_. »

Pendant ce temps, Sachiko jetait un regard meurtrier à son frère et lui déclarait :

« _Ça serait bien qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne te mêles plus que de ce qui te regarde, Kakashi. Et si t'as quelque chose à me dire, aie au moins le courage de me le dire en face._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! _» s'étonna ce dernier sans comprendre.

Sachiko parut profondément outrée qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il en retournait. Elle déclara qu'elle préférait aller retrouver Mrs Pomfresh pour mettre au point son emploi du temps plutôt que d'entendre de telles ignominies.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement en fermant bruyamment la porte, Kakashi fixa cette dernière comme si elle allait lui expliquer les griefs de sa sœur contre lui Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent bouche bée, n'ayant jamais vu leur mère dans un tel état de rage même Sasuke détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et parut extrêmement surpris.

Iruka entra dans le salon à ce moment et son beau-frère tourna son regard vers lui :

« _Ça s'est mal passé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Comment... Comment tu fais pour aborder le sujet avec elle, toi ?_

_-Ah je vois ! Tu as prononcé les noms tabous_... comprit Kakashi d'un air las. _Ne dis jamais le nom d'Obito en sa présence, ni, je suppose, celui de Mikoto, ne parle jamais de mon sharingan, ni de... de papa. Et surtout, n'essaie pas de lui faire entendre raison directement. Il faut que ça vienne d'elle. _»

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le juunin soupira puis reprit, étonné :

« _Je pensais que tu avais compris tout ça depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble..._

_-D'habitude, c'est elle qui m'en parle quand elle en a besoin. Je la branche jamais sur le sujet. Je ne fais que l'écouter et essayer de la réconforter._

_-Ah ! Dernière chose alors : ne la branche __**jamais**__ sur le sujet, justement. C'est toujours comme ça que je me suis fait jeter. _»

**.oOo.**

Les emplois du temps avaient été distribués cinq minutes plus tôt et chaque étudiant de Poudlard examinait le sien avec attention.

« On a le droit de se suicider de suite ? grogna Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

-T'as pas vu le lundi ?! Deux heures avec Ombrage, deux avec Rogue pour bien commencer la semaine... Après-midi : Divination... Et Histoire de la Magie pour finir.

-Dis-toi qu'au moins, on n'a qu'un jour pourri dans la semaine, tenta son meilleur ami d'un ton fataliste.

-C'est clair que vous avez pas de chance ! fanfaronna Fred à côté d'eux. Nous, c'est génial ! On commence avec Ka... Enfin, le professeur Hatake. »

Il s'était rattrapé à temps. Inutile de montrer à tous qu'il connaissait personnellement les Konohans et ainsi éveiller les soupçons.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va nous enseigner, continua George. Vu tout ce qu'il a fait, ça risque d'être passionnant.

-Ce qu'il a fait ? s'étonna Colin Crevey. Vous le connaissez ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du ninja copieur ?! s'écria Lee Jordan. Remarque, si tu ne viens pas d'une famille sorcière, ça peut se comprendre. On ne connait pas plus l'existence des ninjas que des sorciers chez les moldus.

-Mais c'est qui ce prof ? insista Colin.

-Une légende ! expliqua Fred. Sa réputation a largement dépassé les frontières du Monde shinobi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très doué. C'est presque l'équivalent de Maugrey Fol Œil pour eux.

-Et le professeur Umino ? interrogea le jeune Gryffondor.

-Aucune idée, répondit Lee. Mais je suppose que si Dumbledore l'a engagé, c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop sévère... J'ai jamais été bon en théorie, alors si on sépare en deux une même matière...

-Il est très sympa. » répondit machinalement Harry.

Hermione lui donna un coup de pied par-dessous la table pour le faire taire.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans le train avec Hatake, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

-Ah ? Et Hatake, il est comment ? interrogea Colin vivement.

-Euh... »

Comment décrire Kakashi ?

« Ben... Il a l'air assez... désintéressé.

-Désintéressé ?

-Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot, réfléchit Harry. Mais j'irais pas lui marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

-Merci ! J'ai trop hâte de voir ce que ça va donner la Fluxomancie... Je les ai tous les deux cet après-midi.

-Nous, c'est... Pas avant mercredi ! vérifia Hermione. On les a à la suite. »

La sonnerie retentit, prévenant les étudiants qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours. D'humeur exécrable en sachant la mauvaise journée qui les attendait, Harry et Ron se levèrent de mauvaise grâce et suivirent Hermione vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les jumeaux et Lee, eux, se rendirent vers la salle de Kakashi, heureux d'être les premiers de l'année à avoir Fluxomancie.


	12. Premiers cours

**Nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, nous avons changé certains âges pour que se soient plus pratique pour la fic, notemment les accessions aux différents grades. Pas la peine de se poser des questions, c'est normal ! XD**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 12 : PREMIERS COURS**

Fred, George et Lee s'assirent au premier rang, étonnant par là toute leur classe. Mais pour une fois, ils ne voulaient absolument rien manquer du cours qui s'annonçait mémorable. Et puis, ils devaient se trouver le plus près de la porte possible pour leur pari : de combien de temps Kakashi serait-il en retard ? George avait parié qu'il arriverait durant la première heure, Fred seulement durant la deuxième. Lee, qui ne connaissait pas encore le shinobi, avait trouvé cela stupide et pariait qu'il serait à l'heure. Ils ne voulaient rien perdre du spectacle et de la réaction d'Iruka.

Ce dernier entra, cinq minutes avant le début du cours et sourit discrètement aux deux Weasley.

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il quand la cloche sonna pour marquer le début des cours. Bien, alors... »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Kakashi fut poussé à l'intérieur et se retourna pour protester, mais la personne qui avait veillé à ce qu'il soit à l'heure était déjà partie. Il soupira, referma la porte et se tourna vers Iruka.

« On en est où ?

-Au début, tu es pile à l'heure. »

Et ce, grâce à Sachiko... sourit intérieurement le chuunin.

Lee se tourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire et leur tendit la main.

« Dix gallions chacun les gars ! »

Fred et George se regardèrent et payèrent Lee en soufflant. Celui ou celle qui avait amené Kakashi à l'heure venait de leur faire perdre pas mal d'argent...

« J'allais faire l'appel, continua Iruka. Ce sont les Septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Ah, je vois. À toi l'honneur alors. »

Le chuunin entreprit de vérifier que tout le monde était présent. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se présenta sommairement :

« Je suis Umino Iruka, votre professeur de Fluxomancie Théorique et un ninja de Konoha, dans le Pays du Feu, comme certains l'ont sûrement déjà compris.

-Déjà compris ? murmura Lee en se penchant vers George.

-Le bandeau frontal...

-Exact Weasley, sourit Iruka avant de reprendre. Mais j'apprécierais que vous parliez en-dehors de mes cours. Dans mon pays, je suis également professeur. Je tiens donc à vous prévenir que je connais déjà tous les trucs des élèves pour rater les cours ou ne pas rendre un devoir. Inutile de les essayer sur un soi-disant nouveau professeur. Ça ne varie pas trop d'une culture à l'autre.

-Quant à moi, s'introduit Kakashi, je suis le prof de Fluxomancie Pratique, Hatake Kakashi, ninja de Konoha également. Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par des gosses de votre âge. D'autre part, de mon point de vue, vous êtes tous adultes et majeurs alors vous avez tout intérêt à prendre vos responsabilités. Ne venez pas vous plaindre de mes méthodes d'enseignement, ça ne servirait à rien. Je tiens à être franc : vous allez en baver. Des questions ?

-Monsieur ? interpella George en levant la main, non sans un sourire.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi vous portez un masque ?

-Et pourquoi es-tu roux ? » répliqua sur le même ton le juunin.

La classe éclata de rire et Fred, hilare, murmura à son frère :

« Un point pour Kakashi, vieux ! »

George se mordit les lèvres mais finit par rire aussi, bon perdant. Finalement, lorsque les Septièmes années furent calmés, Kakashi déclara aux jumeaux :

« Autre chose vous deux... Et toi aussi, Jordan, puisqu'il paraît que tu es leur ami... Je vous ai à l'œil. Si vous êtes adeptes des bonnes blagues, j'en ai quelques unes de forts sympathiques en réserve pour les petits malins dans votre genre.

-Je tiens à préciser que moi aussi, continua Iruka. Autant vous avouer que nous ne connaissons rien aux punitions qui ont lieu ici. Nous appliquerons donc celles de l'Académie où j'enseigne.

-Du genre ? s'inquiéta Fred.

-Essayez et vous verrez bien. »

Étrangement, aucun ne voulut savoir comment les ''petits malins dans leur genre'' étaient traités à Konoha. Iruka entreprit alors d'expliquer en quoi constituait sa matière :

« La Fluxomancie est l'étude des flux magiques. Étant donné que c'est assez compliqué, une matière dédiée à la théorie n'est pas de trop pour comprendre. Nous verrons dans ce cours tous les canaux empruntés par le chakra, comment il se comporte en-dehors du corps, ainsi que toute la théorie en ce qui concerne son contrôle. Oui, Montague ?

-C'est quoi le chakra ? demanda le Serpentard.

-C'est l'énergie que vous utilisez quand vous faites de la magie, tout simplement. Il suit des règles particulières qu'il est bon de connaître. Ensuite, nous verrons un peu l'organisation de Konoha et la place des ninjas dans la société. Je pense d'ailleurs faire une heure de théorie et une heure de culture. Ça vous va ou vous préférez faire autrement ?

-C'est à dire ? demanda Fred.

-On pourrait par exemple couper l'année en deux : la première partie on ferait de la théorie exclusivement, puis la deuxième que de la culture. Ou encore, faire une semaine sur deux l'un puis l'autre... Je n'ai pas de préférence. »

Les élèves se consultèrent du regard puis se mirent d'accord :

« Non, c'est très bien une heure et une heure.

-C'est ce que je pensais. »

Il se tourna vers Kakashi pour l'inviter à présenter sa partie. Celui-ci commença alors :

« Bon, en ce qui concerne la Pratique, je tenterais de vous apprendre comment influencer ces flux magiques avec ce que nous appelons ''techniques''. Si je dis ''tenter'', c'est bien parce qu'il est fort probable que la plupart d'entre vous n'y arrivent pas, étant donné que ça s'apprend durant le plus jeune âge. Tout se fait sans la moindre baguette magique et...

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent certains.

-Parfaitement, sans baguette, assura Kakashi. As-tu quelque chose à dire, toi ? »

Kenneth Towler, un Gryffondor, acquiesça et protesta :

« Mais c'est absolument impossible de faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Iruka sourit tandis que Kakashi levait son œil au ciel. Ce dernier réalisa rapidement une courte série de signes avec les mains. Il disparut, remplacé par une chaise vide, sous les regards hallucinés des élèves.

« Alors, vous pensez toujours que c'est impossible ? »

Les Septièmes années se retournèrent pour voir Kakashi à la place occupée précédemment par la chaise. Des cris de surprise retentirent puis des applaudissements.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, intervint Iruka. Ce-ci n'est que la base de la base à savoir quand on quitte l'Académie. »

Lee s'empressa de lever la main.

« Oui Jordan ?

-On pourra en faire autant à la fin de l'année ?

-Peut-être pour les plus doués d'entre vous, se voulut encourageant Iruka.

-Ça m'étonnerait, contredit Kakashi en revenant vers le tableau. Je ne connais que cinq ou six personne qui ont pu apprendre les techniques de base en seulement un an... Et c'était des personnes extrêmement douées et qui avaient commencé très jeunes. »

Lee parut déconfit en entendant cela, mais le juunin expliqua :

« Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais je préfère que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusions, surtout à votre âge.

-Vous avez mis combien de temps à maîtriser ces techniques de base ? interrogea Adrian Pucey.

-Deux ans.

-Et vous professeur Umino ?

-J'ai suivi un cursus beaucoup plus normal : six ans. »

Un long silence suivit. Si un cursus dit ''normal'' durait six ans, le professeur Hatake devait être particulièrement doué...

« Oui ? fit Kakashi en montrant Alicia Spinnet.

-Quel est l'intérêt de nous apprendre quelque chose dont vous êtes sûr qu'on ne pourra jamais le maîtriser ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il serait bon de vous ouvrir à d'autres cultures, d'autres manières d'utiliser la magie. Et cela vous permettra d'expérimenter des possibilités que vous ne vous soupçonniez même pas.

-La culture des sans-baguettes, merci bien... marmonna un Serpentard.

-Quelque chose à dire Bletchley ? demanda sèchement Iruka.

-Non, non...

-Je l'espère bien.

-Professeur Hatake, quand vous dites des ''possibilités insoupçonnées''... se méfia Angelina Johnson. Vous... Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Kakashi. J'ai oublié de vous le dire... C'est tellement logique pour nous que je n'y ai pas pensé... On va faire du sport en Pratique. Alors je vous conseille vivement de prendre des tenues adaptées et surtout pas de talons pour ces demoiselles.

-Quoi ?! »

Des cris d'indignation s'élevèrent dans la classe, surtout de la part des filles. Kakashi soupira. Il s'attendait à des résistances, mais pas des Septièmes années. D'ordinaire, les filles de dix-sept ans avaient largement dépassé le stade ''garçons à faire craquer absolument par des tenues sexy''. A Konoha en tout cas. Visiblement, celles-ci étaient plus attardées. Une fois qu'elles eurent bien protesté, il déclara :

« Vous avez fini ? Si vous voulez apprendre à malaxer le chakra, ça passe par un renforcement musculaire. Vous verrez tout ça en théorie, mais c'est absolument nécessaire. Et puis, je croyais que certaines d'entre vous étaient déjà sportives...

-Nous ne sommes que deux filles, professeur, avoua Angelina. Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'Alicia et moi qui jouons au Quidditch.

-Ah... parut être compréhensif Kakashi. Ça pose problème à certaines de faire du sport ?

-Oui professeur ! s'écrièrent les filles en chœur.

-Dommage ! Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ! » fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire devant l'air déconfit des filles. Iruka se retint de faire de même. Cette situation était assez ridicule, il n'avait guère l'habitude d'une telle attitude à Konoha.

« Pour cette raison, nous ferons cours la plupart du temps dehors. Je vous préviendrais d'un cours sur l'autre si c'est le cas ou non. Bien sûr, s'il pleut, rendez-vous directement ici. Je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation de le faire dehors par temps de pluie...

-Parce qu'on l'aurait fait dehors sinon ?! s'abasourdit George.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, haussa-t-il les épaules.

-Il faut savoir que pour les ninjas, expliqua sérieusement Iruka, s'entraîner signifie améliorer ses chances de rester en vie. Si on considère sa vie comme importante, s'entraîner sous la pluie importe peu... Si jamais vous vous faites tuer en mission parce qu'il pleuvait et que vous ne saviez pas combattre sous la pluie, c'est un peu bête, non ? Oui, Warrington ?

-Mais **nous**, on aura pas de missions...

-Si, t'es pas au courant ?! se retourna Fred. Le Ministère a décidé de nous envoyer en stage intensif à Konoha. Ceux qui reviendront vivants auront les ASPICs... Les autres, tant pis pour eux.

-Tu te crois drôle, Weasley ?

-Sûrement plus que toi.

-On se calme ! ordonna Iruka. Non, bien sûr que vous n'aurez pas de missions ! C'est pour ça que vous n'aurez pas cours sous la pluie.

-Professeurs ? interpella Angelina.

-Oui ?

-Pour les ASPICs justement... On devra les passer dans vos matières aussi ?

-Ah non ! sourit Iruka. Étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'examinateurs de Fluxomancie, ce sera juste une matière en plus qui comptera pour votre dossier scolaire, mais pas d'examens en plus.

-Heureusement, marmonna une fille de Serpentard, ça a l'air d'être l'horreur la Pratique...

-Dites donc ! s'écria Kakashi. Ne vous laissez pas abattre comme ça ! Ce qu'on va vous apprendre, c'est le programme de la première année à l'Académie shinobi. Rassurez-moi... Vous êtes plus doués que des gosses de six ans ?! »

Des cris d'indignation retentirent. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils étaient meilleurs que des enfants qui entraient à l'école ! Et ils avaient bien l'intention de le prouver à ces professeurs venus du bout du monde.

Iruka et Kakashi se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Rien de mieux que de piquer au vif les élèves pour les faire travailler !

« Des questions ? fit le chuunin en souriant. Jordan ?

-C'est où exactement, Konoha ?

-Vous devrez vous contenter de savoir que c'est au Pays du Feu, répondit-il. Il s'agit d'un Village caché et vous comprendrez que pour des raisons de sécurité, nous ne divulguons pas ce genre d'information. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, le Pays du Feu est dans le Monde shinobi.

-Ce continent dont on dit qu'il n'est trouvable que par les gens qui y sont nés ou ceux doués de pouvoirs magiques... réfléchit Lee. Autrement dit, les moldus ignorent tout de votre existence, comme de la notre.

-C'est cela, oui...

-Et nous ignorons où vous vous trouvez exactement... continua le jeune homme. Le secret de Konoha est donc aussi bien gardé que Poudlard !

-On peut dire ça, oui, affirma Kakashi. Mais c'est la même chose pour tous les Villages ninjas.

-Professeurs ? interpella Pucey.

-Oui ?

-Konoha... C'est le Village qui s'est fait attaquer par un dragon. Vous l'avez vu ?

-Dragon ? s'étonna Iruka.

-_C'est comme ça que sont qualifiés les démons, ici_, expliqua Kakashi en japonais et à mi-voix. _Tu sais, Skeeter Rita. C'est par elle qu'ils sont au courant. J'ai dû oublier de te prévenir. _»

Iruka acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que son supérieur répondait :

« Pour tout vous dire, il n'y a pas un seul shinobi en service à l'époque qui n'a pas dû voir ce dragon. Cependant, vous n'en saurez pas plus. C'est un dossier classé secret défense, comme énormément de chose dans notre pays. Nous ne sommes donc pas autorisé à vous en dire plus et cela ne vous regarde pas de toute manière.

-Comprenez bien, continua le chuunin, que garder les secrets de son Village est l'une des choses les plus importantes pour un shinobi. Il se pourrait, durant l'année, que vous posiez des questions comme celle-ci et à laquelle nous ne répondrons pas. C'est un peu comme vos Langues de Plomb. Ne vous formalisez donc pas de certains de nos silences, ils sont tout à fait légitimes. »

Iruka et Kakashi se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Si les élèves savaient que ce ''dragon'' était contenu dans un turbulent réceptacle, lui-même présent à Poudlard et ne sachant rien de sa condition... Oui, c'était la panique assurée !

Invisible derrière son masque, Kakashi se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La situation avait quelque chose d'amusant quelque part.

« Jonhson ? fit Iruka en voyant qu'elle levait la main.

-Pour les contrôles, ça marche comment ?

-Ah oui ! En ce qui me concerne, répondit le chuunin, j'en ferais une fois par mois. Vous aurez donc largement la possibilité de vous rattraper d'une mauvaise note. Cependant, soyez assurés que je pratique facilement le contrôle surprise, à n'importe quel moment, si je vois que votre attention est en baisse... »

Des grimaces surgirent un peu partout. Personne n'aimait ça, et ce, quelque soit le pays et la culture !

« Quant aux devoirs, nous verrons cela en tant voulu, mais vous aurez des choses à me rendre.

-Pour moi, pas de contrôle surprise, rassura Kakashi. Mais vous serez jugés sur votre pratique du ninjutsu. Je ne vous donnerais pas non plus de devoir à rendre, mais je vous demanderais de travailler tout de même les techniques vues en cours. Ce n'est qu'avec de l'entrainement régulier qu'on peut y arriver. »

* * *

><p>Kakashi et Iruka regardèrent les Septièmes années quitter la salle et discuter du cours avec entrain. Visiblement, ils avaient réussi à les passionner.<p>

« _Iruka ?_

_-Oui Kakashi ?_

_-T'as réussi à retenir tous leurs noms, toi ? _»

Le professeur éclata de rire.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était pareil pour moi au début. Ça viendra au fur et à mesure. Dis-moi... Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Bien entendu !_ s'exclama Kakashi. _Depuis quand tu ne peux pas ?_

_-C'est surtout qu'elle est personnelle et j'ai l'habitude de ne pas en poser à Sachiko._

_-Vas-y_, autorisa son beau-frère en soupirant en pensant à sa sœur.

_-Je croyais que tu avais mis trois ans à sortir de l'Académie... Ce qui est déjà un exploit, mais..._

_-J'aurais dû passer l'examen pour de venir genin au bout de deux ans. J'étais prêt, mais je ne m'y suis pas présenté. Du coup, j'ai dû attendre une année de plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi si vite l'examen chuunin._

_-Pourquoi t'as attendu ?_ s'étonna Iruka.

-_Pour la même raison qui a fait que Sachiko ait quitté définitivement l'Académie,_ répondit-il sombrement.

_-Ah... Je vois. Désolé, j'aurais dû m'en douter. _»

* * *

><p>« C'était génialissime ! s'exclama Fred au déjeuner.<p>

-Tu rigoles ?! C'était bien mieux que ça ! renchérit son jumeaux.

-On va pas rigoler tous les jours, continua Lee, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va s'éclater !

-Ça, c'est sûr ! Ces profs sont géniaux.

-Ils savent visiblement de quoi ils parlent, déclara George. Vous vous souvenez de Maugrey ?

-Comment l'oublier ?! s'écria Harry. Il a voulu me tuer, il y a quelques mois à peine...

-Tu parles du vrai ou du faux ? demanda Ron.

-Si on oublie que ce n'était pas le vrai, esquiva son ainé, Umino et Hatake me font penser à lui.

-Alors je vais me méfier, railla Harry. Des espions de Voldemort ont peut-être pris leur place...

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, soupira Hermione.

-Effectivement, soupira George. Je voulais dire, ça se voit qu'ils ont combattu et que ce ne sont pas des rigolos bien à l'abri derrière un bureau, comme certains... »

Tous suivirent son regard qui se porta sur Ombrage.

« Oui, ils savent ce que c'est de se battre pour rester en vie, approuva Fred.

-Je pense qu'ils vont plus nous en apprendre sur le sujet que la prof de Défense. » conclut Lee.

Les Gryffondor buvaient leur parole. De leur maison, seuls les Septièmes années avaient eu Fluxomancie. Tout le monde leur posait des questions, comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle matière était introduite.

« Et vous alors ? fit George aux Cinquièmes années. Pas trop dure la matinée ?

-Évite d'en parler, d'accord ? grinça Ron. Ombrage puis Rogue... A mon avis, Dumbledore nous déteste.

-Elle est comment, Ombrage ?

-Interdiction formelle de se servir de la baguette magique, répondit Hermione, par...

-Bah, avec Hatake, c'est pareil, haussa les épaules Lee. Il va nous apprendre à nous en passer.

-Oui, mais j'avais pas fini ! fit sèchement la jeune fille. Elle, elle juge que la théorie seule peut nous suffire à avoir nos examens. En gros, la première fois qu'on devra réaliser les sortilèges, c'est face à l'examinateur des BUSE...

-De toute façon, Ombrage est une psychopathe.

-Ne sois pas si intransigeant, Ron... pria Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mettre une retenue à Harry parce qu'il a dit la vérité, c'est dégueulasse. En plus, elle a l'air d'une sadique, doublée d'une mythomane vicieuse et...

-Ouais, affirma son ami d'un air sombre. Ben si la sadique, mythomane, vicieuse et psychopathe insiste, je vais régler le problème à la Uchiwa...

-Pardon ? Ça veut dire quoi, ''régler un problème à la Uchiwa'' ? s'inquiéta Hermione en jetant un regard en biais à Sasuke, assis à la table des professeurs aux côtés des autres Konohans.

-Meurtre. »

Ron éclata de rire mais Hermione renifla, peu encline à rire d'un tel sujet.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répliqua-t-elle. Je suppose que t'en sais plus que nous sur Sasuke pour dire un truc comme ça... L'épouvantard, c'est ça ?

-L'épouvantard ?

-Oui, tu as dû savoir qui c'était. Et je suppose que c'est un Uchiwa.

-Ah oui ! se souvint Harry. Oui, c'était... »

Il se rendit soudain compte que sa boutade n'avait effectivement rien de plaisant. Il dit à voix basse, de manière à que seuls Ron et Hermione l'entendent :

« Son frère. C'était son frère, l'épouvantard. Il a tué toute sa famille sous ses yeux.

-Je pensais bien qu'il y avait une histoire de ce genre... soupira l'adolescente. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sordide. Franchement, il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter.

-Désolé. C'est sorti tout seul. Ombrage m'énerve trop.

-Demande à Kakashi comment il fait, fit soudainement Ron. Il est calme en toutes circonstances. Il doit avoir un truc.

-Je pense que c'est naturel chez lui. En entendant, je vais me coltiner Ombrage tous les soirs cette semaine. »

* * *

><p>Kakashi soupira une nouvelle fois depuis son réveil. Combien de fois ça faisait ? Il ne comptait même plus. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement difficile. Impossible de la qualifier autrement. Il préférait affronter seul une armée de nukenin surdoués aidés par les neuf démons à queue que le défis qui s'offrait à lui. Même Gai n'en avait pas des aussi loufoques que celui que Sachiko lui imposait. Quoique... réflexion faite, il se passerait aisément des démons. Surtout d'un en fait...<p>

Il baissa les yeux vers Naruto qui lui souriait béatement, les mains derrière la nuque. Étrangement, cet enfant avait le même grand sourire que son véritable père, Minato Namikaze, mais Kakashi avait toujours préféré celui de son ancien Maître plutôt que celui de son nouvel élève. Au moins, le sourire de Maître Minato n'était pas le signe d'une idée tordue pour faire une bêtise.

Oui, l'année allait longue, très longue, s'il devait s'occuper de ses trois neveux.

« _Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, Naruto ?_

_-Elle était bien ma définition du chakra, pas vrai tonton ?_

_-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir comprise en vérité..._ avoua le juunin.

-_Bah, le chakra, c'est un machin qu'on malaxe et qui permet de faire pleins de trucs !_

_-C'est malheureusement ce que j'avais compris... Sasuke ? C'est quoi le chakra ? _»

Aucune réponse, c'était à prévoir. Sachiko avait demandé à Kakashi de le faire participer, mais il était sûr que ça serait impossible. L'enfant lui jeta simplement un coup d'œil avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le shinobi ne put s'empêcher de suivre son regard. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le fasciner ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ? Sasuke avait passé le weekend entier collé à la vitre pour observer le lac et il continuait encore durant leur premier cours particulier avec Kakashi. En effet, ce dernier avait décidé de le faire dans le salon, au moins pour tester leur niveau de connaissance, avant de partir les entraîner dehors.

Il revint aux autres enfants. Inutile de chercher à comprendre Sasuke, il était dans son monde et n'en sortirait seulement lorsqu'il le déciderait. Kakashi soupira encore : il était bien placé pour savoir que se couper des autres était la meilleure des défenses après un traumatisme. Il avait réagi de la même manière à la mort de son père. Tout comme Sachiko d'ailleurs...

Il chassa ses pensées et interrogea la dernière qu'il restait, espérant un peu plus d'intelligence de sa part :

« _Bon, Sakura, j'espère que toi au moins, tu sais ce qu'est le chakra..._

_-Oui tonton._

_-Alors ?_

_-C'est l'énergie nécessaire à l'exécution du ninjutsu ou du genjutsu_, récita la fillette. _Il est présent en plus ou moins grande quantité en chacun de nous et se sépare en deux catégories : le spirituel et le corporel. C'est en malaxant et fusionnant les deux que les techniques peuvent être réalisées, grâce à la formation de signes incantatoires avec les mains. Cependant, il s'agit d'une énergie vitale, et se vider de son chakra reviendrait à mourir. _»

Kakashi résuma mentalement la situation de ses neveux : le premier ne savait visiblement même pas ce qu'était le chakra le deuxième, impossible de savoir la troisième avait apparemment avalé un livre. C'était bien, mais... pouvait-elle donner une définition avec ses mots propres ? Il le lui demanda et Sakura le regarda comme un extraterrestre. Il voulut l'encourager et elle tenta de lui donner une réponse timide, plus ou moins claire :

« _Bah... C'est... Euh... un pouvoir qui... Enfin, une énergie, quoi. Sans le chakra, on meurt et on peut rien faire._

_-C'est sûr que quand t'es mort, tu peux rien faire_... rit Naruto.

-_Non !_ rougit Sakura. _Quand... Sans chakra on pourrait rien faire ! Ça sert pour réaliser les techniques de ninjutsu et de genjutsu ! Et si on s'entraîne, on peut en avoir plus, même si on en a une certaine quantité qui..._

_-C'est bon, c'est bon !_ modéra leur oncle. _Sakura, c'est exactement ça. _»

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant.

« _Naruto, tu as compris ce qu'était le chakra maintenant ?_

_-Ben c'est ce que j'avais dit, tonton !_ protesta-t-il. _C'est un machin qui sert à faire des trucs..._

_-Quels trucs ?_ insista Kakashi, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre.

_-Des trucs quoi ! Ce qu'elle a dit._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

_-Du... ''nijustu'' et..._

_-Ninjutsu_, reprit le juunin.

_-Ouais, bah, c'est pareil..._ grommela le blondinet.

-_Pas vraiment, non... Et ensuite ?_

_-Du... kenjutsu ?_

_-**G**enjutsu. Et c'est quoi le ninjutsu et le genjutsu ?_

_-J'sais qu'il y en a un, ben c'est les techniques._

_-Les deux ont recours à des techniques_, soupira une nouvelle fois Kakashi.

-_Moi je sais..._ avança prudemment Sakura.

_-Vas-y, je t'écoute._

_-Le ninjutsu, c'est l'art des ninjas, c'est les techniques qu'on utilise avec les signes des mains. Le genjutsu, c'est des techniques d'illusions._

_-Très bien Sakura._ _Et le taijutsu, c'est... ?_

_-La bagarre !_ s'écria Naruto.

-_Si on considère que les autres sont aussi utilisés en combat, c'est tout de la bagarre_, raisonna Kakashi. _Alors ?_

_-La bagarre sans ninjutsu ou genjutsu !_ précisa sérieusement Naruto.

_-Qui correspond au... ?_ insista son oncle.

-_Au taijutsu... _»

La situation était-elle si désespérée pour son neveu ? Iruka entra à ce moment et s'approcha de son fils :

« _Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on a vu en cours ? Les trois choses que doit savoir un ninja ?_

_-On doit savoir beaucoup de trucs..._

_-Quand tu es dans un combat, qu'est-ce que tu dois utiliser ?_

_-Euh... Le chakra ?_ tenta l'enfant.

-_Oui, ça va de sois..._ concéda son père. _Mais tu te souviens de la chanson qu'on a appris ?_

_-Euh... La chanson du ninja ?_

_-La quoi ?_ demanda Kakashi. _Je ne la connais pas, c'est quoi ?_

_-C'est un super moyen mnémotechnique que j'ai trouvé pour leur faire apprendre la base,_ expliqua Iruka. _Vous la chantez à votre oncle les enfants ? _»

Aussitôt, Naruto et Sakura entonnèrent en chœur :

« _Pour devenir un bon ninja,_

_Trois choses tu maîtriseras :_

_Le taijutsu au corps à corps,_

_Le ninjutsu pour les sorts,_

_Le genjutsu en illusion,_

_Tes ennemis s'inclineront !_

_-Bravo ! Alors Naruto ? C'est quoi le taijutsu ?_

_-Le corps à corps ! A mains nues ou avec des armes !_ comprit tout à coup le petit blond.

-_Tu vois que tu peux le faire quand tu veux_, sourit Iruka en entrant dans la chambre de son beau-frère. _Kakashi, je t'emprunte le dossier de Harry._

_-Oui, pas de problème. Comment tu fais pour lui faire comprendre si facilement les choses ?_

_-A Naruto ? Suffit de savoir le prendre. Il n'est pas très bon en théorie, mais comprend de suite par des exemples ou des démonstrations. Ou alors avec des comptines comme ça, facile à retenir. Il lui faut des trucs ludiques. _»

Des exemples ou des démonstrations... Des trucs ludiques... Quel exemple pouvait-on lui donner pour lui faire comprendre exactement ce qu'était le chakra ? Déjà qu'il avait cru que le charbon en était... Décidément, Kakashi se disait qu'il manquait cruellement d'imagination en ce qui concernait les enfants. Et à sa connaissance, il n'existait aucune comptine sur le chakra. Il abandonna aussitôt l'idée d'en faire une. Tant pis, Naruto se débrouillerait sans.

« _Qui peut me dire comment on malaxe le chakra ? _»

Sakura leva la main aussitôt, s'attirant un regard étonné de Naruto. Sasuke n'avait même pas écouté, toujours obnubilé par la fenêtre.

« _Sakura ?_ se résigna le juunin qui avait espéré avoir au moins une bonne réponse de Naruto, une fois dans sa vie.

-_Il faut tout d'abord..._

_-Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _» s'écria Kakashi sans pour autant espérer l'entendre.

Le jeune Uchiwa s'était levé tout à coup et s'était précipité sur la vitre. Il observait avidement quelque chose à l'extérieur. Le ninja copieur soupira pour énième fois de la journée et le rejoignit. Il poussa un cri de surprise en voyant ce qui fascinait l'enfant.

« _Iruka ! Viens voir ça ! _»

Naruto bondit à ses côtés, suivi par une Sakura plus calme.

« _Qu'est-ce qui y a ?_ interrogea leur père en arrivant.

-_Regarde en bas ! Dans le lac... _» désigna Kakashi.

Iruka baissa les yeux puis les écarquilla. De l'eau dépassaient paresseusement quelques tentacules qui semblaient profiter du soleil matinal.

« _C'est quoi ce truc ?!_

_-Aucune idée..._ répondit le juunin.

-_Faut peut-être le combattre ! _»

Naruto voulut courir à la chambre de Kakashi, mais la voix de son père l'arrêta :

« _On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je vais chercher des kunai ! Et des shuriken !_

_-Hors de question._

_-Mais ce machin veut peut-être tuer Harry. Et on est là pour le défendre. _»

Son air déterminé de futur Hokage fit éclater de rire Kakashi.

« _Tu n'es là pour défendre personne gamin ! Le mieux est d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore._

_-Je m'en charge_, proposa Iruka. _J'ai rien à faire._

-_Non, c'est à moi d'y aller en tant que supérieur et..._

_-Dis plutôt, _rit le chuunin_, que tu cherches un prétexte pour échapper au cours particulier d'aujourd'hui... Si Sachiko l'apprend, elle te..._

_-Ok, tu as raison, j'ai du travail. _» coupa-t-il, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur.

Il regarda Naruto et déclara, à moitié désespéré :

« _Beaucoup de travail. _»


	13. Inquiétants dessins

**Salut !  
>Et non, je n'étais pas morte... Juste en plein déménagement et en pleine rentrée... Et accessoirement en train de rattraper mon retard dans les scans de <em>Naruto<em>. :-P  
>J'ai aussi la satisfaction de vous annoncer que le scénario est complètement fini jusqu'à l'épilogue... en sachant que ça se passe en quatre partie et à des époques différentes de la vie des personnages. Ce qui signifie donc quatre fics qui se suivront qui risquent d'être assez longues. Bien entendu, pas mal de chose changeront par rapport aux oeuvres originales et vu la tournure des évènements de <em>Naruto<em>, la fin que nous prévoyons ne sera sûrement pas la même. D'un côté, tant mieux, non ? ^^**

**En entendant d'en arriver là, voici un nouveau chapitre et une petite a****pparition de notre Renard préféré...**  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : INQUIETANTS DESSINS<strong>

Harry frottait douloureusement sa main qui l'élançait depuis ses retenues avec Ombrage. Assis dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil involontaire vers la Réserve. Peut-être il pourrait-il y trouver un livre expliquant comment utiliser les malédictions... Il userait de la pire sur le professeur de Défense. Il se prit à imaginer toutes les choses les plus horribles qu'il lui ferait : lui coller le Spectre de la Mort aux trousses, enfermer son âme pour l'éternité dans une lampe à huile à l'instar des génies d'Orient, lui faire subir le supplice de Tantale sans qu'elle ne puisse mourir... Ou tout à la fois. Ça pouvait être sympathique aussi...

« Et donc, si on reprend la théorie dite de la ''Feuille de Citronnier'', expliqua Hermione en tirant Harry de ses réflexions, c'est la baguette qui malaxe le chakra pour nous.

-Alors j'ai deux questions... fit Ron. Premièrement, pourquoi la théorie porte ce nom ?

-Bah... Je sais pas... avoua la sorcière. Si tu avais écouté en cours, tu saurais que j'ai déjà demandé à Iruka... Il a dit qu'il fallait pas chercher à comprendre, que Maître Sarutobi, le Troisième Hokage, et le professeur Dumbledore avaient juste envie de l'appeler comme ça.

-La théorie vient d'eux ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr ! s'indigna Hermione. Iruka l'a assez répété ! Ce sont de vieux amis et ils ont fait des recherches sur le chakra et la magie.

-Ah ! Merci... Ensuite, c'est quoi **exactement** le chakra ? continua Ron. J'ai pas bien compris cette histoire de spirituel et de corporel...

-Ron ! Iruka a été très clair sur ce point-là ! reprocha Hermione.

-Tout dépend du point de vue... intervint Harry. J'ai compris que le chakra était l'énergie nécessaire à la magie et à la vie, mais la différence entre le spirituel et le corporel, par contre...

-Eh bien, reprenons tout depuis le début. » soupira leur amie.

La Fluxomancie Théorique n'était pas la matière la plus facile, bien au contraire ! Cependant, Iruka savait rendre les choses compréhensibles. Si même Naruto avait pu comprendre, Ron et Harry devraient y parvenir aussi !

« N'empêche, j'ai encore des courbatures de mercredi... grogna le rouquin après l'explication d'Hermione.

-Chochotte... sourit Harry.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Kakashi est un sadique. Je vois pas d'autre solution. Nous faire courir comme ça autour du lac, c'est pas humain.

-Avoue plutôt que t'es en rogne parce que même Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont plus rapides que toi, taquina le brun.

-Peut-être, mais Hermione est la plus lente.

-Moi, au moins, je n'ai du mal que dans un seul cours ! répliqua-t-elle acerbe. Mais je ne pense pas que Ka... le professeur Hatake soit sadique. »

Mrs Pince venait d'arriver à leurs côtés pour ranger des livres. Hermione continua :

« Si on veut pouvoir malaxer notre chakra, on est obligé de faire ça. Ça augmentera notre potentiel de chakra corporel. Tu as bien entendu le professeur Umino : l'idéal serait d'avoir autant de corporel que de spirituel.

-Moi, j'ai pas trouvé ça si dur... remarqua Harry.

-Normal, t'es déjà sportif grâce au Quidditch. Il nous reste quoi à faire maintenant ? Ah ! J'ai des Runes à traduire. Je vais le faire de suite.

-On s'occupe de la Divination ? » proposa Ron.

Harry accepta. Au moins, ça serait une chose de moins à faire. Ils étaient censés lire l'avenir d'une personne qu'ils n'avaient pas en face d'eux -exercice bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait- en faisant son horoscope. Heureusement, ils pouvaient le faire à deux.

« Ça te dirait qu'on fasse celui de Rogue ou d'Ombrage ? ricana Ron. Trelawney aime les catastrophes et on aura aucun mal à en inventer pour eux...

-Ça risque d'être trop suspect si on les prend, eux. On tire au sort ? »

Son meilleur ami accepta. Ils commencèrent à écrire des noms de leurs connaissances puis partirent en délire avec ceux de leurs professeurs, de Merlin ou même de Sarutobi et de Dumbledore.

« Il nous faut une main innocente ! déclara Harry. Hermione, tu veux bien être notre main innocente ?

-Et si ça tombe sur Merlin, vous ferez quoi ?

-Son horoscope ! éclatèrent-ils de rire.

-C'a quoi un norocobe ? »

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, accompagnés de Sachiko.

« C'est la lecture de l'avenir dans les étoiles, expliqua la sorcière.

-Ça a l'air... passionnant... hésita la pédiatre.

-Absolument ! Surtout quand c'est nous qui le faisons, ironisa Ron. En fait, on invente n'importe quoi, c'est plus simple. Sakura, tu veux bien tirer un papier et nous lire le nom s'il te plait ? »

La fillette regarda sa mère qui l'encouragea. Elle plongea sa main dans le chapeau de Harry et retira un bout de parchemin. Elle le déroula consciencieusement puis lut :

« Kakashi Hatake ! C'est tonton ! Maman, c'est tonton !

-Je vois ma chérie. Vous allez faire quoi avec mon frère ? se méfia Sachiko.

-Oh rien, rassura Harry. Juste son horoscope. On savait pas qui choisir, alors on a décidé de tirer au sort. »

Le médecin éclata de rire. Hermione leva ostensiblement les yeux au plafond et se replongea dans son dictionnaire runique.

« Ça vous gène si on s'installe avec vous ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais voir ce que vous allez faire...

-Si tu veux ! Tu pourras nous donner des idées comme ça. » sourit Harry.

Ils poussèrent quelques livres et la mère et ses enfants s'assirent à côté de sorciers. Sakura sortit son cahier d'Astronomie et se mit à réviser les différentes constellations. Sasuke préféra se concentrer sur la Fluxomancie Théorique et Naruto fut obligé par sa mère à faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Alors... On a une semaine de catastrophes à trouver pour Kakashi... résuma Ron. Par quoi commence-t-on lundi ?

-Euh... Il a tes frères, non, le lundi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-On pourrait dire que ses cours vont être perturbés par une tempête. Faut commencer par des trucs simples.

-Ah oui ! C'est bon ça ! Mardi maintenant... Euh... Je sais ! Il va tomber dans le lac et être capturé par le calamar géant !

-Et comme ça, mercredi, il ne pourra pas assurer ses cours à cause d'un rhume...

-Génial ! Comme ça il nous torturera pas ! Mais mets plutôt la grippe, c'est plus catastrophique.

-Pas bête ! Jeudi... Il est guéri ?

-Non, quand même pas...

-Bien sûr que si ! coupa Sachiko. Poppy m'a montré une excellente potion contre la grippe. C'est tout nouveau apparemment et ça guérit en une journée.

-Merci ! sourit Ron. Mais ça pourrait être drôle qu'il ne puisse pas guérir...

-Ecrit qu'il sent tellement le poisson que personne ne veut l'approcher... Ça colle avec le calamar, rit la pédiatre.

-Excellent ! Alors... Jeudi...

-Une attaque de cafards... ricana la sœur de Kakashi.

-De doxys, c'est mieux et plus réaliste, reprit Ron. Pourquoi des cafards au fait ?

-Un truc pour lequel je lui en veux encore à mort, même si ça date de quand j'avais neuf ans et lui onze, expliqua-t-elle sommairement d'un air furieux.

-Ok... Donc, jeudi, il est attaqué carrément par des cafards et des doxys, mais je propose qu'il n'y ait plus d'antidote et qu'il doive aller à Ste Mangouste. Et il a toujours la grippe. Ça te va Ron ?

-Parfait ! Vendredi, un ras-de-marée qui remonte jusqu'à Londres par la Tamise et qui détruit la ville. Il est porté disparu.

-Parce que c'est réaliste ça ?! s'abasourdit Sachiko.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Ron. Mais ça plaira à la prof.

-Mais s'il est porté disparu, comment continue-t-on l'horoscope ? demanda Harry.

-Justement ! Grâce à l'horoscope, on sait qu'en fait il a atterri sur Big Ben et que...

-Tu t'emballes un peu là...

-Ah ? Oui, tu as raison. J'enlève Big Ben.

-Disons que grâce à l'horoscope, on sait qu'il a réchappé de peu au tsunami et il est chez les moldus. Mais là ! Pas de chance ! s'écria Harry. Le samedi, le gaz explose et il est gravement brûlé.

-Mais on le retrouve par notre horoscope justement, puisqu'on sait qu'il est chez les moldus, rassura Ron. Donc, on le rapatrie à Konoha en urgence, d'autant que sa grippe empire.

-Sachiko ? Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer de grave à Konoha dimanche prochain ?

-Euh... réfléchit-elle. Je sais pas moi... Si ! Des nukenin...

-Des quoi ? firent en chœur les garçons.

-Des nukenin... Je ne sais pas comment on dit en anglais... Ce sont des ninjas qui trahissent et quittent leur Village. En général, ils ont commis avant cela des actes atroces qui font d'eux des criminels.

-Des déserteurs ? demanda Harry.

-Sûrement, oui... Bref, des nukenin décident d'attaquer Konoha et enlèvent mon frère.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? interrogea Ron.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Pour une rançon par exemple afin de... euh... d'avoir de l'argent pour... aidez-moi, quoi !

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Harry. Pauvre Kakashi quand même... La semaine ne va pas être de tout repos pour lui... »

Sachiko et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Sasuke tira la manche de sa mère adoptive à ce moment et lui tendit son devoir de Fluxomancie en murmurant :

« _J'ai fini._

_-Ah, très bien mon chéri. Tu as fait vite._

_-C'est facile..._ souffla-t-il.

_-C'est sûr, ce ne sont que des révisions pour vous. Sakura, tu t'en sors avec tes constellations ?_

-Je le connais pas cœur ! sourit-elle fièrement en anglais. Je te les récite maman ?

-Si tu veux.

-La Grande Ourse est constituée de : Alioth, Dubhe, Mizar, Merak et Phecda pour les plus importantes. La Petite Ourse est constituée de : l'Étoile Polaire, Kochab et Pherkad. Ces deux constellations sont très importantes puisqu'elles permettent de trouver l'Étoile Polaire et donc le Nord. »

Elle continua sa leçon jusqu'au bout et Hermione elle-même la félicita à la fin.

« Moi aussi j'ai fini maman ! s'écria Naruto.

-Je vais te relire pour être sûre que tu n'as pas fait de fautes, sourit Sachiko.

-On peut dessiner ? demanda Sakura.

-Bien sûr ! »

La fillette sortit aussitôt de son cartable des feuilles et des feutres.

« Tu m'en prêtes s'il te plait ? demanda Naruto.

-Tiens.

-Merci !

-Sasuke, tu veux dessiner aussi ? » l'interrogea Sachiko.

Il soupira et regarda son frère et sa sœur qui avaient déjà commencé à barbouiller leurs feuilles de couleurs. Il hocha légèrement la tête et prit le matériel nécessaire.

Rogue arriva devant eux pour aller dans la Réserve et leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Malgré lui, il croisa le regard de Sasuke et se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise devant la détresse qu'il exprimait. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction, et passa son chemin tout en sentant les prunelles d'obsidienne braquées sur lui. Mais pourquoi donc cet enfant l'observait-il sans cesse quand ils étaient dans la même pièce ?

Lorsqu'il disparut par la porte de la Réserve, l'héritier des Uchiwa se concentra sur sa feuille et les deux feutres qu'il avait pris, le rouge et le noir. Qu'allait-il dessiner ? Il regarda Naruto qui tentait de reproduire un bol de ramen orange, puis Sakura qui faisait le portrait de toute la famille... Il soupira et commença à tracer deux ronds rouges, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis il les coloria de la même couleur. Il continua par deux autres plus petits, juste au-dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Sachiko se démenait pour comprendre ce que Naruto avait voulu écrire dans son devoir d'Histoire. Elle se doutait bien, même si elle n'y connaissait rien en Histoire anglaise, que _**jamais**_ les gobelins n'auraient adopté un elfe de maison pour en faire un shinobi-sorcier qui défendait les intérêts commerciaux des planteurs de mandragores à Suna... Ni à Pré-au-Lard, à Salem et à Konoha d'ailleurs... Et puis... Que venait faire Senju Hashirama dans la Première Guerre d'indépendance des gobelins ?! A moins que Naruto ne confonde la Première Guerre shinobi et la Première Guerre d'indépendance, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le Premier Hokage avait obtenu ce titre après avoir vaincu Harok, chef des gobelins...

« Mon ange ?

-Oui maman ?

-Tu sais que Maître Senju n'était même pas né en 1103, pour la Première Guerre d'indépendance des gobelins ?

-Ah bon ?! s'abasourdit-il. Pourtant, c'était il y a très très longtemps !

-C'est pas parce que... »

Sachiko s'arrêta et réfléchit à la phrase que venait de dire son fils. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était normale tout en paraissant _**étrange**_. Elle se la redit mentalement avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas confondu ''être'' et ''avoir''. Elle ne préféra faire aucun commentaire et continua son explication historique sous les yeux des sorciers :

« C'est pas parce que quelque chose s'est passé il y a longtemps que tout s'est passé en même temps. Je sais que pour toi, le Premier Hokage ça remonte à loin, mais Harok, ça remonte encore plus loin. Maître Senju n'était pas né. Tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu as connu la Troisième Guerre shinobi, Naruto ?

-Bah non ! Faut être très très vieux !

-Merci pour le très très vieux Naruto... répliqua Sachiko, piquée au vif.

-Tu l'as connue ?!

-Bien sûre...

-Mais t'es vieille alors maman ? »

Devait-elle étrangler de suite son fils ou lui laisser une chance ? Mince à la fin ! Elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Elle n'était pas _**vieille**_. Et les deux sorciers qui étaient morts de rire n'arrangeaient rien à la situation.

« Non, mais ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps que ça, fit-elle aigrement. Tout ça pour te dire... Tu ne l'as pas connue parce que ça c'est passé **avant** ta naissance.

-Bah oui...

-C'est pareil pour Maître Hokage premier du nom. C'était **avant** sa naissance. En plus, ce n'était absolument pas au même endroit.

-D'accord ! »

Il ne chercha pas à corriger son devoir et se replongea dans son dessin. Sakura, toute fière d'elle, tendit le sien à sa mère. Dessus, la famille Umino était heureuse, entourée de pleins de cœur. Même Sasuke avait un grand sourire. La fillette avait rajouté en anglais « Pour maman et papa, Sakura ».

« _Merci ma puce._ »

Sachiko l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit. Naruto décida qu'il avait lui aussi fini et le donna à sa mère. Entièrement orange, il avait représenté un bol de nouilles instantanées avec une flèche les désignant annotée de « ramen ». Cependant, dans le coin en haut à gauche, un animal bizarre entouré de piques semblait être dans une cage l'empêchant d'accéder au plat. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un félin à cause de ses oreilles pointues.

« _Il est joli ton chat... _félicita la mère.

_-C'est pas un chat !_ protesta Naruto. _C'est un renard. Mais il est méchant parce qu'il veut manger mes ramen. Alors je l'ai mis dans une cage._

_-Un... Un renard ?!_ pâlit Sachiko.

-_Oui. J'ai rêvé de lui mais il est pas gentil._

_-Un renard... _»

Et les piques alors ? Elle compta aussitôt. Neuf. Ce n'était pas des piques, mais les neuf queues du Démon Renard. Naruto commençait à rêver de Kyûbi. Le biju se faisait-il plus présent dans son inconscient maintenant qu'il grandissait ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle d'urgence à Iruka et Kakashi.

« Dites, je viens de me souvenir que je dois repasser à l'infirmerie pour dire quelque chose à Poppy. Vous voulez bien me garder les enfants ? demanda Sachiko aux sorciers. Je ne serais pas longue.

-Ça marche ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle se leva et Sasuke fit de même.

« _Reste ici, chéri._

_-Sachiko..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens vite._

_-Mais..._

_-Non, je suis désolée. _»

Elle fit volte face, serrant le dessin de Naruto. Sasuke la regarda partir d'un air malheureux et éperdu. L'abandonnait-elle ? Sakura paraissait également triste. Sachiko n'avait pas emporté son dessin.

**.oOo.**

Iruka corrigeait les premiers devoirs de ses élèves, tandis que Kakashi prenait un repos durement mérité selon lui, allongé sur le canapé. Les élèves étaient ce qu'il y avait de pire. Les uns se plaignaient tout le temps, les autres tentaient de ne pas faire les exercices... Comment pouvait-on former de telles générations ?! L'action lui manquait, les missions, le combat, le vrai entraînement... Finalement, même les défis de Gai pimentaient sa vie. La vie de professeur n'était clairement pas faite pour lui. Certes, ce n'était pas de tout repos, mais c'était terriblement répétitif. Il en venait presque à espérer une action de Voldemort contre Harry afin de le sortir de sa routine.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce soit sa sœur, complètement paniquée, qui le fasse.

Sachiko entra en coup de vent dans l'appartement, livide et anxieuse.

« _Ça va mon cœur ?_ s'inquiéta son mari.

-_Na... Naruto..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

_-Kyûbi. _»

Aussitôt, Kakashi se releva et Iruka abandonna ses parchemins.

« _Petite sœur... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda la juunin en s'approchant d'elle.

-_Il... Il l'a vu. _»

Elle tendit le dessin à son frère, son époux s'y pencha également.

« _Il m'a dit que c'était un méchant renard. Qu'il avait rêvé de lui. Qu'il était en cage. Comptez le nombre de queues. Elles sont neuf. C'est Kyûbi._

_-Est-ce que Naruto sait ?_ s'inquiéta Kakashi.

-_Je ne crois pas._

_-Iruka, contacte Konoha. C'est peut-être tout à fait normal qu'un jinchuuriki rêve de son biju, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque. Pendant ce temps, je vais vérifier le sceau discrètement._

_-Tu t'y connais ?_

_-Pas aussi bien que Maître Minato ou Jiraya_, avoua Kakashi_, mais j'ai quelques notions. Si le sceau est fragilisé, il rentre immédiatement à Konoha. _»

**.oOo.**

« _Naruto, viens par là..._ interpella son oncle en arrivant dans la bibliothèque.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tonton ?_

_-Tu veux toujours apprendre le chidori ?_

_-Oh oui tonton !_

_-Tu le sais, tu ne pourras jamais le maîtriser. Cependant, il existe une autre technique qui te plaira sûrement autant. Et tes parents sont d'accord pour que je te l'apprenne, j'en ai parlé avec eux..._

_-C'est quoi cette technique ?_ s'empressa de demander l'enfant.

-_Ça s'appelle le rasengan. On rentre à l'appartement pour voir ça ? Je te donnerais plus de détail là bas._

_-Trop cool ! _»

Naruto partit en courant vers le lieux où ils logeaient. Kakashi se tourna vers son autre neveu et sa nièce.

« _Sakura, Sasuke, ça vous dirait aussi d'apprendre le rasengan ?_

_-Non_, fit froidement la fillette. _J'ai du travail. _»

Sasuke se contenta de froisser violemment la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Kakashi haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre le blondinet.

**.oOo.**

Orochimaru et Kimimaro gravissaient la superbe falaise de craie qui faisait face à la Manche. Parvenus au sommet, le Maître d'Oto se retourna vers la mer. Au loin, on pouvait entrapercevoir la France. Il baissa les yeux vers le pied de la paroi, là où se formait une petite crique. A l'abri du vent, le navire qu'ils avaient emprunté se balançait légèrement au grès des vagues. Sa voilure blanche le faisait paraître calme. Le ronronnement de la Manche empêchait de percevoir le moindre son.

Kimimaro jeta un coup d'œil vers la plaine verte qui s'étendait au sommet de la falaise. Tout était si différent de chez eux, si paisible... Il ferma les yeux et emplit ses poumons de l'air du large, qu'ils abandonneraient dès l'arrivée de Kabuto et de ses compagnons.

Bientôt, tous les trois parurent. Yoroi et Misumi rangeaient leurs derniers kunai. Le bras droit d'Orochimaru sourit :

« _C'est fait, Maître. Ils sont tous morts. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, nous avons fait passer ça pour un règlement de compte entre contrebandiers de chez nous des des contrebandiers sorciers. Heureusement, lorsque Yoroi aspire le chakra, cela ressemble étrangement à leur sortilège de Mort à l'autopsie._

_-Tu l'as vérifié avant de partir ?_

_-Bien sûr. C'est très instructif de comparer les manières de tuer des différentes cultures._

_-J'ai bien fait de te prendre à mes côtés, je ne le regrette pas. Maintenant, allons à Londres et tentons de trouver Potter. D'ici un mois, nous devons l'avoir localisé alors ne perdons pas de temps. _»

**.oOo.**

Naruto, torse nu, lorgnait son oncle d'un regard suspect. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'inspecter de la sorte ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui apprendre le rasengan directement ? Kakashi soupira et se tourna vers Sachiko qui angoissait terriblement :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon. _»

Naruto vit sa mère se détendre, visiblement soulagée. Qu'est-ce qui était bon ? Le juunin regarda à nouveau le blondinet :

« _C'est bon, tu pourras apprendre le rasengan, mais pas de suite. Il fallait que je regarde ta musculature pour voir si elle était adaptée. _»

L'histoire qu'ils avaient montée de toute pièce pour vérifier le sceau fit apparaître un grand sourire à l'enfant.

« _On commence quand tonton ?_

_-J'ai dit ''pas de suite''. Je pensais que tu pouvais être prêt, mais tu es trop jeune. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton corps est adapté à cette technique._

_-Trop nul... Tu veux rien m'apprendre à moi ! _» bouda Naruto.

Il alla dans sa chambre pour montrer son mécontentement, arrangeant ainsi les deux adultes présents :

« _Donc, tout va bien ?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur. Le sceau est en parfait état. Attendons de voir ce qu'Iruka nous dira quand il aura fait son rapport à Maître Sarutobi. Il est possible que se soit parfaitement normal._

_-Mais tu as bien vu ce dessin ? Un renard à neuf queues en cage !_

_-Je sais_, soupira Kakashi, _mais il a simplement dessiné ce dont il a rêvé et peut-être que c'est __**normal**__pour un réceptacle de rêver de son démon._

_-Et s'il pose des questions ? Je lui dis quoi moi ?_

_-Naruto sait très bien qu'un rêve n'est pas la réalité._

_-Oui, mais ici, Kyûbi __**est **__la réalité !_ insista Sachiko.

-_Mais ton fils l'ignore. _»

Kakashi observa sa sœur qu'il sentait anxieuse pour Naruto. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle stresse autant pour les autres, surtout ses enfants, et jamais pour elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se calmer un peu, se raisonner ? Son amour et sa dévotion pour les siens finiraient par la perdre. Elle avait toujours été inquiète pour ceux qu'elle aimait, pour différentes raisons. Le fait qu'elle soit la mère adoptive du jinchuuriki de Kyûbi n'arrangeait rien à cela, sans parler qu'elle s'occupait désormais de Sasuke qui était encore plus angoissé qu'elle à cause d'Itachi.

« _Petite sœur ? Ne panique pas comme ça. Ça se sert à rien._

_-Je ne veux pas que cette saleté de renard prenne possession de mon fils !_

_-Le sceau au tétragramme de Maître Minato est en parfait état, comme au premier jour, je te le répète. Kyûbi ne dominera pas Naruto de sitôt !_

_-Tu crois ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que je ne te mentirais pas sur un tel sujet, même pour te protéger. _»

**.oOo.**

Rogue sortit de la Réserve avec un vieux livre de potions dangereuses. Il avait enfin trouvé celle qu'il cherchait. Une potion de régénérescence particulièrement puissante qui pouvait, disait-on, prolonger la vie de quelqu'un à l'article de la mort. Cependant, le transplanage était fortement proscrit pendant un mois après l'administration.

Il en ferait une certaine quantité : par les temps qui couraient, une telle potion pouvait toujours servir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marcha machinalement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, sans vraiment faire attention au chemin. De toute façon, les élèves le craignaient assez pour l'éviter d'eux-même. Alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte, il sentit une présence derrière lui qui l'observait. Il se retourna et baissa les yeux sur Sasuke qui se ratatina sous son regard inquisiteur.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête nasale et ferma les yeux un instant. Il soupira de mécontentement puis demanda :

« Uchiwa, c'est ça ? »

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres. Il déglutit et recula d'un pas, inquiet.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ainsi ? »

Rogue n'insista pas en voyant qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Cet enfant était tout simplement terrifié par quelque chose qui le dépassait. Le professeur décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus et sortit de la bibliothèque puis s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Non, il ne devait pas se retourner à nouveau, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Sasuke l'avait _**encore**_ suivi, il le sentait dans son dos.

Ne résistant plus, il fit volte face et croisa les prunelles noires de l'enfant. A moitié énervé et à moitié intrigué, il déclara d'un ton incisif :

« J'apprécierais assez que vous arrêtiez de me coller, Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et... »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent d'une expression indéfinissable. Légèrement tremblant, il lâcha sans s'en rendre compte un papier puis s'enfuit dans le couloir. Rogue soupira. Il ne fallait pas faire ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. _**Vraiment**_ pas ses affaires. Il n'allait tout de même tourner comme Potter, un incroyable petit fouineur ? Il n'était pas curieux, ce n'était pas sa nature. Enfin, pas curieux de la vie des autres. La magie, les potions, c'était autre chose. Cet enfant n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un sale mioche qui lui pourrissait la vie en le mettant mal à l'aise.

Plus sa main s'approchait du papier que Sasuke avait fait tomber, plus il réfléchissait aux conséquences de son geste. C'était fou tout ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit en quelques secondes...

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette maudite feuille ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être totalement en colère contre le jeune Uchiwa qui le fixait sans cesse ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi incisif avec lui qu'avec les autres élèves pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi cet enfant... l'intriguait ? Tout simplement... Pourquoi l'intriguait-il...

Ses doigts effleurèrent le papier et s'en emparèrent. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir où Sasuke avait disparu.

Il soupira. S'il dépliait cette feuille, c'était fini. Il ne reviendrait plus en arrière, comme s'il devait obtenir des réponses qui changeraient sa vie à jamais.

Il secoua la tête. Il était idiot. Cette page ne déterminerait pas son destin, ce n'était... qu'une page qu'avait lâchée un enfant un peu perdu. Il défroissa la chose et tomba sur un dessin particulièrement abstrait. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce dessin était particulièrement oppressant. Il n'y avait que deux couleurs, le rouge et le noir qui contrastaient avec le blanc du vide.

Deux grands ronds colorés d'écarlate dominaient l'œuvre, chacun tranché par une sorte hélice noire à trois pales légèrement incurvées. Ce même motif figurait un peu plus haut les pupilles et les iris de deux yeux inquiétants. Rogue ne put se détacher durant un certain temps de ce regard dangereux. Il était clair que Sasuke était obnubilé par celui-ci. Il semblait écraser et épier celui le contemplait.

Le professeur observa le reste du dessin. D'étranges virgules noires, toujours trois par trois, entouraient des ronds de la même couleur.

Dans le coin droit, en haut, Rogue vit une forme qui lui rappela les raquettes de ping-pong des moldus. La partie supérieure était rouge et celle d'en-dessous était blanche, cerclé de noir.

Le tout était violemment rayé de noir, hormis la raquette qui en ressortait d'autant plus, comme pour tenter d'échapper à ces yeux, ces hélices, ces virgules. Comme pour se protéger.


	14. Abandon

**Salut !  
>Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus vite que le dernier. ^^<br>En ce qui concerne Kakashi, je suis partie du principe qu'il connaissait _obligatoirement_ le terme avec les lectures qu'il a... :-P  
>En outre, voici le lien d'un petit fanart avec Kakashi, Sachiko et Iruka (il faut bien sûr enlever les espaces mais j'étais obligée de les mettre pour que vous ayez le lien. FF-net ne marque pas les liens) : imageshack .us photo/ my-images/109/photodefamille .jpg/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 : ABANDON<strong>

Rogue resta longtemps à observer ce dessin. De la même manière que lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Sasuke, il sentait un certain malaise poindre au fond de son cœur. Des sentiments qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui-même depuis très longtemps.

En voyant les deux uniques couleurs que Sasuke utilisait, il avait su. Il avait compris. Il se reconnaissait en lui cet enfant lui renvoyait comme un étrange miroir l'image de l'enfant que lui-même avait été. Un enfant malheureux, brisé, solitaire. Un enfant qui n'avait pas eu droit à une enfance normale et qui avait mûri trop vite pour son propre bien. D'où son impression de mal-être.

Oui, comme un flash, ça lui était revenu. Lui aussi n'utilisait que le rouge et le noir au même âge. Le rouge de la violence, du sang, de la colère. Le noir de la tristesse, des ténèbres, de la haine.

Le malheur, la détresse. La peur.

Il les connaissait. La haine de sois, la haine des autres. Et cette supplication muette, inconsciente qui appelait à l'aide. Cette supplication si importante que si nul ne l'entendait, les ténèbres l'emporteraient.

Oui. Cet enfant lui ressemblait. Trop pour qu'il se sente bien en sa présence. Trop pour que Sasuke cesse de l'observer quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

**.oOo.**

Orochimaru et ses shinobi entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Londres. Nul ne fit attention à eux. Ce n'était pas dans un tel endroit que des gens étranges étaient remarqués. Au contraire ! C'était d'ailleurs dans ce genre de lieux qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Le Maître se dirigea vers le bar, suivi des quatre autres. Tom les salua et leur proposa à boire. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, Orochimaru passa commande.

« Ils paraissent bien jeunes pour ne pas être à Poudlard, fit remarquer le bossu pour entamer la conversation en désignant Kabuto, Misumi et Yoroi.

-C'est exact, confirma Orochimaru dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent japonais. Mais nous ne sommes pas d'ici à vrai dire.

-Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! Vous venez d'où si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Du Japon, mentit le ninja légendaire, de la région de Tokyo.

-Je vois ! Vous êtes de Mahoutokoro !

-De Ma... commença à s'étonner Misumi.

-Oui, ils sont scolarisés là bas, coupa Orochimaru en souriant. Je suis d'ailleurs professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Nous avons organisé un voyage en Europe pour étudier la culture ici et les lieux magiques d'Angleterre.

-Eh bien ! C'est un sacré projet que vous avez là ! Vous avez contacté le professeur Dumbledore ? Il vous aiderait sûrement avec plaisir.

-Oui bien entendu, nous avons rendez-vous avec lui dans quelques jours. Dites-moi... Où se trouve le Ministère de la Magie ? J'aimerais emmener mes élèves là bas en premier lieu.

-Je vais vous expliquer comment y aller, c'est tout simple.

-Au fait ! Avant que j'oublie, tenta le tout pour le tout Orochimaru, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant de contacter un certain Potter Harry. Vous le connaissez ?

-Harry Potter ?! Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

-C'est assez étonnant qu'il vous est dit ça. D'autant que par les temps qui courent, il n'est guère recommandé de le soutenir ouvertement au risque de se mettre le Ministère à dos.

-Dommage ! Nous ferons sans. »

Tom expliqua alors comment se rendre au Ministère de la Magie depuis le Chaudron Baveur.

**.oOo.**

Kakashi voulut prendre Sachiko dans ses bras mais celle-ci se déroba et se retint de pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle serra les dents et déclara :

« Si tu veux me réconforter, retrouve plutôt Sasuke.

-On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Dans ce château gigantesque ?! »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il était venu prévenir les Umino avec Hermione et Ron que le jeune Uchiwa leur avait faussé compagnie sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. C'était de leur faute. Devait-il utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur ? Sasuke serait vite retrouvé grâce à elle. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait guère que les ninjas soient au courant de son existence. Pourtant, ils auraient dû faire bien plus attention à lui.

« Je... Je crois que j'ai une solution... marmonna le sorcier.

-Une solution ?! »

Sachiko se précipita vers lui et le prit par les épaules :

« Quelle solution ? Dis-nous le vite !

-Calme-toi ma chérie, pria Iruka. Laisse-le parler.

-J'ai une carte de Poudlard qui indique où sont les gens. On le retrouvera en un rien de temps grâce à elle...

-Va la chercher ! Vite ! s'écria la mère.

-Pas la peine. Je l'ai avec moi. »

Il prit un bout de parchemin vierge et le tapota du bout de sa baguette :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Sous le regard ébahi des ninjas, une carte complète du château se dessina.

« Regardez. Nous sommes tous ici. » désigna Harry.

En effet, tous leurs noms étaient lisibles dans l'appartement. L'adolescent étala sur la table le parchemin et tous se mirent à chercher ''Sasuke Uchiwa''.

Ils trouvèrent tout le monde. Sauf lui. Sachiko était au bord de la crise de panique et Iruka s'inquiétait sérieusement. Harry et Ron ne pensaient qu'à leur culpabilité : s'ils avaient plus attention au lieu de faire les idiots à la bibliothèque, si...

Seuls Hermione et Kakashi gardaient la tête sur les épaules.

« S'il n'est pas marqué, il a dû quitter Poudlard, réfléchit le juunin. Pourtant, c'est tellement grand que ça me paraît insensé.

-Moi aussi, répondit la sorcière. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas dans la Forêt Interdite...

-Avant de penser au pire, n'y a-t-il pas un endroit qui ne figurerait pas sur cette carte ?

-La Chambre des Secrets, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est impossible d'y entrer sans être fourchelangue. Après, je ne... Oh ! Si ! Bien sûr ! Je sais où il est !

-Où ?! s'exclamèrent Iruka et Sachiko.

-La Salle sur Demande ! Elle est incartable ! Venez ! »

**.oOo.**

Les cinq shinobi d'Oto regardèrent d'un air méfiant les badges tombés devant eux. ''Oraux Chine Ah Roue'','' Cagoule Acquis Mima Rho'', '' Y Accouche I Cas Bout Tôt'', ''Sous Goût Riz Mi Sous Mie'' et ''Ah Cadeau Io Roy'' étaient les noms inscrits. Ils avaient bien tenté de donner de faux noms, mais la cabine téléphonique les avait refusé. Elle semblait capable de reconnaître les patronyme falsifiés mais pas d'écrire correctement les vrais... Ni même de les comprendre, vu certaines confusions dans les sons...

Cependant, ils n'y firent plus attention quand la cabine s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le gigantesque hall du Ministère.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers l'accueil, quelqu'un les interpella :

« Excusez-moi... Je dois prendre vos baguettes magiques...

-Pardon ?

-Vos baguettes magiques. Je dois les prendre. Elles vous seront rendues quand vous repartirez. »

Orochimaru soupira et se dirigea vers l'homme. Il regarda le badge de son vis à vis.

« Janus, c'est cela ? Tenez, voici la mienne. Je suis professeur d'Histoire à Mahoutokoro. Mes élèves, selon les lois japonaises, ne sont pas autorisées en porter en-dehors de l'école tant qu'ils ne sont pas majeurs. Ils n'en n'ont donc pas. »

Il sortit de sa manche une fine et longue baguette d'acacia. Son équipe fut extrêmement surprise mais ne laissa rien paraître, en bons ninjas.

« Que venez-vous faire dans notre beau pays ? demanda Janus en la prenant.

-Visiter pour les études de mes élèves. Serait-il possible d'avoir accès aux archives ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Elles se trouvent au fond de l'atrium.

-Merci beaucoup. _Venez vous autres, on y va. _»

Les shinobi se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Après une fausse signature, ils entrèrent dans la gigantesque salle où régnait un silence de plomb.

« _Maître..._ murmura Misumi. _Pourquoi avez-vous une baguette magique ?_

-_Ça remonte au temps où j'étais l'élève de Sarutobi. Il faisait des recherches avec Dumbledore sur les liens entre nos techniques et leurs sortilèges. Ils s'étaient fait aider de leurs élèves. Je n'ai jamais utilisé cette baguette, mais je l'ai emportée. Je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait toujours servir pour passer inaperçu. Maintenant, au travail. Vous devez trouver le plus d'informations sur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de trouver les actes de naissance. Kimimaro, tu restes avec moi._

_-Oui Maître ! _»

Orochimaru et son protégé se dirigèrent vers l'archiviste qui lisait tranquillement un journal.

« Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-elle en baissant son quotidien.

-Peut-être, fit le shinobi. Peut-on avoir accès aux actes de naissance ?

-Non, ils sont inaccessibles, hormis pour consulter le sien.

-Je... »

Son regard tomba sur la page de _La Gazette du sorcier_ que lisait la femme. L'un des titres étaient _Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore sont-ils mythomanes ? L'avis d'un psychomage._ Il relut deux fois le titre et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux vous l'emprunter une seconde ?

-Euh... Oui, allez-y... »

Le ninja légendaire lut rapidement l'article. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dedans, il y avait tout. Il se moquait pas mal de l'état psychologique de Potter, mais adorait les petits détails comme : ''Harry Potter, en cinquième année à Poudlard'' ou encore ''Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom est une projection de leur esprit, présent simplement pour les rendre intéressants''. Il ignorait qui était cet homme dont le nom était tabou, mais il comprenait parfaitement que cet article n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonge. Certes, il n'aimait pas Konoha, Sarutobi ou même Dumbledore. Mais il n'était pas bête : il savait que le Troisième Hokage n'aurait pas dépêché le Ninja copieur en personne si le danger n'était pas réel.

Cette campagne de calomnie l'arrangeait bien : elle lui permettait de localiser Potter et donc son escorte accompagnée de Sasuke. Le sharingan était à sa portée...

**.oOo.**

Hermione passa trois fois devant un mur nu en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait. ''Retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa. Retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa. Retrouver...'' Une porte se dessina sur la pierre. Le bois apparut, un loquet, une serrure...

Sachiko n'attendit pas et se précipita dans la pièce, suivie de près par Iruka. Ils eurent un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant l'exact réplique de la chambre des garçons à Konoha. L'héritier des Uchiwa était recroquevillé sur son lit et serrait sa peluche dragon contre lui.

En voyant la pièce, Naruto poussa un grand cri de joie et se précipita sur son propre matelas pour y sauter dessus.

« _Naruto ! On ne saute pas sur les lits, tu le sais bien ! Tu en as déjà cassé un comme ça... _» gronda Iruka.

Le blondinet obéit en grommelant, se souvenant de la punition qu'il avait eu. Sachiko s'assit à côté du petit brun qui ne releva pas la tête.  
>« <em>Ça va, mon cœur ? Je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles comme ça... <em>»

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se déroba à son grand étonnement. En tremblant, le visage plongé dans sa peluche, il marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

« Il va bien ? demanda Hermione.

-Ça n'a pas l'air... » remarqua Ron.

Naruto s'approcha de son frère, monta sur son lit et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de demander :

« _Bon sang Sasuke ! Comment t'es arrivé là ? Et t'as fait comment pour invoquer la maison ? Tu peux faire pareil avec Ichiraku ? _»

Celui-ci releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'azur. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour trouver une réponse qui lui échappa puisqu'il rajouta :

« _Mais c'est trop bien ce que t'as fait ! Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? _»

Sasuke jeta un regard assassin à son frère adoptif, comme pour le défier de dire qu'il pleurait. Le blondinet eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de revenir à la charge :

« _Mais si ! Tu pleures ! J'le vois bien !_

_-Il faut toujours dire pourquoi on pleure !_ fit d'un air philosophique Sakura en montant dans les bras d'Iruka. _Sinon, ben après, on reste triste ! _»

Sasuke baissa les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sachiko.

« _Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as, je peux pas t'aider... _chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-_Tu veux plus de moi ?_ souffla-t-il.

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi mon chéri ? _» chuchota-t-elle en passant une main tendre dans sa chevelure noire.

Sasuke fuit son regard et se balança légèrement, s'enfermant un peu plus dans son mutisme. Ses yeux d'onyx se posèrent un peu partout dans la chambre, tout en évitant soigneusement sa famille et les sorciers.

Sachiko allait à nouveau poser la question, quand une petite voix répondit à la place du jeune Uchiwa :

« _T'as pas voulu de nos dessins ! Et tu voulais pas de nous à l'infirmerie !_

-_Vos dess... Oh ! _» se souvint-elle tout à coup en se retournant vers Sakura, calée contre Iruka.

Comment Sachiko avait-elle pu oublier ainsi le dessin de ses enfants ? Tellement inquiète pour Naruto et Kyûbi, elle n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre. En partant comme une voleuse, Sasuke et Sakura avaient sûrement cru qu'elle les abandonnait, ce qui avait vraisemblablement entraîné la fugue du garçon. Maintenant, comment rattraper cela, sans révéler la vérité sur le Démon Renard que même le jinchuuriki ignorait ?

« _Tu sais ma puce,_ intervint Iruka en embrassant la fillette sur le front, _maman doit penser à beaucoup de chose à l'infirmerie. Elle avait en main le dessin de Naruto et elle n'a même pas pensé à le reposer avant de partir. Ce n'est pas méchant._

_-Je retourne pas à l'orphelinat ? Et Sasuke et Naruto non plus ?_

_-Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non ! On te l'a déjà dit : tu restes avec nous pour toujours. Et tes frères aussi._

_-Sachiko..._ murmura Sasuke.

_-Oui chéri ?_

_-Tout à l'heure... Pourquoi... ? _»

Il déglutit, incapable d'en dire plus devant autant de monde. Sachiko plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. D'ordinaire, il pouvait la suivre pour se rassurer même à l'infirmerie, tant qu'il n'avait pas cours. Si les explications d'Iruka suffisait à Naruto et Sakura, Sasuke devait être conscient qu'il y avait autre chose. Réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, elle jeta un regard à Iruka, lui interdisant de répondre. Elle maudit intérieurement le Troisième Hokage en se tournant vers Sasuke : si seulement Naruto avait le droit de savoir sa condition, la situation serait bien plus simple pour tout le monde. Le petit Uchiwa lui faisait confiance, elle était l'unique repère qu'il avait et elle était obligée de lui mentir alors qu'elle lui avait juré le contraire.

« _Je devais donner un parchemin. Il renfermait des secrets que nous sommes seuls à connaître. Vous ne pouviez pas voir ce parchemin. C'est tout mon cœur. _»

Sachiko n'avait pas menti à son fils et avait conservé la vérité. Que les enfants aient compris ''seules'' au lieu de ''seuls'' n'était plus son problème quelque part. Qu'ils pensent qu'elle parlait d'un parchemin pour l'infirmerie et non du dessin révélant Kyûbi à Naruto n'étaient pas bien grave. Du moins, s'arrangerait-elle ainsi avec sa conscience...

« _Des techniques médicales secrètes ?_ s'enthousiasma le blondinet. _Trop cool ! Tu dois bien t'amuser avec Mrs Pompom !_

_-Mrs Pomfresh Naruto..._

_-_Lemon-san _l'appelle Pompom_, grommela l'enfant.

-_Qui ?!_ s'écria Iruka tandis que Kakashi se retenait à grand peine de rire..

-Lemon-san. _Le vieux, quoi. Il mange toujours des bonbons au citron_. _C'est_ Lemon-san_..._ »

Le juunin ne put se retenir plus longtemps en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Il éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Les larmes aux yeux, il commenta :

« _Ce gosse s'entendrait bien avec Maître Jiraya... _»

Les sorciers suivaient l'échange sans rien comprendre du japonais. Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait pu dire pour faire autant rire Kakashi dans une telle situation ?

« _Ça ne se fait pas d'appeler les gens comme ça !_ reprit Sachiko.

-_Pourquoi ? C'est pas méchant ! Il m'en voudra ?_

_-On ne donne pas des surnoms, Naruto_, expliqua son père. _Surtout comme ça..._

_-Mais pourquoi ? Et c'est qui Maître Jiraya ? Pourquoi je m'entendrais bien avec lui ? Et... Et pourquoi tonton, il rigole ? _»

N'en pouvant plus, le Ninja copieur préféra quitter la Salle sur Demande. A ce moment, si Sachiko avait eu des kunai à la place des yeux, il était mort. Comment répondre à un enfant de sept ans qui, de toute façon, harcèlerait ses parents tant qu'il ne saurait pas ?

« _Maître Jiraya est un des Trois Ninjas légendaires_, répondit Iruka. _Et... Ton oncle dit que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui parce que... parce que..._

_-Parce qu'il aime bien les citrons_, acheva Sachiko.

-_Mais j'aime pas les citrons ! Ça pique ! C'est acide... C'est pas bon. Mais pourquoi tonton rigole ? C'est pas drôle..._ insista Naruto qui voulait toujours qu'on lui réponde.

-_Tu comprendras quand tu verras Jiraya,_ soupira Sachiko.

-_Et je le verrais quand ?_

_-Je ne sais pas... Quand il viendra ?_ proposa Iruka.

_-Et il vient quand ?_ demanda l'enfant avec des yeux brillants.

_-Ça suffit Naruto._ On rentre ?

-Oui, maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé, inutile de rester... approuva Ron qui, comme ses deux amis, n'avait rien compris à la conversation.

-On arrive. »

Les Konohans et les sorciers sortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Mais Kakashi, enfin remis de son fou rire, retint un instant Harry avec un léger sourire visible malgré son masque qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-À vous dire ? Je ne vois pas...

-Vraiment ? Et cette fameuse carte alors ? Pratique pour échapper aux professeurs et à ses gardes du corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent crut s'étrangler. Il avait espéré qu'avec l'agitation autour du petit Uchiwa les shinobi oublient la Carte du Maraudeur, mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Kakashi.

Lui qui espérait garder un avantage sur les ninjas en cas de sortie nocturne, c'était loupé...

**.oOo.**

Quand les Konohans arrivèrent à la tour des professeurs, ils croisèrent Rogue dans les escaliers. Après un regard glacial échangé avec Sachiko, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke qui avait ses yeux braqués sur lui, comme d'habitude.

Le Maître des Potions serra les dents puis soupira. N'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Mrs Umino ? interpella-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Votre fils a perdu ce-ci dans la bibliothèque. »

Il tendit le dessin de Sasuke avec un rictus forcé. Sachiko le lui arracha presque des mains et voulut continuer sa montée pour rejoindre sa famille, mais la voix de Rogue la retint :

« Savez-vous ce qu'il signifie ?

-Quoi ? fit-elle à nouveau, toujours sur le même ton.

-Ce dessin. »

Elle soupira puis défroissa le papier. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant la violence et la détresse qu'il exprimait. Des sharingan à trois virgules côtoyaient des mangekyo -ceux d'Itachi- et seules les armoiries des Uchiwa n'étaient pas rayés. Sasuke était complètement obnubilé par le massacre de sa famille. C'était compréhensible après tout, mais elle avait cru qu'il allait mieux. Qu'il _**commençait **_à aller mieux... Comme elle s'était trompée !

« Je me suis demandé ce qu'il représentait. » continua Rogue d'un ton détaché.

Il voulait paraître totalement désintéressé mais c'était tout le contraire.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! soupira l'infirmière.

-Je ne reconnaissais tout simplement pas ces symboles, rien de plus ! se défendit le professeur.

-Merci de me l'avoir rendu. »

Sachiko se retourna et tenta à nouveau de rentrer chez elle.

« Prenez garde. »

Elle serra les dents, se retenant de répliquer quelque de pas très poli devant ce qu'elle prit pour une menace. Pourtant, elle était intriguée lorsqu'elle fit encore volte face pour toiser Rogue. De quoi voulait-il la prévenir ? Elle se calma, se disant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, l'interrogea :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Prenez garde avec Uchiwa, précisa-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tourne mal.

-Vous ignorez tout de lui ! soutint Sachiko avec véhémence. Alors que pouvez en dire ? Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il a vécu.

-Je pense que si justement. Peut-être que j'ignore comment il en est arrivé là. Mais il a un regard qui ne trompe pas. Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent. Il a besoin de vous. »

Sachiko fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir exactement ? De plus en plus intriguée, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle remarqua :

« Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi... Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Quand je dis qu'il a besoin de vous, je veux dire qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra le guider vers la lumière. Sinon, il s'enfoncera dans les ténèbres les plus profondes et ne trouvera le réconfort que dedans. Or, la paix n'existe pas dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a que la haine et la violence. »

Tout à coup, l'évidence même la frappa : Rogue avait sûrement vécu quelque chose de similaire à Sasuke et personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Il parlait en connaissance de cause. L'héritier des Uchiwa l'avait sûrement senti inconsciemment et s'était pour cela qu'il l'observait sans cesse, au-delà du fait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Fugaku. Sachiko sentit sa colère s'effondrer totalement. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce sorcier. Qu'avait-il vécu pour connaître aussi bien les ténèbres ?

« Pour son plus grand malheur, c'est vous qu'il a choisi pour l'aider, continua Rogue, lui faisant oublier tout ce à quoi elle venait de penser.

-Son plus grand malheur ?! s'énerva à nouveau Sachiko. Non mais... Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je...

-Oui, pour son plus grand malheur, coupa froidement Rogue. Il vous a choisi pour que vous le diriger vers la lumière, mais vous même ne l'avez jamais trouvé. Alors comment pourrez-vous l'y amener ?

-J'ignore ce dont vous voulez parler, trembla-t-elle de rage, mais je suis tout à fait capable d'aider Sasuke à s'en sortir. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

-Non vraiment... Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez l'aider, avoua Rogue non sans un rictus, mais il vous fait confiance. Vous vous accrochez tellement aux vôtres avec désespoir... Pourtant, il faudra bien que vous parveniez à le sauver. Cet enfant possède un grand pouvoir, c'est évident. Si vous le laissez s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, ce sera catastrophique. »

Rogue fit demi-tour, sa cape volant derrière lui, laissant une expression amère à Sachiko. Elle se sentait vide, fatiguée. Cet homme... Elle le détestait. Peut-être autant qu'elle avait pu détester son frère. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait peut-être du vrai dans tout cela... Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Et puis quoi encore ?! Depuis quand elle écoutait les sornettes d'un personnage aussi abject ?

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite sœur ? Tu viens ? _» appela une voix du haut de l'escalier.

Quand on parlait du loup... Sachiko s'empressa de rejoindre sa famille. Quand elle croisa le regard de Kakashi, elle sut aussitôt qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'il approuvait Rogue. Elle détourna les yeux et passa la tête haute devant lui.

« _Sur la forme, c'était peut-être pas très diplomate_, commenta-t-il, _mais sur le fond..._

_-De quel côté es-tu ? Celui d'un ignoble inconnu ou celui de ta sœur ?_

_-Rogue est un excellent espion figure-toi. Pas mal de shinobi rougiraient de honte devant lui. Il a une immense capacité à lire dans l'esprit des gens, peut-être autant que Voldemort lui-même. Prends-le comme tu veux mais... Il a raison sur bien des points, non ? Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète : lève un peu le pied. Repose-toi, calme-toi, fais quelque chose mais arrête. Essaye de penser un peu à toi de temps en temps._

_-J'essaie simplement de donner à ces enfants la chance qu'on ne nous a jamais donné à toi et moi,_ trembla-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

_-Ma chance, je me la suis créée._

_-Tu trouves ? Si pour toi ça signifie être une haut gradé, alors oui... Mais dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, la chance, c'est d'avoir une famille._

_-Je sais et je t'ai, toi. Si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas, qui sait où nous en serions ? _»

Sachiko se mit à rire, au grand étonnement de Kakashi.

« _Je t'aurais tué..._ plaisanta-t-elle.

-_Présomptueuse !_

_-A coup de cafard_... précisa-t-elle d'un œil menaçant.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore_, soupira-t-il en levant son œil au plafond.

-_Je sais bien que c'était à cause des poissons, mais... c'était vraiment bas et méchant de ta part._

_-Tsss... Ce que tu peux être rancunière... C'était il y a quoi ? Douze ou treize ans ? Il serait temps de tirer un trait dessus, non ?_

_-Les cafards me sont restés en travers de la gorge, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _»

Kakashi rit à son tour. Il avait très bien compris sa manœuvre pour détourner la conversation, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle et lui concéda la victoire sans lui dire.

« _Je vois... Tu as comme un poids sur l'estomac quand tu y penses... _» ne put-il s'empêcher de la taquiner.

Sachiko se vengea en lui donnant un petit coup de poing à l'épaule.


	15. La Grande Inquisitrice

**Salut !  
>Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive rapidement ! Le titre est directement tiré d'<em>Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix<em>. Une partie de ce que lit Hermione dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ est d'ailleur tiré de ce même chapitre et appartient donc à J.K Rowling.  
>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE<strong>

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient avec impatience la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Percy Weasley avait en effet envoyé une lettre la veille à son frère pour le prévenir et lui proposer de se rallier au Ministère. Il y avait parlé d'un article qui paraîtrait le lendemain. Le trio avait hâte de voir quelles inepties Fudge avait bien pu inventer. Ainsi, lorsque les hiboux et les chouettes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils se jetèrent sur l'exemplaire lâché devant eux.

**LE MINISTERE VEUT REFORMER L'EDUCATION**

DOLORÈS OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE

Ils se regardèrent, profondément horrifiés, avant de lire l'article qui s'étalait en toute première page. Désormais, Ombrage avait le droit d'inspecter ses collègues et de les noter. Dumbledore y était qualifié comme d'habitude d'excentrique.  
>« Oh ! s'écria Hermione qui était plus en avance dans la lecture. Oh, ça... <em><strong>ça<strong>_... Ça, ça ne va pas leur plaire...  
>-De quoi ? Et à qui ? demanda Ron.<p>

-Parmi ces décisions excentriques, entreprit de lire l'adolescente, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Rémus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-auror paranoïaque Maugrey Fol Œil. Plus récemment, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard a décidé, contre l'avis du Ministère et du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, d'intégrer deux nouvelles matières : la Fluxomancie Théorique et la Fluxomancie Pratique. Plutôt que d'engager des sorciers anglais, Dumbledore a préféré faire appel à deux shinobi de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino (pour plus de détails, rendez-vous en page 14).

-Va voir page quatorze ! » s'écria Harry.

Hermione s'empressa de feuilleter le journal pour trouver le nouvel article.

« **DES ETRANGERS DANGEREUX ?**

Albus Dumbledore n'a pas hésité à faire entrer, en dépit de tout bon sens, des étrangers à Poudlard n'ayant aucune idée de la pédagogie à appliquer en Angleterre. Il s'agit en effet de ninjas venus de Konoha, dans le Pays du Feu, Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino.

Le premier est connu pour avoir obtenu de manière douteuse et sûrement criminelle un sombre pouvoir qui permettrait de reproduire les sortilèges, d'où son surnom du Ninja copieur. Il est d'ailleurs intéressant de noter que tous ceux qui auraient pu témoigner de l'obtention légale de ce don sont morts depuis longtemps, à commencer par celui qui le lui aurait offert.

En outre, il aurait mis au point un sort destiné à l'assassinat, les Milles oiseaux, mélange entre le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra. Il se sent assez fort grâce à cela pour menacer directement le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que l'un de ses plus éminents conseillers, Lucius Malefoy. C'est en effet ce qui s'est passé lors du procès de Harry Potter, en août dernier. Il n'a pas hésité non plus à s'en prendre à deux aurors qui tentaient de protéger Mr Fudge. Heureusement, leur courage fut récompensé puisque Hatake ne put rien faire face à eux et que le Ministre fut sauvé. Devons-nous tolérer ce mélange d'impunité et de d'orgueil ? Doit-on tolérer que des étrangers viennent sur notre bon sol d'Angleterre pour imposer leur loi sans que nous réagissions ? Plusieurs parents sont ainsi plaints de la rigueur des cours et de la terreur qu'il impose à nos enfants par des méthodes ''pédagogiques'' proches de celles d'un camp de redressement.

Le second professeur quant à lui, Mr Umino, n'est qu'un instituteur de seconde zone d'école primaire, ne s'étant jamais illustré chez lui et ne faisant que baisser le niveau de Poudlard. Il n'hésite pas non plus à cacher son incompétence notoire derrière un voile d'intimidation à l'égard des étudiants.

De plus, ils ne sont pas venus seuls. Sachiko Umino, pédiatre chez elle, a été engagé comme deuxième infirmière. Ses liens avec les shinobi sont clairs : épouse d'Iruka Umino et sœur de Mr Hatake. Doit-on s'inquiéter de voir une telle femme s'occuper de la santé de nos enfants ? S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, peut-être pas. Mais il faut rappeler la tragédie qui a eu lieu il y a quelque temps à Konoha.

En mai dernier, un clan complet a été éradiqué par l'un des leurs, à l'exception d'un enfant de sept ans dont nous tairons le nom. Il est important de savoir que la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard entretenait une étrange relation avec le clan en question, et notamment avec le meurtrier. Un malheureux concours de circonstance ? Rien n'est moins sûr lorsque l'on sait qu'elle a adopté l'enfant survivant, alors que tous s'y étaient opposés, d'autant qu'elle avait déjà recueilli chez elle un autre garçon dont la violence de la mère était connue de tous à Konoha. Il paraitrait d'ailleurs que ce dernier en est hérité. Ces enfants se trouvent actuellement à Poudlard.

Nous sommes alors en droit de nous demander ce que ces gens de Konoha peuvent apporter à notre école de sorcellerie, ne sachant même pas tenir une baguette magique. La dignité de tout sorcier est de posséder et d'utiliser ce puissant artefact qui nous distingue des moldus. De plus, si Iruka Umino n'a aucun talent attendu pour un ninja ou pour un professeur, il semble tout de même que Kakashi Hatake soit considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de son pays, même s'il ne le doit qu'au pouvoir dont il s'est emparé par la force. Pourquoi Konoha dépêcherait-elle un shinobi de son rang à Poudlard ? Pour protéger l'école de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Du moins, c'est ce que disent certains, à commencer par Dumbledore.

Quoi de plus faux ? On le sait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est qu'un prétexte. Le directeur de Poudlard est en train de renouer ses vieilles alliances afin de préparer un coup d'État. Rappelons en effet l'amitié qui le lie depuis longtemps à Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Troisième Hokage, lui-même revenu au pouvoir après la mort mystérieuse de Minato Namikaze, Quatrième Hokage. Mort si mystérieuse que toute l'affaire fut étouffée à Konoha il y a sept ans...

Il n'est pas de notre ressort de juger les affaires du Pays du Feu, mais il est tout de même inquiétant de voir Dumbledore traiter avec des gens habitués aux complots en tout genre. Nous ne pouvons donc qu'espérer que la présence de Hatake et des Umino ne soit que pur hasard... »

Orochimaru eut un grand sourire de satisfaction lorsque le petit serpent invoqué eut finit de lui rapporter le dernier article. Il suivait désormais pas à pas les avancées de la campagne de calomnie et la nouvelle tournure lui plaisait assez. C'était assez drôle, maintenant que le Ministère s'en prenait directement à Konoha. Il adorait la version de la mort de Minato. A mourir de rire, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! sourit-il intérieurement... Et puis, descendre en flèche la famille Hatake, c'était quelque chose d'habituel, pensa-t-il avec ironie, mais qui faisait toujours plaisir.

« _Eh bien Kakashi... Si tu pouvais t'effondrer comme ton père, ça arrangerait bien mes affaires ! Sauf si ça signifiait le retour de Sasuke à Konoha... _»

* * *

><p>Les shinobi entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Sachiko et les enfants déjeunaient exceptionnellement de leur côté. Iruka et Kakashi sentirent une certaine tension planer sur les élèves et les professeurs. Seuls Ombrage et la plupart des Serpentard rayonnaient. C'était de mauvais augure... Dumbledore croisa le regard de Kakashi qui comprit aussitôt que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ne laissant rien paraître, il s'installa à la droite de Rogue, Iruka à côté de lui.<p>

« Vous devriez lire ce-ci. Ça peut intéresser votre mission. » souffla le Maître des Potions en tendant discrètement la _Gazette du sorcier_ ouverte à la page quatorze.

Intrigué, Kakashi s'empara du quotidien et lut l'article en même temps qu'Iruka. Si ce dernier ouvrit de plus en plus les yeux de surprise au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le juunin finit par serrer le poing, emprisonnant la page entre ses doigts. Le chuunin jeta un regard vers lui. L'expression qu'il y lut lui parut indéfinissable. L'article le touchait-il ou pas ? Impossible à dire.

« _Iruka..._

_-Oui Kakashi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas que Sachiko lise ça._

_-Tu as peur qu'elle commette un meurtre ?_

_-Non_, répliqua avec acidité Kakashi. _Ça achèverait de la détruire._

_-Comment peuvent-ils savoir le lien qu'elle avait avec Itachi ?_ murmura Iruka.

_-Ce n'est pas un secret. Tout le monde sait à Konoha qu'Uchiwa Mikoto était sa meilleure amie. Et il n'a jamais été caché qu'elle a découvert sa passion pour les enfants auprès d'Itachi. En creusant un peu, ça doit être facile à découvrir._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_-Maintenant, on est sous le feu de la rampe mais ça ne change en rien la mission. Voldemort a toujours su qu'on protégeait Harry, depuis le jour du procès et ma rencontre avec Malefoy père. Ce n'est pas cet article qui va changer quoi que ce soit._

_-Mais le sharingan ne nous confère plus l'avantage de la surprise. Ce maudit article révèle le pouvoir que tu possèdes et..._

_-Ça, il le savait sûrement déjà. On ne m'aurait pas surnommé le Ninja copieur si je n'en était pas capable. Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète._

_-Et c'est quoi ?_

_-Les blessures qui vont se rouvrir. Ça prend une tournure trop inattendue. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur subisse ça. Elle va déjà mal, quoi qu'elle en dise, et elle est trop fragilisée pour supporter la pression à laquelle on va sûrement être soumis. Et si on doit s'occuper d'elle, c'est du temps en moins pour la protection de Harry._

_-On peut très bien faire les deux !_ répliqua Iruka. _Ce n'est pas incompatible. De toute manière, ce n'est que de la calomnie, elle sait très bien que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonge._

_-Avec un fond de vérité, Iruka. _»

Le chuunin regarda son supérieur, peu convaincu. Kakashi le comprit et s'écria à mi-voix :

« _Eh bien, quoi ! C'est vrai non ? J'ai le sharingan d'Obito. Il est mort le premier, puis ont suivi Rin et Maître Minato. J'ai inventé le Chidori, j'ai dit à Fudge que je pouvais considérer son insistance comme un incident diplomatique Sachiko a toujours été proche des Uchiwa, elle appréciait beaucoup Itachi, elle a adopté Sasuke et Naruto dont la vraie mère, Uzumaki Kushina, était surnommée Habanero la Sanguinaire. Et après tout c'est vrai non ? L'affaire entourant la mort de Maître Minato a été étouffée. Qui pourrait nier ça ? Je reconnais que ce qu'ils disent sur toi est complètement faux, tu es un excellent professeur._

_-Mais ils sous-entendent que tu as **assassiné** Obito et Rin ! Maître Namikaze, c'est Maître Sarutobi qui s'en serait chargé Dumbledore nous aurait fait venir pour prendre le pouvoir..._

_-Je sais, _soupira Kakashi. _Rien n'est vrai, mais ils le cachent sous une apparente vérité. Et c'est ça qui risque de toucher Sachiko._

_-Ça passera. Il suffit d'attendre._

_-Au début, c'est ce qu'on se dit. Puis on finit sois-même par se demander si ça ne serait pas vrai pour diverses raisons. Je veux qu'elle retourne à Konoha avec les enfants. Je serais plus tranquille._

_-Explique-lui toi-même alors... Tu ne la convaincras pas facilement de nous quitter tous les deux pour un an. Et de toute façon, je pense qu'elle est capable de résister à des telles inepties._

_-Sachiko... Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de notre père, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

-_Très peu._

_-Quand... Quand tout a commencé... Il allait bien mieux qu'elle. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux perdre ta femme, Iruka. Moi, j'ai assez donné. Ma sœur, c'est tout ce qui me reste. Elle rentre à Konoha avec les enfants. _»

Kakashi se leva sans avoir touché à son petit déjeuner, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs, il longea cette dernière. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Ombrage et lui sourit.

« Félicitation pour votre nouveau poste ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

-Merci beaucoup Mr Hatake, dit-elle mielleusement. Je pensais inspecter en premier la Fluxomancie... Je commencerais tout à l'heure avec Mr Umino, puis je continuerais avec vous...

-Mais je vous en prie, faite donc ! Je vous recevrais avec plaisir. Au fait... Avant que j'oublie... »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« Si vous espériez nous faire repartir, vous vous trompez largement. J'ai déjà connu ce genre de diffamation, j'y ferais face encore plus facilement aujourd'hui. Quant à Iruka, il n'est pas homme à se laisser impressionner pour si peu. Une chose encore... Je vous conseille vivement de dire à votre Ministre et à votre journal de ne pas s'attaquer plus aux enfants qui nous accompagnent. Ils sont précieux à nos yeux et Konoha fera tout pour les protéger.

-Serait-ce des menaces ? sourit Ombrage.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua faussement Kakashi. Je ne me permettrais pas. A tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à la salle où Iruka enseignait sa matière. Ils eurent la désagréable surprise de voir Ombrage. Le brun serra les dents en pensant à toutes les retenues qu'elle lui mettait. Il espérait que les shinobi la remettraient à sa place mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions : ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.<p>

Iruka ouvrit la porte, un peu violemment. Il semblait soucieux et dit aux élèves d'entrer et de s'installer en silence. Son ton sec n'empêcha cependant pas Malefoy de murmurer un peu fort à ses amis en passant devant le professeur :

« J'espère qu'on ne nous imposera pas plus longtemps des incompétents. Heureusement que le professeur Ombrage va mettre bon ordre à tout ça. Je serais plus rassuré pour mes BUSEs et mon avenir... »

Iruka se pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Harry ne manqua pas de voir le léger et étrange sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va Harry ? chuchota-t-il quand l'adolescent passa devant lui.

-Ça irait mieux sans cette histoire d'espèce de crapaud sadique. Et toi ?

-Bah... Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Chez moi, les crapaud, on les invoque. Mais je reconnais qu'ils sont plus sympathiques... »

Les élèves s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et Ombrage dans le fond de la classe. Harry, Ron et Hermione se placèrent au deuxième rang, derrière Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura qui suivaient les mêmes cours de Fluxomancie Théorique et Pratique qu'eux. Iruka observa un instant chaque visage puis déclara :

« Bonjour à tous. Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant du pourquoi de la présence de votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Maintenant, nous allons passer au cours. Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous rappeler à la classe où nous en étions ? »

Le blond, pris au dépourvu, ne répondit rien, mais la main de Sakura se leva immédiatement.

« Allons, Mr Malefoy, j'étais pourtant sûr que vous sauriez nous parler du malaxage du chakra.

-Sauf votre respect, professeur, fit le Serpentard de sa voix traînante, vos cours sont impossibles à suivre et à comprendre.

-Sakura, explique-nous donc cela... » invita Iruka.

La fillette rougit un peu de parler devant une classe de personnes bien plus âgées qu'elle, mais se reprit et expliqua :

« Eh ben... Les shinobi apprennent eux-même à mélanger les deux énergies pour créer du chakra... Pour les sorciers, c'est la baguette qui le fait toute seule. Elle sert de canalisateur. Ça fait qu'ils utilisent moins d'énergie. Et... et les mouvements que font les sorciers, comme tourner et abaisser par exemple... ça correspond aux signes des mains.

-Très bien Sakura. Quelque chose à rajouter, Naruto ? s'étonna Iruka en le voyant lever la main.

-Oui ! s'écria l'enfant fier de lui. Je sais que y a des sortilèges qui ressemblent au ninjutsu et d'autres au genjutsu ! Mais rien au taijutsu ! Parce qu'on utilise pas de chakra...

-Effectivement, félicita Iruka. Quelqu'un peut donner un exemple ? »

Quelques élèves levèrent la main, dont Hermione et Sakura. Mais Iruka préféra interroger une autre élève :

« Miss Patil ?

-Si on prend l'exemple du sortilège de Confusion, il s'agit d'un sortilège s'apparentant au genjutsu, une illusion qui permet de perturber les sens.

-Alors Mr Malefoy ? Si des enfants de sept ans peuvent comprendre, j'ose espérer que vous aussi. D'ailleurs, vous voyez que certains de votre âge ont pu le faire... »

La mâchoire du Serpentard se crispa. Il avait parfaitement compris les sous-entendus du professeur et savait que c'était pour ce qu'il avait dit en entrant. Cependant, il préféra ne rien répliquer.

« Mr Umino ? intervint Ombrage.

-Oui ?

-Depuis quand enseignez-vous ?

-Trois ans.

-Où avez-vous fait vos études ?

-A l'Académie shinobi de Konoha, puis auprès de Maître Arisu. J'ai ensuite obtenu l'accréditation pour enseigner moi-même à l'Académie.

-Bien, continuez votre cours... marmonna-t-elle en griffonnant sur un calepin.

-Je vous remercie. » dit-il d'un ton peu amène.

Iruka enchaîna sur les canaux qu'empruntait le chakra pour circuler dans le corps. Harry et Ron eurent du mal : ça s'apparentait plus à un cours d'anatomie. Mais visiblement, tous n'étaient pas comme eux, et Hermione leva bientôt la main :

« Oui Miss Granger ?

-Professeur... Vous dites qu'en bloquant les cavités d'une tierce personne par son propre chakra, on peut bloquer la circulation du chakra adverse.

-C'est exact.

-Mais comment les détecter ? Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'ils sont invisibles à l'œil nu, car bien trop petits... »

Iruka sourit. Hermione n'aurait pas démérité à Konoha et aurait fait une kunoichi d'exception par son intelligence digne des Nara.

« Je vois que vous avez bien suivi le cours, Miss Granger. Effectivement, ce n'est que théorique pour la plupart des personnes. Il est absolument impossible de détecter ces cavités, mais il faut savoir que de rares personnes sont capables de les voir.

-Mais il faudrait une acuité visuelle hors norme ! s'écria Hermione. Il faudrait... Il faudrait au moins... »

Elle tenta mentalement de faire le calcul du nombre de dixièmes qu'il faudrait à chaque œil mais Iruka l'empêcha d'aller plus loin :

« L'acuité visuelle qu'il faut n'est pas à la portée de tous les humains, ça va de soi. Mais je parle-là non d'un œil que l'on qualifiera de ''normal'', mais d'une pupille très particulière qui appartient au répertoire des techniques héréditaires. Mr Finnigan ?

-Quand vous parlez de techniques héréditaires... C'est bien comme la métamorphomagie ? Un pouvoir qui se transmet par la génétique...

-Exactement. D'ailleurs...

-Mr Umino ? » le coupa Ombrage.

Iruka se mordilla les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit, mais il n'appréciait guère d'être ainsi interrompu.

« Oui ?

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-En quoi mon âge vous regarde-t-il ?

-Répondez s'il vous plait... Vous me paraissez un peu jeune pour enseigner à des adolescents.

-J'ai vingt-deux ans, et je suis totalement apte à enseigner, même à des jeunes de dix-sept ans, si c'est que vous craigniez. Il suffit de savoir se faire respecter. »

* * *

><p>Les deux heures de Théorique passèrent assez vite, malgré les interruptions d'Ombrage. Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, Iruka corrigea le dernier contrôle puis les distribua aux élèves avec un commentaire pour chacun d'eux.<p>

« Weasley, c'est bien, vous avez progressé. Pareil pour vous Potter. Malefoy, je vous conseille de bien réviser la prochaine fois. Vous avez fait l'impasse sur un seul sujet, ça se voit, mais c'est celui qui est tombé... Crabbe, Goyle... C'est la même chose pour vous deux, catastrophique. Ne riez pas Thomas, votre copie n'est pas meilleure. Sasuke... C'est absolument parfait, félicitation. Granger, c'est très bien, comme d'habitude. Sakura aussi. Naruto... »

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et soupira en voyant son grand sourire.

« Naruto... répéta-t-il. Qui est le Quatrième Hokage ? Pourquoi tu as répondu ''moi'' ?

-Il existe pas le Quatrième ! Et je suis le prochain Hokage !

-Et depuis quand ? Je veux dire... Depuis quand le Quatrième Hokage n'existe pas ?

-Mais papaaaaa ! Maître Sarutobi est le Troisième ! Trois est avant quatre. Donc, il existe pas.

-C'est Maître Namikaze. Namikaze Minato, le Quatrième Hokage. Quand il est mort, Maître Sarutobi a repris sa place.

-Pfff... souffla le blondinet d'un air vexé. Il a pas dû faire grand chose d'intéressant, lui !

-Quelqu'un peut rappeler ce qu'à fait Maître Namikaze ? Oui Miss Brown ?

-Il est mort en sauvant Konoha du dragon et est l'inventeur de diverses techniques de niveau supérieur. Il est considéré comme le plus grand Hokage de l'Histoire de Konoha.

-Merci. Tu t'en souviendras Naruto ?

-Bah à part mourir, il a rien fait. » bouda l'enfant.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Iruka avait fortement envie de lui répliquer : ''Oui, à part te donner la vie, il n'a rien fait...''. Mais il se devait de respecter le serment de ne rien révéler à Naruto de ses véritables origines. Il passa donc son chemin et reprit sa distribution des copies.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le cours de Fluxomancie Pratique. Les élèves se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires avec une rapidité qui étonna Iruka. D'ordinaire, ils prenaient tout leur temps, espérant écourter ainsi le plus possible le cours.

Mais aujourd'hui, Kakashi avait décrété qu'il commencerait à leur apprendre à malaxer le chakra pour ensuite voir les bases du ninjutsu. Rien que ça, ça avait le mérite de motiver la plupart des élèves.

Ainsi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke s'empressèrent de sortir du château et d'aller vers le lac où se déroulait d'ordinaire les cours du Ninja copieur. En arrivant, ils virent les élèves du cour précédent partir avec un grand sourire. Ils croisèrent quelques connaissances. Ernie McMillan s'arrêta pour discuter un instant avec eux :

« Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et toi ? demanda Harry.

-Très bien ! Vous allez voir, ce cour est tout simplement génial ! Au fait Harry... Je voulais te dire... C'est ignoble ce que la _Gazette_ te fais et je voulais que tu saches que je te soutiens, ainsi que Dumbledore. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, on peut lui faire confiance. Et je pense pareil pour les professeurs Umino et Hatake. J'ai entendu parler des exploits de ce dernier et mes parents connaissent des gens à Konoha : on ne devient pas professeur à l'Académie si facilement !

-Merci beaucoup Ernie...

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal ! Ce journal n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonge. Si Dumbledore dit que Tu-sais-qui est de retour, c'est qu'il est de retour.

-Ernie ! interpella Hannah Abbot. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

-J'arrive ! Je vous laisse, on a Umino et il est très à cheval sur l'heure contrairement à d'autres... »

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Tous ceux qui avaient Kakashi en première heure avait fait l'expérience de ses légendaires retards.

* * *

><p>La classe était assise en tailleur devant Kakashi qui était debout, les mains dans les poches. Ombrage se tenait en retrait et écrivait compulsivement sur son carnet. Seul le bruit de la plume sur le parchemin et du léger vent dans les feuilles venait troubler le silence ambiant.<p>

C'était en effet dans un mutisme quasiment religieux que les élèves attendaient que le professeur parle. Pour une fois, les Serpentard aussi avaient hâte que le cours débute, même si aucun d'eux ne l'aurait avoué.

« Comme promis, commença Kakashi, je vais vous apprendre à malaxer votre chakra sans baguette magique. Mais avant cela, il serait bien que vous ressentiez au moins vos propres flux magiques. Une fois n'est pas coutume, vous allez vous servir de vos baguettes. Allez-y, prenez les. »

Il sortit d'une poche intérieure celle de sa sœur qu'il lui avait emprunté pour la semaine. Il sentait une certaine résistance de la part de l'artefact, mais pour ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était largement suffisant.

Sakura leva la main et Kakashi lui donna la parole.

« On a pas de baguette, tonton...

-Sasuke et toi vous allez faire autre chose. Naruto, reste avec nous, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches bien malaxer le chakra. Tenez. »

Il tendit au jeune Uchiwa et à sa nièce des parchemins où figuraient des noms d'animaux.

« _Ce sont les signes à exécuter pour la métamorphose_, expliqua Kakashi en japonais pour être sûr qu'ils comprennent. _Vous commencez à le voir en deuxième année, non ? Vous devez faire très attention à visualiser correctement l'apparence que vous voulez prendre et de la garder à l'esprit, vous malaxez votre chakra, vous composez les signes et si tout se passe bien, vous réussirez._

_-On se métamorphose en qui ?_

_-Je sais pas moi... Euh... Quelqu'un que vous avez sous les yeux pour commencer ? _»

Son œil noir se posa sur Ombrage et il sourit.

« _Notre charmante invitée, le professeur Ombrage._

-Elle est pas charmante ! répliqua Naruto en anglais. On dirait un crapaud tout moche ! »

La discrétion n'étant pas la qualité majeure du blondinet, l'Inquisitrice l'entendit et comprit qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle poussa un cri d'indignation et se mit à écrire à la rapidité de l'éclair sur son calepin.

Kakashi laissa Sakura et Sasuke travailler et reporta son attention sur la classe.

« Vous allez exécuter des sortilèges simples mais qui demandent un minimum de chakra afin que vous puissiez le ressentir. Les sortilèges d'Attraction et d'Expulsion me semblent les meilleurs à votre niveau de maîtrise. Vous avez des bûches là bas, c'est sur elle que vous vous entraînerez. »

Il tendit la baguette de tilleul et, sans vraiment viser, en fit venir une à lui.

« Lorsque vous lancez le sortilège, vous devez réussir à percevoir le chakra. Peut-être certain l'ont déjà senti. La baguette donne l'impression de tirer de l'énergie en vous. Elle la prend au plus profond de vous et l'amène jusqu'à votre main et donc à elle en empruntant les canaux du chakra. Je veux que vous sentiez cela en vous concentrant sur vous-même au maximum. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on se replie sur son propre corps et que l'on arrive à sentir son cœur qui bat dans toutes ses veines. Des questions ?

-Professeur ?

-Oui, euh... Londubat ?

-On devrait réussir en combien de temps ?

-Étant donné votre âge, les plus doués devrait réussi d'ici la fin du prochain cours, à condition de vous entraîner toute la semaine. Cependant, une fois que vous percevrez votre chakra, vous le percevrez toujours. Autre chose ? Non ? Alors allez-y. »

Il se poussa et les sortilèges d'Attraction fusèrent. Hermione, cependant, préféra commencer par se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Elle recommença jusqu'à percevoir le moindre battement de son cœur avec précision. Elle leva ensuite avec lenteur sa main, entrouvrit ses yeux pour viser.

« Accio bûche ! »

Avec frustration, elle ne ressentit strictement rien d'inhabituel. Elle lança un sortilège d'Expulsion puis recommença la même manœuvre plusieurs fois d'affilé, sans se décourager. Une voix trainante retentit alors au milieu des sorts :

« Professeur Hatake ?

-Oui Malefoy ? »

Hermione, surprise, tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui semblait avoir du mal à reconnaître que le cours l'intéressait :

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est comme lorsque l'on fait de la magie accidentelle quand on est enfant ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Cette impression de dépenser une énergie étrange qui semble sortir de nous-même et toucher toujours exactement notre cible... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. C'est le chakra. »

Beaucoup s'était arrêté pour écouter Malefoy puis méditèrent ses paroles. Kakashi était content de ses élèves : hormis les Premières années qui faisaient de la magie accidentelle peu de temps avant, ils étaient ceux qui avaient compris le plus vite.

Malefoy était peut-être un horrible prétentieux, mais il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur Serpentard de son année. Kakashi était d'ailleurs étonné que ce ne soit pas Hermione qui ait trouvé la solution en premier...

« Professeur ?

-Oui Mrs Ombrage ?

-Vous enseignez depuis quand ?

-Eh bien... Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par là.

-Expliquez-vous, pria la Grande Inquisitrice.

-Je suis juunin depuis que j'ai treize ans et je suis donc autorisé à former des genin depuis ce moment. Mais il va de soi que je n'allais pas le faire si tôt. Ça fait qu'un an que j'ai demandé à le faire.

-Pourquoi seulement un an ?

-J'étais dans une autre branche.

-Laquelle ?

-Demandez l'autorisation à Konoha pour que je vous réponde. »

Elle se remit à écrire dans son calepin. Elle s'arrêta puis interrogea à nouveau :

« Et vous avez formé combien de... comment dites-vous ? Genin ?

-Aucun, je les ai tous refusés. Ils n'avaient pas les qualités requises pour devenir shinobi.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez face à une classe ?

-Tout comme vous, oui. » rappela-t-il.

Il retourna à ses élèves, donnant des conseils aux uns et aux autres.

« Tonton, tonton ! Regarde, j'ai réussi ! »

Kakashi se tourna vers Sakura et se retrouva face à une Ombrage miniature souriante, les cheveux roses et les yeux verts.

« Tu gardes encore trop de caractéristiques personnelles. Recommence.

-Mais j'ai assorti les cheveux aux vêtements ! » protesta la fillette pour défendre sa métamorphose.

Ombrage eut une moue indignée, tandis que Kakashi se retenait de rire. Le juunin alla voir ensuite Sasuke qui avait visiblement du mal avec la technique.

« _Tu t'en sors ? _»

A son habitude, le petit Uchiwa ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de serrer les dents.

« _Ce n'est pas si difficile, tu sais_... » tenta d'encourager son oncle.

Naruto s'écria alors :

« _Quel nul ! Il n'arrive même pas à se métamorphoser ! _»

Sasuke lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« _Je te rappelle_, soupira Kakashi, _que tu ne sais même pas malaxer ton chakra contrairement à Sasuke. Alors tu n'as rien à dire sur ce point. _»

Le blondinet se renfrogna aussitôt, au moment où Harry appelait Kakashi.

« On peut le faire sans baguette magique alors ?

-C'est le but...

-Cet été, quand j'ai été attaqué par les détraqueurs, j'ai perdu ma baguette. J'ai lancé un Lumos sans réfléchir et elle s'est illuminée sans que je la touche. Dans l'urgence, je n'y ai pas fait attention, mais est-il possible que se soit grâce à mon chakra ?

-Tu veux dire, comme une sorte de connexion entre ton chakra et ta baguette ? C'est tout à fait possible.

-Vous pensez que si je travaille avec ma baguette à quelques centimètres de ma main, je percevrais mieux mon chakra ?

-Essaye, ça peut être intéressant comme expérience... »

Harry se concentra, prêt à y arriver avant Malefoy qui avait déjà pris de l'avance en trouvant une partie de la solution. Kakashi l'observa faire avec un léger sourire. La rivalité : rien de mieux pour avancer !


	16. Narutoïte aiguë

**Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! ^^  
>Un peu d'humour avant d'attaquer la partie plus sombre de l'histoire...<br>Un nouveau tableau entre en scène. Je le dédie à une amie qui se reconnaîtra et qui saura pourquoi (et qui accessoirement me tuera sûrement... XD )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16 : NARUTOÏTE AIGUË<strong>

Mrs Pomfresh toqua à la porte du bureau qu'elle partageait avec Sachiko, au fond de l'infirmerie. Lorsque son homologue lui répondit, elle entra et sourit en la voyant plongé dans un traité de médecine sorcière. La jeune femme posa l'ouvrage et releva les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rolanda demande à vous voir.

-Qui ?

-Mrs Bibine, le professeur de Vol.

-Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr... Un problème ?

-Je... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle vous en parle elle-même.

-J'arrive. »

Intriguée, Sachiko se leva et suivit Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie vide où patientait l'arbitre de quidditch. Cette dernière aborda aussitôt le médecin :

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Votre fils me pose de gros problèmes. »

Aïe... pensa Sachiko. Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait _**encore**_ trouver pour se faire remarquer ? Faire exploser des bombabouses dans les armures du troisième étage ne lui avait donc pas suffit ? Sans parler de l'encre sympathique magique sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui lui faisait des moustaches chaque fois qu'on prononçait ''Gryffondor'' devant elle... Pas très pratique quand elle gardait l'entrée de la tour des Lions... Et tout cela, ce n'était que les plus grosses bêtises. En un mois de présence à Poudlard, le blondinet avait fait du bon travail.

« Qu'a-t-il donc fait ? demanda la jeune femme en se préparant au pire.

-Il est absolument impossible de le faire travailler. Franchement, je me demande si ça vaut le coup que je le garde dans mon cours. Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'il est avec moi, mais les enfants comme lui, je les reconnais facilement. À mon avis, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister : il n'écoute rien, est totalement distrait... Ce que je leur fais faire est tout de même dangereux. Je ne peux pas le surveiller sans cesse au détriment de la sécurité des autres, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, parfaitement, soupira Sachiko. Je pensais que ce cours l'intéresserait et qu'il aurait un minimum de sérieux. Il l'a choisi spontanément.

-Eh bien en vérité, pas du tout, répliqua Mrs Bibine. J'ignore son comportement dans les autres cours, mais dans le mien, c'est trop dangereux pour les autres. J'ai toujours peur qu'il s'en aille s'en crier gare.

-Je doute qu'il fasse cela, rassura Sachiko. Et puis, vous vous en rendriez compte aussitôt avec le bruit qu'il fait ! Ça serait aussitôt le silence.

-Justement non, il est tellement discret...

-Discret ?! C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas. S'il n'y avait pas tout le reste à côté, il serait l'élève parfait. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui imputer de mettre le bazar dans mon cours ! »

Sachiko resta hébétée un instant. Depuis quand Naruto était-il aussi calme en cours ? Et d'ailleurs...

« Mais... De qui parlez-vous ? De Naruto ou d'un autre ?

-Uzumaki ? Non, pas du tout ! Uzumaki est très turbulent, c'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il adore voler et est toujours partant pour les nouveaux exercices de vol. Non, je parle bien sûr d'Uchiwa. Il est tellement renfermé qu'il ne parle jamais et passe tout le cours assis dans son coin, sans bouger. La seule fois où j'ai entendu sa voix, c'est tout à l'heure quand il s'est mis à crier.

-A crier ? s'inquiéta la mère.

-J'ai voulu le prendre par l'épaule pour essayer de le faire participer, mais il a commencé à paniquer totalement.

-Ne cherchez pas à le toucher, expliqua Sachiko. Je suis la seule dont il accepte le contact, et après quatre mois, nous commençons à voir des progrès avec Iruka. Et il ne parle qu'à moi. Écoutez... J'irais lui parler et on verra ce que ça donne. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il continue ce cours, rien que pour la présence de Naruto.

-J'espère que vous réussirez à régler le problème rapidement. Simplement à cause de son renfermement, cet enfant est ingérable.

-Vous exagérez un peu, grinça la pédiatre. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Sasuke. Sa vie est loin d'être facile. »

**.oOo.**

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Bien, il avait un quart d'heure pour retourner aux appartements sans se faire attraper par Sachiko. Si elle apprenait qu'il laissait les trois enfants pour aller s'entraîner, elle le truciderait sur place. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle il faisait attention de rentrer à l'heure. Dix-sept heures étant l'échéance fatale.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient livrés à eux-même ! Ils étaient sous bonne garde, pensa le juunin en montant les escaliers de la tour des professeurs.

Il arriva bientôt devant le portrait d'une jeune femme aux épais cheveux blonds volant dans le vent. Derrière elle, la Lune scintillait de mille feux, tout comme ses yeux noisette quand elle aperçut Kakashi. Dumbledore venait tout juste de trouver enfin un tableau pour garder les appartements des Konohans.

« Salut beau gosse ! minauda-t-elle. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, oui. ''_Le shinobi doit savoir...''_

-Ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi chéri ? coupa la jeune fille.

-Je voudrais bien savoir comment un tableau peut-il boire... Voilà le mot de passe : ''_Le shinobi doit savoir guetter le moment propice, celui où l'adversaire révèlera sa faiblesse et son inattention_''.

-Pfff... T'es pas drôle, mais t'es tellement canon !

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oh oui, passe derrière moi... »

Le tableau pivota en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Maugréant contre cette maudite jeune fille, il pénétra dans le salon. Comme tout était calme ! Finalement, la baby-sitter qu'il avait trouvé pour le remplacer faisait parfaitement l'affaire... En fait, non. Tout était _**trop**_ calme. Il entendit alors des gémissements venant de la table basse. Intrigué, il s'approcha pour voir Dobby à moitié assommé qui se relevait.

« Ça va ? demanda le juunin.

-Plus jamais, non plus jamais ! Pauvre Dobby qui a mal à la tête ! geignit l'elfe de maison. Kakashi Hatake est trop dur avec Dobby ! Plus jamais Dobby ne gardera le jeune maître blond !

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

-Oui, le jeune maître a attaqué Dobby par derrière. Dobby n'a rien pu faire ! Dobby ne veut plus remplacer Kakashi Hatake...

-Et si je t'augmente ? soupira le juunin, prêt à tout pour échapper à la garderie.

-Il faudra _**beaucoup**_ augmenter Dobby...

-Tu es dur en affaire.

-Dobby risque sa vie ici. Un gallion de l'heure ?

-Un gallion de l'heure ?! Tu me prends pour qui ? Un gallion par jour.

-Deux gallion.

-Un, et dix paires de chaussette de Konoha pour ton anniversaire...

-Un gallion et une paire de chaussette de Konoha par jour.

-Un gallion et une paire de chaussette de Konoha pour deux jours ? »

Dobby réfléchit et Kakashi insista :

« C'est ma dernière offre...

-Vendu ! »

Avant que Kakashi n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, l'elfe disparut. Le shinobi soupira et, les mains dans les poches, partit jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre des garçons. Sakura jouait avec Naruto. L'une avait sa poupée qui incarnait une princesse et l'autre ses figurines de ninjas qui escortaient la noble. Sasuke, quant à lui, les observait distraitement depuis son lit.

Le blondinet lui fit un grand sourire, les mains derrière la nuque.

« _Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Dobby ?_

_-Ben... Je voulais m'entraîner !_

_-Si je te reprends à lui faire quoi que se soit, je dirais à ta mère que t'es descendu aux cuisines avec Fred et George et que tu as obligé les elfes à te servir des ramen..._

_-Mais... Mais j'ai jamais fait ça !_ s'épouvanta l'enfant.

-_Ça, ta mère le sait pas... Et... D'après toi, qui croira-t-elle ?_

_-Mais c'est pas juste !_

_-C'est pas mon problème. Et rien n'est juste dans la vie, Naruto... _»

Celui-ci souffla sans discrétion. Kakashi sortit de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un des canapés. Avisant une soucoupe pleine à ras bord de bonbons sorciers, il eut un petit sourire gourmand. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les sucreries, mais ces bonbons paraissaient particulièrement bons. Il baissa son masque et en attrapa un. Des ricanements parvinrent de la chambre des enfants, mais il n'y fit guère attention.

**.oOo.**

Sachiko regardait les Septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard sortir de la classe d'Iruka. Fred et George s'arrêtèrent pour la saluer. Lee resta également avec eux.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Naruto ! sourit George. Il va bien ?

-Toujours à faire des bêtises, si ça peut vous rassurer.

-Naruto ? C'est le petit blond, non ? demanda Lee. Vous le connaissez d'où ?

-Disons qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de farces et attrapes, expliqua Fred dans un clin d'œil.

-J'espère que vous ne lui en inspirerez pas trop, je n'ai pas envie qu'il détruise le château... prévint Sachiko.

-Pas d'inquiétude ! fit sérieusement George. Si Poudlard est détruit, nous n'aurons plus la moindre clientèle ni de souffre-douleur... »

Les jumeaux et leur ami éclatèrent de rire tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au plafond.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus un seul élève, Sachiko entra dans la salle où Iruka finissait de ranger ses affaires. Il sourit à son épouse et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa, avant qu'elle cale son visage dans son cou.

« _Ça va ma chérie ?_

_-Je suis crevée. J'ai eu une très grosse journée. Et toi ?_

_-C'est assez dur de finir avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, mais bon... Ça va. On y va ?_

_-Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc, rien que toi et moi, mon cœur ?_ hésita-t-elle.

_-Un problème ? _»

Le ton peu sûr de Sachiko l'avait interpellé. Elle enfouit son nez dans les vêtements de son mari. Sentant qu'elle retenait ses larmes, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa le dos avec douceur.

« _Je sais plus quoi faire... _chuchota-t-elle. _Je sais plus quoi dire à Sasuke. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait mieux, mais c'est totalement faux. Mrs Bibine ne veut plus de lui en cours parce qu'il ne fait rien, refuse de participer... Je ne le reconnais plus, lui qui était si travailleur et si assidu..._

_-Il a subi un traumatisme, je te rappelle. Il ne sera sûrement jamais plus le même._

_-Je voudrais juste le voir sourire à nouveau._

_-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'il a fugué. Je pense que la solution ne viendra pas de nous mais de Naruto. Il est étrangement le seul qui arrive à le comprendre au moindre regard, il cherche toujours à le faire jouer et à le comprendre..._

_-Il faut quand même que je parle à Sasuke et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour l'intéresser aux cours. Je... J'ai moi-même arrêté d'aller en cours, à l'Académie après... après... Ce qui s'est passé... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui raconte ?_

_-Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre regret ?_

_-Non parce que j'avais fait une promesse et je n'ai pu l'honorer qu'ainsi._

_-Une promesse ? _» s'étonna Iruka.

Mais Sachiko refusa de répondre. Comme pour tout ce qui concernait son enfance, elle était encore incapable d'en parler.

« _On va prendre l'air alors ?_ proposa Iruka en changeant de conversation avant de déposer un baiser dans la chevelure argentée de Sachiko.

-_Je veux bien..._

_-Je vais d'abord poser mes affaires, si ça ne te gène pas._

_-D'accord, je t'attendrais en bas de la tour. _»

L'un contre l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements des professeurs. Sachiko décida d'attendre au pied de la tour tandis qu'Iruka montait à leur étage pour se débarrasser de ses dossiers.

« Salut mon chou ! s'écria le tableau. Tu n'es pas avec la vieille peau ?

-C'est de mon épouse dont vous parlez ? demanda d'un ton menaçant le shinobi.

-Et de qui d'autre ? Une femme aux cheveux aussi blancs ne peut que s'être fait un sacré lifting... On t'a arnaqué sur la marchandise. Moi, en revanche...

-Avant que je ne m'énerve, coupa Iruka, voici le mot de passe. ''_Le shinobi doit savoir guetter le moment propice, celui où l'adversaire révèlera sa faiblesse et son inattention_''.

-Et si tu veux proposer un plan à trois à l'autre canon, je suis **ouverte** à toutes propositions... » susurra-t-elle en lui laissant le passage.

Iruka fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu et entra dans l'appartement. Étonné, il ne vit personne dans le salon.

« _Kakashi ? Les enfants ? Vous êtes là ? _»

Un gémissement venant de la chambre du juunin lui répondit. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la porte et toqua doucement. Seul un grognement se fit entendre et Iruka décida de le prendre pour une approbation. Il entra pour voir son beau-frère cloîtré dans le noir, allongé la tête dans le coussin pour échapper à la lumière. Il s'était réfugié sous une épaisse couverture.

« _Ça va ?_ s'inquiéta le chuunin.

-_Moins fort..._ supplia Kakashi. _J'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de ma vie..._

_-T'as des migraines d'habitude ?_

_-Jamais. En tout cas, pas quand je n'utilise pas le sharingan plus d'une journée non-stop. Et même... Ce n'est pas à se stade... Ça se limite à un très léger mal de tête... Et j'ai... J'ai terriblement froid, là._

_-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Sachiko ? Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux pour toi._

_-S'il te plait... _»

Iruka se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement et de redescendre les escaliers. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix, il interpella son épouse qui le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« _Ton frère est malade. Il a mal à la tête et je crois qu'il a de la fièvre._

_-Oh non, pas maintenant... Il est insupportable quand il est malade... _»

Iruka releva un sourcil. C'était donc tout ce que ça inspirait à Sachiko ?

« _Me regarde pas comme ça !_ protesta-t-elle. _C'est pas toi qui a eu à le supporter quand il a eu la grippe ! _»

Ils remontèrent tous les deux. Sachiko n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita vers son frère.

« _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-Moins fort..._ grommela-t-il.

_-Ça ne me dis pas ce que..._

_-Mal à la tête... Trop froid..._

_-Pas d'éternuements, de mal de gorge, de nausée ou autre ?_

_-Non. _»

Sachiko sortit sa baguette blanche et jeta un sort de diagnostique sur son frère. Un parchemin apparut et dessus s'inscrit quelques lettres. Surprise du peu de temps que ça avait pris, elle regarda les écritures. Trois lettres. R.A.S. Un air de profonde incompréhension passa sur son visage. Elle réitéra son sortilège pour obtenir le même résultat. Grommelant contre l'artefact sorcier, elle préféra ausculter elle-même Kakashi, persuadée d'avoir mal réalisé l'enchantement.

Elle se rendit ainsi compte que son sort n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle ne lui trouva aucun autre symptôme que ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« _Tu as utilisé ton sharingan récemment ?_

_-Pourquoi vous voulez tous que ce soit mon sharingan qui me fasse ça ?! Et baisse d'un ton par pitié..._

-_Ça te l'a déjà fait, je te rappelle, il y a quelques années. Tu sais, quand ton sharingan t'as soudainement fait souffrir et s'est mis à saigner... On a jamais su ce qui c'était passé, même Rin n'y comprenait rien._

_-Ouais ouais... _grogna Kakashi. _Mais je saigne pas, là, et j'ai moins mal. Mais ça me fait quand même un mal de tête atroce._

_-Faudrait savoir... Enfin, bref. Ça ressemble un peu à une migraine ophtalmique, plus que la dernière fois_, insista Sachiko. _Celles des possesseurs de pupille sont pires que les autres, même si elles sont plus rares. La dernière fois, la petite princesse Hyûga a été hospitalisée à cause de ça._

_-Il y a un moyen de savoir si c'est dû à ça ?_

_-Eh bien... Oui. Active ton sharingan s'il te plait... _»

Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas le voir lorsqu'il ouvrit son œil gauche. Kakashi étouffa un cri de douleur, tout à coup aveuglé, et referma sa paupière.

« _Tu as une migraine ophtalmique !_ confirma sa sœur. _Les pupilles sont plus sensibles à la lumière qu'un œil normal et ça fait beaucoup plus mal..._

_-Tu es sadique ! Sachiko la Tyrannique... Tu..._

_-Tu m'appelles comme ça et je te hurle dans les oreilles, grand frère. _»

La menace fit son effet et Kakashi ne prononça plus un mot.

« _Par contre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu es froid... _» avoua Sachiko.

Elle prit sa température et reconnut qu'il avait une sacrée fièvre. De toute façon, il tremblait de froid.

Iruka entra dans la chambre :

« _Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_-Un thé bien chaud, ça te dit grand frère ? _»

Un grognement d'approbation retentit et le chuunin partit en faire un en se retenant de rire. Sachiko avait raison : Kakashi était insupportable une fois malade.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait, il s'assit sur le canapé et avisa la bonbonnière. Il décida de céder à la gourmandise et en piqua un.

Sachiko entendit un cri de douleur venant du salon. Elle s'empressa d'aller voir ce qui se passait et vit son mari dans le même état que son frère.

« _Iruka ?!_ s'inquiéta-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Je... Je crois que... c'est comme Kakashi..._

_-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu as fait quoi ?_

_-J'ai mangé un bonbon... _»

Sachiko retourna dans la chambre du juunin. Pressée, elle ne fit pas attention au bruit et claqua la porte. Deux protestations lui parvinrent, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« _Tu as pris un bonbon ?_

_-Euh... Oui..._

_-Je crois qu'ils sont empoisonnés. _»

Une expression de stupeur passa sur le visage de Kakashi. Était-il possible que Voldemort tente de se débarrasser des gardes du corps de Harry ? Mais comment aurait-il pu les atteindre à Poudlard ?

La pédiatre n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se précipita vers la cheminée. Lançant de la poudre de cheminette, elle pencha la tête dans les flammes. Tentant de faire abstraction de la suie qui pénétrait dans ses poumons, elle annonça l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Tout tournoya autour d'elle un instant. Ce sentiment était étrange. Son corps restait fixe tandis que sa tête semblait ballotait de part et d'autre du réseau de Poudlard. Elle préféra fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrit quand tout s'arrêta. Elle vit Mrs Pomfresh qui fermait l'infirmerie et l'interpella :

« Poppy ! Poppy ! C'est moi !

-Sachiko ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Mon frère et mon mari ont été victime d'un empoisonnement. »

L'infirmière poussa un cri de surprise. Elle se précipita vers une armoire et commença à sortir des fioles de différentes couleurs, tout en demandant des précisions. Lorsque Sachiko précisa que la baguette de tilleul n'avait rien détecté, Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

« Si le sort ne détecte rien, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien. Sinon, le mot ''empoisonnement'' serait apparu.

-Pourtant, je vous dis qu'ils sont vraiment mal !

-Je vous crois Sachiko ! Ne paniquez pas ainsi ! J'arrive de suite. »

Elle se retourna et s'empara de son petit sac puis se souvint d'autre chose :

« Sachiko... C'est à l'instant-même où ils ont avalé ces bonbons qu'ils sont tombés malade ?

-Iruka oui... Et je suppose que Kakashi aussi.

-Ne cherchez pas midi à quatorze heures ! Ce n'est pas un empoisonnement, rassurez-vous. Vous connaissez les Boîtes à Flemme ?

-Les quoi ?

-Les Boîtes à Flemme. J'ai eu un cas à traiter, la dernière fois, pendant votre pause. Il doit y avoir un antidote sous forme de bonbon. C'est un truc pour louper les cours...

-Mais comme ça a pu atterrir dans... Oh ! J'ai compris ! Il va me le payer... »

Poppy vit disparaître soudainement Sachiko.

**.oOo.**

Naruto et Sakura observaient leur père par la porte légèrement entrebâillée de la chambre des garçons. Le blondinet riait aux larmes en faisant le moins de bruit possible : il avait conscience que se faire prendre serait mauvais. Quant à Sakura, elle se mordillait les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer ni l'avouer, mais ça l'amusait bien... Tout à coup, ils virent Sachiko enlever la tête de la cheminée et jeter un regard furieux dans leur direction. Aussitôt, ils bondirent au centre de la pièce et reprirent leur jeu précédent.

Leur mère entra dans la pièce avec un air désabusé et coléreux. Son ton était calme, mais c'était une fausse impression :

« _Uzumaki_ _Naruto... Donne-moi immédiatement l'antidote s'il te plait._

_-Le quoi ?_

_-Le contre-poison, celui qui annule les effets de la Boîtes à Flemme. N'essaye même pas de nier, je ne vois qui ça peut être d'autre. _»

Naruto grommela un peu et se pencha souleva son matelas. En voyant le nombre de Boîtes à Flemme qui s'y trouvaient, une grande expression de stupeur passa sur le visage de Sachiko. Sakura s'écria alors :

« _Je lui avais dit que c'était pas bien !_

_-'Spèce de chouchoute... Tu t'es amusée aussi !_ marmonna-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur.

-_C'est pas vrai !_ rougit Sakura.

_-Ne commencez pas vous deux. Naruto, tu iras t'excuser auprès de ton père et de ton oncle. _»

Sachiko chercha un instant et trouva les deux bonbons qu'il lui fallait. Elle sortit de la chambre et en donna un à Iruka :

« _Tiens, prends ça. Ça passera de suite._

_-Sûre ?_

_-Certaine. J'apporte l'autre à Kakashi. _»

Elle entra dans la chambre de son frère et lui tendit la sucrerie. Le juunin n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Il baissa son masque et avala l'antidote. Effectivement, ses frissons et son mal de tête s'envolèrent comme par miracle. Il s'exclama alors :

« _Efficace ce médicament ! __La médecine sorcière est vraiment plus avancée que la notre__._

_-Détrompe-toi, tu n'avais rien_, expliqua Sachiko avec aigreur. _C'était une de ces maudites Boîtes à Flemme de Weasley Fred et George. Naruto en avait mis plein la bonbonnière. _»

L'œil de Kakashi s'agrandit de stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça.

**.oOo.**

« _Désolé papa, désolé tonton.._. »

Kakashi s'empêcha d'avoir un rire ironique : le ton de la voix de Naruto ne paraissait pas tellement convaincu. Visiblement, Sachiko lui avait arraché les excuses de force. Iruka soupira :

« _Naruto, je sais que tu aimes faire des blagues. En tant normal, on râle avec Maman parce que ce sont des petites bêtises. Mais celles qui sont dangereuses comme ça, ce sont des grosses bêtises, tu comprends ?_ »

Le blondinet haussa les épaules, observant toute la pièce sauf les adultes. Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens ! pensa le Ninja copieur qui observait la scène avec intérêt. Et sa sœur qui ne comprenait pas quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant...

« _Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Naruto... Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?_ reprit Iruka sévèrement. _S'il y_ _avait eu une attaque pendant qu'on était malade, ton oncle et moi ? Harry aurait peut-être était enlevé à l'heure qu'il est..._

_-... _

_-En plus, tu ne connaissais pas l'effet des bonbons sur les ninjas, que ce serait-il passé si l'antidote n'avait pas fonctionné ? _continua Sachiko en bon médecin.

_-On serait resté malade, empoisonné... _acheva le père.

_-Mais je voulais pas vous empoisonner_ ! »

La réaction du petit garçon fut immédiate. Les yeux remplis d'innocence de Naruto se perdirent dans les orbes chocolat du chuunin. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de penser que les enfants étaient des êtres biens étranges et naïfs.

« _Nous le savons, Naruto, tu ne pensais pas à ma_l, insista sa mère. _Mais ta blague aurait pu très mal tourner. _

_-Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'ils avaient fait des tests et que c'était sans danger..._

_-Ils n'ont pas fait des tests sur des ninjas et tu sais que nous sommes différents simplement par le contrôle du chakra qui n'a rien à voir. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Naruto ? Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait après ta blague._ »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« _Oublie les blagues qui mettent en danger la vie des autres. D'accord ? Maintenant, vas aller dans ta chambre jusqu'au diner._

_-Est-ce que je vais être puni ?_

_-Eh bien, tu as fait une bêtise et quand on en fait, on est puni. On va réfléchir avec Maman et Tonton pour savoir ce qu'on va te donner comme punition. Maintenant, tu __**files**__dans ta chambre jusqu'au diner, je ne le dirais pas trois fois. _»

Kakashi trouvait que les parents étaient vraiment gentils avec le petit jinchuuriki. Si Sachiko ou lui avaient fait ça à leur père, ils auraient eu droit à de sérieuses remontrances... D'ailleurs, l'idée même de le faire ne les auraient jamais effleurés. Le blond avait quand même failli faire échouer la mission...

Naruto acquiesça tristement à son père et fit quelque part vers sa chambre avant de se retourner et de se jeter dans les bras d'Iruka.

« _Pardon papa, je suis désolé !_ »

La sincérité ne pouvait plus être mise en doute, même par le juunin.

« _Je sais, Naruto, je sais. Mais ne recommence pas, d'accord ?_

_-Promis ! Tu... Tu m'en veux papa ?_

_-Si tu tiens ta promesse, non. Et tu as **intérêt **à la tenir._

_-Et toi maman ?_

_-Ça ne dépend que de toi Naruto ! Ton père a raison : il faut pas que tu recommences, d'accord ?_

_-Plus jamais ! _»

Naruto embrassa la joue de son père puis de sa mère pour se faire pardonner. Il se tourna vers son oncle et hésita un instant mais celui-ci l'en dissuada, refusant de se faire avoir si facilement :

« _Même pas en rêve gamin..._ »

Cependant, le blondinet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se jeta sur Kakashi avant qu'il ne réagisse et claqua un gros baiser sur sa pommette masquée. Il lui offrit un grand sourire rieur puis courut dans sa chambre. Iruka et Sachiko éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air désabusé du Ninja copieur tandis qu'il marmonnait à sa sœur :

« _Si jamais un jour j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie... Rappelle-moi de ne pas lui faire de mioche... _»


	17. Deux pas en arrière

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens de suite, on attaque la partie la plus sombre de la fic, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'humour ici, à part au début.  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira !<br>Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : DEUX PAS EN ARRIERE<strong>

« Salut ma chérie !

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre (non, sans blague ?! Et c'est trop marrant ce système de hibou au fait... Bien plus que nos oiseaux messagers qui ne servent qu'au travail) et je suis trop contente pour toi ! C'est génial que tu apprennes la médecine sorcière ! Il faudra absolument que tu m'en dises plus. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas la pratiquer sans baguette, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Rien que toutes les potions, ça doit être super...

Sinon, j'ai pas trop bien compris ton histoire d'épouvantard, mais ça a l'air assez flippant ce machin... Ça prend l'apparence de ce qui nous fait le plus peur, c'est ça ? Mais ça marche comment ? Par genjutsu ? Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il lise à un moment ou un autre dans notre esprit... Brrrrr ! J'imagine déjà un monde sans magasin, sans couleur... Nan ! Je rigole... Je crois que le pire serait de voir mon Kakashi chéri d'amour dans les bras d'une autre (tu sais que cette nympho de Nanako a décidé de me le piquer ?! Non mais franchement ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre...).

Brrrrrref ! A part ça, à l'hôpital, c'est tranquille en ce moment, même si on a eu les habituels accidents de rentrée... Quelques coupures avec des shuriken et des kunai, des plaies et des bosses... Ah si ! Il y a bien Inuzuka Hana qui s'est fait mordre par un chien enragé errant (pas un de son clan bien sûr !) mais tous ses vaccins étaient à jour et on lui a fait un piqûre par prévention. J'ai toujours pensé que les chiens étaient des sales bêtes... Désolée, je sais que tu les aimes, tout comme ton frère (noooooon ! Pourquoi mon amour ?), mais je ne supporte pas ces bestioles.

OOOOOH ! Il faut que je te raconte ! Enfin... Que je te prévienne plutôt. J'ai revu Shigeo ! Mais si ! Je suis sûre que tu vois qui c'est... Le roux de Suna que j'avais rencontré pendant une mission... Tu sais, le marionnettiste... (Ok, ils sont tous roux et marionnettistes à Suna...). Mais c'est celui qui a de trop beaux yeux bleus et qui m'offrait des roses tous les jours quand il était à Konoha.

Bah... Il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai une tête à me marier, moi, à dix-neuf ans en plus ?! Et puis, je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà prise, très amoureuse et fidèle. Que lui et moi, c'était fini depuis longtemps. Il m'a demandé qui était l'heureux élu et j'ai répondu que c'était Kakashi chéri. Seulement, il n'a pas compris que l'amour de ma vie et moi n'étions pas _**encore**_ ensemble. Du coup, il est allé raconté à ses coéquipiers que j'étais fiancée au Ninja copieur. Eux-même l'ont dit à d'autres... Maintenant, pas mal de gens à Konoha pensent que lui et moi allons nous marier. Je dois t'avouer que j'aurais facilement pu démentir. Mais rien que pour voir la tête de Nanako, j'ai confirmé. Ça en valait la peine. Maintenant, il y a pas mal de femmes au Village qui sont vertes de jalousie, particulièrement l'autre nympho.

Tu crois que ton frère m'en voudra ?

J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que toute ta famille ! Embrasse tout le monde pour moi !

Chinatsu

PS pour Kakashi chéri d'amour : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mais un jour ça sera vrai ! L'amour triomphera et nous serons réuni !

Je t'aime ! Tout plein de gros bisous !

Ta Chinatsu qui t'aime »

Sachiko, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, releva les yeux et regarda son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus encore. Le courrier venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les matins. En voyant que le grand duc qu'elle avait envoyé à son amie était enfin revenu, elle avait sauté de joie et s'était empressée de lire la lettre. Elle interpella son frère :

« _Chinatsu m'a répondu !_

_-Kusuri ? Tant mieux pour toi._

_-Elle... Elle t'a laissé un mot grand frère._

_-Elle me déclare son amour éternel ?_ soupira Kakashi. _Ça ne change pas..._

_-Disons que ça pourrait t'intéresser._

_-Je doute que cette malade mentale ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à me dire._

_-Oh ! Arrête avec ça ! Chinatsu est une de mes plus proches amies !_

_-Kusuri est folle, et elle me pompe l'air. Je ne peux pas faire trois pas dans Konoha sans l'avoir sur le dos._

_-Bah justement... Il s'agit un peu de ça..._

_-J'ai vraiment mieux à faire, petite sœur. D'ailleurs... Ça me fait penser qu'il fallait que je te parle d'un truc important_, se lança-t-il avec précaution.

_-Un truc important ?_

_-Oui, mais je voudrais t'en parler dans un endroit calme._

_-Je rentre à l'appartement après le déjeuner. C'est Poppy qui est de garde ce weekend. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. _» lui r ondit-t-il, se voulant rassurant

**.oOo.**

« OOOH ! La vieille peau qui s'est fait un lifting !

-_Je vais finir par la massacrer..._ marmonna Sachiko.

_-Ne le fais pas, c'est le seul portrait qui parle notre langue,_ tempéra Kakashi.

-Salut mon cœur ! minauda la jeune femme en faisant les yeux doux au juunin. Partant pour de nouvelles sensations ?

-Alors mon frère n'est pas un vieux croulant ? Il a les cheveux aussi blanc que les miens...

-Oui, mais lui, il est sexy. Pas vrai mon chou ?

-_Et dire que j'étais content de plus voir Kusuri..._ ''_Le shinobi doit savoir guetter le moment propice, celui où l'adversaire révèlera sa faiblesse et son inattention_''.

-Ooooh... Je suis **très** faible, tu sais... »

Levant les yeux au plafond, il entra dans l'appartement, faisant abstraction du rire fluet et stupide du portrait.

« _Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? _»

Kakashi l'invita d'abord à s'asseoir, reculant le moment fatidique. Il savait pertinemment que ça allait déboucher sur une dispute. Mais tant pis, il devait absolument convaincre Sachiko de retourner à Konoha. Il s'installa en face de sa sœur puis inspira un grand coup. A vrai dire, il ne savait guère comment présenter la chose.

« _Alors ?_ fit Sachiko.

-_Eh bien... C'est autant professionnel que personnel... _»

Il marqua un arrêt, éveillant la curiosité de la jeune femme.

« _La mission prend un tournant inattendu. Trop inattendu._

_-Et... Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?_ demanda Sachiko.

-_Rien, c'est juste que... Elle devient dangereuse._

_-Dangereuse ?! _» paniqua-t-elle.

Et voilà, il n'avait fait que l'inquiéter.

« _Qu'entends-tu par ''dangereuse'' ?_

_-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler petite sœur._

_-Attends, attends... Tu es en train de me dire que tu voulais me parler d'un truc important... dont tu ne peux pas me parler ? Tu me dis juste que votre mission est dangereuse, et tu espères que je ne veuille pas en savoir plus ?_

_-Calme-toi..._

_-Je suis calme ! Mais tu vas sûrement me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est ça ?_

_-Eh bien... Je crois que c'est aussi inutile que lorsque je te le disais quand j'étais dans l'ANBU ?_

_-Exact._

_-En vérité... Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que c'est moi qui m'inquiète pour toi._

_-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?_ soupira Sachiko.

-_La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que si j'avais quelques chose à te dire, je te le dise en face. Alors voilà : j'aimerais que tu rentres à Konoha avec les enfants. _»

Sachiko écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée, comme si elle voyait son frère pour la première fois.

« _Hein ?!_ _P... Pa... rdon ? Tu viens de dire __**quoi**__, là, à l'instant ?_

_-Que j'aimerais que tu rentres à Konoha avec les enfants_, marmonna le juunin.

_-Je croyais que Poudlard était un endroit extrêmement sûr, tout autant que Konoha_. _Nous ne risquons rien ici et..._

_-Il y a beaucoup de choses, tu sais... Je veux dire, pas mal de raisons qui font que j'aimerais que tu rentres._

_-Ah oui ? Et quoi par exemple ?_

_-Kyûbi par exemple... Naruto a rêvé de lui et..._

_-Et tu m'as dit que le sceau était en parfait état !_ s'angoissa Sachiko. _Et Iruka a dit que Konoha assurait que c'était normal qu'il rêve de son biju ! C'était faux, c'est ça ?! Vous avez juste dit ça pour me rassurer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Non, c'était la vérité. Mais j'aurais quand même aimé qu'un spécialiste des sceaux ou des jinchuuriki observent le phénomène. On ne..._

_-Mon fils n'est pas un phénomène comme tu dis !_ répliqua froidement Sachiko qui avait l'habitude de le défendre face à la haine des Villageois. _C'est un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de normal, ce n'est pas un démon ni..._

_-Je sais ! _coupa Kakashi. _Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Le phénomène se rapportait au fait que Naruto rêve de Kyûbi. Pas à Naruto lui-même !_

_-Et c'est juste pour ça que tu veux qu'on rentre à Konoha ?_

_-Non, mais mes autres raisons sont liées à la mission et je ne peux pas t'en parler. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, vois-tu._

_-Si je suis menacée, dis-le moi. Et dis-moi par quoi, je pourrais m'y préparer et..._

_-Tu n'es pas kunoichi_, soupira son frère.

_-Peut-être, mais je sais invoquer. C'est toi qui m'a appris. Et je te rappelle que mon invocation est tout à fait apte à me protéger, autant que toi._

_-Ah non !_ s'écria le Ninja copieur. _On ne va pas revenir sur le sujet ''Hagane''. On a déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois par le passé. Oui, je t'ai appris à invoquer pour que tu puisses te protéger, mais je t'ai déjà dit que ta louve ne peut pas tout faire. Les invocations ne sont que des aides pour les shinobi. Pas des gardes du corps. En plus, je doute que Hagane puisse parer la magie._

_-Eh bien, demandons-lui. _»

Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche pour se mordre au sang, mais Kakashi l'arrêta :

« _Tu ne vas pas l'invoquer ici !_

_-Si on veut savoir si elle est capable de me protéger contre de la magie, il faut lui demander ! Pour lui demander, il faut l'invoquer._

_-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Hagane déteste être invoquée pour faire un brin de causette._

_-Et si tu invoquais Pakkun ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander si..._

_-On tourne au ridicule Sachiko. Et ne détourne pas la conversation._

_-Je suis en plein dedans !_ protesta sa sœur. _Je veux juste te prouver que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'as aucune raison de me demander de repartir._

_-Et tu n'as aucune raison de rester ! _» répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Les yeux noirs de sa sœur s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il se rendit compte au dernier moment qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Les deux pieds dans le plat... pensa-t-il. Pourquoi était-il allé chercher un truc pareil ?

Sachiko ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance et d'assimiler ce que son frère venait de dire. Elle murmura, les lèvres tremblantes :

« _Alors... Pour toi, la famille n'est pas une raison suffisante ?_

_-Tu ne peux vraiment pas te séparer de nous pendant un an ? Je veux pouvoir me dire que tu es en sécurité. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi et pour les enfants. C'est le meilleur moyen pour échouer la mission. _»

Maintenant qu'il y était, autant continuer sur cette lancée. Si Sachiko devait le détester pour ce qu'il avait dit, tant pis. Tant qu'elle retournait bien en sécurité à Konoha, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle rouvrit les yeux :

« _En fait, seule la mission importe pour toi. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'avoir dans tes pattes._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça_, se défendit Kakashi.

-_Si tu ne m'exposes la véritable raison, je reste. Tu ne peux pas décider de ce que je dois faire._

_-Je t'ai tout dit. C'est pour notre bien à tous et pour celui de la mission._

_-Je vois... La mission avant tout. En fait, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es le même qu'avant. Il n'y a que la mission qui compte, les êtres humains, tu t'en fiches._

_-C'est trop facile de dire ça !_ s'emporta Kakashi. _Moi, j'ai appris de mes erreurs du passé et c'est justement parce que je ne veux pas perdre __**encore**__quelqu'un que..._

_-Erreurs ? __**Erreur **__?! Tu appelles ça une erreur ?! Sa mort est une erreur ? _»

Un long silence suivit la déclaration. Kakashi croisa les bras et planta son œil dans celui de sa sœur.

« _Tu veux qu'on parle d'Obito ? D'accord. Ça serait peut-être temps._

_-Je... Je... Non... C'est..._

_-C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet._

_-Je reste ici Kakashi. Je ne rentre pas à Konoha. _»

Elle se leva, tremblante d'émotion. Retenant comme elle le pouvait ses larmes, elle fuit l'appartement et son frère.

Ce dernier soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le sujet dévie sur Obito ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il pensait bien qu'il allait se disputer avec Sachiko. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la faire pleurer. Il savait bien qu'elle allait mal...

Tout cela ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait : sa sœur était bien trop fragile pour supporter la campagne de calomnie. Il fallait qu'elle rentre à Konoha par n'importe quel moyen.

**.oOo.**

Mrs Pomfresh achevait de remplir des fiches destinées aux dossiers médicaux de ses patients, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Sachiko en larme.

« Ça... Ça va ?

-Ça va, assura la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur la deuxième chaise. C'est juste que... »

Elle ferma les yeux et essuya ses joues.

« Mon frère veut que je rentre à Konoha. »

L'infirmière eut un sourire compatissant.

« Vous avez du mal à vous séparer d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sachiko releva tout à coup la tête, comme électrifiée. Elle observa un instant sa collègue, légèrement hébétée, comme si elle avait été assommée.

Vous vous accrochez tellement aux vôtres avec désespoir... La phrase de Rogue venait de lui revenir en tête aussi durement qu'une flèche.

Vous avez du mal à vous séparez d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la même chose. Dit avec plus de diplomatie, dit avec compassion, mais cela signifiait exactement pareil.

Elle baissa les yeux tristement. Oui, elle était incapable de rester loin d'eux trop longtemps. Oui, elle était capable de tomber malade d'inquiétude. Ça lui était déjà arrivé...

« Non. Je ne peux pas... murmura-t-elle. Vous savez je... J'aime tellement Iruka. Depuis le premier jour... Je chéris chaque instant que je passe dans ses bras. On a déjà été séparé quand il partait en mission mais jamais aussi longtemps. Ça fait peut-être adolescente fleur bleue qui peut pas se séparer de son petit-ami... Mais il est ma raison de vivre, au même titre que mes enfants.

-Et votre frère ? interrogea Mrs Pomfresh.

-Lui ! s'écria Sachiko avec un sourire ironique. Oh lui... Il est certainement la personne que j'ai le plus haï et le plus aimé à la fois. Pendant cinq ans on s'est détesté cordialement puis on s'est réconcilié. Tout ça ne s'est pas fait facilement et on a encore des relations parfois difficiles. Pourtant, j'aimerais tant qu'on s'entende à nouveau parfaitement, comme lorsqu'on était enfant... Alors m'éloigner de lui autant de temps, c'est comme perdre encore un an.

-Ah, les relations fraternelles ne sont jamais faciles, approuva l'infirmière. Je comprend que vous ayez du mal à les quitter tous les deux. Surtout dans la situation actuelle, vous devez vous dire qu'ils ont besoin de soutien.

-Hein ?! La... ? Quelle situation ?!

-Eh bien, vous savez, _La Gazette du sorcier_ et tout ça...

-Je ne lis pas les journaux sorciers... s'inquiéta Sachiko.

-Votre mari et votre frère ne vous en ont pas parlé ?! s'exclama sa collègue.

-Me parler de **quoi **? »

Tout à coup, elle comprenait qu'elle allait avoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire peu claire que lui avait servie Kakashi. Sentant un mélange de colère et d'angoisse monter en elle, elle se rendait compte que tout le monde était au courant sauf elle des raisons poussant le Ninja copieur à la renvoyer à Konoha.

Elle n'était pas bête. Loin de là. Elle savait parfaitement que ce que son frère ne lui avait pas dit été lié à ce que Pomfresh allait lui révéler.

« Attendez, je vais vous chercher un journal. Ce sera plus simple... »

La sorcière se leva et fouilla rapidement dans sa poubelle à papier avant d'en sortir le dernier exemplaire du quotidien.

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué que tout le monde était tendu à Poudlard, ces derniers temps ? Qu'il y avait pas mal d'hostilité ?

-Je vis dans un monde où ces choses-là sont monnaies courantes. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. »

Sachiko prit ce que lui tendait Mrs Pomfresh et lut la une.

**MEURTRES, COUPS BAS ET MANIGANCES**

LA VERITE SUR LES KONOHANS A POUDLARD

Elle pâlit. La main tremblante, elle ouvrit le journal.

**.oOo.**

Un bruit violent fit sursauter tout le monde. Tous relevèrent la tête pour vers l'entrée de l'appartement pour voir Sachiko tenant un journal sorcier, dans une colère contenue et prête à exploser à tout moment.

« _Les enfants... _murmura-t-elle. _Vous filez dans vos chambres, je ne veux pas vous voir pour le moment. Je dois parler à votre père et à votre oncle..._ »

Aucun des trois ne tenta de négocier et ils obéirent sans le moindre mot. Même Naruto ne dit strictement rien. Sachiko se tourna ensuite vers son frère et son mari.

« _Umino Iruka... Hatake Kakashi... Vous allez m'expliquer __**ça,**__immédiatement._ »

Elle leur brandit le quotidien sous le nez. Ils se regardèrent et se penchèrent dessus en même temps. Kakashi se mordilla les lèvres. Il venait de se passer exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Il décida alors de prendre tout pour lui. De ne pas impliquer Iruka dans cette histoire. Si Sachiko devait s'effondrer, elle aurait besoin de soutien et le chuunin était bien mieux indiqué pour cela que lui. Et puis... Il était bien obligé de l'avouer : il avait l'habitude de la colère et de la haine de sa sœur.

« _Iruka n'y est pour rien_, soupira Kakashi. _Je suis le seul responsable. C'est moi qui ne voulait pas que tu le saches et c'est également moi qui voulait t'obliger à rentrer à Konoha. Crois-moi, il a tout fait pour me convaincre du contraire... _»

Le frère et la sœur regardèrent le professeur qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Le premier lui indiquait sans un mot qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à démentir, la seconde le dardait du regard pour savoir si c'était vrai.

« _C'est... C'est vrai... _» tenta-t-il.

Le regard insistant des deux Hatake lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à rester et à s'interposer entre eux.

« _Bon... Euh... Je... Je vais voir si je n'ai pas quelque chose à faire... Dans le parc. Je vais m'entraîner un peu. A tout à l'heure ! _»

Il s'empressa de sortir, soulagé de s'éloigner de l'atmosphère particulièrement électrique qui régnait dans l'appartement. Sachiko planta ses yeux dans celui de son frère.

« _Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_-Quelle histoire ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop détaché.

-_CELLE-LA !_ cria-t-elle en lui montrant _La Gazette_. _CELLE OÙ TU EXECUTES LES GENS PAR SIMPLE PLAISIR ! CELLE OÙ MON MARI N'EST QU'UN LÂCHE NE SACHANT PAS COMBATTRE ! CELLE OÙ JE NE SUIS RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE CATIN QUI A COUCHÉ AVEC LA MOITIE DE KONOHA POUR DEVENIR MÉDECIN !_ »

Elle reprit sa respiration avant de reprendre :

« _Et je ne te parle que du plus croustillant encore ! Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais apparemment, Dumbledore voudrait dominer le monde et on serait là pour l'aider !_

_-Tu exagères..._ marmonna Kakashi. _Seulement l'Angleterre..._

_-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'ils disent sur nous ?!_

_-N'y fais pas attention, ce n'est que de la calomnie... Tu sais très bien que ce genre de chose..._

_-Que je n'y fasse pas attention ?! C'est une blague ?! Le problème n'est pas là ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'était pour ça, pas vrai ? C'était pour ça que tu voulais que je rentre à Konoha... _»

Kakashi ne sut pas exactement si sa sœur tremblait de colère ou prise d'une très vive émotion. Elle était quoi qu'il en soit au bord des larmes, mais cela ne signifiait pas forcément la tristesse. Une vraie fureur ? Sûrement. Il décida cette fois de lui dire la vérité :

« _Oui. Oui, c'est pour ça._

_-Et ai-je au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi je devais rentrer à Konoha pour ça ?! Ou c'est secret défense ?_

_-Non ça ne l'est pas. _»

Silence.

« _Alors ? J'attends ta réponse : pourquoi ?_

_-D'après toi ?_

_-D'après moi ?_ répéta-t-elle. _D'après moi, tu ne me fais pas confiance !_

_-C'est faux !_ protesta-t-il. _Tu penses vraiment que je ne te fais pas confiance ?!_

_-Alors pourquoi ?!_

_-Parce que je tiens à toi Sachiko ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça m'amuse de te cacher des trucs ? Je sais parfaitement que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de tout te dire._

_-Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu m'aurais tout dit Kakashi ! Tu... C'est parfaitement ignoble de ne pas le dire ! J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une question de droit._

_-Et c'est quoi dans ce cas ?_

_-C'est la question à laquelle tu refuses de répondre honnêtement depuis des années_, répliqua le juunin en haussant le ton. _C'est ce que tu refuses de voir depuis tout ce temps._

_-Il n'y a rien que je refuse de voir !_

_-Ah oui ?_ s'énerva Kakashi devant la mauvaise foi de sa sœur. _Alors explique-moi pourquoi, tout à l'heure, quand le sujet a dévié sur Obito, tu t'es enfuie ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas en parler !_ répliqua-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-_Essaye, pour une fois, de voir la vérité en face : tu n'as pas fait le moindre deuil. Tu en es encore à pleurer les morts et tu es incapable de vivre pleinement ta vie. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'éviter de raviver un peu plus de mauvais souvenirs en toi._

_-De mauvais souvenirs ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas le rapport qu'il..._

_-SACHIKO ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. On sait parfaitement tous les deux que tu as très mal vécu ce qui s'est passé avec papa._

_-Tu l'as peut-être mieux vécu ?!_ éclata-t-elle en sanglot de rage.

_-Certainement pas. A part que toi tu n'es pas prête à faire face à nouveau à ce genre de problème._

_-Je me moque éperdument de ce que pense cette feuille de chou minable !_ cria-t-elle. _Ce qui me fait vraiment mal, tu vois, c'est que tu ne m'es rien dit. Que tu es décidé de me le cacher !_

_-J'ai simplement voulu te protéger ! Tu peux le comprendre, non ?_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! Je... Kakashi ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! J'ai vingt-deux ans aujourd'hui, je suis mariée, j'ai des enfants... Je pense être en mesure de supporter les choses !_

_-Ça, c'est ce que tu penses ! Si une seule fois tu me prouvais le contraire, alors peut-être que je le croirais. Pour le moment, tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu pleures et t'énerves dès qu'on tente d'aborder certains sujets avec toi ! Alors oui, je te considère comme fragile._

_-Je-ne-suis-pas-fra-gile... hacha-t-elle furieusement. Je... J'en ai juste assez qu'on me rabâche tout ça sans arrêt !_

_-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes pourtant ! C'est pour ça que j'essaye au maximum de te protéger parce que je n'en peux plus de te voir d'aller aussi mal. Oui ! Oui, j'ai voulu te cacher ça pour ne pas t'accabler un peu plus ! J'ai fais exactement ce que tu aurais fait pour protéger quelqu'un à qui tu tiens._

_-Jamais je cacherais quelque chose comme ça ! On ne protège pas les gens par des mensonges ! Et puis... Et puis de toute façon, arrête de me surprotéger ! Ça ne rime à rien ! C'est comme pour Iruka ! Tu avais tellement peur qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un de bien que tu as tout fait pour me dissuader de sortir avec lui !_

_-Tu exagères largement ! Je t'ai juste mise en garde comme n'importe quel frère l'aurait fait à sa petite sœur ! C'était normal non ? Je ne le connaissais pas du tout et toi non plus à cette époque._

_-Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon que je t'avais donné alors ! C'est inutile que tu me protèges, je suis tout à fait apte à mener ma vie comme je l'entends !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, mais je continuerais quand même à te protéger tant que je le pourrais et tant que tu en auras besoin. J'ai fait le serment à Obito de prendre soin de toi... Alors pardonne-moi de __**simplement**__vouloir honorer la seule promesse que je peux encore tenir et que j'ai faite à ton meilleur ami avant qu'il ne meurt ! _»

Sachiko resta légèrement hébétée, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ferma un instant les yeux tentant d'assimiler ce que son frère venait de lui avouer. Kakashi se mordit les lèvres, se sentant étrangement vide : il avait parlé trop vite, sa colère avait dépassé sa pensée. Il s'était toujours juré de ne pas lui révéler cette parole, sachant pertinemment qu'elle croirait qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle juste pour cette raison. Et c'était complètement faux. Maintenant, autant tout lui dire, ou il aurait encore des problèmes. Sachiko fut plus rapide et bafouilla, les lèvres tremblantes :

« _Tu... Tu as... __**quoi **__? Tu as juré __**quoi**_ _? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Rin..._

_-Je lui ai juré de protéger Rin au détriment de ma vie, oui. Mais également de me réconcilier avec toi pour prendre soin de toi._

_-J'espère que... que tu n'es pas en train de me dire que... que notre réconciliation n'est due qu'à ça..._ murmura-t-elle.

_-Peut-être que la première fois où je suis venu te reparler, oui_, préféra-t-il avouer tristement_. Mais je peux te jurer que dès que je t'ai revu ce n'était que pour toi et uniquement pour toi._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça non plus _?! » cria-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Kakashi soupira et baissa son œil. Il se passait exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle répéta d'une voix autant douloureuse que furieuse :

« _Pourquoi Hatake Kakashi ? Pourquoi me cacher __**aussi**__ça ? O... Il était le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ! Il était comme un frère pour moi ! Tu crois pas que j'aurais voulu savoir qu'il a eu une pensée pour moi avant de... de... ? _»

Elle fut incapable d'en dire plus, rongée par la colère et la tristesse. Kakashi releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

_« Je sais très bien tout ce que tu me dis. Mais à l'époque, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je me rapprochais de toi juste à cause de lui. Ensuite, j'aurais aimé te le dire, mais... Mais tu es incapable de parler d'Obito ! A quel moment aurais-je pu t'en parler ?! Et puis ensuite, c'était trop tard. Le temps a passé... Comment, des années après, j'aurais pu te le dire ?_

_-Et il y a d'autres trucs du même genre que je devrais savoir ?! Parce que vu comme on est parti, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour déballer tout ton sac ! Si y a d'autres choses que tu me caches, c'est maintenant._

_-Là, de suite, pas que je me souvienne_, répliqua-t-il avec acidité.

_-Pas que tu te souviennes ?!_

_-Non. _»

Les deux Hatake se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot. La tension était tout à fait palpable entre eux. Ce serait au premier qui baisserait le regard ou qui cillerait. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait envie. L'un et l'autre avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils venaient de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps, tant d'années, à construire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tous leurs efforts pour se réconcilier en acceptant tous les compromis possibles pour s'entendre à nouveau, toutes les tentatives timides pour faire un pas vers l'autre sans en faire deux en arrière... Tout cela venait de voler en éclat. Cependant, aucun n'aurait renoncé à sa position cette fois. Tous les deux avaient raison de leur point de vue.

Leur échange visuel aurait pu durer encore longtemps si le portrait servant de messager entre les ninjas et le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas tout à coup apparu en les interpellant et les faisant sursauter violemment :

« Dites ! Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait voi... Euh... Je... Je dérange ?

-NON ! s'écrièrent Kakashi et Sachiko en parfaite synchronie.

-D'a... D'accord. Euh... Le... Je disais... Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait voir le docteur Umino. Il... Il voudrait vous proposer quelque chose je crois...

-J'arrive. »

Le personnage disparut en soupirant d'aise : il n'était pas mécontent de quitter cet appartement. Sachiko et Kakashi fixèrent un instant le tableau vide puis elle déclara aigrement, sans regarder son frère :

« _Je crois que je vais y aller. _»

Elle tourna d'un coup la tête vers le juunin et déclara :

« _Mais cette conversation n'est pas fini Kakashi._

_-Je pense que si justement. _»

Il se leva et quitta l'appartement, avec l'envie évidente de prendre l'air et de ne plus voir Sachiko. Celle-ci serra les poings, essuya rageusement ses larmes, puis se décida à aller voir ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui voulait.


	18. La meilleure des défenses

**Nouveau chapitre !**  
><strong>L'AD est en cours de création et tout ce passage appartient à J.K Rowling.<br>****Voici le lien d'une image que j'ai faite (enlevez les *) : ht*tp:/*/img* *age*shac* */img84*6/2*310*/equi*pemina*toetsachiko.*jpg**

**Cest la photo que Kakashi a et qui apparait à la fin de ce chapitre.  
><strong>**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 : LA MEILLEURE DES DEFENSES...<strong>

Dumbledore lisait tranquillement des papiers administratifs quand quelqu'un frappa brutalement à la porte de son bureau. Il releva les yeux et cria un ''Entrez !'' rapide et surpris. On ne s'attaquait ainsi à sa porte pour ainsi dire jamais...

La pédiatre de Konoha pénétra dans la pièce directoriale sans la moindre discrétion et ferma un peu violemment la porte de chêne épais qui claqua. Elle fut légèrement étonnée, ayant pris le temps de se calmer avant d'entrer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Elle s'obligea à aborder un sourire aimable.

Dumbledore observa un instant la jeune femme dont les yeux, rouges d'avoir pleuré, lançaient encore des éclairs. Elle semblait extrêmement secouée et tremblait légèrement. Son rictus forcé et triste ne risquait pas de le tromper...

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta d'une voix douce :

« Vous vous sentez bien Sachiko ?

-Parfaitement bien ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop catégorique pour être honnête.

Dumbledore décida de ne pas y faire attention, et préféra l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il commença alors :

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais de nombreux élèves se sont passionnés pour les cours de Fluxomancie. Nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel vous vivez. Votre mari donne un petit aperçu de la place des ninjas à Konoha, des grades ou encore de l'organisation militaire mais... Il ne fait aucun cours d'Histoire et c'est ce que certains élèves réclament. Alors, que diriez-vous de donner des cours aux Sixième et Septième années ? »

Sachiko, perdue dans ces pensées, sursauta. Le soudain silence du directeur la fit redescendre brutalement sur Terre, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il attendait une réponse dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Sa dispute avec Kakashi occupait tout son esprit. Dumbledore comprit qu'elle était ailleurs et répéta avec douceur, la faisant sursauter :

« Que diriez-vous de donner des cours aux Sixième et Septième années ? Ce serait un cours facultatif et optionnel où vous pourriez développer un peu l'Histoire de Konoha ou du Monde shinobi.

-Hein ? fit-elle en comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Mais je... Je ne suis ni professeur ni historienne. Pourquoi ne confiez-vous pas cela à Iruka ?

-Parce qu'il a déjà beaucoup de cours et doit veiller sur Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur. Et puis... je pensais que ça vous changerait un peu de l'infirmerie.

-Je ne suis pas historienne... insista Sachiko qui n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer à l'appartement et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus voir personne de la journée.

-Hiruzen m'a pourtant assuré que vous vous y connaissiez.

-Vous... Vous avez contacté Maître Hokage pour ça ?! s'écria-t-elle.

-Pas spécialement, mais le sujet est venu dans la conversation, avoua le directeur en souriant. Il paraît que vous vous êtes toujours intéressée à l'Histoire de votre pays...

-N'importe quelle femme de shinobi pourrait en dire autant. Quand votre mari part en mission, vous voulez savoir s'il va rentrer vivant et donc vous vous intéresser à la géopolitique. Fatalement, vous finissez par regarder toute l'Histoire...

-Je comprends... Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre de suite, vous savez... Mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez. Ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante, tant pour vous que pour les étudiants.

-Bien, je... J'y penserais. Merci de votre proposition, professeur.

-Mais je vous en prie, Sachiko. »

Ils prirent congés l'un de l'autre mais, au moment où la jeune femme allait sortir du bureau, il la retint un instant :

« Vous savez, si vous avez des problèmes et que vous avez besoin d'un regard extérieur, je peux vous conseiller...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai des problèmes ?

-Oh, la simple intuition d'un homme qui a vécu longtemps... sourit-il.

-Je vois... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. »

Apparemment, le Troisième Hokage et lui n'avaient pas fait que parler de cours... songea-t-elle en dépassant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

**.oOo.**

Quand Sachiko rentra à l'appartement, elle tomba sur Dobby qui faisait manger les enfants dans le plus grand silence. Il était plus de midi. Elle se rendit compte tout à coup de deux choses : non seulement elle était partie sans faire attention qu'ils étaient seuls, mais en plus ils avaient sûrement tout entendu.

« Merci Dobby, tu peux y aller, fit-elle d'un air las. On te doit combien ?

-R... Rien. Vous ne devez rien à Dobby, maîtresse Sachiko. »

L'elfe disparut dans un ''pop'' sonore, visiblement pressé de quitter la pièce. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de ses enfants qui se lancèrent des coups d'œil discrets. Ils semblaient avoir peur de parler. Naruto fut plus téméraire et finit par se lancer :

« _Tu... Tu manges pas maman ?_

_-Quoi ? Si... _»

Machinalement, elle se servit des ramen, comprenant tout à coup que Dobby avait servi à chacun de ses enfants leur plat préféré. Naruto avait un énorme bol de nouilles, Sasuke une appétissante salade de tomates et Sakura des maki à la crevette sans coriandre. La fillette n'en aurait jamais mangé sinon...

Portant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses baguettes à sa bouches, elle ne remarqua pas les regards gênés et inquiets que les enfants lui lançaient. Même Sasuke l'observait d'un air soucieux pour elle. Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et sa sœur, prit une grande inspiration et décida de poser la question dont tous les trois souhaitaient la réponse sans oser se jeter à l'eau.

« _Ma... man ?_ hésita-t-il.

-_Oui mon ange ?_ répondit-elle d'un ton se voulant léger et détaché.

-_C'est... C'est qui... _»

Il se mordit les lèvres puis prit son courage à deux mains (il n'était pas le futur Hokage pour rien, se dit-il) et finit sa phrase d'une petite voix peu assurée :

« _Obito ? _»

Sachiko lâcha ses baguettes, la main tremblante. Oui, bien sûr... Ils avaient tout entendu... Il ne pouvait en être autrement avec la violente dispute qui avait eu lieu. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux, faisant regretter à Naruto sa question. Malgré son jeune âge, il voyait bien qu'elle troublait profondément sa mère. Sakura fut intriguée et dépassa ses réticences, même si elle savait bien qu'elle allait trop loin :

« _Ton amoureux ? _»

Sachiko eut un petit cri de surprise et d'indignation. Elle inspira profondément puis s'obligea à leur répondre ou ils ne la lâcheraient pas :

« _Non, il... il était mon... meilleur ami. Comme... un frère..._

_-Et tonton Kakashi ?_ insista Naruto.

-_Ça suffit les enfants. Ne me parlez plus de ça. _»

Ils comprirent que la discussion était close et qu'il ne valait mieux pas y revenir.

**.oOo.**

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! » réclama Dumbledore le jeudi suivant durant le dîner.

Rapidement, les conversations s'atténuèrent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Les étudiants se tournèrent vers leur directeur, intrigués et curieux de savoir ce qu'il leur voulait. Ce dernier leur sourit puis annonça :

« Devant le franc succès qu'ont remporté les cours de Fluxomancie Théorique et Pratique, nombre d'entre vous ont demandé à en savoir plus sur l'Histoire du Monde shinobi qui, en effet, est particulièrement passionnante. Nous avons ainsi décidé de rajouter un cours de plus, une option, pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient. Il s'agira d'un cours absolument facultatif, intitulé officiellement Civilisation shinobi, et qui s'adressera aux Sixième et Septième années. »

De la Première à la Cinquième années, il y eut des protestations. Le directeur fut alors obligé d'expliquer qu'il serait bien trop compliqué de refaire les emplois de temps et que, de toute manière, seuls les deux dernières années pouvaient avoir le temps pour un cours en plus. Après tout, ils avaient des matières en moins après avoir passé les BUSEs.

Une fois les contestataires calmés, Dumbledore présenta alors le nouveau professeur qui n'était autre que Sachiko. A son évocation, Kakashi lui jeta un regard noir. Cette fichue idiote avait trouvé le moyen d'être dans l'impossibilité de rentrer à Konoha. Une fois professeur, elle ne pouvait plus quitter Poudlard durant l'année scolaire.

S'ils s'étaient adressés la parole depuis leur dispute, le Ninja copieur lui aurait dit sa façon de penser... Mais l'un comme l'autre évitait soigneusement d'avoir à se parler et ils s'ignoraient superbement. Une merveilleuse ambiance... songea avec ironie le juunin.

« Ainsi, pour ceux que ça intéresseraient, les cours commenceront demain à huit heures pour les Sixième années et à dix heures pour les Septièmes années. » conclut Dumbledore.

Fred et George se regardèrent. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils allaient y aller ! Connaître d'autres cultures, c'était s'ouvrir à de nouveaux marchés qui pourraient être intéressant pour plus tard. Ils se prirent à rêver d'ouvrir une annexe de leur futur magasin à Konoha... Ils auraient à coup sûr un client fidèle avec Naruto !

« N'exagérez pas ! calma Hermione. Il faut être bien introduit pour pouvoir ouvrir un commerce dans un Village Ninja en n'étant pas de là bas... C'est normal après tout, ils surveillent de près la sécurité et...

-Quelle rabat-joie ! coupa Fred faussement scandalisé. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir pour notre culture général. On te racontera tout ce que Sachiko nous dira.

-Oui, avoue que tu crèves de jalousie parce que tu ne pourras pas suivre un cours de plus... » se moqua George.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sans avoir rien à faire de ce les jumeaux lui disaient.

« Au fait... fit Harry à mi-voix à direction de Ron et d'Hermione. Vous... Vous ne trouvez pas que les Konohans sont tendus ces derniers temps ? Particulièrement Kakashi...

-Tu crois qu'ils ont un problème dans ta protection ? interrogea Ron.

-'Sait pas... Mais hier, il était assez irritable par rapport à d'habitude.

-Je crois surtout qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sachiko, intervint Hermione. Lundi, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Ginny et Sakura nous a rejoint. Elle aime bien venir travailler avec nous, on peut l'aider...

-Bref ! Et alors ? pressa Ron.

-Elle a demandé à Ginny si elle se disputait souvent avec ses frères. Elle a dit que ça pouvait lui arriver et que c'était normal. On a cru qu'elle s'était chamaillée avec Naruto, comme ils le font tout le temps. Mais elle a ensuite voulu savoir si ta sœur vous parlait après, si c'était grave... En insistant un peu, elle a finit par nous dire que sa mère et son oncle s'étaient criés dessus à cause de la _Gazette du sorcier._

-De ce ramassis de mensonge ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Ginny et moi n'avons pas continué plus. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires après tout et la petite semblait assez secouée...

-Maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua Ron, c'est vrai que Sachiko n'a pas l'air très en forme depuis ce week-end.

-De toute façon, qui serait en forme avec l'autre Barbe à papa sur patte à Poudlard ? grogna Harry en dardant le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du regard.

-La Barbe à papa sur patte ?

-Ouais, c'est Naruto qui a surnommé Ombrage comme ça.

-J'adore ce gamin ! » éclata de rire le roux.

Même Hermione eut un sourire moqueur. Il fallait dire qu'elle détestait sûrement plus les cours de Défense que ceux de Divination, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Harry regarda l'heure et soupira profondément :

« Bon... Je vais vous laisser.

-Tu vas à ta retenue ?

-J'ai le choix ? » fulmina Harry.

Ron et Hermione préférèrent ne rien dire pour ne pas l'énerver un peu plus.

**.oOo.**

Harry prit soin de cacher la blessure que lui infligeait Ombrage tous les soirs de retenue sous sa manche. Comme il s'y attendait, Iruka était adossé au mur à côté de la porte, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Iruka ?

-Mmh ? Ah, tu as fini Harry...

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de venir m'escorter chaque fois que j'ai une retenue... remarqua le sorcier tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondor.

-Ce sont les ordres, dit le chuunin machinalement tout en ayant la tête ailleurs.

-Je commence à en avoir ma claque des ordres ! s'énerva l'adolescent toujours en colère à cause d'Ombrage. Sérieux, vous pourriez pas me laisser un peu d'air Kakashi et toi ?

-Te laisser de l'air ? soupira Iruka. Et si tu te fais tuer ?

-Dans Poudlard ? Tu avait dis que si j'avais ma baguette, dans le château, vous me laisseriez tranquille.

-Oui, je l'ai dit. Mais ça ne concernait que tes sorties nocturnes secrètes.

-Mouais... Ça fait quelques jours que vous faites ça avec Kakashi, maugréa Harry. Avant vous me laissiez plus tranquille. »

Le ninja stoppa sa marche et regarda le sorcier.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de t'énerver pour rien ? Je ne fais que mon travail et je pense qu'on est assez cool avec toi. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez des gens qui s'énervent au moindre mot. Si tu n'es pas content, va voir le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Harry regarda Iruka avec un air étonné. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu élevé la voix, même légèrement. Certes, il arrivait au shinobi de gronder Naruto, mais il n'était jamais exaspéré comme maintenant. Ce que Hermione leur avait dit quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

« Sachiko, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Y a un problème avec Sachiko, non ? Elle s'est engueulée avec Kakashi ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Hermione. Sakura lui en a parlé à mots couverts.

-Je vois... Oui, et je dois t'avouer que c'est assez tendu en ce moment à l'appartement.

-Et c'est pour ça que Kakashi et toi vous faites tout pour ne pas y être, en déduit Harry. Mais vous êtes vraiment **obligés** de vous rabattre sur moi ?

-Faut croire que oui. On est arrivé. Je vais te laisser. »

Harry regarda le chuunin partir en direction de la tour des professeurs. Lorsqu'il tourna au fond du couloir, le sorcier fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant la Grosse Dame.

« Mot de passe ?

-Mimbulus Mimbletonia. »

Le portrait pivota, laissant passer l'adolescent. Celui-ci repéra ses deux amis dans un coin de la salle commune et il les rejoignit. Hermione lui tendit un bol d'essence de Murlap.

« Merci.

-Toujours aussi sadique ? souffla Ron.

-Toujours.

-Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, conseilla Hermione. Ou si tu ne veux pas, à Iruka ou Kakashi.

-Hors de question, ils me collent déjà assez.

-Va au moins voir Sachiko, insista Ron. Je l'ai vu soigner une blessure en quelques secondes la dernière fois. Elle ne leur dira rien.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas la déranger pour ça ! »

Un long silence suivit. Hermione chuchota tout à coup, en pleine réflexion :

« Cette bonne femme est abominable. **Abominable**_**. **_

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, Sachiko... s'étonna Harry.

-Je parlais d'Ombrage ! s'indigna la sorcière. Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose à son sujet.

-Je suggère le poison, proposa sombrement Ron.

-Non... Je voulais dire par rapport à ses cours où l'on apprend pas à se défendre, répliqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me disais en fait... »

Elle fixa un instant Harry, hésitant à aller plus loin de peur de le voir se mettre à nouveau en colère, mais finit par se lancer :

« Je me disais que le moment était venu de... de faire les choses par nous-mêmes.

-Nous mêmes ? fronça les sourcils Harry.

-Oui... Apprendre la Défense contre les Forces du Mal **par nous-mêmes**, répéta-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'abasourdit le roux.

-Il s'agit de nous préparer, comme l'a dit Harry au premier cours d'Ombrage, expliqua Hermione, à ce qui nous attend dehors. De faire en sorte que nous puissions vraiment nous défendre. Il nous faut un professeur, un vrai, qui sache comment utiliser les sortilèges et nous corriger en cas d'erreurs.

-Si tu penses à Lupin... tenta Harry.

-Non, non, je ne pense pas à Lupin. Il est trop occupé avec l'Ordre et de toute façon nous ne pourrions le voir que pendant nos weekend à Pré-au-lard, ce qui ne serait pas du tout suffisant.

-Alors qui ? Oh ! Kakashi et Iruka seraient parfaits, non ? Ils savent parfaitement se battre et...

-Et les techniques qu'ils connaissent, nous ne pourrons jamais les maîtriser, coupa Hermione. Ils ne pourront jamais nous enseigner de sortilèges. C'est absolument impossible.

-Et qui d'autres dans ce cas ?

-C'est évident non ? Je veux parler de **toi** Harry !

-De... De moi à propos de quoi ?

-De **toi** comme professeur de Défense ! »

Les yeux verts de Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle était folle, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution... Il voulut regarder Ron, sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec lui. Leur meilleure amie n'avait plus toute sa tête. L'essence de Murlap lui montait-elle au cerveau ? Pourtant c'était lui qui avait la main dedans... Mais les yeux du rouquin lui indiquèrent qu'il était absolument d'accord avec Hermione. Ce qui fut confirmé quand il parla :

« C'est une idée.

-Qu'est-ce qui est une idée ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Toi. Que tu deviennes notre professeur.

-Mais... »

Le brun se mit à rire. Il venait de comprendre ! Comment avait-il pu marcher si facilement dans leur blague ? Pourtant, Hermione confirma qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Tout comme Ron...

Ses deux amis tentèrent de lui prouver qu'il était le mieux placé pour ce qu'il se refusait à qualifier de ''nouveau poste''. Ils lui rappelèrent en ricanant ses nombreuses confrontations avec Voldemort, le sauvetage de Sirius face aux détraqueurs... Plus ils parlaient et rigolaient, plus il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il se leva d'un coup, sous l'effet de la fureur, renversant le bol d'essence de Murlap. Celui-ci se brisa, répandant son précieux liquide par terre. Ron et Hermione perdirent aussitôt leurs sourires, voyant une violente rage briller dans ses prunelles.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! s'emporta-t-il. Vous pensez qu'il suffit de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges et de les lui balancer à la figure, comme si on était en classe ? Pendant tout le temps où vous êtes face à lui, vous savez qu'entre la mort et vous, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que votre... votre cerveau, vos tripes, ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si on pouvait réfléchir normalement quand on sait que dans une fraction de seconde on va se faire tuer, torturer ou voir ses amis mourir... Ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça, en classe ! Et vous deux, vous êtes là, à faire comme si j'étais un brave garçon bien intelligent sous prétexte que je suis encore vivant, comme si Diggory, lui, n'était qu'un idiot qui a raté son coup ! J'aurais très bien pu mourir à sa place si Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de moi...

-On a rien dit de tout ça, mon vieux, lui fit remarquer Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On s'en est jamais pris à Diggory...

-Harry... Tu ne comprends donc pas... C'est... C'est exactement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. On a besoin de savoir co... comment c'est... de... de l'affronter... d'affronter V... Voldemort. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ça y est. Pour la première fois, elle avait dit son nom. Harry se calma aussitôt.

« Tu te souviens ce que Kakashi a dit, un jour en cours ? murmura-t-elle. La meilleure des défenses, c'est de savoir à quoi on peut être confronté. C'est exactement ce qu'on veut que tu nous apprennes. »

**.oOo.**

Dans sa main, il serrait avec force la dague de son père, la seule et unique chose qu'il lui restait de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleurait. Mais son regard était déterminé, ce qu'avait bien vu son ennemi. Il vaincrait. Il le fallait. Il le devait au moins pour celui qui était en train de mourir par sa faute.

Derrière lui, un trou s'ouvrait sur une petite grotte souterraine. Un appel lui parvint :

« Kakashi ! »

Celui-ci se tourna imperceptiblement vers l'arrière.

« Protège... Rin !

-Oui, assura-t-il à Obito.

-Et... Ta sœur... Réconcilie-toi avec elle... Elle... Sachiko en vaut la peine...

-Je prendrais soin d'elle. Et je protègerais Rin quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promets.

-Merci... »

Kakashi n'hésita plus une seconde. Sa dague blanche en avant, utilisant pour la première fois le sharingan, il s'élança vers le shinobi d'Iwa.

Le Ninja copieur s'éveilla en sursaut. Les mains tremblantes, il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui avaient coulé durant son sommeil. Ses draps étaient complètement emmêlés. Il avait dû s'agiter durant son sommeil... Pas étonnant. D'ailleurs, son pouls n'était clairement pas au repos...

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar et il le savait parfaitement. Depuis sa dispute avec Sachiko, il rêvait à nouveau de la mort de leur ami. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur la photographie qu'il gardait précieusement. Dessus, seule Rin souriait au photographe pour le cliché. Kakashi, comme toujours à cette époque, n'avait pas la moindre ombre d'une grimace s'y apparentant, d'autant qu'Obito s'esclaffait en lui faisant des oreilles d'âne. Sachiko, accrochée à l'autre bras de son meilleur ami, riait tout autant, sans la moindre discrétion. Minato, légèrement en retrait derrière ses élèves et la fillette de dix ans, avait un air mi-amusé, mi-désabusé en observant les enfants.

Le Ninja copieur avait toujours pensé qu'il devait parfois se désespérer en voyant le peu de cohésion de cette équipe. Surtout quand Sachiko venait se rajouter à leurs querelles internes...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Trois heures du matin. Il soupira et se leva, bien décidé à boire un verre d'eau pour apaiser les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Alors qu'il se servait, il entendit des gémissements craintifs venir de la chambre des garçons. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sasuke. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à mal dormir cette nuit-là.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, baignée de la douce lueur argentée de pleine Lune. Quelque chose l'intrigua. De l'autre côté du lac, dans la Forêt Interdite, il ne put manquer de voir des oiseaux s'envoler tout à coup. Il dévoila son sharingan, pris d'un doute subite, et observa les bois. Un long moment passa où il scruta le parc de Poudlard et la Forêt qui le bordait. Rien ne bougea plus, tout était extrêmement calme. Sa pupille ne détecta absolument rien. Sûrement ne s'agissait-il que d'un prédateur nocturne qui avait dérangé les volatiles dans leur sommeil. Il était bien trop nerveux, comme toujours lorsqu'il rêvait d'Obito.


	19. Kannabi

**Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle année !**  
><strong>J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et vous souhaite une excellente année 2013 ainsi que plein de fics à lire ! ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : KANNABI<strong>

A sept heures, le réveil sonna. Kakashi l'éteignit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit après son cauchemar. Il ne faisait qu'y repenser, d'autant que, bien malgré lui, il était perturbé par ce vol d'oiseaux diurnes en pleine nuit. Pourquoi se repassait-il sans cesse ça en tête ? Il y avait tellement d'animaux dangereux dans cette Forêt Interdite que l'un d'eux avait fatalement dû effrayer les volatiles. Sans parler que la Lune était pleine. Sûrement un loup-garou.

Il se leva et s'habilla puis passa dans le salon. Son regard porta sur la Forêt Interdite. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était normale, parfaitement normale, aussi normale que ces bois pouvaient l'être, mais... Un pressentiment, une intuition. Il ne savait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Déjeunant rapidement, il observait avec insistance les premiers arbres quand il entendit Sachiko se lever. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle débutait comme professeur, se rappela-t-il. Iruka et elle avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à préparer son tout premier cours d'Histoire. Bon, il devait bien se l'avouer : ce besoin de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite était dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa sœur, surtout après son cauchemar. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se défouler quelque part. Il avait besoin d'un prétexte quelconque pour quitter l'appartement.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ils ne s'accordèrent pas le moindre regard, pas la moindre parole. Il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement en la sentant dans son dos. Il fallait qu'il sorte. La présence de Sachiko ne lui rappelait que trop leur dispute et donc ses erreurs et la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis longtemps.

Finalement, pensa-t-il amèrement en quittant leur lieu d'habitation, tous les deux se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait. La plus grosse différence entre eux, c'était sûrement que lui ne se voilait pas la face : il savait pertinemment que ses fautes et ses erreurs lui pesaient lourdement sur le cœur, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le bonheur. Grâce à cette clairvoyance sur lui, même s'il vivait dans les regrets, il avait réussi à vivre avec.

Sachiko avait soupiré de soulagement lorsque son frère avait quitté l'appartement, se détendant aussitôt. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se réconcilier avec lui, mais cette fois il était allé trop loin. Lui cacher des choses aussi importantes était certainement la pire des trahisons. Car elle l'avait vécu ainsi. Elle avait perdu confiance en lui...

Essayant de ne pas y penser et de se concentrer sur son premier cours qui se déroulerait dans une heure, elle déjeuna dans le plus grand silence jusqu'au levé des enfants.

**.oOo.**

Sachiko se sentait nerveuse. Ce n'était pas son métier après tout... Elle était pédiatre, pas professeur... Iruka, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner pour cette première expérience, lui serrait la main pour la rassurer. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement tandis qu'ils approchaient la salle de cours. Alors qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un angle de couloir à franchir, il l'arrêta. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il la prit tendrement par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il se perdit un instant dans l'abîme de jais qu'étaient ses iris, à peine plus clairs que ses prunelles, puis la rassura doucement :

« _Ça va bien se passer, ma chérie... Tu seras à la hauteur..._

_-Merci... Tu... Tu m'as bien aidé pour préparer cette leçon. Mais je ne sais pas si... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de..._

_-Ttt... Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas. Le tout, c'est d'avoir assez d'autorité pour se faire respecter, mais sans non plus instaurer la dictature.__Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi : tu sais y faire avec les enfants. C'est la même chose ici. En plus, ils ont tous __**choisi**__ce cours, ce n'est pas comme s'il leur était imposé. _»

La jeune femme sourit. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari qui la serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser et l'encouragea une dernière fois :

« _Allez, vas-y. Tu es la meilleure !_

_-Merci mon amour... _»

Après un dernier regard à Iruka, Sachiko tourna à l'angle du couloir et arriva en vue de la salle de cours où étaient rassemblés les élèves de Sixième année ayant choisi sa matière. Une tenue d'un rose criard attira tout à coup son regard. Non... Ce n'était pas... Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire suffisant et sadique d'Ombrage, le médecin sentit monter en elle une bouffée de haine qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler. Tout était de sa faute si elle s'était disputée avec son frère, si tant de choses étaient remontées à la surface. De sa faute, de son Ministre, de son journal maudit... Les mains dans les poches, elle serra sa baguette de tilleul. Cette dernière réagit aussitôt à son chakra qui s'agitait en elle, malgré ses efforts pour rester calme. Elle l'avait malaxé par pur réflexe. L'artefact magique capta l'énergie et s'échauffa, prête à jeter un sort. Elle envoya quelques étincelles blanches et argentées qui rayonnèrent légèrement à travers le tissu de sa poche.

Sentant sa baguette à deux doigts d'exploser, comme dans la boutique d'Ollivander, elle la lâcha et souffla légèrement pour s'apaiser.

Elle continua droit devant elle, ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers les étudiants et déclara d'un ton sec :

« Entrez s'il vous plait, et ne faites pas de bruit.

-Mrs Umino ? toussota Ombrage.

-Oui ?

-Je vais vous inspecter dès aujourd'hui. C'est très intéressant de voir comment se déroule un premier cours.

-Eh bien faites. » autorisa-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Tout en arrêtant de malaxer son chakra, Sachiko se dirigea vers son bureau, devant un tableau noir. En voyant cela, elle revit comme un éclair l'année qu'elle avait effectué à l'Académie shinobi... Soupirant, elle décida de ne pas y penser lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la classe en s'obligeant à sourire.

Un certain malaise la prit en voyant les élèves qui avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Son estomac se noua et son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Elle avait le trac, c'était indéniable. Se remémorant tous les conseils d'Iruka pour s'adresser à une classe, elle se força à oublier ses appréhensions, prit une crayon pour avoir quelque chose dans les mains et entama son discours de sa voix la plus posée possible en cet instant :

« Bonjour à tous ! Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà s'ils sont venus à l'infirmerie : je suis Umino Sachiko. Comme vous l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, je vous dispenserais les cours de Civilisation shinobi, qui sera plutôt un cours sur l'Histoire de ce monde. Mais avant de commencer, finissons-en avec les problèmes administratifs. Vous allez me faire une petite fiche où vous indiquerez nom, prénom, maison et année s'il vous plait. »

Comme son mari le lui avait dit, dès qu'elle avait prononcé les premiers mots, elle se sentit plus légère et pris de l'assurance au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Les élèves firent aussitôt ce qu'elle demandait, pendant qu'Ombrage commençait à gratter son parchemin. Parchemin que Sachiko avait tout à coup fortement envie de lui faire avaler de force...

Quand ils eurent fini, la jeune femme effectua un sortilège d'Attraction et tous les papiers volèrent à elle.

« Merci beaucoup. Je...

-Mrs Umino ? »

Elle serra les dents, sentant la rage remonter en elle, et regarda Ombrage :

« Quoi ?

-Depuis quand avez vous votre baguette magique ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

-Répondez, ordonna la Grande Inquisitrice.

-Seulement lorsque vous m'aurez répondu, répliqua Sachiko en sentant sa colère augmenter.

-Je suis ici parce que j'ai été envoyée par le ministère pour inspecter les cours dont le votre, Mrs Umino, et je...

-Et en quoi le fait que j'ai une baguette a-t-il à voir avec le cours ? Lequel n'a d'ailleurs pas commencé.

-Comment osez vous ?! Je suis envoyée par le minis...

-Par le ministère pour inspecter mon cours, j'avais bien compris, coupa la jeune femme de manière incisive. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ma baguette.

-Vous êtes une étrangère portant une baguette sur le sol anglais, je...

-Cela relève donc du service de l'immigration dont vous ne vous occupez pas, il me semble. Signalez-le si vous le souhaitez, je répondrai aux autorités concernés, avec grand plaisir. Puis-je revenir à mon cours ? »

Ombrage ne répondit pas, se contentant de fulminer en écrivant frénétiquement sur son parchemin. C'était étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore troué... Sachiko, heureuse de l'avoir fait taire, se reconcentra sur son cours.

« Le cours portera donc essentiellement sur l'Histoire de Konoha. Nous commencerons cependant le cours quelques années avec la fondation du Village, afin de bien comprendre pourquoi Senju Hashirama et Uchiwa Madara en sont justement venus à fonder Konoha, au Pays du Feu, et comment Maître Senju est devenu le Premier Hokage. Des questions ? Non ? Bien... Ensuite, nous verrons donc toute l'Histoire de Konoha et nous finirons par les causes de la Troisième Grande guerre shinobi. »

Ombrage toussota à nouveau. Sachiko se retint de ne pas lui jeter le maléfice le plus douloureux qu'elle connaissait.

« Je ne peux que vous conseiller de passer à l'infirmerie, professeur Ombrage... railla-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Pardon ? s'étonna l'envoyée du Ministre.

-Votre toux. Cela commence à me paraître inquiétant.

-Ah, euh, non... Je voulais juste attirer votre attention, expliqua l'Inquisitrice sans cacher son mépris. Voilà : il est important de comprendre les choix pédagogiques des professeurs. Alors je me demandais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas aller au-delà des causes de la Troisième Guerre.

-Cette guerre est bien trop récente pour être considérée comme de l'Histoire, répliqua Sachiko avec acidité.

-Je me demandais si en réalité, commença Ombrage en jetant quelques mots sur son parchemin, vous étiez assez qualifiée pour ce poste. Vous n'êtes qu'une pédiatre après tout et non une historienne.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une sous-secrétaire d'État et non une Auror. Êtes-vous bien qualifiée de votre côté ? »

Des élèves ricanèrent. L'Inquisitrice s'offusqua de l'impudence de Sachiko et murmura en guise de menace :

« **Moi**, j'ai été choisi par Mr Fudge, Ministre de la Magie car j'étais **en effet** la plus compétente pour ce poste. Je n'ai pas été choisi par copinage. Alors dites-moi comment vous vous y connaissez en Histoire de Konoha.

-Premièrement, je suis **née** à Konoha, fit la jeune femme sur un ton de défis, ce qui fait que j'en saurais toujours plus que les élèves à qui je vais enseigner cette matière. Deuxièmement, je viens d'une grande famille de shinobi et on s'intéresse forcément à l'Histoire de son pays quand les siens le défendent depuis longtemps. Troisièmement, je tiens à vous rappeler que tout civil apparenté à des ninjas cherche forcément à en savoir plus. »

Durant toute sa tirade, Ombrage n'avait pas décollé de ses notes et écrivait à une vitesse hallucinante, exaspérant un peu plus Sachiko. Elle pourrait au moins avoir la politesse de la regarder ! Elle s'obligea à passer outre, à ne faire aucune nouvelle remarque désobligeante et se tourna vers les élèves :

« Vous avez des questions ? Oui Miss Edgecombe ?

-Est-ce que c'est comme pour les cours de Fluxomancie ? Je veux dire... Nous n'aurons pas d'ASPIC dessus l'année prochaine ?

-Non, rassurez-vous. Ce n'est qu'une option en plus.

-Et pour les contrôles et les devoirs ? » demanda un autre Serdaigle.

Décidément, les élèves de la Maison au Faucon pensaient essentiellement aux études...

« Je ne pense pas vous donner de devoir en particulier, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une option destinée à votre culture générale. Je vous demanderais simplement de réviser les cours que nous verrons ensemble et je ferais des contrôles de connaissance toutes les deux semaines.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Bell ?

-C'est... C'est beaucoup, non ? »

Sachiko sourit. Les Gryffondor changeaient de suite du sérieux des Serdaigle !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne ferais pas des contrôles infaisables. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail à côté, je ne veux pas vous assommer avec ça. Miss Chang ?

-On fera un peu de culture aussi ? La mythologie, tout ça...

-Nous risquons de ne pas avoir le temps, malheureusement. Après, si ça vous intéresse, je peux me renseigner sur les livres traduits en anglais sur le sujet.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama la Serdaigle, visiblement passionnée par les légendes de tous pays.

-Dites-moi... intervint à nouveau Ombrage. C'est bien beau de se dire d'une famille de shinobi ou encore de dire que certaines choses sont trop récentes pour être considérées comme de l'Histoire mais... J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions pour être sûre que vous connaissez votre matière.

-Non mais... De quoi je me mêle ?! » s'écria Sachiko, ayant de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son hostilité.

Ombrage sourit machiavéliquement.

« Si vous êtes bonne en Histoire, cela ne devrait pas vous poser problème. Si vous refusez, peut-être que vous n'êtes clairement pas destinée à ce poste. Dans ce cas, je me verrais dans la triste obligation de vous renvoyer... »

Sachiko se mordit les lèvres. Cette fois, elle était coincée. Si elle ne répondait pas à cette horrible femme, les élèves la prendraient en plus pour un imposteur. Ombrage avait bien manœuvré.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, céda-t-elle. Allez-y.

-Alors... Commençons par le début : qui fut le premier déserteur de Konoha ?

-Uchiwa Madara.

-Qui l'a vaincu et où ?

-Maître Hokage premier du nom, Senju Hashirama, à la Vallée de la Fin.

-Durant quelle guerre mourut Tobirama Senju ?

-La Deuxième Guerre. Et il désigna juste avant Maître Sarutobi comme Troisième Hokage. »

Sachiko fronça les sourcils. Les questions n'avaient de rien difficile. N'importe quel enfant de Konoha pouvait en dire autant et bien plus. Ombrage lui préparait quelque chose. La jeune femme attendait le piège qu'elle lui tendrait fatalement pour la déstabiliser :

« Qui affronta Hanzô, le chef d'Ame, lors de la Troisième Guerre ?

-Les Trois Ninjas de la Légende : Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'ils obtinrent ce titre, de leur ennemi-même.

-Quel pays fut à l'origine de cette guerre ?

-Suna et le Pays du Vent, à cause de la mystérieuse disparition du Troisième Kazekage. »

La Troisième Guerre des shinobi maintenant... se méfia Sachiko. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Ombrage devait bien se douter qu'elle la connaissait bien ! Le médecin l'avait vécue...

« Par quelle... »

L'Inquisitrice réfléchit un instant avec suffisance au meilleur terme à employer, puis se décida :

« … **Action** s'est terminée cette guerre ? »

Les lèvres de Sachiko tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Elle lâcha le crayon qui tomba sur le sol et se brisa. Elle fixa sans un mot Ombrage qui souriait d'un air triomphant. La médecin comprit aussitôt : elle avait lu son dossier, elle avait pris des renseignements sur elle. En même temps, rien n'était secret là-dedans... Mais se servir ainsi de ses sentiments pour la piéger, de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux pour la déstabiliser... C'était tout simplement ignoble.

Sachiko la haïssait de tout son cœur, de tout son être. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus haït quelqu'un avec autant de force. Cela remontait sûrement à son enfance. Elle la maudissait de toutes ses forces. Même Rogue n'avait pas droit à autant de ressentiment. Même Kakashi ne pouvait pas l'énerver à ce point.

« Alors ? J'attends, insista Ombrage. A moins que...

-La Bataille du Pont Kannabi. »

La voix de la jeune femme avait claqué avec une froideur incroyable. Dans la classe, les élèves se faisaient le plus discrets possibles, sentant l'animosité de leur professeure de Civilisation.

« En quoi consistait-elle ?

-La destruction du pont pour empêcher les renforts ennemis d'arriver au Pays du Feu, répondit-elle d'une voix frémissante d'émotions et de colère.

-Et... »

Le sourire abominable d'Ombrage s'agrandit un peu plus, certaine qu'elle tenait enfin la pédiatre. Elle mettrait fin à sa courte carrière de professeure à l'instant-même...

« Qui y a participé ? »

Sachiko se mordit les lèvres et empêcha ses larmes de monter aux yeux. Etrangement, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était son frère qui, autrefois, avait si souvent parlé de l'importance de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était tout à coup faite extrêmement distante envers les autres, se coupant d'eux par un mur de froideur. Aucun sentiment ne passa dans sa voix neutre, comme si rien ne la concernait, lorsqu'elle annonça :

« L'équipe 7, anciennement dirigée par Namikaze Minato, nouvellement sous le commandement de Hatake Kakashi et composée de Nohara Rin et de... »

Sa voix se brisa malgré elle. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit, les planta dans ceux de l'Inquisitrice et chuchota en la défiant du regard :

« Uchiwa Obito. »

La première fois depuis près de onze ans qu'elle prononçait le nom de son meilleur ami... Un silence suivit. A sa manière de dire le patronyme, tous avaient compris qu'elle avait dû être très proche de ce dernier et qu'il était sûrement mort. Ombrage parut déçue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sachiko la devança d'un ton haineux :

« Étant donné que mon propre frère a dirigé la mission du Pont Kannabi, je pourrais vous en parler pendant des heures. Je peux vous assurer que je connais exactement ce qui s'y est passé, même ce qui n'a pas été rendu public ou ce qui ne figure même pas sur le rapport de mission. Alors si vous avez d'autres questions du même genre, gardez-les pour vous. Maintenant, soit vous sortez de cette salle de cours, soit vous vous taisez et vous me laissez faire mon cours comme je l'entends. »

Le regard flamboyant de la sœur du Ninja copieur dissuada la professeure de Défense de rajouter quoi que se soit. Le courage n'était pas sa qualité majeure et Sachiko n'avait plus rien en cet instant de la femme douce et patiente qu'elle était d'ordinaire.

**.oOo.**

Kakashi acheva d'un lancer précis de shuriken l'ignoble araignée géante qui avait décidé de le prendre pour son petit déjeuner. Décidément, pensa-t-il, la Forêt Interdite n'avait rien à envier à la Forêt de la Mort de Konoha... Elles se ressemblaient étrangement d'ailleurs. Des bestioles toutes aussi sympathiques les unes que les autres, un environnement dangereux, des arbres à perte de vue et donc une facilité déconcertante à se perdre...

Bien, maintenant qu'il avait fait son inspection et que tout était ''normal'', il décida de rentrer à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais sûrement les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il ne pouvait même pas se renseigner avec le Soleil, la nuit étant éternelle sous ces immenses arbres. Il retourna sur ses pas, se repérant grâce à son odorat afin d'être sûr de ne pas se perdre. Tout à coup, il repéra une odeur différente, inconnue. Non, plusieurs odeurs. C'était extrêmement léger, difficile à détecter, mais un shinobi de sa trempe ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Il sentait également de l'animosité et comprit qu'il était découvert. Ça devait être des créatures particulièrement douées pour qu'il ne les ait pas détectées... Il tenta de les localiser par le chakra, le moindre son, la moindre déplacement d'air... Mais rien. N'insistant pas, il prit un kunai et s'entailla légèrement la main. Formant quelques signes, il finit par frapper le sol.

« _Invocation !_ »

Il y eut un nuage et un petit « pop ! » sonore. La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître un carlin marron à l'air morose portant le bandeau de Konoha et une petite veste bleu marine.

« _Salut..._

_-Salut Pakkun_, murmura Kakashi. _Dis-moi, tu peux localiser ceux qui se trouvent par ici ? Et si tu savais ce que c'est... _»

L'invocation huma l'air et déclara rapidement :

« _Je n'ai jamais senti un truc pareil mais ils te sont clairement hostiles. Ils se trouvent à... _»

Le chien ne finit pas sa phrase. Une flèche se planta dans un arbre, à l'endroit exact où le Ninja copieur avait sa tête une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Il se releva prestement, dévoila son sharingan pour plus de sureté et se mit en position de combat, kunai en main.

« _Kakashi ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Je crois que tu vas encore être en retard... _» soupira Pakkun.

**.oOo.**

Ce cours et celui qui suivit passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ombrage partit en même temps que les Sixièmes années et Sachiko se sentit un peu plus détendue. D'autre part, les jumeaux Weasley avaient choisi son cours et réussirent à lui remonter un peu le moral.

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle et retourna à l'appartement, ce que l'Inquisitrice lui avait fait subir lui revint en mémoire et elle sentit sa fureur reprendre le dessus. Même le portrait qui gardait le logement des Konohans s'en rendit compte et ne fit pour une fois aucun commentaire sur les cheveux blanc de la jeune femme.

Dans le salon, il n'y avait personne et elle comprit vite qu'Iruka avait dû emmener les enfants faire un tour dans le parc et que Kakashi avait dû partir s'entraîner quelque part. A cette heure-ci le vendredi, le Ninja copieur n'avait pas cours.

Elle posa son sac de cours à côté de la commode de l'entrée, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la lettre que Chinatsu Kusuri, une de ses amies, lui avait envoyé quelques temps auparavant. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu, elle se décida à le faire. Et puis, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait besoin de se confier à une femme, de parler à quelqu'un, même à travers une lettre.

« Ma chère Chinatsu,

Tout d'abord, comment vas-tu ? N'as-tu pas trop de travail depuis mon départ ? Le chef de service voulait te faire assurer ton poste et le mien à la fois, non ? Mais bon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu sauras le remettre à sa place s'il t'en demande trop.

Sinon, effectivement, la médecine sorcière est extrêmement passionnante. Cependant, je n'apprends pas à faire les potions, mais à savoir ce qu'elles guérissent. C'est Rogue Severus, le professeur de Potions de Poudlard, qui s'en charge. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne m'entends absolument pas avec lui. Heureusement que Poppy (l'infirmière) est là !

Et je ne te parle de cette horrible Ombrage Dolorès, la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle aurait certainement plus sa place à Kiri au vu de sa cruauté. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sadique, même dans notre monde. Je suis sûre que chez nous, si elle était kunoichi, elle serait comparable à Momochi Zabuza, le Démon de Kiri. En voilà un que je n'aimerais pas qu'un de mes proches rencontre... Sans parler qu'elle doit être à peu près aussi douée pour la torture mentale que Morino. Voilà, je te donne un peu l'idée du personnage. Pour ne rien arranger, le Ministère Anglais de la Magie l'a nommé Grande Inquisitrice. Imagine ce que ça donnerait si Danzô avait le pouvoir **officiel** de noter les juunin, de les renvoyer, et de surveiller de près Maître Hokage. Eh bien, tu as la situation qui règne à Poudlard. Cette espèce de Juubi humaine m'a également évaluée (j'enseigne maintenant une matinée par semaine l'Histoire de notre pays). Si tu savais comme je la hais... Elle a fait exprès de me rappeler mes pires souvenirs pour me déstabiliser. Elle a failli réussir, mais je la déteste trop pour la laisser gagner.

Enfin, bref... Pour tout ce que tu m'as raconté dans ta dernière lettre (Kakashi, Shigeo, Nanako...), je n'en ai pas parlé à mon frère. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Nous nous sommes disputés avant. »

Sachiko leva sa plume, ne sachant pas comment elle allait continuer. Elle avait trop de choses à dire et ne savait pas comment les tourner. Elle soupira et se remit à écrire, sans trop réfléchir ou elle ne finirait jamais.

« J'ai découvert que mon frère me cachait pas mal de choses, dont une depuis longtemps. Peut-être est-ce accorder trop d'importance à certains détails, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont primordiaux. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais un jour je t'avais dit qu'autrefois Kakashi et moi ne nous entendions pas du tout. Nous nous sommes rapprochés assez lentement. Il m'a fallu du temps pour vraiment apprendre à le connaître et pour lui faire confiance.

Eh bien, il m'a menti par omission. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait rien dit par peur que je pense qu'il se rapprochait pour moi juste pour ça. C'est totalement faux, même si je peux comprendre son point de vue à l'époque. Ce pourquoi je lui en veux, c'est simplement de ne pas me l'avoir dit, plus tard, de ne pas avoir été honnête envers moi. Je lui en veux tellement... Je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Après tout, s'il m'a caché une telle chose, peut-être m'en cache-t-il d'autres...

Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec tout ça mais je ne savais pas à qui parler. Si tu savais comme Mikoto me manque... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que c'est Itachi qui a fait ça... Depuis mes onze ans, Mikoto a toujours été là pour m'écouter, me conseiller. Elle était à la fois une mère, une sœur, une amie. Et maintenant, c'est à moi de m'occuper de son fils. D'ailleurs, je dois impérativement parler à Sasuke, il se laisse complètement aller en cours. Mais que pourrais-je lui dire, comment le blâmer quand moi, j'ai abandonné l'Académie ?

Enfin, je ne vais pas continuer à t'accabler avec mes problèmes. Pour continuer sur une note plus ''joyeuse'', il faut que je te raconte la dernière trouvaille de Naruto. Tu sais combien il aime le orange. Il a rien trouvé de mieux que de teindre de cette couleur la chatte du concierge en la jetant dans un pot de peinture puis de dessiner des feuilles de Konoha dans tous les escaliers de la tour des professeurs. Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'il espérait ne pas se faire prendre... Comme si ce ''crime'' n'était pas signé.

Et je ne te parle pas de toutes les bêtises et les blagues qu'il fait avec les jumeaux Weasley. Je n'en tiens plus le compte.

Je t'embrasse,

Sachiko. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qui a envie de tuer Ombrage ? :-P<strong>


	20. Là où les dieux ne sont d'aucune aide

**Hem...  
>Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Cho30 et moi ne sommes pas mortes. Nous nous excusons d'ailleurs pour ce très long temps d'attente, surtout avec la fin du dernier chapitre et l'action que repartait.<br>Cho30 étant à l'IUFM, elle a énormément de travail (ce qui est un euphémisme...) et ne pouvait pas se consacrer à la fic. Quant à moi, c'est à peu près la même chose, entre mémoire de master et stage.**

**Je sais que j'ai commencé une autre fic sur un autre fandom, mais étant constitué seulement d'OS et sur un ton bien plus léger, c'est beaucoup plus simple à mettre en œuvre qu'une longue fic travaillée comme celle-ci.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hors de question qu'on abandonne ! Cette fic nous tiens trop à cœur à toutes les deux. ^^ Et promis, les deux prochains chapitres seront moins longs à paraître !**

**Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu un tournant dans l'histoire générale avec ce qu'on va y apprendre. Je vous mets au défis de tout décoder ! XD J'espère d'ailleurs que vous n'y arriverez pas ou vous saurez exactement comment va se finir la fic. :-P**

**En attendant... Bonne lecture et encore toutes nos excuses !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 : LA OU LES DIEUX NE SONT D'AUCUNE AIDE<br>**

Kakashi évita sans problème deux autres flèches sortant des ténèbres, dont une uniquement grâce à sa pupille. S'emparant de plusieurs shuriken, il les jeta vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les traits. Un cri de douleur. Un ennemi touché.

« _Derrière toi ! _»

Kakashi sauta en l'air, esquivant de peu une flèche. Il atterrit souplement sur une branche un peu haute. Il scruta les ombres qui jaillirent de la brume comme des fantômes en criant de rage. Des cavaliers...

Kakashi décida d'en finir. Pakkun ne lui serait d'aucune utilité en combat. Il repéra le cavalier le plus proche de son arbre et se laissa tomber sur lui.

Il tenta de le faire tomber de sa monture, mais le cheval rua aussitôt. Kakashi fut violemment désarçonné. Il chuta lourdement sur le sol dur. Sa tête eut la chance rencontrer des fougères.

Il roula sur le côté, des sabots s'enfoncèrent dans la terre à l'endroit où sa poitrine se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Dans sa chute, il avait lâché son kunai. Sa main trouva instantanément un remplaçant. Il ressentait un ancement douloureux au niveau du dos, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se releva, prêt à faire face à ses assaillants.

Dans sa jeunesse, il avait appris à ne pas montrer ses émotions. A l'Académie, on l'avait formé à toutes les situations. Son expérience lui avait appris à ne plus s'étonner de rien.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il ne pouvait même plus croire le sharingan. Devant lui se tenait non un cavalier et son cheval, mais une créature au torse, au bras et à la tête humaine, mais dont tout le reste était celui d'un équidé. Sa seconde d'inattention lui valut d'être jeter à terre par un autre hybride qui lui écrasa la main droite d'un coup de sabot. Il hurla de douleur.

Plus de ninjutsu...

Il jeta un regard instinctif à Pakkun qui était tout aussi perdu que lui. Inutile de compter sur le petit chien, son invocation ne servait pas au combat... Et Dieu sait à quel point il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'aide en cet instant.

Les yeux larmoyants de souffrance, il donna un coup de pied à un troisième homme-cheval dans le genou de la patte avant. Celui-ci céda dans un craquement atroce. La créature tomba en criant. Un de moins. En s'appuyant sur la main gauche, Kakashi se remit debout et attrapa un nouveau kunai. Ce n'était pas aussi facile de manier des armes de ce côté quand on était droitier, mais ce n'était pas la première qu'il était obligé de le faire. Il s'entraînait toujours pour faire face à cette éventualité.

Il se baissa. Une flèche siffla à son oreille. L'homme-cheval maniant l'arbalète se cabra mais Kakashi fut plus rapide. Il se jeta souplement sur la droite. Les sabots tapèrent le sol avec violence. Le Ninja copieur entailla profondément le torse de l'ennemi. Cela parut rendre encore plus furieux les deux derniers qui n'étaient pas encore blessés.

Alors que l'un d'eux se lançaient au galop sur lui, un nouvel hybride apparut et s'interposa :

« Arrêtez donc ! Vous êtes fous !

-Firenze ? Pousse-toi ! Laisse-nous l'achever ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a déjà fait à...

-C'est vous qui l'avez attaqué, dit le dénommé Firenze d'une voix douce. Et je viens vous empêcher de commettre la pire bêtise de votre vie.

-La pire... Non mais ! Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Tu ne vas encore prendre la défense de ces vermines ?

-Bane... soupira Firenze. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu alors ?

-Et pourquoi aurais-je dû le reconnaître ?

-Des cheveux argentés, un œil magique... C'est un de ceux dont parlaient les étoiles. »

Kakashi et Pakkun se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Visiblement, ils étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Depuis quand les étoiles parlaient ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses à... »

Bane se mit rire ironiquement.

« Il est venu sur notre territoire sans notre autorisation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a lu quelque chose d'étrange dans les étoiles à son sujet qu'il a le droit de se promener ici !

-Il est étranger, il ne savait peut-être pas. » insista Firenze.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le Ninja copieur qui croisa son regard d'un saphir délavé, et le dévisagea un instant :

« Kakashi Hatake, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Eh bien... »

Il regarda à nouveau Pakkun qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui serait d'aucun secours. De toute sa longue carrière d'invocation auprès des Hatake, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler à une créature mi-homme mi-cheval...

« Eh bien, répéta le juunin, je... J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette forêt et j'ai voulu vérifier. »

Et il avait été servi, se dit-il.

« Pourquoi vérifier ?

-Je dois assurer la protection de Potter Harry contre Voldemort.

-Il n'est pas ici, assura Firenze.

-Il m'a pourtant semblé que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait ici.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous l'avons nous-mêmes remarqué, d'où l'agressivité de mes congénères. Il y a des ombres mystérieuses qui rôdent dans la Forêt ces derniers temps. Des ombres dangereuses.

-Et les étoiles n'ont rien dit à ce sujet ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pakkun. Quelques cris de surprise retentirent parmi les hommes-chevaux. Ils n'avaient sûrement jamais vu un chien qui parlait.

« Es-tu doué de parole ? s'abasourdit le dénommé Bane.

-Faut croire que oui...

-Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant... Un simple chien qui parle.

-Je ne suis pas un simple chien ! se vexa Pakkun. Je suis une invocation. »

Il s'approcha de Kakashi et le désigna du museau.

« Et lui, c'est mon invocateur.

-C'est passionnant ! s'exclama Firenze.

-Depuis quand tu parles anglais, toi ? interrogea Kakashi.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas doué en langue ? soupira Pakkun.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et...

-Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda Bane au chien.

-Pakkun et vous ?

-Bane, lui c'est Firenze. Celui qui a une patte cassée, Ronan et le dernier, Magorian.

-Excusez-moi de vous demandez cela mais... qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Je n'avais jamais rien reniflé de tel avant.

-Nous sommes des centaures, répondit fièrement Bane. Nous ne tolérons aucune présence humaine sur notre territoire.

-Alors je vais vous laissez tranquille... tenta Kakashi à qui sa main faisait de plus en plus mal.

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! » menaça Bane en bandant son arc vers le juunin.

Firenze posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre centaure et l'obligea à baisser son arme.

« Les étoiles... murmura-t-il. Le destin est en marche, tu ne peux pas t'y opposer. Personne peut s'opposer au destin. »

Kakashi et Pakkun avaient tout à coup l'impression d'entendre parler des Hyûga de la Bunke.

« Les étoiles ne parlaient pas _**que**_ de lui. Il y avait l'air et le feu qui s'opposaient. Il y avait deux poulains et deux prophéties. Laisse-moi passer Firenze.

-Il est un des quatre qui sont allés là où les dieux ne peuvent pas apporter d'aide, insista le centaure aux yeux bleus.

-_Où as-tu été ? _chuchota Pakkun au Ninja copieur dans l'espoir de comprendre.

-_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée..._

-Et tu sais comme moi, continua Firenze, que les astres disaient que l'un d'eux décidera du sort du monde, que son choix apportera l'âge d'or ou la fin de toute chose.

-Les étoiles parlent d'un temps qui n'arrivera pas avant une dizaine d'années. Elles se trompent souvent sur un tel temps.

-Je ne crois pas pour cette fois. »

Bane dévisagea longuement Kakashi qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment était renforcé par la douleur de sa main brisée. Cette dernière le faisait atrocement souffrir, l'adrénaline du combat étant retombée.

« C'est bon, se résigna Bane à contre cœur. Je crains que cette fois tu n'es raison à son propos. Venez, laissons-le se débrouiller tout seul... Pakkun, à un de ces jours peut-être.

-Qui sait ? »

Bane aida Ronan à se relever. Celui-ci s'appuya sur lui. La blessure de Magorian était sérieuse, mais il pouvait toujours marcher. Tous les trois disparurent, Firenze s'attardant un peu.

« Comment va ta main, Kakashi Hatake ?

-J'ai connu pire.

-Tu dois te demander ce dont nous parlions à propos des étoiles... Nous lisons l'avenir en elles. »

Le regard de Kakashi se fit dubitatif. Firenze sourit :

« Oui, nous lisons l'avenir. Nous ne le disons jamais aux humains, mais je pense que cela peut t'aider. Mars est particulièrement brillante. Une guerre s'annonce.

-Voldemort.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin... Si bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura sûrement un rôle à jouer et mènera sa guerre. Mais je parle d'une autre guerre, plus lointaine, mais plus meurtrière. Une guerre qui ne se passera pas sur ce sol, mais qui sera menée pour le monde. Et puis... Il y a ce qui est dit à propos des quatre qui allèrent là où les dieux ne peuvent pas apporter d'aide. Un choix sera fait par l'un d'eux, Kakashi Hatake, qui déterminera l'issu de la guerre. L'air et le feu s'affronteront, des frères s'affronteront, des amis s'affronteront. Cette guerre sera terrible. Et puis... Il y a deux enfants et deux prophéties. Deux sauveurs. Ils passeront par bien des épreuves qui détermineront quelles seront leurs identités. Ils devront s'allier mais ne pourront rien faire tant que le choix ne sera pas fait. »

Un long silence suivit. Le juunin n'était pas sûr de tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Sa main le faisait terriblement souffrir.

« Adieu Kakashi Hatake, ou au revoir, je ne sais pas. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, qui sait ? »

Le centaure disparut dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le Ninja copieur fixa un instant l'endroit où il avait disparu. La voix ironique de Pakkun le ramena à la réalité :

« _Et les étoiles ne lui ont pas dit si vous vous reverrez ? _»

L'invocateur eut un petit rire, vite étouffé par la douleur.

« _Pakkun... Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi. Tu vas me guider, je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir assez bien pour retrouver mon chemin à l'odorat tout seul._

_-Ah ces Humains... Allez, viens, c'est par là. _»

**.oOo.**

L'adolescente sourit timidement.

« Merci beaucoup Mrs Umino. C'est... C'est moins gênant de parler de ça avec vous qu'avec Mrs Pomfresh.

-Je t'en prie ! Mais la prochaine fois, essaye quand même de prendre quelques précautions...

-D'accord.

-Et...

-_Sachiko ! J'ai besoin de toi ! _»

La jeune femme et sa patiente se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Sachiko poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Pakkun courir vers elle. L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche, certaine de ne pas avoir bien entendu. Etait-ce bien le chien qui venait de parler japonais ?

« _Pakkun ?!_ s'écria la médecin. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-C'est Kakashi ! Il est blessé._

_-Où est-il ?_

_-Il arrive, je suis parti devant pour te prévenir._

-Vous... Vous êtes un... un chien ? demanda la patiente.

-Oui et non, une invocation, répondit rapidement le carlin. _Ton frère est là_. »

Pakkun s'était tourné vers la porte. Il avait reniflé son invocateur. En effet, Kakashi poussa la porte. Sachiko resta muette d'horreur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait son frère dans un tel état. La première fois, ils se promenaient tranquillement dans Konoha avec Rin et le sharingan s'était tout à coup mis à le torturer et à saigner abondamment, sans aucune raison. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa main qui était en sang, et lui était pâle de douleur. La jeune femme savait qu'il avait eu des blessures bien plus graves, mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour qu'elle ne les voit pas.

« On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. » déclara Sachiko à l'adolescente.

Cette dernière s'empressa de sortir tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait de son frère.

« _Je suis désolé de t'imposer ma présence, mais..._

_-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_ murmura-t-elle.

-_Des_ centaures_..._

_-Des quoi ?_

_-Des créatures à moitié hommes et à moitié cheval_, expliqua Pakkun. _L'un d'eux lui écrasé la main._

_-Viens par là. _» ordonna Sachiko en se dirigeant vers le lit du fond.

Elle le fit asseoir puis alla fouiller dans une armoire. Il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma un instant son œil.

« _Ça va ?_ demanda son chien.

_-Ça ira._

_-Tu t'es laissé distraire, c'est pas de toi._

_-Je _sais, reconnut Kakashi. _Je m'attendais pas à des êtres aussi bizarres._

_-Je dois reconnaître qu'ils étaient étranges. _»

Le Ninja copieur rouvrit sa paupière, tandis que Pakkun tournait son regard morose vers Sachiko. Elle venait de poser sur la table de chevet des potions et des bandages. Elle s'assit à côté de son frère et lui prit sa main blessée. Elle grimaça. Elle était dans un sale état... Elle forma quelques signes et apposa sa propre dextre entourée d'une douce lueur verte sur celle de son frère qui eut une moue de douleur. Bientôt, la souffrance s'amoindrit lentement jusqu'à presque disparaître.

Sachiko se releva et partit sans un mot vers le bureau. Kakashi crut qu'elle avait fini et se leva à son tour, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« _Tu vas où ?_ s'étonna sa sœur en revenant.

-_Je pensais que c'était bon..._

_-Tu rigoles ?! J'ai juste endormi tes nerfs pour que tu ne souffres plus. Je ne fais que commencer. J'avais besoin de ça... _» répliqua-t-elle en montrant un petit objet.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils en se ressayant.

« _Une pince à épiler ? J'ai la main cassée, pas..._

_-Une pince médicale_, soupira Sachiko en le coupant. _Et pour info, ta main est complètement broyée, pas juste cassée._

_-Mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de la pince._

_-Toi et ta __**manie **__de porter des mitaines !_ s'écria-t-elle. _Je t'avais déjà dit combien de fois qu'en cas de blessure à la main ça serait pire que tout ?! Il va falloir que je te l'enlève et le tissu est incrusté dans la chaire. Et je ne te parle même pas du fer constituant une sois-disant protection ! _»

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et traça un grand rond imaginaire autour d'eux en marmonnant :

« Purus aer... »

L'artefact blanc sembla aspirer les impureté de l'air ambiant pour ne laisser aucun microbe ni la moindre poussière susceptible d'infecter la blessure.

Elle posa la baguette, prit la main de son frère avec délicatesse et entreprit sans un mot d'extraire le tissu et le fer avec la pince. Pakkun observait alternativement le frère et la sœur, percevant parfaitement la tension qu'il régnait entre eux. Kakashi regardait Sachiko qui se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« _Pakkun ?_ fit tout à coup la jeune femme.

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu pourrais aller à la cuisine demander aux elfes de maison d'apporter à manger et à boire s'il te plait ?_

_-Aux quoi ?_

_-Aux elfes de maison. Kakashi a perdu pas mal de sang, j'ai pas envie qu'il fasse un malaise._

_-Je vais bien_, protesta le concerné.

-_Pour une fois, tu vas faire ce qu'un médecin te dit. En plus, il est plus de quatorze heures et je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé. _»

Le chien sortit de l'infirmerie. Kakashi se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à briser le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé. Il finit par se décider, prenant le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« _Et... Et tes premiers cours ? Ça s'est bien passé ? _»

Il eut un cri de douleur. Sachiko venait, sans faire exprès, de déraper avec la pince. La main légèrement tremblante en repensant à sa matinée, elle posa l'instrument sur le côté et entreprit de calmer à nouveau la souffrance de son frère. Elle baissait les yeux pour ne pas que Kakashi la voit. Il sentit cependant son trouble plus qu'apparent et demanda :

« _Ça s'est mal passé ? _»

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. De sa main gauche, il prit son menton et l'obligea à relever le visage pour la voir pleurer en silence. Elle détourna la tête violemment et se recula un peu.

« _Que s'est-il passé, petite sœur ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Om... Ombrage._

_-Elle t'a inspectée ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu sais, quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, tu ne dois pas y faire attention. C'est un serpent qui ne pense qu'à te cracher son venin à la figure._

_-Je la hais_, fit-elle soudainement, toujours sans le regarder_. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point._

_-Plus que moi ? _»

Sachiko planta enfin ses yeux dans celui de son frère. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à répondre :

« _Je ne te hais pas, tu sais._

_-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en ce moment_, répliqua-t-il tristement.

-_Je t'en veux pour tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit. C'est différent. Je ne te déteste plus comme avant. Mais je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner._

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais simplement essayer de te mettre à ma place ? Je... Je reconnais que j'ai peut-être été lâche. J'avais terriblement peur de te perdre alors je ne t'ai rien dit de cette promesse. Je savais très bien que tu penserais que je ne m'étais rapproché de toi qu'à cause de ce qu'Obito m'avait dit. Quant à... à la _Gazette_... C'est peut-être maladroit de ma part. Encore une fois, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Je... Ça m'a fait repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre enfance. C'est sûrement stupide mais... J'ai voulu t'épargner. J'ai voulu t'éviter de subir ça à nouveau. J'ai... J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée..._

_-Tu sembles avoir tellement peur de me perdre que tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation._

_-Tu sais parfaitement que... que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines. Petite sœur... Quoi qu tu puisses penser, pour tout ce que je t'ai caché, c'est par amour pour toi, même si c'était maladroit et stupide. Et oui, j'ai peur de te perdre parce que je n'ai que toi au monde. Je n'ai personne d'autre. Il n'y a que des gens avec qui j'apprécie passer du temps, rien de plus. De tous ceux à qui j'ai pu tenir, il ne reste que toi. _»

Sachiko avait tenté d'arrêter de pleurer : elle détestait qu'il la voit en larme. Mais son discours n'avait fait que la troubler encore plus. Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. De sa main valide, il essuya avec tendresse ses larmes et attrapa la nuque de sa sœur doucement. Il mit son front sur le sien, geste qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire durant leur enfance, puis lui chuchota :

« _Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner... Simplement de me comprendre, petite sœur. _»

**.oOo.**

Pakkun trottinait dans Poudlard, indifférent aux regards étonnés des élèves. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour renifler à un angle de couloir. Sachiko était bien gentille, mais si elle ne lui indiquait pas où se trouvait les cuisines, il ne pourrait pas aller aussi vite. Heureusement qu'il avait l'odorat fin... Il avait bien tenté de demander à un élève ou deux son chemin, mais ils avaient hurlé de peur à chaque fois. Les sorciers étaient vraiment d'étranges humains ! Ils côtoyaient des centaures, discutaient avec des fantômes, peignaient des portraits vivants, faisaient faire le ménage à des elfes de maison... et ils avaient peur d'un petit chien qui parlait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu d'invocation ou quoi ?!

Ah bien ! pensa-t-il. L'odeur de nourriture et de produit vaisselle s'intensifia encore une peu, ainsi que celle d'étranges créatures qu'il avait décidé d'identifier comme les elfes. Un couloir plus loin, et il débouchait sur une petite salle où était simplement accrochée un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits géante. Il regarda de tous les côtés et ne vit aucune porte. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit devant la peinture. Les odeurs venaient de derrière... Mais comment faisait-on pour y accéder ? Mystère...

Il tenta de faire pivoter la nature morte, mais elle était bien fixée au mur. Il aboya, espérant se faire entendre, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Il tenta d'appeler les elfes, mais rien ne se produisit.

Il n'allait tout de même retourner voir les Hatake en leur disant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à entrer ?!

Il se mit sur les pattes arrières et appuya celles de l'avant sur la peinture. Il renifla, essaya de pousser. Tout à coup, il sursauta. Quelqu'un s'était mis à rire. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Il recommença son travail d'inspection, jusqu'à ce le rire retentisse à nouveau près de son oreille gauche. Plus étonné que jamais, il se rendit que ça venait du tableau lui-même... Il remua son oreille dessus. Le rire s'intensifia, il vit la poire se tordre de rire puis se transformer en poignée.

Alors c'était donc ça ? Il fallait chatouiller la poire ? Il sauta et agrippa la poignée avec sa gueule. La peinture pivota.

Il s'empressa d'entrer pour se retrouver face à quelque chose qui défiait l'entendement. Quatre gigantesques tables s'alignaient, perpendiculaires au mur où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Au fond, parallèle à ce même mur, une cinquième table. Une immense cheminée montrait les restes de braises, sûrement avait-elle servi à faire cuire les aliments. Et là, s'affairaient absolument partout des petits êtres aux yeux globuleux et aux oreilles de chauves souris...

Pakkun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup pour lui en une seule et même journée... Puis tout à coup, un elfe de maison le vit et poussa un cri de surprise :

« Un chien ! Il y a un chien qui a réussi à entrer ! »

Plusieurs se précipitèrent pour le faire fuir mais il s'écria :

« Hé ! Mais arrêtez ! Je viens juste chercher à manger pour mon invocateur ! »

Un long silence s'installa puis ils s'éparpillèrent en poussant des petits cris aiguës.

« Un chien qui parle ! Un chien qui parle ! »

Pakkun se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas plus terrifiant qu'un biju... Il se dirigea vers un elfe, ou plutôt une elfe au vu de ses habits. Elle était assise sur un tabouret et n'avait pas réagi, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais... »

Elle fondit en larme. De mieux en mieux...

« Gentil ! Trop gentil avec Wincky le chien ! Trop... »

Un hoquet lui coupa la parole.

« Excusez-la Mr. Chien Qui Parle, fit une petite voix triste. Elle ne supporte pas bien la liberté. »

Pakkun se retourna et vit un elfe recouvert d'habits différents.

« Je m'appelle Pakkun, répondit le carlin.

-Dobby pour vous servir Mr Pakkun ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un chien qui parle.

-Je suis une invocation, soupira-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée. Dites-moi, j'aurais besoin de nourriture à emporter pour Kakashi. Mon invocateur...

-Dobby connaît Kakasi Hatake ! Kakashi Hatake emploie Dobby pour garder les jeunes maîtres.

-Les jeunes maîtres ?

-Il y a le jeune maître blond, le jeune maître brun et la jeune maîtresse rose...

-Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, comprit Pakkun. Je peux avoir à manger ?

-Tout ce que Mr Pakkun voudra ! »

Dobby disparut dans le garde manger et rapporta autant de choses que ses petits bras le pouvaient, faisant voler quelques gâteaux au passage. Il alla chercher trois paniers et mit tout dedans.

« Et voilà !

-Merci... »

Le carlin se demanda comment transporter tout ça... Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à appeler une partie de la meute.

**.oOo.**

« Non, non et non ! Ce n'est plus possible Albus !

-Calmez-vous Minerva, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver ?! répliqua McGonnagall de son air pincé. Pour vous ce n'est rien de faire venir une meute de chiens dans Poudlard ? Et... Et je ne parle même pas de ses retards ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça cette fois ! Il n'est pas venu en cours de la journée. Nous avons besoin de sérieux parmi nos professeurs, surtout avec Ombrage.

-Je sais, fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce et apaisante. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi la véritable raison de sa présence ici. Hiruzen lui accorde toute sa confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Albus ! Bien sûr que c'est un grand ninja. Mais en tant que professeur, j'apprécierais plus de sérieux de sa part ou nous allons avoir encore plus de problème avec le Ministère.

-Minerva, soupira Dumbledore, je pense que Kakashi est quelqu'un de sérieux. Il aura simplement fait passer sa mission avant son travail de professeur. De mon point de vue, je préfère quelques chiens lâchés dans l'École et un professeur en retard que Harry assassiné par Voldemort.

-La règle la plus élémentaire est d'arriver à l'heure. S'il arrive en retard pour sauver Potter de Vous-savez-qui, vous ne serez pas plus avancé.

-Le sujet est clos. Hiruzen a accepté de se séparer de l'un de ses meilleurs shinobi et de son meilleur professeur de l'Académie pour nous venir en aide. Nous devrions plutôt être heureux de les avoir à nos côtés.

-Ne mélangez pas tout : Iruka a toutes les qualités que j'attends d'un professeur. J'espère tout de même que vous en parlerez à Kakashi. Inutile de vouloir se faire passer pour un enseignant s'il n'est pas capable d'être à l'heure. »

Le directeur ne répondit rien et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. McGonnagall et lui entrèrent et saluèrent Sachiko.

« Vous venez voir mon frère ? Il est sur le lit du fond.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Un... Comment ça s'appelle ? Centaure, c'est ça ? Un centaure lui a broyé la main avec un sabot. »

La sous-directrice poussa un cri indigné : en plus, il se promenait dans la Forêt Interdite...

« Et comment va-t-il ? continua le directeur sans faire attention à son professeur de Métamorphose.

-Il a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, d'être à Poudlard. Je lui ai fait prendre une potion de reconstruction osseuse. Demain, il n'aura plus rien. A Konoha, il en aurait pour des mois de rééducation et il n'aurait même pas été sûr qu'il puisse utiliser sa main. Du coup, plus de ninjutsu et donc impossibilité de rester shinobi... »

Sachiko détourna les yeux pour cacher son émotion. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour son frère. Elle murmura alors :

« Il serait bon que plus de médecins ninjas apprennent votre médecine, elle est bien plus efficace pour certaines choses. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Sachiko poussa les rideaux et dévoila Kakashi, à moitié allongé et en train de lire son livre préféré. Dumbledore eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant le titre et l'auteur. Il parlait couramment japonais, après tout, et avait bien connu les Trois Ninjas Légendaires quand il faisait des recherches avec le Troisième Hokage.

Le Ninja copieur ferma son bouquin et posa son œil sur le directeur.

« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Prisonnier, grimaça-t-il.

-Si tu étais plus prudent, tu finirais moins souvent à l'hôpital ! répliqua Sachiko qui savait très bien que son frère n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

-Vous savez que vous avez raté une journée de cours ? reprocha McGonnagall qui ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps. Que vos chiens ont effrayé la moitié de Poudlard ?

-Désolé... Je...

-Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une honte ! La ponctualité est la règle de politesse la plus élémentaire ! Tout comme prévenir vos élèves que vous ne pourrez pas faire cours ! Ou au moins le directeur ou moi !

-Ne vous énervez pas Minerva ! pria à nouveau Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que Kakashi a une excellente excuse.

-Oh ! C'est à moi que vous parliez ? fit le juunin avec un grand sourire, en relevant le nez de son livre repris quelques instants auparavant. Sachiko, Minerva... Je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce.

-Quoi ?! Je suis dans mon infirmerie !

-Je suis la sous-directrice et parfaitement au courant de votre mission, je...

-S'il vous plait. »

Le ton de Dumbledore, bien que calme, était sans appel. Les deux femmes s'empressèrent d'obéir à contrecœur.

« Alors ? fit le sorcier en s'asseyant aux côtés du shinobi.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une activité étrange dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai voulu vérifier et j'ai rencontré les centaures. Ils m'ont confirmé après une courte lutte contre eux qu'il y avait d'étranges ombres ces derniers temps qui rôdaient. Mais surtout, elles ne sont pas liées à Voldemort d'après eux.

-C'est-à-dire ? Ce n'est pas Voldemort ?

-Ni le moindre de ses partisans. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec lui.

-C'est inquiétant ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en tout cas.

-Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore, comme électrisé. Comment le savait-il ? Personne ne lisait en lui si facilement d'ordinaire...

« Oui... laissa-t-il tomber. C'est ce centaure... Firenze. Il a... parlé d'une prophétie. Vous connaissez un lieu où les dieux ne sont d'aucune aide ?

-Où les dieux ne sont d'aucune aide ? répéta Dumbledore sans comprendre.

-Oui, un endroit où ils ne servent à rien. C'est d'un tel lieu qu'il a parlé. Il a dit que j'y étais allé, ainsi que trois autres personnes, et que l'un de nous quatre déciderait du sort du monde durant une guerre. Je n'ai rien compris à son charabia.

-Les prophéties sont faites pour être comprises en temps et en heure, vous savez. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la Divination ne serait plus au programme depuis longtemps.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous protégez Harry, sourit Kakashi. Parce qu'une prophétie parle de lui comme de l'élu. C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque l'on s'est rencontré pour parler de la mission, non ?

-Je le reconnais ! Certaines sont vraies, contredit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. En tout cas, même si elle est fausse, Voldemort la considère comme vraie. Je pense que rien qu'à ce titre, cela fait de Harry l'élu. Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de spécial quand il a tenté de le tuer.

-Vous ne connaîtriez pas une deuxième prophétie, parlant d'un deuxième élu, par hasard ? Firenze en a cité une autre.

-Deux élus ? s'étonna le directeur. Deux prophéties ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel ! A moins qu'il ne renvoyait à Harry et Neville... Les deux pouvaient être l'élu. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi les deux le seraient ! Je vous l'ai dit : ne faites pas attention à ce genre de discours.

-De toute façon, nous avons le temps de voir arriver les choses : la prophétie ne se réalisera pas avant une dizaine d'année d'après Firenze. Mais cette histoire de dieux qui n'aident pas et de deuxième élu m'intrigue assez... Sans parler des trois autres que seraient allé au même endroit que moi. Je me demande vraiment qui sont ces élus dont il parlait. »

**.oOo.**

Naruto agrippait le manche de l'Éclair de Feu et était tenu solidement par Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de le perdre. L'enfant riait autant qu'il pouvait tandis que le Gryffondor lui faisait faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch avec toute la vitesse de son balais. Le blondinet adorait voler et l'adolescent lui avait proposé d'assister à un entrainement. Si Sachiko voyait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, toute l'équipe était morte. Harry l'avait pris avec lui pour lui faire une démonstration grandeur nature de ce que pouvait être une match. Angélina avait approuvé pour cette fois : peut-être Naruto serait un jour à Gryffondor et serait la relève de l'équipe ?

Iruka n'avait rien trouvé à redire mais avait insister pour assister à l'entrainement depuis les gradins. Après tout, Harry n'était pas le meilleur Attrapeur depuis Charlie Weasley pour rien !

« Regarde ! cria le sorcier en montrant un éclat doré. C'est le Vif d'or ! On fonce ?

-Ouiiiiii ! »

Harry accéléra, faisant rire aux éclats Naruto. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au niveau de la petite balle qui filait comme la foudre.

« Attrape-le ! »

L'enfant, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tendit la main, solidement retenu par Harry, et la referma sur le Vif avec un grand cri de joie.

« Je l'ai !

-Bravo !

-On le fait voir à papa !

-Ok ! Accroche-toi bien ! »

Harry vira à cent-quatre-vingts degrés, arrachant un petit cri de terreur à l'enfant qui se réjouit bien vite. Ils évitèrent un cognard, passèrent devant Ron et ses cages, puis s'arrêtèrent dans un grand freinage à la hauteur des gradins. Harry y atterrit en douceur puis fit descendre Naruto. Iruka était assis avec Sakura et Sasuke. Le père suivait avec intérêt les évolutions aériennes de son fils, tandis que la fille était terrifiée par les balais. Sasuke, quant à lui, s'emmitouflait dans sa cape avec une seule envie : rentrer au plus vite et retrouver Sachiko.

« _Regarde, regarde papa !_ s'enthousiasma Naruto en brandissant le Vif d'or. _Je l'ai eu !_

_-Bravo crapaud !_ Harry, c'était fabuleux !

-Bof... J'ai l'habitude. Tu veux essayer ?

-Moi ?!

-Ben oui.

-Papa ! N'y va pas ! s'écria Sakura en s'accrochant à lui. Tu vas mourir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce... Harry, tu veux pas plutôt continuer avec les enfants ?

-NOOOOOOONN ! hurla la fillette en s'agrippant encore plus à son père, comme par peur que l'Éclair de Feu la kidnappe dans le ciel.

-On dirait que Sakura n'est pas d'accord ! rit Harry. Sasuke, ça te dirait ? »

Le brun détourna son regard du château qu'il fixait depuis un moment en espérant quitter le terrain de Quidditch, observa le Gryffondor et son balais puis fit une légère moue avant de reprendre son activité précédente.

« Tu devrais y aller, encouragea Iruka. Ça te plairait peut-être...

-Aller où ? »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Sachiko qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle expliqua sommairement qu'elle avait trouvé le mot d'Iruka. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise. Si son épouse avait vu Naruto et Harry, ils étaient tous bons pour le cimetière...

Le blondinet se chargea de répondre à la place de son père, encore tout excité pour sa course dans le ciel.

« Avec Harry ! Sur son super balais trop rapide et trop cool ! Regarde maman ! J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! Je suis un attrapeur maintenant ! »

Il montra, fier de lui, sa prise à Sachiko. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux de surprise et jeta un regard désapprobateur à son mari. Cependant, à la surprise générale, elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui s'était empressé de se coller contre elle :

« Eh bien mon chéri ! Tu ne veux pas essayer aussi ? Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer !

-Tu crois ? chuchota-t-il.

-Mais oui ! Allez, vas-y.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, chéri, nous n'aurons pas la place avec Harry. Mais je te regarde, promis. »

Ce fut difficile de le convaincre, mais ils eurent le dernier mot. Tandis que le sorcier lui montrait comment se tenir sur le balais, Iruka se tourna vers son épouse :

« _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord._

_-Je ne le suis pas vraiment,_ avoua-t-elle. _La prochaine fois, parle-moi en s'il te plait. Mais je me dis que si je pouvais redonner le goût de quelque chose à Sasuke, ça serait un bon départ. Naruto a l'air de tellement s'amuser !_

_-Et si ça marche, ça t'évite de lui parler puisqu'il voudra apprendre lui-même à voler sur un balais... _»

Sachiko se mordit les lèvres. Iruka la connaissait par cœur. Elle ferait tout pour éviter d'aborder une conversation dont elle ne savait pas comment se sortir avec le petit Uchiwa.

Les parents se tournèrent vers Harry et Sasuke, tous les deux sur l'Éclair de Feu, à un pas du vide. Naruto hurlait des encouragements à Fred et George qui venaient juste de passer devant eux en lui faisant un petit signe. Sakura avait enfoui son visage dans la veste d'Iruka, préférant ne pas assister à ce qu'elle jugeait être le suicide de son frère. Sachiko se demanda un instant si l'idée était si bonne que ça... Voir son fils adoptif si près du précipice... Elle en était malade.

Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de question. Harry sauta dans le vide avec l'Éclair de Feu, Sasuke devant lui.


	21. Halloween

**Chapitre 21 : Halloween**

Sachiko laissa échapper un cri de terreur et se leva en même temps que Harry plongea vers le sol. Naruto applaudit la performance.

Tout à coup, ils virent le balais remonter en flèche, Sasuke toujours vivant. La jeune mère se laissa retomber sur le banc. Iruka l'enlaça, Sakura entre eux qui refusait toujours de regarder les joueurs de Quidditch.

Harry sentait l'enfant particulièrement crispé contre lui. Non seulement Sasuke refusait d'ordinaire le moindre contact physique et il était contre l'adolescent pour ne pas tomber, mais en plus Sachiko lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il monte sur l'Éclair de Feu. Il commença par un tour complet du terrain.

« Alors ? lui cria Ron depuis ses cages. Tu as changé d'apprenti ?

-Ouais ! rit Harry. Il faut bien former la relève ! Oups ! »

Il vira court, évitant de peu un cognard. Sasuke ferma les yeux et ne voulut plus les ouvrir. Le sorcier se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas le ramener à ses parents, mais un coup d'œil vers Sachiko et Iruka le persuada de continuer.

« Regarde Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas agréable de voler ? Tu es aussi libre qu'un oiseau ! Oh ! Le Vif d'or ! Accroche-toi bien, on va faire une descente en piqué ! Ma spécialité, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry fonça en direction du sol à une vitesse hallucinante, donnant toute la puissance de son balais. Sentant le vent fouetter son visage violemment, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux par réflexe. Ils s'agrandirent de terreur en voyant le sol se rapprocher à deux cents quarante kilomètres heure. Harry tendit la main devant lui. Il s'empara de la minuscule balle dorée et redressa au dernier moment. Il retourna vers le ciel à la même vitesse, jusqu'à ce que Katie l'arrête :

« Hé, Harry ! Fais gaffe quand même ! T'as un gosse avec toi et je crois que Mrs Umino n'est pas tout à fait d'accord pour ce genre d'acrobatie ! »

Le sorcier se tourna vers les gradins et il put sans mal distinguer Sachiko qui s'énervait franchement. Il préféra alors retourner vers elle pour lui rendre son fils ou Voldemort n'aurait même plus à le chercher pour le supprimer...

« TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT ! vociféra-t-elle quand il atterrit aux côtés des Konohans. TU AURAIS PU VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX !

-J'ai l'habitude t'inquiète pas...

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas fait ça ? grommela Naruto. C'est trop trop trop bien, bon sang ! Je veux essayer ! WOUSH ! Tu descends ! Et PAF ! Tu remontes ! Trop cool !

-ET SI TU AVAIS PERDU SASUKE ET QU'IL ETAIT TOMBE ?!

-Oh Sasuke ! s'écria Sakura d'une voix rassurée. Tu es vivant !

-SI JE TE CONFIE MON FILS, C'EST PAS POUR L'ASSASSINER !

-Mais je te dis que ça craint pas ! Je le fais tout le temps !

-Harry, Harry ! Allez quoi ! Fais-moi essayer ta supère descente !

-Je veux pas que tu meurs Sasuke ! Parce qu'on se mariera plus tard...

-TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DU DANGER ! ON NE FAIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI AVEC DES ENFANTS !

-Oh mais calme-toi ! Sasuke est vivant, non ?! T'es pas obligée de me gueuler dessus !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas que j'essaye ?!

-NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU RECOMMENCES !

-Tu m'as donné ton autorisation !

-PAS POUR DE LA VOLTIGE !

-Et on s'aimera pour toujours ! Comme dans les contes de fées...

-STOOOOP ! »

Dans la cacophonie ambiante, la voix d'Iruka raisonna étrangement. Sûrement l'habitude de se faire écouter de classe plus ou moins bruyante y était pour quelque chose. Le silence s'installa et ils regardèrent le jeune professeur qui les interrogea :

« Vous avez fini tous ? Je crois qu'il serait bien de savoir ce qu'en pense le principal intéressé, non ? »

Les yeux de tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke. Nul besoin de mot. Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de son clan, un grand sourire illuminait son visage et des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Tu... Tu as aimé ? demanda prudemment Sachiko.

-Bien sûr ! C'est trop cool ! s'exclama Naruto.

-On ne t'a pas demandé à toi crapaud, remarqua Iruka.

-Alors ? insista la jeune femme.

-Oui...

-Tu voudras recommencer ?

-Oui... »

Les jeunes parents étaient radieux. Voir enfin leur fils adoptif sourire était la plus belle chose qui leur était donné de voir.

« _Sachiko ?_

_-Oui chéri ?_

_-Je... Je pourrais avoir un balais ?_ murmura Sasuke peu sûr de lui.

_-OOOOH ! Moi aussi 'man ! J'en veux bon sang ! _s'enthousiasma Naruto.

_-Eh bien on verra. Peut-être quand vous saurez parfaitement voler tous les deux._ »

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient déjà la même idée. Apprendre à voler pour, un jour, eux aussi jouer au Quidditch. Ils tournèrent ensuite leurs yeux d'un même mouvement vers Sakura et la fixèrent un court instant avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Elle se mit à hurler en tremblant de tout son corps, s'accrochant un peu plus à Iruka.

« _NOOON ! Je ne volerais pas avec vous !_

_-Allez ! supplia Naruto. S'il te plait !_

_-NOOOOOOONN ! Je veux pas !_

_-Pfff... Rabat joie ! Ben d'abord, Sasuke et moi, on s'amusera sans toi !_ »

Le petit brun approuva d'un signe de tête. Iruka et Sachiko se lancèrent un regard complice. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps et malgré son mutisme, Sasuke se comportait comme un enfant normal.

**.oOo.**

Harry était d'une humeur exécrable en ce matin du 29 Octobre quand il se leva. Il y avait dans quelques heures la sortie à Pré-au-lard et le rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier organisé par Hermione pour parler de la création d'une organisation de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de Kakashi et Iruka qui devraient l'accompagner.

Il s'habilla rapidement puis roula en boule sa cape d'invisibilité sous sa cape. Il se souvenait parfaitement que le Ninja copieur disait voir à travers, mais savait-on jamais ? Peut-être bluffait-il à ce moment... Sans vraiment y croire, l'adolescent descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

« Tu sais comment tu vas faire ? lui murmura son meilleur ami.

-Improviser, comme d'habitude... »

Bientôt, ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers les diligences quand ils furent rejoint par les Konohans.

« On t'a dit que tu ne nous échapperais pas si facilement, commenta Iruka avec un sourire.

-Grblm...

-Vous venez aussi ? demanda Hermione en voyant Sachiko et les enfants s'installer à leurs côtés.

-Bien sûr ! Nous n'allons pas manquer une telle occasion !

-Maman, maman ! Faut pas oublier d'aller à Honeyduckes ! s'écria Naruto.

-Je sais mon ange, ça fait dix fois que tu me le rappelles... soupira la jeune femme.

-Et à Zonko aussi !

-Hors de question ! interdit Iruka. Tu fais assez de bêtises comme ça sans que tu ailles acheter des farces et attrapes là-bas. »

Le blondinet souffla de mécontentement et décida de bouder.

**.oOo.**

Le voyage vers le village ne fut que de courte durée, bien plus court que d'ordinaire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla à Harry qui ne savait toujours pas comment se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier sans les ninjas. Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers Honeyduckes, comme la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard.

En entrant dans la boutique bondée, le sorcier brun eut tout à coup une idée. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, le seul endroit calme et à l'abri des regards puis se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Iruka était occupé à surveiller Naruto qui courait à travers les rayons, émerveillé par les sucreries, slalomant entre les clients. Sachiko gardait près d'elle Sakura et Sasuke qui paniquait un peu. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la jeune mère qui inquiétait Harry. C'était plutôt Kakashi, près de la porte d'entrée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha lentement de l'ouverture vers la liberté, se contorsionnant pour ne bousculer personne.

Le Ninja copieur observait la salle avec intérêt, se doutant bien que Harry allait tenter de leur fausser compagnie. Il avait parfaitement senti son désir de se libérer d'eux. Un magasin bondé était parfait pour cela... pensa-t-il. Tous ses sens en alerte, il ne vit rien mais son odorat repéra l'odeur de l'adolescent, tout prêt de lui. Un frôlement... Il n'y aurait pas fait attention d'ordinaire...

Rapide comme l'éclair, il souleva très légèrement son bandeau frontal. Juste assez pour observer les alentours avec le sharingan, mais trop peu pour que quelqu'un voit la pupille. Le monde prit aussitôt une autre dimension. Tout était parfaitement clair, extrêmement précis. Chaque mouvement était analysé à la vitesse de l'éclair, il voyait le chakra. Ces lieux en étaient saturés. Non seulement tous les élèves en possédaient, mais les étagères, les bonbons, les murs... Tout en était recouvert.

Kakashi tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté et sourit. Comme il s'y attendait, le sharingan perçait sans problème la protection des capes d'invisibilité.

Alors que Harry allait sortir, il attrapa son bras. L'adolescent eut un cri de surprise en se sentant trainé dehors.

Kakashi contourna le bâtiment après avoir remis en place son bandeau. Une fois caché au monde, dans un recoin, il enleva de force la cape de l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et meurtrier.

« Vous pouvez pas me lâcher un peu ?! s'énerva-t-il.

-On est là pour te protéger. Je t'avais prévenu, non ? C'est inutile de chercher à me gruger avec ça, répliqua le ninja en montrant le vêtement magique. Je vois sans problème à travers.

-Et comment vous faites ? »

La question avait échappé à Harry, la curiosité le brûlant autant que la colère. Kakashi sourit mystérieusement et déclara :

« Ça, tu n'as pas à le savoir...

-Vous avez un œil magique ? »

Même s'il savait parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions, une lueur de surprise fut captée par Harry. Aurait-il touché juste ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose ? demanda Kakashi, légèrement sur la défensive.

-Eh bien... Alastor Maugrey avait un œil magique, répondit Harry décontenancé par le ton méfiant et tendu du shinobi, et il voyait à travers ma cape. Et aussi... Dans le train, vous aviez dit qu'elle n'échapperait pas à vos yeux... »

Il sentit Kakashi se détendre un peu mais ce ne fut qu'une fausse impression lorsque le shinobi demanda :

« Excuse-moi mais... En quoi est faite ta baguette ?

-Quoi ? Ben... En bois de houx et plume de phénix...

-Et qui est Sniffle ?

-Sirius, mon parrain... Mais à quoi ça rime tout ça ?

-Je vérifiais juste que tu étais bien Harry, rassura Kakashi. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu te souviennes de ces détails. Tu aurais très bien pu être un Mangemort ayant pris ton apparence et cherchant à m'interroger. »

Harry s'offusqua : décidément, les ninjas étaient aussi paranoïaques que Fol Œil !

« C'est tout à fait normal, rajouta le Ninja copieur en voyant son indignation. D'autres ce sont fait tuer comme ça. Maintenant, tu viens avec moi. »

Il l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'avant de la boutique.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu as voulu te débarrasser de nous ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » s'écria Harry.

Kakashi haussa vaguement les épaules. Ils croisèrent une jeune asiatique à la peau de porcelaine qui sourit à l'adolescent. Harry répondit par un sourire particulièrement idiot.

« Bonjour Harry...

-Salut Cho...

-C'est... C'est toujours bon pour tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en jetant un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui suivait la scène avec intérêt.

-Ehe ! Euh... Oui... Bien sûr... J'aurais peut-être un peu de retard mais... Oui. Bien sûr...

-Bon alors... à tout à l'heure... »

Les joues délicatement rosies, Cho rejoignit son amie. Harry la fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

« Tu pouvais nous le dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec ta petite-amie. » commenta Kakashi amusé.

L'adolescent rougit violemment. Son protecteur reprit :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'Iruka et de moi à ton rendez-vous galant, mais on est obligé de te suivre. Si tu veux, on restera à proximité, pour pas vous gêner, mais on restera quand même.

-Hors de question... »

Kakashi pouvait bien penser qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Cho, tant qu'il n'apprenait pas les activités illégales auxquelles ses amis et lui allaient se livrer, tout allait bien.

« Je vous demande une heure de tranquillité... supplia Harry.

-Je ne t'en donnerais pas une seconde. »

Iruka les rejoignit à ce moment, accompagné de Sachiko qui tentait de convaincre Naruto de ne pas se gaver de sucrerie. Autant demander à Jiraya de ne pas regarder les filles au bain public...

« Je me demandais où vous étiez passés, commenta le chuunin. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Harry a voulu s'échapper pour rejoindre sa copine. »

L'adolescent serra les dents, rouge de honte. Mais bon sang ! Ça se voyait tant que ça qu'il en pinçait pour Cho ?!

« Ah je vois !

-Rhooo ! s'en mêla Sachiko. Et vous pouvez pas lui laissez un peu d'air pour une fois ? »

Harry releva un regard plein d'espoir vers la jeune femme. Peut-être arriverait-elle à les convaincre ? Elle continua sa tirade :

« Franchement chéri ! Tu aurais apprécié avoir des gardes du corps sur le dos à son âge quand on se voyait ? Moi, je n'aurais pas aimé. Ne dis pas que ça n'avait rien à voir, on avait qu'un an de plus que lui. »

Iruka s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison et se pinça les lèvres. Kakashi répliqua :

« Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étiez en danger.

-On pourrait peut-être rester dans le bar, proposa Iruka. Pour ne pas les déranger, mais pour ne pas le perdre du vue non plus.

-Je lui ai déjà proposé, pas vrai Harry ? Mais il a refusé.

-Je voudrais vraiment être tranquille...

-La situation est bloquée si tu refuses cet arrangement ! C'est ça où on s'installe à ta table entre elle et toi. » trancha Kakashi.

Harry fut contraint et forcé d'accepter, d'autant qu'il allait être en retard.

Iruka et Kakashi furent particulièrement surpris d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier. Etait-ce vraiment le meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous amoureux ? Ils le laissèrent entrer et patientèrent une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'entrer à leur tour.

Ils tombèrent alors sur une véritable assemblée. Une bonne vingtaine de personne se trouvait réunie. Attablés devant des bièraubeurres, ils écoutaient avec attention ce que Hermione et Harry disaient.

Ils se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient lamentablement fait avoir. Une petite-amie, hein... Ils prirent une table un peu à l'écart et passèrent commande au barman.

« _Il nous a eu..._ murmura Iruka.

-_Ah, tu avais remarqué ?_ ironisa le juunin. _Il faudra qu'on lui parle sérieusement._

_-Oui, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que nous faisons... _»

C'est ainsi qu'ils assistèrent bien malgré eux à la naissance d'une association de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'un nouveau professeur qui ne passerait certainement pas l'inspection d'Ombrage...

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour travailler après les cours. Les garçons avaient une montagne de travail en retard à rattraper et leur amie avait décidé de les mettre une bonne fois pour toutes au travail : les BUSEs étaient à la fin de l'année après tout !

En entrant dans la salle, ils avisèrent Sachiko et les enfants. Ces derniers faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs tandis que leur mère étudiait en détail un livre de médecine sorcière.

« On peut s'installer avec vous ? demanda Hermione.

-Hein ? fit Sachiko en relevant la tête. Oh ! Salut ! Oui, bien sûr ! Au fait Harry ! Iruka et Kakashi aimeraient te voir dès que possible.

-Je passerais demain, j'ai trop de travail ce soir.

-Hermione, Hermione ! s'exclama Sakura. Regarde ! Je t'ai fait un beau dessin ce matin ! »

La fillette lui tendit, fière d'elle, une feuille barbouillée de couleur où figurait l'adolescente avec des livres de partout.

« Merci Sakura !

-Tu te rends compte ? railla Ron. Même les enfants te représentent en train d'étudier !

-C'est toujours mieux que toi : tu serais sûrement en train de t'empiffrer.

-Oh ! De suite on en revient à mon appétit !

-Qui c'est qui a dit, il y a pas dix minute, qu'il avait hâte d'être au banquet de demain ? ricana Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ? interrogea Sachiko.

-Le banquet d'Halloween ! s'écrièrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

-Le banquet de quoi ? s'abasourdit la pédiatre. Comment vous dites ? ''Alohine'' ? C'est quoi ?

-Halloween, reprit Ron avec un regard rêveur. Il y a toujours pleeeeeiiiiins de bonnes choses à manger !

-Ça a l'air trop bien ! commenta Naruto.

-Mais c'est quoi Halloween ? insista sa mère adoptive.

-C'est une fête, entreprit d'expliquer Hermione, existant aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. A l'origine, il s'agissait d'une fête celtique, le Samain, qui durait sept jours. On...

-Laisse tomber l'exposé Hermione, coupa Ron en soupirant. On s'en fout de savoir le nom antique d'Halloween et si...

-Protohistorique.

-Quoi ?

-Protohistorique pour être plus exact, reprit l'adolescente. L'antiquité commence réellement avec l'arrivée des Romains, quand les druides ont été confronté aux sorciers à proprement parlé. Les druides avaient des pouvoirs, tout comme nous, mais n'utilisaient pas de baguettes magiques comme les Romains. Si tu écoutais le professeur Binns, tu le saurais. C'était le dernier cours.

-C'est passionnant ! commenta Sakura.

-C'est chiant... rajouta son frère blond.

-Je vote pour Naruto ! éclata de rire Harry. En fait, Halloween, c'est le jour où on fête la Mort en quelque sorte. On se déguise, on rigole, on se fait peur... On s'amuse bien quoi. Et le soir, on fait un grand banquet traditionnel.

-Vous... ? Mais... C'est ignoble ! s'exclama Sachiko. La Mort, ça vous fait rire, vous ?!

-Ben... On va pas se priver, Halloween, c'est fait pour ça... remarqua Ron.

-Je ne sais pas moi... On ne peut pas rire de quelque chose d'aussi grave et sérieux, répliqua la médecin, mal à l'aise. Ça ne se fait pas. Il faut avoir du respect pour les morts.

-L'un empêche pas l'autre, argumenta Hermione. Halloween, c'est une sorte de catharsis. On rigole de la Mort pour avoir moins peur. Ce n'est pas bien méchant.

-Non, je trouve que ça ne se fait pas. Ça a quelque chose de malsain.

-On rit de ce qui nous fait peur, pas des morts, insista Ron bien décidé à lui faire comprendre l'importance du banquet d'Halloween.

-Même de Voldemort ? demanda Sachiko sans faire attention au glapissement terrifié du roux. Vous en ririez ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Harry. On ne peut pas rire de lui.

-Je trouve que rire de la Mort, c'est un peu pareil. Non ?

-Pas tout à fait non... Voldemort, c'est le Mal absolu. La Mort c'est... »

Harry ne trouva pas le mot exact qu'il cherchait et tenta de se faire comprendre :

« C'est... C'est neutre. Je veux dire, Voldemort assassine des gens pour son propre pouvoir. La Mort, en revanche, est naturelle. Elle touche tout le monde, tant le Mal que le Bien... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Je crois voir ce que tu veux dire, fit Sachiko, mais... Il y a quand même de gens qui... qui souffrent à cause de la mort de leurs proches. Et ça... Ça me donne pas envie de rire. »

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était particulièrement festive à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient peu attentifs en cours, ne pensant qu'au banquet d'Halloween qui se profilait pour le soir.

Sachiko était particulièrement à cran. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'attrait que les Européens avaient pour cette fête. Elle en avait parlé avec Iruka qui n'avait su quoi lui dire si ce n'est qu'ils n'avaient pas la même manière de penser. Elle le croyait aisément. Voir tous ces adolescents rire et se faire peur la rendait nerveuse. Cette fête des morts lui faisaient penser à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient le dessert dans la Grande Salle, Naruto et Sakura parlaient avec entrain du cours de l'après-midi. Ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec le professeur Gobe-Planche et s'occuperaient de croups nouveaux-nés.

Le repas se finit et ils se levèrent avec la hâte de voir ces animaux ressemblant à des fox terriers à la queue fourchue. Le reste de la famille les suivit, ainsi que le professeur Rogue qui voulait préparer son cachot avec un peu d'avance.

Sachiko et lui s'ignorèrent superbement. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il lui avait donné le dessin de Sasuke. Ce dernier le fixait, comme toujours.

« _Maman, papa ! _s'écria Sakura. _On va en cours !_

_-Allez ! Vite ! Sinon on aura pas de croup !_ fit joyeusement Naruto. _Papa ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait en avoir un à la maison ? On en ferait un croup-ninja ! Comme les chiens de tonton !_

_-Mes chiens sont des invocations..._ remarqua ce dernier.

-_Comme ceux de Kiba alors ! _»

Naruto et Sakura filèrent vers la sortie. Mais le blondinet se rendit compte que son frère adoptif ne les avait pas suivi. Il fit demi-tour, lui prit la main et voulut le tirer pour le faire avancer plus vite.

« _Dépêche, bon sang, Sasuke ! La Vieille à la Pipe ne nous donnera pas de croup sinon !_

_-Le professeur Gobe-Planche ! _» reprit Sachiko.

Sasuke fit lâcher prise à Naruto et lui jeta un regard glacial.

« _Rhooo ! Ça va ! Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! On te gardera une place ! _»

Le petit blond courut rejoindre sa sœur. Le Soin aux Créatures Magiques lui plaisait beaucoup : ils étaient à l'air libre et rencontraient des êtres fantastiques qui auraient émerveillé n'importe quel enfant. Certes, il avait reçu quelques punitions, notamment le jour où il avait fait fuir les trois rares veaudelunes que le professeur avait réussi à apprivoiser et que personne n'avait jamais retrouvé... Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était l'un des cours qui lui plaisait le plus avec le Vol.

Sachiko regarda Sasuke qui ne faisait pas mine de bouger, restant à regarder la porte par où Rogue avait disparu.

« _Chéri ?_ interpella-t-elle. _Tu devrais rejoindre Naruto et Sakura. _»

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation puis leva ses grands yeux d'obsidienne vers la jeune femme. Iruka et Kakashi regardèrent l'échange.

« _Tu ne veux pas y aller ?_

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'aime pas._

_-Sasuke,_ soupira Sachiko qui sentait qu'elle allait devoir avoir la conversation qu'elle voulait tant éviter, _tu dois aller en cours. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'Académie, mais..._

_-J'aime pas les animaux !_ coupa-t-il d'un air renfrogné. _Je veux plus y aller. J'irais plus._

_-Sasuke, je..._

_-Laisse, ça ne sert à rien. _»

Sachiko se retourna vers son frère, étonnée de son intervention. Iruka lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué. Kakashi se décida à expliquer le fond de sa pensée :

« _Ça ne sert à rien de le forcer à aller à ce cours. Tout ce que tu y gagneras, ce sera de le bloquer et il ne voudra plus rien faire_

_-Et depuis quand tu connais les enfants, toi ?_

_-Pas les enfants_, précisa-t-il, _mais j'ai vu ce que ça a donné... avec... toi... _»

Il avait hésité à prononcer les derniers mots, sachant très bien que ses relations avec Sachiko étaient encore fragiles et que c'était elle qui risquait de se braquer. Elle se contenta pourtant de lui lancer un regard froid et de lui tourner le dos.

« _Il faut bien que tu es un cours. Tu ne peux pas en avoir moins. Si tu veux le quitter, tu dois en prendre un autre, tu comprends ? _»

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« _En attendant d'en trouver un autre, tu vas aller en Soins, s'il te plait. _»

Elle le poussa vers la porte avec douceur. Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna et jeta dans les bras de Sachiko. Il lui murmura quelque chose.

« _Quoi ?!_ s'écria-t-elle. _Tu... Tu es sérieux mon chéri ? _»

Il hocha rapidement la tête : oui, il était sérieux !

« _Mais..._ protesta la jeune femme. _Tu..._

_-S'il te plait... _supplia-t-il.

-_Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bon, d'accord ! _» se résigna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Iruka et Kakashi et leur déclara :

« _Ne m'attendez pas, je dois voir quelqu'un._

_-On a cours de toute façon_, remarqua le professeur. _A ce soir ! _»

**.oOo.**

Tenant la main de Sasuke, Sachiko inspira un bon coup et toqua à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit, alors elle insista. Une voix froide lui répondit que la cloche n'avait pas sonné.

« Ce n'est pas un élève professeur ! répliqua-t-elle à travers le bois. C'est Mrs Umino ! »

Elle attendit quelques instants et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit. Rogue et elle se toisèrent un instant puis le maître des Potions baissa les yeux sur Sasuke qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils s'observèrent un instant

« Il voudrait suivre le cours de Potions. »

Rogue se détourna de l'enfant et porta son attention à la mère.

« Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Je ne vous demande pas de le garder ! Mais de le prendre avec vous en cours ! Est-ce trop pour vous ?

-Mes cours ne sont pas accessibles à un enfant de sept ans et ont commencé depuis deux mois.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Il ne rattrapera jamais son retard.

-Si vous n'essayez même pas, c'est sûr. Écoutez, je voudrais vraiment tenter de le mettre dans votre cours. Je crois qu'il y tient particulièrement. Demandez-lui, si vous ne me croyez pas.

-C'est facile de dire ça pour un enfant qui ne prononce pas un mot. »

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers l'héritier du clan à l'éventail.

« Alors Uchiwa ? Vous voulez **réellement** participer à mon cours ? »

Le petit brun déglutit avec quelques difficulté. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre encore à parler à un autre que Sachiko dont il serra la main pour se rassurer.

« Réponds au professeur Rogue s'il te plait. » poussa-t-elle avec douceur.

Il planta à nouveau ses orbes noirs dans ceux de l'espion de Dumbledore et murmura un ''oui'' timide.

« S'il vous plait... s'empressa-t-il de rajouter sous le regard des deux adultes.

-Écoutez... insista Sachiko un peu désespérée que Rogue refuse. Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois que Sasuke et vous vous ressembliez. Ça serait une bonne manière de l'aider, non ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aiderais ! répliqua-t-il avec acidité. C'est **votre** enfant, pas le mien ! »

Sachiko sentit la fureur lui monter au nez. Elle était prête à exploser. Comment osait-il refuser de tendre la main à Sasuke qui la lui réclamait ? Après tout le discours qu'il lui avait fait sur les ténèbres et l'importance de ne pas y tomber dedans ?

Sa tension était palpable et Rogue s'amusait visiblement à la faire augmenter un peu plus. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle s'empêcherait de laisser éclater sa colère ou il rejetterait définitivement sa requête.

« Vous pouvez tout de même faire un effort, non ? frémit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-_Allez, viens Sasuke. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister ! Cet homme n'a pas de cœur. _»

Elle fit volte-face, entraînant l'enfant avec lui. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à Rogue. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il avait lu dans le regard du petit Uchiwa un mélange de déception et d'accusation. Il était en train de laisser passer sa chance de le connaître un peu mieux... Non, il devait se reprendre ! Il ne devait rien à ce maudit enfant... Alors pourquoi s'apprêtait-il à faire ça ?

« C'est bon, je le veux bien dans mon cours. Nous allons faire un essai. Il se trouve que j'ai les Premières années Serpentard et Gryffondor dans les deux heures qui vont suivre. Si jamais ça se passe mal, il retourne aussitôt d'où il vient. Suis-je clair ?

-Très clair ! » répondit Sachiko.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire triste.

« Mais il y a des conditions. Première règle : vous ne bougerez pas **d'ici**. »

Il montra un établi au premier rang. De quoi le surveiller sans problème.

« Deuxième règle : je ne veux pas vous entendre... »

Il se rendit tout à coup compte que sa phrase n'avait aucun sens : Sasuke ne prononçait pas un mot de toute manière...

« Troisième règle : je veux également que vous suiviez **à la lettre** tout ce que je dirais. Pour le reste, nous verrons au fur et à mesure. Tenez, pour commencer, vous prendrez ce chaudron-ci, fit-il en désignant le contenant de secours dans une armoire.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, je vais vous laisser maintenant.

-Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Mrs Umino. Je doute qu'Uchiwa puisse rattraper autant de retard, dit-il en guise d'au-revoir. Incendio... »

Sans vraiment viser, il alluma le feu sous le chaudron de Sasuke qui n'avait pas de baguette. Sachiko était partie et l'enfant regardait le feu d'un air fasciné. Il s'approcha des flammes et tendit les mains vers elle. Il sentit la légère morsure de la brûlure. Hypnotisé par le brasier magique, il n'entendit pas les élèves de Première année entrer et s'installer, étonnés de le voir là. Il malaxa son chakra Katon et le fit passer dans le feu qui réagit aussitôt, ronflant avec de plus en plus de force et prenant une dimension tout à coup inquiétante. Pourtant, cela ne risquait rien, Sasuke le contrôlant instinctivement.

Cependant, Rogue l'ignorait et le poussa sèchement, lui faisant perdre le contact avec les flammes qui reprirent une dimension acceptable.

« Quatrième règle : on ne joue pas avec le feu pendant mon cours. »


	22. Je ne connais pas la souffrance ?

**Salut à toutes et à tous !  
>Enfin le chapitre 22 ! Vous auriez dû l'avoir bien plus tôt, mais internet m'a lâchement abandonné durant plusieurs semaines. .<br>J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, j'en suis très contente parce que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais dedans. Cependant, je vous le dit de suite, je le "déteste" parce qu'il a été très dur à écrire et qu'il est vraiment très sombre. Je crois que c'était d'ailleurs à peu près pareil pour Cho30. Vous voilà prévenus ! ^^  
>Bon, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22 : JE NE CONNAIS PAS SOUFFRANCE ?<strong>

Ron soupira d'aise, la main sur le ventre, comme quelqu'un qui a bien mangé. Il regarda les restes du banquet d'Halloween et déclara :

« Je ne peux plus rien avaler, moi !

-Contente de te l'entendre dire ! Tu as vu comme tu t'es empiffré ?!

-Il faut toujours que tu exagères tout Hermione !

-Bien sûr que non ! Si tu fais une indigestion, cette nuit, ne viens pas te plaindre demain !

-Je ne fais jamais d'indigestion. C'est sûr que quand on a un appétit d'oiseau comme le tien...

-Mon appétit est tout à fait normal pour une fille de mon âge. Harry ? Tu vas où ?

-J'ai promis à Sachiko d'aller voir Iruka et Kakashi. 'Parait qu'ils veulent me parler et il est déjà neuf heures moins le quart.

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas participé au banquet... remarqua Ron. A tout à l'heure mon vieux ! Tarde pas trop quand même... Je sais que pour Halloween, on nous laisse une heure de plus avant le couvre-feu, mais quand même...

-T'inquiète ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry prit la direction de la Tour des professeurs. Il se retrouva bientôt devant le portrait de la jeune fille.

« Ouh ! Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux, toi ? fit-elle. On dirait des émeraudes ! Et tes cheveux noirs en pagaille... Ça te donne un style !

-Euh...

-Tu serais **vachement** canon si t'étais un peu plus grand et pas aussi maigre... Mais tu sais, mon chou, tu me plais déjà comme tu es ! Tu as une petite-amie ?

-Euh... Non...

-Tu en as déjà eu une ?

-Euh... Non...

-Mais il faut remédier à ça, trésor ! Tu serais partant pour de nouvelles expériences avec moi ?

-Euh... Je voudrais juste entrer... Vous... Vous pourriez dire aux ninjas que je suis là s'il vous plait ? J'ai pas réussi à retenir le mot de passe... Et ils m'attendent.

-Tutoie-moi Beaux yeux ! Bientôt, on sera intime. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Harry... »

Elle se passa sensuellement la langue sur ses lèvres puis disparut pour prévenir les Konohans de l'arrivée de l'adolescent.

Elle réapparut au moment où Iruka lui ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Harry !

-Bonsoir Iruka.

-Bonsoir mes chériiiiis ! Le taux de beaux mecs au mètre carré vient d'augmenter ! Y a pas le canon masqué ?

-Entre Harry, n'y fait pas attention, soupira le chuunin. On finit par s'y habituer. »

« Ou pas... » pensa le sorcier en entrant dans le salon.

Il sut aussitôt la raison pour laquelle Hermione passait autant de temps avec Sachiko, ces derniers temps. La jeune femme était en train de tricoter tranquillement et la sorcière avait appris l'été dernier, afin de faire des vêtements aux elfes de maison. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sachiko était vraiment meilleure que son amie... Au moins, ça ressemblait réellement à un bonnet vert anis qui irait parfaitement à Sakura.

Cette dernière devait être sous la douche que l'on entendait couler car elle était absente. Naruto, vêtu d'un pyjama orange, s'amusait avec des shuriken en plastique devant la cheminée, tandis que Sasuke, enveloppé dans une couverture, était posté devant sa fenêtre habituelle. Mais au lieu de scruter la nuit et le parc, il était plongé dans un livre qui semblait le passionner. Harry reconnut _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, le livre de Potion de Première année. Qu'avait-il à lire un tel manuel ?

Kakashi était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et leva la tête des papiers qu'il lisait.

« Ah, tu es là... Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait.

-De quoi vous vouliez me parler ? se renseigna Harry en prenant place sur le canapé.

-De ton comportement irresponsable.

-De mon... ? Mais...

-Ne dis pas le contraire, coupa Iruka en s'asseyant en face de lui. Tu as tout fait pour nous échapper, dimanche, même nous faire croire que tu avais un rendez-vous avec ta petite-amie. Simplement pour créer une association illégale de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ombrage est le pire professeur que j'ai jamais vu ! se défendit avec véhémence Harry. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose !

-On n'a pas dit le contraire, réfuta Kakashi. Je suis d'accord que vous devez savoir vous défendre, vu que vous êtes en guerre et le contraire serait un crime. Ce n'est pas cette initiative que l'on te reproche. C'est d'avoir voulu nous gruger.

-En même temps, se renfrogna l'adolescent, qui **rêverait** d'avoir des gardes du corps vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre qui vous collent tout le temps ?

-On a conscience que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, répliqua Iruka. Mais est-ce que tu peux comprendre que nous faisons ça pour te protéger ?

-De Voldemort qui cherche à m'assassiner. Merci, je suis au courant. Franchement, ça devient lourd d'être suivi tout le temps.

-Imagine que tu sois attaqué, Harry. Tu seras bien content si on est là pour te défendre.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que vous pourrez faire contre Voldemort ? Vous êtes peut-être très fort, mais je doute que vous puissiez lui faire face. Ce que l'on voit en classe...

-N'est que le stricte minimum à savoir au sortir de la première année à l'Académie, acheva Kakashi. A la fin de cette année, même avec ce qu'on vous aura appris, le moindre genin fraichement diplômé pourrait vous battre. Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne sait faire que ça ? Nous disposons de pouvoirs et de techniques dont tu n'as même pas idée.

-Il vous tuera si vous vous mettez en travers de son chemin !

-Et si on doit mourir pour te protéger, c'est notre devoir. »

Il y eut un cri d'indignation. Les regards se tournèrent vers Sachiko.

« J'espère que vous n'en arriverez pas là !

-Bien sûr que non, rassura Iruka d'un sourire. Il ne nous aura pas.

-Je l'espère bien... grimaça-t-elle.

-_J'ai fini maman !_ fit joyeusement Sakura en sortant de la salle de bain dans une chemise de nuit rose pastel. Oh ! Coucou Harry !

-Salut...

-Bon, je vous laisse, les enfants doivent aller se coucher.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Naruto. Déjà ?! Mais maman...

-Allez, hop ! Au dodo mon ange ! Sasuke chéri, si tu pouvais ranger ton livre. Ma puce, aide ton frère à ranger vos shuriken. Et n'oubliez pas de dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. »

Kakashi soupira : les enfants n'étaient vraiment pas capable de prendre des initiatives simples... Il fallait vraiment tout leur dire. Et en grandissant, ça devenait des ados qui n'écoutaient rien et qui se rebellaient au moindre problème. Le meilleur des exemples était devant lui.

Non vraiment... Les enfants, ce n'était pas pour lui.

« Nous sommes là pour te **protéger**, Harry, reprit le juunin après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux enfants sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. Ce serait bien que tu le comprennes. Notre but, c'est que tu restes en vie, on ne cherche pas à t'embêter. Accessoirement, que tu ne te fasses pas renvoyer de Poudlard, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Essayer de nous doubler ne peut que t'apporter des ennuis.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne devrais pas prendre en charge cette association, c'est ça ? s'énerva Harry. Vous avez dit il y a dix minutes que l'on devait savoir se défendre dans une guerre !

-Ce que Kakashi veut te dire, commenta Iruka, c'est que **oui**, c'est une bonne chose cette association, **oui** vous devez savoir vous défendre. Mais est-ce que tu as bien réfléchi à tout ce que ça impliquait ? Se réunir...

-Bien sûr que je sais ce que ça implique ! s'emporta un peu plus Harry. Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Un imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fait ?! Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Oh je sais... A Konoha, à ton âge, tu aurais sûrement le grade d'Iruka et tu pourrais commencer à commander des équipes si tu étais un peu plus responsable.

-Je-suis-res-pon-sa-ble ! hacha-t-il.

-Se réunir à _La Tête de Sanglier_ ne me paraît guère responsable, trancha Kakashi. Avec tous les gens louches qui y rôdent, c'était le meilleur moyen de te faire attaquer.

-Et on aurait dû faire quoi ?! Aller devant tout le monde au _Trois balais _?! Pourquoi pas inviter Ombrage pendant que vous y êtes !

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, ça faciliterait les choses, remarqua Iruka. Arrête de t'énerver comme ça, s'il te plait. Au cas où tu ne l'ais pas vu, nous sommes de ton côté.

-JE NE SUIS PAS ENERVE ! JE SUIS TRES CALME !

-Dites donc ! fit Sachiko en sortant la tête de la chambre des garçons. Vous pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? J'essaie d'endormir les enfants. »

Harry voulut répliquer quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à redire. L'intervention de la jeune mère venait de lui prouver qu'il était loin d'être calme.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, ça va... accepta-t-elle en retournant voir ses fils adoptifs.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'on veut te dire, Harry ? demanda Iruka en reprenant la conversation là où il l'avait laissée.

-Oui, mais je ne risque rien, ni à Poudlard, ni à Pré-au-lard, ni nulle part ailleurs ! Allez-vous vous le mettre en tête ? Voldemort ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est de retour ! Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de m'attaquer ?

-Oh je ne sais pas... Pour te tuer peut-être ? ironisa le Ninja copieur. Parce que tu es un frein à son ascension ?

-Vous êtes vraiment aussi paranoïaques que Maugrey, vous autres !

-Prudents, Harry, contredit Iruka, et conscients des dangers qui t'attendent. Plus que toi en tout cas.

-Je suis tout à fait conscient de...

-Ouf ! Les petits monstres sont endormis ! sourit Sachiko en sortant de la chambre et en venant s'asseoir à côté de son mari. Oh désolée ! Je vous ai coupé ?

-C'est pas grave, on me considère juste comme un incapable et un inconscient, grogna Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on a dit ! réfuta le juunin. Inconscient, oui. Incapable, non.

-De toute façon, personne ne me fait confiance, c'est bien ça ?! Vous devez me prendre pour un fou, comme la _Gazette du sorcier_, pas vrai ?

-Tu n'y es pas du tout ! répliqua Iruka. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais on est dans le même sac à ce niveau-là !

-Et puis c'est vrai quoi ! Bientôt, on m'accusera peut-être du meurtre de Cédric ! Après tout, j'étais le seul présent à ce moment et c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir à sa place !

-Ah... On touche le fond du problème... » chuchota Kakashi pour lui-même.

C'était donc ça... Avoir vu mourir un ami puis assister au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres devait le tourmenter plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Harry tourna un regard flamboyant vers lui, l'ayant entendu.

« Le fond du problème ?! Vous vous prenez pour un psy ou quoi, maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la culpabilité d'être à l'origine de la mort d'un camarade ? Si je ne lui avais pas dit de prendre la coupe en même temps que moi, il serait vivant !

-Je connais bien ce sentiment, crois-moi... » se défendit amèrement Kakashi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à sa sœur qui observait d'un air abasourdi Harry qui continua sa tirade, de plus en plus énervé :

« Ah oui ? C'est toujours ce qu'on dit ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez de la souffrance, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la guerre ? Tous vos beaux discours, là... C'est que de la poudre aux yeux ! La vérité, c'est que vous en savez rien ! Dans votre merveilleux monde de shinobi et de missions gentillettes, vous ne devez pas affronter ça tous les jours, hein ?

-Harry... souffla Sachiko d'une voix blanche, tout à coup pâle. Tu... Tu... ne... Enfin... Tu te rends compte de... de ce que tu... dis ?

-Oui, très bien ! s'écria-t-il en sentant le besoin de passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Et toi, t'as certainement moins le droit d'en dire qu'eux ! T'es qu'une civile chez toi, alors je vois encore moins ce que tu pourrais connaître à la souffrance ! »

Iruka et Kakashi tournèrent aussitôt leurs yeux vers Sachiko. Celle-ci venait de pâlir encore plus, prenant une teinte proche de l'albâtre. Ses lèvres tremblèrent presque imperceptiblement. Elle fixait Harry sans pouvoir se détacher de lui. Toute la tension accumulée durant la journée refaisait surface en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé pendant tant d'année... Elle revit en un éclair tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé et qui étaient morts...

Sa colère monta d'un coup.

« Potter Harry... Comment... Comment **oses**-tu me dire ça ? Tu... Tu ne sais rien de moi... Comment **oses**-tu me dire que je ne connais pas la souffrance ?

-Petite sœur... tenta son frère.

-Laisse-moi Kakashi. Harry... Tu... »

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de refréner sa colère. Elle se sentait fébrile, prête à exploser. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée. Il fallait qu'elle laisse tout sortir. Elle éclata alors de fureur, tandis qu'Iruka insonorisait légèrement la porte des enfants d'un coup de baguette magique :

« Je ne vais pas crier parce que les enfants dorment dans les pièces d'à côté mais... Je vais te raconter ce qui se passe un peu chez nous... Dans ce... **merveilleux** monde des shinobi pleins de missions **gentillettes** comme tu dis ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être dans mon cas ! Je suis fille de ninja, sœur de ninja, épouse de ninja, mère de futurs ninjas et amie de ninja ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'angoisser sans cesse pour ceux que tu aimes, de te poser la question ''vont-ils revenir vivants et en un seul morceau ?!'' Tu dis connaître la guerre, mais tu n'en as jamais vécue ! Quoi ? C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment que tu appelles une guerre peut-être ? Mais on vivrait dans un monde de rêve si la guerre c'était ça... Tu rapportes toujours tout à toi comme si tu étais le seul être au monde à connaître la souffrance, comme si tu savais tout sur tout... »

Sachiko hurlait désormais. Mais elle aurait pu murmurer que le silence ambiant aurait permis de parfaitement entendre ce qu'elle disait. Iruka et Kakashi ne savaient pas quoi dire pour calmer sa colère. De toute manière, ils étaient absolument d'accord avec elle.

Harry l'écoutait, les dents serrés. Il était désormais complètement effrayé. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelqu'un dans une telle colère, particulièrement la douce Sachiko.

« Tu vois, ton problème, c'est celui de beaucoup de **gamins** de ton âge : imbus d'eux-mêmes, arrogants et insolents... Tu n'as aucun droit de dire qu'on ignore ce qu'est la souffrance, de dire qu'on a jamais perdu de proche ! Qui es-tu pour juger de ça, hein ? Qui es-tu pour parler de notre monde alors que tu ignorais jusqu'à son existence il y a quelques mois encore ?! Le monde d'où nous venons s'est construit sur la souffrance et la haine. Il n'est fait que de douleur !

« La plupart des shinobi ont connu des atrocités dont tu n'as même pas idée, avant même d'avoir ton âge ! C'est vrai, c'est bien triste pour Diggory Cédric, pour tes parents... C'est vrai, tu dois souffrir de leur mort. Mais ils ne te donnent pas le droit de dire que notre monde ne connaît pas la souffrance, qu'il n'y a que toi qui souffre.

-Ça ne t'en donne pas plus le droit, répliqua Harry avec hargne en retrouvant l'usage de la parole et surmontant sa peur. Tu ne parles que des ninjas, mais les civiles comme toi ne doivent pas vraiment connaître tout ça !

-Je ne connais pas la souffrance ? C'est ça ?!

-Sachiko... tenta Iruka qui sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne sais rien de moi... continua la jeune femme avec acidité, sans faire attention à son époux. Figure-toi qu'à ton âge j'avais connu plus d'horreurs que la plupart des vieillards. Et ça, grâce au merveilleux monde des shinobi !

-Voyez-vous ça ! fit l'adolescent, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

-Harry, tu ne devrais pas insister... souffla rapidement Kakashi en voyant sa sœur pleurer de rage et d'émotions.

-Sachiko, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils... » insista Iruka.

Mais ni le sorcier ni la médecin ne firent attention à eux. Harry sentait le besoin d'extérioriser toute sa colère, ayant momentanément oublié sa peur, et Sachiko était hors d'elle de l'entendre proférer de telles inepties.

« Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait dire ça !

-Ce qui me fait dire ça ?! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Ce qui me fait dire ça ?! Mais toute ma vie ! A commencer par mon père ! Je vais te parler de mon père, comme ça tu verras à quel point le monde des shinobi est merveilleux et fait de missions gentillettes ! C'est...

-Sachiko ! coupa Kakashi, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Quoi ?!

-Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment... Tu ferais mieux...

-Tu es tout le temps en train de me reprocher de ne pas en parler ! s'en prit-elle à lui. Alors cette fois, je vais le faire, comme ça tu seras content.

-Je ne serais pas content, petite sœur... Tu t'entends ? Tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant d'attaquer un sujet sensible qui...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me calmer ! Il faut bien qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas le seul à ressentir de la douleur, qu'il n'y a pas que son monde qui est en proie à la haine ! »

Sans faire plus attention à son frère, elle se retourna vers Harry, les yeux flamboyants et luisant de larmes. Elle reprit son discours rageur devant l'adolescent qui sentait tout à coup très mal. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin, il n'aurait pas dû... Il le savait. Elle tremblait, comme si elle luttait contre de violents sanglots.

« Vois-tu, notre père était l'un des plus grands shinobi de Konoha, un véritable héros pour tous, une légende vivante pour beaucoup ! Il était très haut gradé, admiré du Village, craint de nos ennemis, un vrai modèle... »

Sa voix était cassée, brisée, mais elle tenait à aller jusqu'au bout. Kakashi aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Il serrait les dents et se sentait totalement impuissant face à la détresse extrêmement visible de Sachiko. Iruka ne savait plus du tout comment réagir... La jeune femme parlait vite, comme pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps, comme pour écourter rapidement ce dur moment :

« Notre père était un pur génie, il revenait toujours victorieux des pires missions. Il... Kakashi et moi l'aimions et l'admirions plus que tout... Nous rêvions de lui ressembler un jour, nous étions une famille très unie. Dès que son travail le lui permettait, il passait du temps avec nous et il nous entraînait. Quand je suis entrée à l'Académie, à six ans, j'avais quasiment le niveau d'un genin et ma plus grande fierté, c'était quand on me comparait à lui... Parce que c'est vrai, j'avais hérité de son talent pour le ninjutsu...

« Mais seulement, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer. Parce qu'un shinobi doit être une arme pour son Village, particulièrement en temps de guerre. Et c'était la guerre. La Troisième Grande Guerre des shinobi... Et il existe une règle, Harry, considérée comme la plus importante de toutes dans notre monde : un ninja ne doit **pas** abandonner sa mission, sous aucun prétexte. Ceux qui sont morts au nom de cette idéologie stupide se comptent par millier. Million peut-être...

« Et notre père a transgressé cette loi pour sauver ses amis, son équipe... Aucun d'eux ne seraient revenus vivants sinon... La mission était perdue d'avance. Seulement... »

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots et ses joues s'inondèrent de larme, culpabilisant un peu plus Harry qui la fixait, comme hypnotisé.

« Seulement, ça lui a été reproché : il aurait mieux fait de mourir et de laisser mourir les meilleurs shinobi de Konoha, qu'il avait sous ses ordres... C'est ce qu'on lui a dit tout d'abord. Dans un deuxième temps, le Village a subi une très lourde défaite qui l'a laissé exsangue. Tout le monde est tombé sur notre père parce qu'il n'avait pas pu ramener les informations en abandonnant la mission. Ces maudites informations que Konoha n'aurait de toute façon jamais eu puisque s'il n'avait pas renoncé, son équipe et lui auraient été tués... Et... Il a dû subir la calomnie, la haine de son propre Village pour lequel il s'était toujours battu... Ils l'ont tous abandonné, rejeté, enfoncé toujours plus profondément... Il a rapidement été obligé démissionner, il a été déshonoré... Et ce sont ses propres coéquipiers, ceux qu'il avait sauvé, qui lui ont donné le coup de grâce : ils ont préféré le désavouer publiquement alors qu'ils lui devaient la vie !

« Pendant ce temps, à Kakashi et moi, on arrêtait pas de répéter que notre père était un lâche, qu'il était incapable de suivre la moindre des règles... Et comme je défendais mon père, parce qu'il restait mon père et que je l'aimais, on m'a traînée dans la boue aussi.

« Notre père s'est enfoncé dans la dépression. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus, ne sortant plus... Il ne faisait que ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé, se persuadant chaque jour un peu plus que la guerre continuait par sa faute, parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'en cas de réussite de la mission, la guerre s'achèverait et que Konoha vaincrait... Jusqu'au jour où... où... »

Sachiko avait désormais un regard lointain, un peu vague, et empli d'une indicible douleur. Elle serra les poings, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements nerveux, et s'obligea à finir :

« Jusqu'au jour où il... il n'a plus pu supporter tout ça... Et durant la nuit il... Il s'est suicidé... quasiment sous nos yeux... »

Elle retint difficilement un sanglot. Kakashi avait fermé son œil, comme pour échapper à tout ça. Elle reprit, augmentant le ton :

« Parce que... parce qu'on s'était relevé, je ne sais même plus pourquoi... Et... Je... J'ai vu mon père mourir, Harry... Je n'avais que six ans. Tout ça grâce à ce merveilleux monde de shinobi, tout plein de missions gentillettes ! Et dans le même genre de missions gentillettes... Il y a eu mon meilleur ami aussi, Uchiwa Obito, le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu...

« Après la mort de mon père, j'ai non seulement continué à le défendre, mais en plus, j'ai quitté l'Académie : deux raisons qui ont fait que je me suis retrouvée plus seule que jamais... Mon frère et moi ne nous parlions plus, on se détestait. J'étais complètement seule. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, Harry, la solitude... La pire des solitudes, ce n'est pas quand les gens te détestent, c'est quand ils n'ont pour toi que de l'indifférence et du mépris, quand ils ne te voient même plus. Quand tu n'existes plus. Et le seul qui m'ait regardé, qui m'ait tendu la main, c'était Obito.

« Je n'avais que lui au monde. Il était tout pour moi : mon ami et mon frère. Et il était aussi le coéquipier de Kakashi. Ils ne pouvaient d'ailleurs pas se voir, tous les deux... Dans l'équipe, il y avait aussi Nohara Rin, ninja-médecin, et Maître Namikaze Minato, le futur Quatrième Hokage.

« Obito et moi étions inséparables, malgré notre différence d'âge de deux ans. Lui aussi ne récoltait que l'indifférence et le mépris de son clan parce qu'il n'était pas très doué et qu'il n'arrivait pas à développer sa technique héréditaire... Nous étions extrêmement proches.

« Mais le jour où Kakashi est devenu juunin, quand j'avais onze ans, on leur a donné une mission toute gentillette au pont Kannabi pour mettre fin à la guerre. Mais... Mais Rin a été enlevée et Obito était fou amoureux d'elle. Il a délaissé la mission pour aller la sauver, après s'être engueulé pour la énième fois avec Kakashi et s'être séparé de lui. Kakashi a fini par aller l'aider mais leur mission gentillette avait déjà mal tourné... Ils ont réussi à... à sauver Rin mais... Mais au prix de la vie d'Obito... et... mon frère serait mort aussi, si Maître Minato n'était pas intervenu...

-Sachiko, s'il te plait... » murmura le juunin.

Il revoyait défiler tous les pires moments de sa vie. Mais raconter par sa sœur tremblante et secouée de sanglots, c'était pire que tout... Elle ne fit cependant pas attention à lui. A vrai dire, elle ne semblait plus se rendre compte de rien...

« Un peu plus d'un an après ça et la fin de la guerre, Rin a commencé à m'apprendre la médecine... C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais... Pendant ce temps, Maître Minato a réussi à nous réconcilier, Kakashi et moi, puis... Puis il est devenu Hokage... Et puis quand j'avais ton âge exactement, quinze ans... Kyûbi a attaqué Konoha...

-Le dragon, fit rapidement Kakashi. C'est... C'est le mot japonais pour dragon... »

Sachiko commençait à ne plus vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait... Pourvu qu'elle n'aille pas révéler toute la vérité sur la naissance de Naruto...

« Maître Minato a été comme un père pour mon frère et moi... Mais cette nuit-là, il est mort pour sauver le Village... Et Rin a été une des multiples victimes de Kyûbi. Maître Minato et elle sont morts cette nuit-là...

« Mais tu vois, Harry, ça ne s'arrête pas là... Parce qu'entre temps... J'avais rencontré Uchiwa Mikoto... Elle était comme une mère, une sœur et une amie... Ce n'était pas comme avec Obito, mais... j'étais très proche d'elle... Et de son fils aussi... Itachi. Je l'ai rencontré, il avait deux ans. Je l'aimais beaucoup et il me le rendait bien, je crois. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert ma passion pour les enfants... Itachi était quelqu'un de... très doux... très gentil... Froid, distant, certes, mais comme un Uchiwa... Mais il était adorable malgré ça. Attentionné envers son petit frère, aussi...

« Cependant, il y a moins de six mois, il s'est révélé être un psychopathe... Il a massacré son propre clan, sa famille... Tout le monde. Même sa mère, Mikoto. Il n'a... laissé que son frère en vie parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Et ce frère... c'est Sasuke... »

Il y eut un cours silence où elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur puis termina, haussant le ton à chaque phrase :

« Et je ne parle même pas des autres : ma mère qui est morte en me donnant la vie Maître Kushina, celle de Naruto, qui aurait dû me former si j'étais devenue genin et qui est aussi morte en couche Uchiwa Shisui, que je connaissais un peu depuis qu'il avait deux ans et qui a été assassiné gratuitement par Itachi **avant** le massacre,et dont le meurtre a été maquillé en suicide les parents d'Obito que j'ai toujours bien aimé qui eux sont morts **pendant** le massacre... Alors maintenant... ose me redire en face que je ne connais pas la souffrance ! »

Elle avait crié les derniers mots, laissant un silence de mort. Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Puis tout à coup, Sachiko fut incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Vomir... Elle avait envie de vomir... Elle sentait l'angoisse l'encercler, l'écraser, la broyer de son étreinte glaciale... Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer... Elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer, de mourir... Et cette angoisse... toujours cette angoisse... Elle avait froid... si froid...

Et son cœur qui menaçait de s'arracher à elle... Il battait fort, trop fort... Elle avait mal...

« Sachiko ! »

Les voix anxieuses de Kakashi et d'Iruka... Elle ne les voyait plus... Elle... avait mal. Nausées... Vertiges... Froid... Tremblement... Et l'angoisse, sans cesse l'angoisse...

Quelqu'un voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Elle reconnut son frère... Non... Il ne devait pas, non... pas la voir comme ça... Mal... Étouffer... Fuir... Fuir l'angoisse... Fuir les regards inquiets... Fuir son frère...

Il ne devait pas... Il ne fallait pas... Pas qu'il la voit fragile... Il... Non... Il s'inquièterait... Elle allait mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Trop mal... Peut pas respirer... La tête qui tourne... La pièce n'est pas tangible... Elle tourne... Ce froid, ces nausées, ces tremblements... Cette angoisse... Trop d'angoisse.

Elle se débattit instinctivement. Kakashi la lâcha, voyant qu'elle paniquait encore plus.

Fuir... Partir... En larmes, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour.

Kakashi et Iruka se jetèrent sur la porte. Le juunin avait pâli et était littéralement terrorisé pour sa sœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'Iruka le voyait perdre ses moyens et son calme...

Le Ninja copieur tambourina en hurlant :

« _Sachiko ! Ouvre cette porte ! Par pitié, ouvre-nous ! _»

Seuls des sanglots lui répondirent.

« _Ouvre ou je défonce la porte !_

_-Laisse-moi !_

_-Papa ! Qu'é qui y a ? _» fit une petite voix ensommeillée...

Iruka se retourna et vit Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de leur chambre. Le sort d'insonorisation ne marchait pas entre les chambres... Voilà pourquoi ils avaient été réveillés quand leur mère s'était réfugié dans la sienne !

« _SACHIKO !_

_-Mais laisse-moi seule... _»

Un hurlement strident très aigu retentit tout à coup.

« _WOUHA ! Trop cool !_ fit joyeusement Naruto. _Le chidori !_

_-Kakashi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu... _» commença Iruka.

Mais le juunin ne l'écouta pas et planta sa main dans la serrure qui se détruisit aussitôt.

« _Papa ! Où est maman ? _»

Iruka se retourna pour voir Sakura qui serrait sa poupée contre elle. Harry était livide, toujours planté au milieu du salon.

« Harry, tu ferais mieux de dégager **tout** **de suite** ! » s'écria Iruka énervé.

L'adolescent, mortifié, préféra ne pas demander son reste et s'enfuit de l'appartement.

Kakashi fit irruption dans la chambre, faisant hurler sa sœur. Elle était recroquevillée contre le lit en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Elle était secouée de tremblements, cherchait sa respiration. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle se recula dans une sorte de réflexe de survie. Son visage était sillonné de larmes.

« _Non... Non... _» répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant encore un peu.

Iruka entra à son tour, ignorant ses enfants qui s'étaient mis à pleurer eux aussi en voyant leur mère. Le plus urgent était de calmer la crise d'angoisse de Sachiko.

« _Kakashi, sors de là s'il te plait._

_-Mais..._

_-Tu vois bien qu'elle panique encore plus !_

_-Je veux juste..._

_-Kakashi !_ coupa rapidement Iruka d'une voix autoritaire. _Tu angoisses presque autant qu'elle ! Alors sors ! Tu lui transmets ta panique ! _»

Le juunin déglutit difficilement et dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il avait tellement peur pour elle qu'il ne faisait que l'affoler un peu plus... comme elle l'affolait également...

Il se recula jusqu'à la porte et referma ce qu'il en restait, se retrouvant avec les trois enfants qui sanglotaient. Il n'y fit pas attention et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Cette situation devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre... pensa-t-il sombrement.

**.oOo.**

Iruka se laissa tomber à côté de son épouse. Il la prit délicatement contre lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue... Sa respiration était irrégulière, anarchique, comme si elle cherchait son souffle. Ses mains étaient gelées. Son corps était parcouru d'horribles tremblements. Elle tenta de se dérober.

« _Shttt... Calme-toi ma chérie... _chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement son dos et son épaule. _Là... shttt... Respire... Ça va passer..._

_-Vais... mou... rir..._ articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-_Non mon cœur,_ rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. _Non, tu ne vas pas mourir... Mais respire profondément... Cale-toi sur ma respiration... _»

Il inspira et expira lentement, calmement, tout en la berçant avec douceur. Il embrassa son front. Les minutes paraissaient interminable.

Petit à petit, il la sentit s'apaiser. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'elle était détendue, mais elle retrouvait lentement une respiration plus ou moins normale, un rythme cardiaque acceptable. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, mais ses tremblements s'amenuisaient, de plus en plus espacés pour finalement disparaître.

« _Ça va mieux ?_

_-Je... je crois... _»

Elle cala son visage dans le cou d'Iruka, se serrant un peu plus contre lui et s'accrochant avec désespoir à sa veste.

« _Tu devrais te reposer un peu ma chérie... _»

Il la prit délicatement et la posa sur le lit. Elle ne bougea pas, ce qui fit croire à Iruka qu'elle était déjà endormie. Il voulut la laisser tranquille, mais au moment où il allait se relever, elle lui attrapa la main.

« _Reste... _» supplia-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui caressa sa longue chevelure blanche avec douceur.

**.oOo.**

Iruka sortit de la chambre et ferma le semblant de porte sans un bruit. Il se sentait vide, épuisé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, les enfants se précipitèrent vers lui. Eux aussi semblaient s'être calmés...

« _On peut voir maman ?_ demanda Sakura.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ?_ continua Naruto.

-_Maman... Maman est très fatiguée..._ expliqua sommairement Iruka qui ne se sentait pas la force de se lancer dans de grands discours. _Vous la verrez demain._

_-Elle va bien ?_ insista la fillette.

-_Oui, oui, ça va... Allez vous recoucher maintenant. Il est très tard_

_-Mais..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Regarde, tout va bien... _»

Pour rassurer les enfants, Iruka entrouvrit légèrement la porte afin qu'il puisse voir leur mère endormie.

« _Elle dort, il ne faut pas la réveiller_, murmura-t-il.

-_Elle a fait un cauchemar ?_ interrogea Naruto.

-_Oui, c'est à peu près ça... Allez dans votre lit maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle ira beaucoup mieux demain, je vous le promets. _»

Ils obéirent, dans un grand bâillement. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Kakashi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Iruka s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui.

« _Kakashi ? Ça... Ça va ?_

_-Mh... _»

Le frère de Sachiko releva enfin les yeux. Le chuunin fut abasourdi de le voir dans un tel état d'abattement. La crise d'angoisse de sa sœur l'avait visiblement profondément bouleversé.

« _Comment elle va ?_ fit-il brusquement.

_-Ça va mieux... Elle s'est endormie en tout cas._

_-Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... J'ai... J'ai paniqué en la voyant comme ça._

_-Tu peux le dire... Détruire la porte avec un chidori, c'est ce qui s'appelle perdre son calme_, tenta de plaisanter Iruka pour détendre l'atmosphère. _Mais bon... Il y avait de quoi..._

_-Veille bien sur elle. S'il te plait. Je vais me coucher. _»

Kakashi se leva, légèrement vacillant, et partit en direction de sa chambre d'un pas peu assuré. Iruka s'adossa au canapé. Après un instant de réflexion, il décida de se servir un verre de saké. Il en avait bien besoin.

**.oOo.**

Sachiko, dans un demi-sommeil, avait senti Iruka se lever, déposer un baiser dans sa chevelure puis quitter la chambre pour aller retrouver Kakashi et les enfants. Elle aurait voulu lui demander encore de rester, juste un peu plus, juste un instant... Mais elle ne s'en avait pas trouvé la force.

Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça... Heureusement que son mari lui avait retiré ses chaussures et l'avait mise en chemise de nuit avant de la couvrir avec les draps et les couvertures. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable...

Elle ne put pourtant pas s'endormir totalement de suite. Pas tant qu'elle ne sentit pas Iruka la rejoindre en se glissant à ses côtés. Alors seulement, elle se laissa aller à un profond sommeil.


	23. Cauchemar

**Eh eh ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien la suite de la fic ! A croire qu'on ne nous arrête plus en ce moment...**

**Alors, cette fois, c'est un chapitre un peu particulier, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. En tout cas, étant donné que les deux prochains chapitres ne se passent qu'entre konohans, le japonais n'est plus mis en italique pour eux deux. C'est tout de même plus agréable pour la lecture.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 23 : CAUCHEMAR<br>**

Sachiko attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Naruto et Sakura lui passèrent devant en courant, pressés de se rendre en cours et de retrouver leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, Sasuke et Ino. Iruka arriva et enlaça la taille de son épouse avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne travailles pas quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non ! rit la jeune femme. Vu que je suis de garde cette nuit, l'hôpital m'a accordé mon après-midi ! Non, je vais voir Mikoto, on passe l'après-midi ensemble. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vue.

-Dis-lui que j'aimerais bien voir son époux puisque tu y vas... Sasuke passe trop de temps à s'entraîner pour son âge et j'ai peur que ça lui nuise.

-Ça marche ! A ce soir !

-A ce soir mon amour... »

Sachiko sortit en coup de vent, pressée de retrouver son amie. Iruka sourit en pensant que rien ne pouvait retenir les deux femmes quand elles avaient rendez-vous ensemble.

Sachiko entra dans le quartier réservé au clan Uchiwa. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit complètement étrangère. Sa chevelure immaculée tranchait avec celle d'ébène des possesseurs du sharingan. Ses souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent la surface et un soupir de tristesse marqua son visage lorsqu'elle repensa aux précieux moments qu'elle avait passé avec Obito. Il lui manquait comme au premier jour, et elle savait qu'il lui manquerait toujours. Elle se reprit et continua sa marche, tentant de penser au bon après-midi qu'elle allait passer plutôt qu'à ses mauvais souvenirs.

Bientôt, elle parvint à la maison de son amie. Fugaku en sortit au moment où elle arrivait. Il la salua rapidement avant de continuer son chemin, apparemment pressé et peu content de la voir. Sachiko n'avait jamais su que penser réellement de cet homme froid et distant qu'elle connaissait mal. Elle poussa la porte et appela son amie :

« Mikoto ? Tu es là ?

-J'arrive ! »

Bientôt, les deux femmes se serraient dans les bras.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles ! rit Mikoto.

-Oui, avec l'hôpital, je n'ai plus le temps de rien en ce moment ! À part se voir rapidement, ça fait quoi ? Un mois et demi au moins ?

-Si longtemps tu crois ? Allez rentre ! Installe-toi ! »

Elles allèrent au salon tout en parlant de tout et de rien :

« Comment vont tes enfants ? demanda la brune.

-M'en parle pas ! Naruto déborde d'énergie, on a du mal à le canaliser ! Avec le retour des beaux jours, il ne tient plus en place. Heureusement qu'il y a les cours pour le fatiguer un peu. Quant à Sakura, ça va.

-Toujours aussi timide ?

-Oh oui ! s'écria Sachiko. Mais elle s'est fait une copine à l'Académie, la petite Yamanaka.

-L'héritière du clan ? C'est bien, elle est gentille comme tout.

-Au fait... Il faut que je te dise... »

Mikoto s'interrogea devant l'air mystérieux de son amie. Mais celle-ci ne put tenir plus longtemps le secret et déclara comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation primordiale pour Konoha :

« Je suis sûre que Sakura est amoureuse de ton fils.

-Mon fils ? Le quel ? » sourit la brune.

Sachiko éclata de rire.

« Tu ne penses pas Itachi un peu âgé pour ma petite Sakura ? Elle le connaît à peine !

-Eh bien ! Ce serait drôle de marier Sasuke à ta fille...

-On va attendre un peu. Ça me donnerait un coup de vieux un peu trop vite...

-Tu crois que ça m'en a pas donné un quand Itachi est devenu ANBU ?

-On est bête quand même... rit Sachiko. On se voit déjà vieille et grand-mère alors qu'on a pas quarante ans ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera à quatre-vingt ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Loin des soucis, loin du travail, loin des obligeances des clans, une fois réunies, elles se sentaient bien et retrouvaient étrangement une certaine innocence. Elles ne parlaient jamais vraiment de la profession de leurs époux, oubliant un temps qu'ils risquaient leur vie à chaque nouvelle mission. Les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble leur faisait un bien fou.

« Et Chinatsu ? interrogea Mikoto en pensant à une amie commune. Elle travaillait aujourd'hui, non ?

-Oui, on s'est arrangée pour les gardes à l'hôpital. Normalement, je devais la faire demain, mais elle a _**enfin**_ réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec mon frère... Il ne pouvait qu'aujourd'hui. Du coup, on a inversé.

-Chinatsu ? Avec Kakashi ? »

Mikoto tenta de se retenir de rire mais ne le put longtemps et bientôt les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues d'albâtre.

« Excuse-moi, mais je me demande bien ce que pourrait donner un rendez-vous galant avec ton frère. Surtout avec elle...

-Franchement ? ricana Sachiko. Moi aussi. A vrai dire, Chinatsu ne le sait pas, mais j'ai _**légèrement**_ forcé la main à Kakashi. Au moins, après ça, elle ne m'embêtera plus avec lui...

-Tu es vache avec elle quand même. Sans parler de ton frère !

-Arrête ! Dans deux mois, elle tombera folle amoureuse d'un autre !

-C'est vrai que Chinatsu est un cœur d'artichaut...

-Ah ça ! Enfin avec tout ça, Kakashi a recommencé avec son surnom débile...

-Sachiko la Tyrannique ?

-Oui, tout ça parce que je lui arrange des coups avec elle ! Il pourrait être reconnaissant !

-A mon avis, tu le mérites ! Le faire aller à un rendez-vous dont il a pas envie... Et puis, Chinatsu, quoi !

-C'est pour le bien de ma santé mentale. J'en ai marre d'entendre à longueur de journée que Kakashi est trop génial, trop cool, trop beau alors qu'elle a jamais vu son visage, que le sharingan c'est trop la classe... J'en passe et des meilleures ! Mince à la fin ! Si elle veut sortir avec lui que pour ça, elle peut pas se trouver un Uchiwa qui en aurait dans les deux yeux ?! J'ai beau lui expliquer, elle comprend pas que je ne veux pas entendre parler cette maudite pupille et qu'elle me gave avec mon frère...

-C'est vrai qu'elle peut être lourde quand elle est amoureuse. Bah ! De toute façon, il arrivera en retard au rendez-vous et elle laissera tomber.

-C'est vrai qu'il exagère avec ça ! s'insurgea Sachiko en repensant aux nombreux retards de son frère. La dernière fois, il avait presque six heures de retard !

-Ça augmente à chaque fois que tu en parles : quatre heures et demi, cinq heures, six heures...

-Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas prendre sa défense en plus ?! »

Lorsque Mikoto se mit à nouveau à rire, son amie comprit qu'elle la taquinait.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle... » répliqua Sachiko piquée au vif.

**.oOo.**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de Fugaku se fit entendre :

« Mikoto, c'est moi !

-On est au salon ! »

Bientôt, le chef du clan Uchiwa parut et posa un regard affligé sur son épouse qui discutait maintenant depuis quatre heure avec son amie.

« Itachi n'est pas là ? Je dois lui parler...

-Non, répondit sa femme. Il n'est pas encore rentré. Ni Sasuke d'ailleurs. »

Fugaku haussa vaguement les épaules en entendant le prénom de son plus jeune fils.

« Oh ! s'écria Sachiko. Avant que j'oublie... Iruka voudrait vous voir à propos de Sasuke. Apparemment, il s'entraînerait trop et...

-J'irais voir votre époux quand j'aurais le temps, coupa Fugaku. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour l'instant.

-Et si vous veniez tous manger à la maison samedi prochain ? proposa spontanément Sachiko.

-Samedi ? réfléchit Fugaku. Je ne sais pas si...

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti en famille, le coupa Mikoto. Ça serait bien, non ? Les enfants pourront jouer ensembles et...

-Je n'aime guère voir Sasuke traîner avec Uzumaki. »

Sachiko sentit la colère monter en elle, mais la présence de son amie l'empêcha de s'énerver vraiment après Fugaku.

« Que lui reprochez-vous ? répliqua avec véhémence la jeune femme.

-Est-ce à vous que je vais l'apprendre ? Le Démon Renard...

-Naruto _**n'est pas**_ Kyûbi ! s'énerva Sachiko. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter au Village ? Mon fils n'est pas un monstre. C'est un enfant comme les autres.

-Calme-toi, pria Mikoto qui connaissait la susceptibilité de son amie en ce qui concernait Naruto. De toute façon, Sasuke et Naruto s'entendent bien à l'Académie.

-Puisque tu soutiens ton fils, allons-y ! »

Les deux femmes sentirent parfaitement l'ironie dans la voix de Fugaku mais ne répondirent rien.

« Bien, alors à samedi ! »

Sachiko se leva et salua les Uchiwa. Mikoto la raccompagna et se sentit obligée de s'excuser :

« Je suis désolée pour Fugaku. Il a beaucoup de soucis en ce moment et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je me dépêche ou je risque d'être en retard au boulot.

-Oui vas-y, pas de problème. À samedi !

-À samedi ! »

Elles se serrèrent une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras puis se séparèrent.

**.oOo.**

Sachiko se pressait vers la sortie du quartier Uchiwa. Lorsqu'elle en vit enfin la porte, elle remarqua Itachi, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bonsoir ! » salua-t-elle.

L'héritier sursauta, ce qui la surpris, et tourna son regard vers elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru voir briller un étrange sharingan dans ses yeux, mais les pupilles étaient désormais noires.

« Bonjour docteur Umino. » dit-il en retour.

Depuis quand Itachi l'appelait-il ainsi ? se demanda-t-elle. Il l'avait toujours surnommé Docteur Sachiko. Elle dévisagea un instant le jeune ANBU et quelque chose d'indéfinissable attira son attention. Comme son père, Itachi était plutôt distant d'ordinaire. Bien plus que son frère qui ressemblait en cela à Mikoto. Mais ce soir-là, une sorte de douleur étrange hantait son regard. Sûrement que personne n'y aurait fait attention. Cependant, Sachiko retrouvait la petite lueur de tristesse qui animait les prunelles de son amie lorsque son mari ou son premier fils partait en mission.

La jeune femme soupira. Sûrement la mort de Shisui n'était pas étrangère à cela.

Après tout, il venait de perdre son cousin et meilleur ami... Elle était bien placée pour avoir la souffrance que cela pouvait provoquer. Son cœur se serra. Le suicide n'était pas facile à accepter. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables rapports autres que professionnels avec Shisui, mais elle l'avait connu un peu en venant régulièrement voir Mikoto. Itachi et son cousin étaient si souvent ensemble...

« J'ai invité tes parents et ton frère à venir manger à la maison, samedi prochain. Si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu, invita-t-elle en espérant lui changer les idées. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail et de responsabilités maintenant, mais si tu as le temps, ça nous fera plaisir de revoir ! »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Un rictus forcé plutôt...

« Je viendrais, assura-t-il. Je n'aurais... plus rien à faire samedi.

-Je suis bien contente de vous avoir tous à manger alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est rare que vous puissiez venir tous ensemble...

-Oui et plus ça va aller, plus ce sera compliqué... Je dois y aller. Je vous dis à samedi docteur...

-A samedi Itachi ! »

Sachiko quitta l'héritier avec une étrange impression de malaise. Pourquoi la vouvoyait-il tout à coup, comme s'il tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux ? Elle l'avait rencontré, il avait deux ans, elle onze. Il l'avait toujours tutoyée naturellement. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle sentait le regard d'Itachi peser sur elle comme une brûlure. Elle n'osa pas se retourner et se sentit bien mieux lorsqu'elle se trouva assez loin pour qu'il arrête de l'observer.

**.oOo.**

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle ne pensait déjà plus au sentiment qui l'avait assaillie en rencontrant Itachi. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait fort à faire. Le Hokage lui avait confié Konohamaru atteint d'une appendicite. La petite terreur de trois ans ne semblait pourtant guère gênée par son opération datant de deux jours et courait déjà dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Sarutobi Konohamaru ! s'énerva-t-elle. Si tu ne retournes pas _**immédiatement**_ dans ta chambre, je te jure que je t'attache à ton lit pour le reste de ta vie ! REVIENS ICI !

-Des problèmes avec mon neveu ? »

Sachiko se retourna pour se trouver face à Asuma.

« On ne fume pas dans un hôpital ! fit-elle d'un ton hargneux. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?!

-Hey, ça va ! » répondit Asuma en éteignant tout de même sa cigarette.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien Sachiko, mais d'après Kakashi, elle pouvait se comporter comme une vraie furie une fois en colère. Il préférait ne pas attirer ses foudres sur toute la famille Sarutobi... Son neveu ayant déjà fait un bon travail de sape, il ne risquait pas d'achever de faire tomber la muraille pourtant épaisse de la patience de la jeune femme.

« Je viens simplement rendre visite à Konohamaru...

-Si vous savez comment le calmer, c'est avec plaisir ! Je suis à deux doigts de le mettre sous morphine s'il continue. KONOHAMARU ! hurla-t-elle. TU LÂCHES CE FLACON ! »

Bien sûr, au lieu de le reposer délicatement, il le fit tomber. La petite bouteille d'éther se brisa en mille morceaux. Par réflexe, Asuma et Sachiko mirent une main devant le nez.

« Mmmh ! respira l'enfant. Sent bon... »

Avant que quelqu'un l'arrête, il inspira une bonne dose d'éther. Aussitôt, les effets se firent sentir. Il recula, titubant. Son oncle eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper.

« Vous vouliez le calmer, non ? rit-il en voyant qu'il dormait.

-Pas comme ça ! désespéra Sachiko. Vite, il faut que je l'ausculte. Emmenez-le dans sa chambre... »

Le juunin suivit la pédiatre, l'enfant dans ses bras. Une fois couché, le médecin prit sa tension, son pouls... Après un examen complet, elle déclara qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Finalement, il ne ferait que passer une bonne nuit. Une infirmière toqua à la porte et entra.

« Docteur Umino ? Vous savez où est Rock Lee ? Je devais passer voir s'il allait bien...

-On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. Il n'avait quasiment rien. Il avait simplement bu des fonds de saké qui traînait chez lui. Du repos et il sera comme neuf ! Par contre, si vous pouviez regarder comment se porte Shikamaru... Sa température a encore augmenté, il m'inquiète. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Sachiko sortit en prenant congés d'Asuma. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, l'infirmière revint en courant.

« Docteur, docteur ! C'est horrible ! Le petit Nara vient de dépasser les quarante-et-un degrés !

-Quoi ?! J'arrive ! »

Ne pas s'affoler... C'était la clef, pensa Sachiko. Elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait avoir l'enfant car, hormis une très forte fièvre, il n'avait aucun autre symptôme. Elle entra dans la chambre et fut stupéfaite de voir l'enfant debout devant la fenêtre à observer tranquillement les étoiles. Avec sa température, il aurait dû être mourant.

« Shikamaru ? Avec la fièvre que tu as, tu devrais te coucher. »

Il se tourna vers elle en abordant un air profondément ennuyé. Elle fronça les sourcils. À le voir, il paraissait en pleine forme.

« Viens par là s'il te plaît...

-Quelle galère ! marmonna-t-il. Pas moyen d'être tranquille ici... »

Il s'approcha, quittant à regret son ciel étoilé.

« Donne-moi ta main, je vais te prendre ta fièvre. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard de Shikamaru. Depuis quand donnait-on la main pour savoir la température ? Il s'exécuta cependant, sous le regard impérieux de la pédiatre. Elle mit son autre main sur son front, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tout à coup, elle se mit à rire et déclara :

« Je vais appeler tes parents Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes, tu n'as absolument rien.

-Rien ?! s'étrangla l'infirmière. Mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était très malin mon petit... Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Si tu crois pouvoir échapper au contrôle d'Iruka demain, tu te trompes ! »

Shikamaru ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Son plan était parfait pourtant...

« Comment...

-C'est simple, je ne suis peut-être pas kunoichi, mais mon frère m'a appris à malaxer mon chakra pour ressentir les flux des autres. Les enfants ont toujours tendance en utiliser trop alors il est facile à détecter. Tu n'as pas de chance Shikamaru... Naruto m'a fait le coup au dernier contrôle, sinon je n'aurais jamais deviné.

-Quel coup ? demanda l'infirmière, complètement perdue.

-Oh, un truc tout simple... Échauffer le chakra de manière à faire monter la température du corps. Un truc de base que mon mari apprend à l'Académie, en première année, pour l'hiver. Ce n'est absolument pas dangereux, mais ça fausse les températures.

-Quelle galère...

-Tu peux le dire Shikamaru ! Je suppose que tu voulais te faire passer pour malade afin de louper le contrôle et avoir quelques jours tranquilles... »

Il baissa les yeux, penaud et surtout vexé de ne pas être arrivé à son objectif. La prochaine fois, se jura-t-il, sa stratégie pour sécher l'école et les contrôles serait parfaite.

**.oOo.**

_**Enfin**_. Enfin quelques minutes de pause. Sachiko s'enfonça dans le siège de son bureau, s'installant confortablement. D'ordinaire, elle se rendait à la salle de repos, mais elle désirait se retrouver au calme, loin des babillages incessants de ses collègues. Les enfants avaient réussi à l'achever ce soir-là. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait en ce moment ? Était-ce l'arrivée précoce de l'été qui les mettaient dans cet état ? Ce n'était que la mi-mai, mais il faisait déjà des températures estivales. Des plus jeunes aux plus âgés, une sorte de fébrilité malsaine agitait Konoha ces derniers temps. Preuve en était que Naruto était bien plus rejeté que d'ordinaire.

Comme tout le monde au Village caché de la Feuille, Sachiko avait entendu les rumeurs de complots. Elle eut un rictus fatigué. Les gens adoraient les histoires de complots. Et puis... Ça faisait vendre les feuilles de chou stupides que l'on trouvait chez tous mauvais buralistes. Après tout, c'était bien connu ! Les comploteurs aimaient annoncer leurs intentions en première page des magazines peoples, accompagnées de leur photo pour que l'on puisse les reconnaître.

Sachiko rejeta sa tête en arrière, épuisée. Dire qu'il lui restait encore quatre heures de garde... Bah, les enfants étaient tous endormis et à moins d'une urgence, elle serait tranquille. D'autant que la pire peste du service était au lit pour encore une bonne dizaine d'heures. En parlant de ça... Pourvu que cette histoire d'éther ne lui retombe pas dessus... Konohamaru avait fait du bon travail. Certes le Hokage était compréhensif, mais il y avait des limites. Que son petit-fils se retrouve drogué alors qu'il était sous la responsabilité de la jeune femme ne serait pas pour lui plaire...

Des sirènes retentirent dans Konoha. Des cris aussi. Ils étaient assez loin et la jeune femme se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter à la fenêtre. Le cœur battant, elle arracha presque la poignée pour ouvrir. Elle scruta les alentours, regardant tant les toits que le sol et le ciel. D'où venait la menace ? Elle ne voyait rien. Tout semblait venir d'un quartier éloigné. Elle se répéta les procédures d'urgence. Elle était responsable du service cette nuit, les enfants et le personnel étaient sous sa responsabilité. Hors de question de fuir. Tout d'abord, réveiller ceux qui dormaient, les réunir dans le hall, attendre l'arrivée d'un chuunin qui les mènerait aux cavernes. Elle embrassa une dernière fois du regard ce qu'elle pouvait voir de Konoha. Plus décidée que jamais, elle se retourna, s'empara de sa veste et fit un pas vers la sortie.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta violemment. Le chuunin avait fait vite, mais elle s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il devrait être dans l'entrée quand elle resta pantoise en découvrant le shinobi qui venait d'entrer. Ce n'était pas un chuunin.

Kakashi se tenait devant elle, livide, sharingan dévoilé, kunai en main. Lui si calme d'ordinaire était nerveux. Dans ses yeux, une douleur indescriptible luisait, accompagnée d'incompréhension. Incapable de regarder son frère en face quand il activait sa pupille, Sachiko détourna des yeux larmoyants.

Son cœur se serra atrocement. Elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois ainsi : à la mort de leur père, à celle d'Obito et lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi, quand Maître Minato et Rin étaient morts. Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurla-t-elle à moitié, la poitrine nouée d'anxiété. Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Pe... Petite sœur... On a... On a une urgence. Je dois t'escorter. Tu... Il faut faire vite.

-Kakashi... paniqua-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe ! »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son frère sans le regarder. La réaction de ce dernier acheva de l'affoler. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas démonstratif la serra contre lui et lui chuchota :

« Promets-moi d'être prudente une fois dehors... Tu étais si proche d'eux... Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi aussi.. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es ma seule famille et je t'aime petite sœur.

-Kakashi... Par pitié... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La guerre ?

-Non... Un meurtrier, un nukenin. On ne l'a pas trouvé. Mais je t'en prie Sachiko. Il faut qu'on y aille. On a du travail. »

Kakashi guidait Sachiko comme à travers un cauchemar, moitié marchant, moitié courant. La seule chose de tangible pour elle était leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et le poids de son sac de médecine sur son autre épaule. Partout, les lumières des projecteurs étaient allumées et balayaient les rues, les maisons, les toits. Tous les shinobi se trouvaient sur le pied de guerre, patrouillant dans Konoha à la recherche du nukenin. Sachiko ignorait son identité, mais elle se disait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en sortir, surtout lorsqu'elle vit les Hyûga avec le byakugan activé. Même les petits Neji et Hinata avaient été réquisitionnés pour regarder à travers les murs. Ils ne savaient sûrement pas quoi chercher exactement mais le faisaient.

Kakashi inspectait de son sharingan les alentours au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Plus ils avançaient, plus il était nerveux et inquiet pour sa sœur. Et elle le sentait. Elle avait déjà vu son frère triste, malheureux, épuisé, découragé, affligé... mais jamais aussi paniqué. Ce sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait rien, que l'ennemi était invisible et extrêmement dangereux, elle le ressentait à travers sa main serrée sur la sienne.  
>Pour la première fois en présence de Kakashi, elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Son grand frère, par sa seule présence, avait toujours su la protéger, la rassurer. Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire si le nukenin s'en prenait à elle. Qui pouvait être assez puissant pour inquiéter de la sorte Hatake Kakashi et son sharingan ? Elle l'ignorait et en était d'autant plus terrifiée.<p>

Apeurée, elle n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître le chemin qu'il lui faisait emprunter. Éblouie par les projecteurs, aveuglée par les soudaines zones d'ombre, elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'entrée du quartier des Uchiwa. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il y avait le plus d'agitation. Elle força Kakashi à s'arrêter et à se retourner vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu le vois par toi-même. Tu ne me croiras pas sinon, répondit rapidement le juunin. Je ne l'ai pas cru quand on me l'a dit. »

Il s'apprêta à plonger dans le quartier quand il stoppa à nouveau et jeta un regard douloureux à sa sœur :

« Sois forte Sachiko. A la mort d'Obito, tu l'as dit : _jamais deux sans trois, il y aura une troisième fois_. Eh bien... C'est ce soir. Bien plus qu'à la mort de Maître Minato et de Rin. »

Sachiko pâlit atrocement. Son père était mort, son premier véritable ami était mort, celui qui l'avait réconcilié avec son frère était mort, celle qui l'avait initiée à la médecine était morte... Qui était-ce ce soir ?

Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et la tira en avant. Elle fut instantanément plongée dans l'horreur absolue. Partout, le sol était jonché des cadavres du clan Uchiwa. Des jeunes, des vieux, des ninjas, des civils... Un véritable massacre avait eu lieu. Tous ceux portant les armoiries à l'éventail avaient été purement et simplement assassinés.

Sachiko sentit de violentes nausées la secouer. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne pas devenir kunoichi se retrouvait en plein champ de bataille. Kakashi ne ralentissant pas, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais buta sur une pierre. Son frère n'eut que le temps de la rattraper. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et se concentra sur le sol, sur ses pieds. L'odeur du sang lui tournait la tête, lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Kakashi pila net devant une maison. Sachiko se le prit de plein fouet mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle releva les yeux et vit la demeure de Mikoto et de Fugaku. Son cœur se serra plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, rendant la douleur insupportable.  
>Des policiers, les rares à ne pas être des Uchiwa, et des ANBU entraient et sortaient. Un capitaine s'avança vers eux.<br>« Vous avez fait vite Kakashi... Tant mieux, on a besoin du Dr Umino à l'intérieur.  
>-Quelle est la situation ? se renseigna le juunin. On l'a localisé ?<br>-Non, pas encore. C'est l'un des meilleurs après tout. »  
>Sachiko put sentir l'amertume derrière le masque de l'ANBU. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se laissa entraîner par son frère vers l'intérieur. Un hurlement retentit lorsqu'elle vit le corps de sa meilleure amie recouvert de celui de Fugaku.<p>

« Calme-toi ! »

Kakashi attrapa Sachiko avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers Mikoto. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots convulsifs.

« Calme-toi, je t'en supplie petite sœur !

-Miko... to... Les... Les enfants... Sasuke... Ita... chi... hoqueta-t-elle. Où... Qui... Non...

-Sachiko ! ordonna Kakashi. Regarde-moi ! »

Il détestait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait rester calme et sereine pour ce qu'elle devrait faire. Aussitôt qu'il réussit à lui faire croiser son sharingan qu'elle fuyait à son habitude, il la prit dans un léger genjustsu et l'apaisa un peu.

« Écoute-moi petite sœur... On a besoin de toi, dit-il en appuyant son front sur celui de Sachiko. Mais il faut que tu le saches : c'est Itachi qui a massacré son clan.

-Impo... ssible... réussit-elle à articuler.

-C'est la vérité. Le seul survivant est Sasuke. Il a besoin de toi. Tu es son médecin traitant. Tu es l'une des meilleures pédiatres. Tu étais de garde cette nuit. Il faut que tu le sauves, il est dans un sale état. »

Sachiko ferma un instant les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Kakashi hésita un instant à renforcer son genjutsu, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trop sous son emprise pour soigner l'enfant. Au contraire, il le relâcha.

« Reprends-toi Sachiko. Tu as du travail. »

Elle acquiesça et se releva. Essuyant ses larmes, elle posa ses yeux sur Sasuke. Sa pâleur aurait suffit à le faire passer pour mort. Elle serra les dents, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et commença à l'ausculter. Elle fronça très vite les sourcils et se tourna vers Kakashi et un ANBU.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'il a subi ? Il est vivant, mais dans un coma très profond. Or il n'a eu aucun dommage corporel, ni externe, ni interne.<br>-On pense qu'il a subi le mangekyo sharingan, répondit l'ANBU.  
>-C'est une légende, non ? murmura Sachiko, perdue. Cette pupille n'existe pas...<br>-Il semble qu'Itachi l'est pourtant activée. Après tout, on ne sait pas comment on l'obtient... » murmura Kakashi d'un ton amer.

Sachiko déglutit une nouvelle fois. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'enfant, bien décidée à lui sauver la vie. Tremblante, elle devait s'obliger à faire abstraction de l'environnement macabre où elle se trouvait, du corps de sa meilleure amie, assassinée par son fils, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Des policiers emportèrent les cadavres. Malgré elle, les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Mikoto. Elle poussa un petit cri de désespoir en voyant son état. Un froid terrible s'empara d'elle, un voile noir obstrua sa vue. Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose de tangible fut les bras de son frère qui la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.


End file.
